Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: A SQ ff: Neither Emma or Regina want a relationship. Only after life is destined to have them meet time & time again, they both agree to try make sex a routine, keeping things simple and long distance. Only, what happens when feelings start getting involved? Could they overcome their fears towards love?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I bring you a whole new ff! I actually dreamed this a while back and decided to put my own spin on things and just go everywhere with this one. I do hope you guys enjoy it and give it a shot. As you can tell from the plot, it will have a lot of sex scenes between our ladies. Which, a little warning: M rated scene is at the very beginning of this story *evil smirk* enjoy!**_

* * *

It was 5am. A rainy, flight delayed morning in the Boston Logan International. Not to mention the numerous crowds of people that only seemed to grow.

Emma rushed through the crowd, her carry-on luggage in one hand and confirmation ticket in the other. She mentally groaned when all the seats in her waiting area were taken, and had to remind herself that the flight was just an hour with twenty minutes to spare. She'd be home soon.

Normally she would have taken the four hour drive from Boston to New York, but she had to be away for a month and that was long enough already. She wanted to be home as fast and as early as possible.

She checked her wrist for the time on her watch as she brought it up to her eye level. As soon as she did, she saw the time stuck 5:23. It was crazy how time could seem eternal but pass by so quickly while at the airport. Her head snapped up as the call was made to start boarding. Finally. She quickly gripped onto her luggage handle and took a step forward, pushing her body off from leaning up against the wall. She took a few steps forward when a brunette in front of her turned back around as she wanted to head back, but accidently slammed right into Emma, spilling her coffee on her as it splashed all over her long sleeve shirt, her hair and her red leather jacket that she had been holding as it hung around her forearm. Splashes of coffee covering her flight confirmation ticket.

Heads turned and people walked by the two women as a grunt was heard from one and a loud surprised gasp was heard from the other. By the splash, it was obvious the cup wasn't full of from what smelled like french vanilla coffee - but it was enough to empty out on Emma with only a few dots of splashes on a now angry brunette. Had she not been reading the papers that were now clutched in her hand, she would have not ran into Emma.

"Seriously?!" shouted Emma as she looked down at her now stained shirt.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" shouted the brunette as she wiped away drops of coffee from her expensive looking clothes.

"Watch where I'm going? You ran into me." Emma argued, because apart from her flight being delayed this is the last thing she needed right now this early in the morning.

The brunette groaned as she noticed the small coffee stains on the papers she was holding, she sighed as she spoke with a hint of anger in her voice, "Look at these, now I'm going to need other copies." she waved the papers in her hand.

Emma's eyes quickly scanned the small drops of coffee stains, which again were nothing compared to the ones she had on her clothes. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the dramatics from this woman, who was obviously having a bad day and insisted in making Emma a part of it now.

"I'm sure you'll survive. That's nothing compared to my clothes." replied Emma in a annoyed tone of her own, one to which the brunette quickly took notice as a chuckle escaped her as her brown eyes scanned Emma's long sleeve shirt and tight jeans, all clothing she had purchased in stores that weren't expensive. Not to mention the converse she happened to be wearing, which looked pretty used by now.

"Well, your style of clothing doesn't seem to require a large cleaning bill."

Emma's jaw tightened at the comment, biting her tongue because she really wasn't in the mood to get into an argument this early in the morning. Especially not with someone who seemed to be a rich snob. Though, even Emma had to admit, the woman was breathtakingly gorgeous, her make up done to perfection, her lipstick ruby red, while her eyeshadow made her brown eyes stand out even more.

Regina threw out the now empty coffee cup into the nearest trash bin as Emma just walked past the gate as her ticket was checked in, without looking back at the brunette who had stained her clothes. She rushed through other people as she soon found her seat. She lifted up her suitcase as she placed it in the compartment above her, a sigh escaping her as she sat in her assigned seat: 13A. The smell of french vanilla strongly hitting her nostrils, forcing her to look down at her strained shirt once more, as her red leather jacket remained laid on her lap.

"Oh, for the love of God."

Emma's head snapped up at the voice who spoke next to her, as she glanced up at the very same brunette who had spilled her coffee on her. Her green eyes growing in surprise then annoyance, just as the other woman's were.

"It seems my day is just meant to go to shit this morning." Emma said out loud, as she looked away, looking quickly back at the brunette before her.

"The one time I decide to fly coach and I get stuck with you. Of all people." said Regina, as others squeezed by her to get to their seats, because she simply didn't want to consider sitting next to this annoying blonde stranger.

"I hope you don't plan on ordering something to drink while we are waiting for take off. I wouldn't want you spilling it on me." Emma replied snarkily.

Regina rolled her eyes, "To be fair, I was trying to dispose of what was left of my coffee before I boarded the plane."

"Well… you've succeeded." replied Emma as she glanced down at her strained shirt once more.

Regina simply scoffed, as she sat next to the blonde, as the smell of her coffee hit her nostrils and possibly by now the whole flight.

As people were now seated and out of the way, Emma quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up from her seat without another word or glance at this woman who had become her tourment for the day. Had she turned, she would have noticed the brunette's wondering eyes as they gawked - literally gawked at Emma's ass as it passed inches away from her face. Her head followed as the blonde, (totally unaware that she was being undressed by a pair of now lustful eyes) walked towards the bathroom at the end of the isle.

The brunette rested her head back on to her seat as her eyes closed momentarily. She could see Emma's perfectly rounded ass in her mind.

Before she knew it, a loud click was heard as her hands had undone her seatbelt that held her firmly onto her seat, as her body stood up elegantly from the seat, her smooth olive legs walked down the isle towards the same restroom the blonde had entered.

Her brain kept screaming for her to sit back down, but her legs had a mind of their own as they stopped her right in front of the restroom door, her eyes scanning the area, making sure no one else was minding her standing there while she fought a strong debate in her head.

Emma, who now had some wet stains on her shirt, was trying to rid herself of the coffee smell, as best she could. Unaware of who was standing just outside the door that was behind her, as her mind was focused on her shirt. Inside her head, she played back her morning: Rain. Rushing through the airport. Delayed flight. Spilled coffee on her clothes which had her smelling like french vanilla. And, to top it off, she had to sit beside the one responsible for a whole hour. Her hair was now free of coffee drops - at least that didn't smell like it. She groaned in frustration as she now had two giant wet spots on her shirt. "Oh, this looks much better." she said to herself as a knock was heard behind her, her head lifted up as she spoke in a loud enough voice, "Someone's in here."

 _Knock. Knock._

She sighed as she turned to open the door, ready to give a piece of her mind to whoever was outside that door.

"I said-"

Her words were cut short, as her eyes grew wide as plump red lips crashed onto her own in a hard and hungry kiss, as whoever was responsible for such kiss shut and locked the restroom door behind them. Emma's hands fell on slender hips, only to pull herself away from the kiss she had received as her surprised green eyes met with brown ones.

Words weren't spoken. Both women stared down at each other in silence, each thinking their own set of thoughts in that moment.

The brunette knew this was beyond crazy, even for her. She wasn't the type to do such a thing, much less on a plane, but the throbbing between her legs as she feasted on Emma's ass was more than she could bare. As for Emma, as soon as she realized who was now inside this small compartment room with her, she knew this was crazy. Sure, she's had her fair shares of one nighters, or quickies before… but, never one like this. Especially never with someone like this classy beauty before her.

But, who was she to pass up this once in a lifetime opportunity?

She'd have to be crazy!

Emma's eyes landed on the brunette's plump red lips as she hungrily kissed them, shutting her brain off in the process as her hands held onto the woman's sides as she pulled her in closer, pressing her body against her own. Lips were soon dancing against each other in a more passionate kiss. Neither of them made any effort to remove any part of clothing that dressed their bodies. That would only take longer.

Lips parted, as their foreheads remained pressed together, as both pairs of eyes remained on each other's hands as the brunette began to work through the button and zipper of Emma's tight jeans, while Emma's pale hands worked through the older woman's skirt, snapping it easily undone as if they were being timed.

Both pair of hands found the most warm and wetter part of one another's bodies as they reached between each other's thighs.

The brunette's free hand resting behind Emma's head as she pulled her in for another hungry and passionate kiss. As Emma's free hand rested against the wall of the small restroom they found themselves in, preventing their bodies from slamming hard against it. Both faintly moaned into each other's mouths as soaked fingers found their entrances, penetrating their way in quick, hard rhythms.

Boy, were both sex's wet. The challenge of them not being able to spread their legs any further apart than they could barely manage, making the situation an even more thrilling and exciting one.

Both the woman's entrances tightening around one another's fingers as their motions picked up in a much rougher rhythm - moans travelling through hot, hard kisses and dancing tongues as they tried not to move their bodies so much against the thin wall.

Both having to remember they were literally having _sex_ in an airplane.

Warmth creeping up flushed cheeks, as heat surrounded both bodies, as both women came undone in a matter of minutes. Silent orgasms flowing through hardened kisses.

 _Ding!_

The chime sounded as the captain's voice carried throughout the flight, announcing for everyone to get back in their seats for they would be taking off momentarily.

The brunette's hand grabbing Emma's golden locks in a fist full, as Emma's nails scraped the wall behind them in the process. Swollen kissed lips parted, as panting breaths were exchanged. Scents of French vanilla coffee mixed with the older woman's sweet, delicate (and undoubtedly expensive) perfume filling the air around them.

Both sets of eyes opened, staring back into each other. Green mixing with brown. Emma took a step back, as Regina composed her now wrinkled clothes, checking her smeared lipstick in the mirror, as she wiped it off all together. Emma zipped and buttoned up her jeans, left with a puzzled look on her face as the brunette walked out without a single word, closing the door before Emma.

Emma was no stranger to women wanting her - men included. But, what in the actual fuck just happened?

She cleaned herself up of the smeared lipstick before she waited two more minutes to walk out herself as she made her way down the isle, sliding her way through the now seated brunette and three sets of seats in front of her as she sat in her own seat.

Emma stared blankly towards the back of the seats in front of her for a short moment. The same puzzled looked playing on her face as her head turned to this annoying, snobby - now crazy brunette sitting next to her. She silently continued reading through her papers without a second glance at Emma.

Giving Emma wasn't going to be getting any answers as to what the hell just happened in that restroom, she spoke, but not before clearing her throat, "So…" she said with a momentary pause, hoping the brunette's head would look her direction.

Nothing.

"Emma Swan." the blonde introduced herself as she held out her hand, waiting for at least a hand shake.

This made the brunette's head turn as she looked over at Emma, accepting her hand shake with a firm one of her own, "Regina Mills." she replied as she quickly took back her hand and went back to reading through her papers.

God, even the way she introduced herself sounded classy.

"Not that I'm complaining, but… would you mind explaining to me what that was back there?" asked Emma, to which Regina glared back up at her, who by the looks of it was not in the mood to have a conversation.

"It's called sex." she replied bluntly as she turned her attention back to her papers.

Emma's puzzling look became even more questioning with her response. Obviously it was sex! But, that's not the answer she was seeking.

Normally, Emma would have enjoyed it and left it alone. But, there was something about this Regina Mills that just made her question the whole thing.

"So, do you normally like having sex with total strangers in airplane bathrooms? Is it like a hobby?" asked Emma in a low, jokingly tone of voice, to which Regina threw another glare at her for.

"Yes." Regina simply answered.

"Really?" asked Emma, not believing her for one second.

"I fly every weekend." said Regina with a serious expression on her face, trying to fool the blonde into believing her so she could be left alone to read her papers in peace.

A flight attendant came by with the beverage cart, asking both women what they would like to drink, as she served and handed them out. Regina asking for a water, as a cup of ice filled with sprite was handed down to Emma.

"So, apart from having sex on airplanes, what else do you like to do for fun?" asked a curious Emma, as Regina rolled her eyes as she looked over at her. "I like a little conversation after sex." Emma explained, jokingly of course, fully enjoying the fact that she was beginning to get arise out of this woman.

"I don't." Regina replied quickly.

"I'll tell you what. You look like a woman of business, and judging from those papers you've had in your hand ever since we bumped into each other - that only proves to me that you are, so I'm willing to negotiate. Give it to me 50/50. You answer just three of my questions and I'll sit quietly beside you fo the remainder of this flight." said Emma, her eyes never leaving Regina's.

Regina could have been rude, she could have spoken in a clear, firm tone and have Emma cringe under her voice alone. But, something told her that Emma wasn't easily intimidated - even by her. Also, there was that part of Regina that was strangely interested in Emma's questions. So, she decided to allow it.

The plane began to speed up as it lifted up off the landing zone, and soon was flying it's way through the air to New York.

"Very well. Three questions." she warned, lifting up three fingers in the process, "No more." there was a brief pause before Regina answered Emma's previous question, "I enjoy horseback riding. Occasionally, a good book, with a nice glass of red wine by a warm fire. And… I'll leave my third favorite thing as a mystery." a wicked smirked played on her lips.

Emma couldn't help but smile herself as her eyes looked upon the bright white smile that flashed before her, as she moved on to her second question, "Fair enough. Would you mind if I asked your age?"

Regina's age was another thing that no one ever dared to ask, not even her best friend Kathryn dared to ask her the age question so soon into their friendship.

The brunette shifted uncomfortably for a second, as she answered, again without understanding why she was agreeing to letting herself be known to this complete stranger, "Thirty seven. Last question." she reminded her, hoping it wouldn't be something so personal.

 _Thirty seven_. Emma thought, as her eyes quickly scanned her over before asking her last and third question, taking in how impossibly good this woman looked. Considering, most older women Emma ever came across in her whole life, would look as if they had lived the roughest years of their lives. Some older, some a few years younger than Regina Mills.

"You obviously seem that you come from a higher class. What are you doing flying in coach instead of first class?" she asked.

Regina's eyes connected with Emma's in a way that sent chills down her spine, as the brunette's voice sounded low and playful, as another smirk formed on her lips, which had been free from her red ruby lipstick, "I like to live dangerously."

And, then just as Emma's questions were up, she kept her end of the their business deal and stayed quiet. But, to her surprise, Regina spoke, this time asking a question of her own.

"How old are you?" she asked, as she looked over to Emma once more.

"Twenty seven." Emma caught Regina's blush, as she tried to hide it quickly. "My hobbies include, music, my journal," she said as she raised up her small handbook journal she always carried with her, "and spending any free time I have with… a very special person."

 _A very special person._ Regina's eyes grew wide momentarily as she quickly tried to hide her surprise. Great. The first crazy thing she dares to do in the most public place of all public places, and it had to be with someone who was taken. This made her feel low, as she simply nodded and turned her attention back to reading her papers. While Emma turned to her journal, as the only sound filling the air was the pen scribbling on the paper, as the engine of the plane roared just outside of it, as quiet chatter from other passengers was also heard.

An hour flew by. Passengers made their way out through the gate as they scattered, each to their own destinations. Emma and Regina had walked together towards the baggage claim, as Regina reached for her own luggage, while Emma reached for her guitar case, as she strapped it around her shoulder, while she carried her carry on luggage in the other hand.

Regina wanted to ask about the guitar case, but truth be told, after finding out that Emma could possibly be taken made her keep quiet.

"I guess this is where we part ways." said Emma, "Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"I highly doubt that." replied Regina, almost too dryly as she forced a smile.

"Well, in that case. It was certainly an _experience_ meeting you, Regina Mills." Emma extended her hand, which Regina's eyes fell upon before she took it in another firm handshake.

"I believe it was a pleasure." the brunette replied, not being able to stop herself from saying such a remark, but to her surprise a chuckle was heard coming from Emma. "It was a _pleasure_ meeting you, Emma Swan." she replied in a flirtatious tone this time, before exchanging a last set of smiles and parting. After all, even if she did have someone, how was Regina supposed to guess that? And, it wasn't like they would actually see each other again. If Emma had decided to cheat on someone by having sex with her in an airplane - that was the blonde's problem to deal with alone.

* * *

It was five minutes before 8am when Emma walked out of the cab as it dropped her off in front of her apartment building. She smiled as she feasted her eyes on the building before her. It was a small apartment, but a good one. It made her feel even more secure to know that what she was forced to leave behind was well looked after by her neighbors and best friends.

She retrieved her keys from her jacket pocket, as she wore it now to try and cover the still noticeable (now dry) coffee stains on her shirt. The scent was less, but would still hit her nostrils from time to time, taking her back to the memory of the most interesting moment of her flight. She had laid with women before she only was meant to see once, and it didn't ache her one bit to never run into them again. But, Regina Mills - she wouldn't mind running into again. She was certainly a woman her mind wouldn't easily forget.

But, for the time being, she shook it off, making her way into the apartment building, up three flights of stairs, carrying her suitcase in one hand, while her guitar case remained strapped to her back. Her keys jingled as she inserted the main one, turning it as the door unlocked as she twisted the handle, walking inside as silence filled the entrance.

She set her luggage aside, along with her guitar case, leaning up against the wall.

Silence.

She made her way to the small living room area, decorated only with a single couch, enough to sit three people, a tv stand with a '39 inch flat screen. Not too small, but not too big. Playstation video game were scattered around the floor, a small coffee table in the middle, not too far from the couch. The flooring had a sand colored carpet covering it, while the walls were plain white.

Something was off as Emma made her way to the couch, as she noticed a big thick cottoned blue blanket blanket laid out on the couch. It was definitely new. What was even stranger to her, was why it would be here on, on plain sight, unfolded.

"Em!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly as she walked into the living room area from one of the two bedrooms the apartment had, just down the small hallway. "Welcome back! You were terribly missed."

"So, I see." she quickly motioned towards the blanket which now appeared lumpy, "What's with the lumpy blanket, Rubes?"

"Oh, well… I was out doing some shopping, providing you with extra food before you arrived and I couldn't help myself. You know me. Being a good neighbor and all, I thought you might like it. Sure, it looks lumpy but it's comfortable." she motioned with her eyebrows, as her head nodded towards the blanket, "Try it."

Emma raised an eyebrow as she could swear she saw it move, what was even stranger she could of sworn she heard a set of giggles as she plopped down on to the blanket, wiggling her body as the set of giggles grew louder.

"I don't know, Rubes. Maybe if I lay more on it, I could get used to it. Let's see." she laid back her body pressing more onto the giggling blanket, sitting up instantly, her green eyes growing wide in surprise, "Oh my God! It's alive!" she raised to her feet as quick as a lightning bolt as she began to move the blanket around, shaking it with her two hands, "Quick, Ruby! Call 911. We got a live one!" she moved the blanket around more, in a tickling motion this time, as the sets of giggles turned into hysterical laughter as a head full of brown hair popped out from underneath the blanket, as a tiny body of a 7-year-old boy wiggled in Emma's arms, as Emma now scooped him up by his feet alone, as the boy hung upside down, still laughing.

Emma gasped in surprise, playing the part, "Oh, my goodness! An intruder! Ruby, quick - intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

The boy wiggled in Emma's arms as he tried to break free, unsuccessfully, shouting at the top of his lungs, "It's me, mommy! Henry!"

Ruby smiled at the sight. She loved that little guy to death.

"Henry?! No way!" said Emma, gasping in surprise as she turned him him up right, lifting him up in her arms with a smile on her face, "Henry! It is you! Come here, kid." she quickly smothered the little boy's face with big smooches, as Henry only struggled more.

"No! Stop it, mommy!"

Emma placed her son down after a few more kisses, smiling from ear to ear, "Were you a good boy for aunt Ruby?"

"I'm always good!" Henry exclaimed with a toothy grin, obviously happy to see his mother.

"Did you miss me?" asked Emma.

"Nope!" shouted Henry, as Emma ruffled his hair.

"Good, because I didn't miss you either." she replied playfully, as Henry then ran off back into the hallway, as he was heard moving around in his room happily.

Emma moved over to Ruby, as both friends greeted each other with a warm hug.

"So, how did the trip to Boston go? Did you meet up with the guy?" asked Ruby as she joined Emma on the couch, both sitting down at the same time.

Emma sighed at the exhausting meeting she had had with her contact she met up in Boston, "Ugh, yeah - but the asshole asked for more money."

"Mommy, you said a bad word!" Henry shouted from inside his room. Because of course, as a 7-year-old he heard everything and was smarter than he let on.

"I'm sorry!" Emma shouted as Ruby bursted into laughter, earning a slap in the arm by Emma as she continued, "Anyway, he was asking more than the original price. I told him to forget it and walked out."

"August is going to be pissed." Ruby reminded her.

"He's going to understand. I warned him that if this guy kept rising the price, I'd walk." replied Emma. She, of course knew August was going to be angry, but not at her. More like at the asshole guy. Especially when both August and Emma have been trying harder than ever to be able to own their own live music bar, where they would be able to provide everyone with all night drinks and some of their own music. Making more money than they do now playing endless gigs.

Not that that didn't make her happy enough - it did. But, Emma always hoped and thrived for more. Something bigger and better to be able to offer Henry.

"Well, don't stress about it now. I'm sure you will be able to work out a deal with this guy sooner or later." Ruby encouraged her friend, because she knew that Emma wouldn't easily give up. "How was your flight?"

Emma's mind whooshed back to that one moment with Regina in the restroom, as she was lost in a daze for a few seconds before she was able to find her voice once again, "It was… _pleasuring._ " she grinned at the word.

"Really? I never heard anyone describe a flight being pleasurable. I ordered some pizza, why don't I help you set the table and you can tell me all about it." Ruby suggested as Emma stood up as she accompanied Ruby into the kitchen, which connected to the living room.

"Henry, wash your hands for dinner, kid!" Emma shouted as she took two drinking glasses, and one sponge bob plastic cup from Ruby while she held three plates as they walked over to the small breakfast table, which was just outside the kitchen, near the living room and entrance door.

Water was heard running from the bathroom that was at the very end of the hallway, which happened to be right outside Henry's room, which was the conformation both women needed to know Henry had listened.

"By the way, Em…" Ruby spoke, as Emma looked over at her, "What the hell happened to your shirt? You smell like French vanilla coffee."

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: To be continued... reviews greatly appreciated! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to all who took their time to read the first chapter! It means a lot to me, given that this story is (as you can already tell) very different than any of my other ones I've written before. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 just as much! :)**_

* * *

It hadn't taken Emma long to fill Ruby in on what had happened on her flight back to New York. Ruby couldn't help her immediate grin. As her best friend, she knew about all of Emma's one nighters. Including the one where the result of it was Henry.

Before having pizza, Emma went into her bedroom to change her shirt. She couldn't help to hold it out as she looked down at the stains, her eyes studying every angle of them as her lips broke into a grin at the mere memory of what had caused the stains - or rather, at who had caused them. She wasn't one to remember faces she only saw once in her life, but Regina Mills' face was one she couldn't get out of her thoughts. She brought her shirt up to her nose, inhaling in the sweet scent of the vanilla flavored coffee, along with some of Regina's intoxicating perfume.

It was definitely the craziest trip ever.

"Why are you smelling your shirt, mommy?" asked a curious Henry as he looked up at his mom with his little brows furrowed and nose scrunched up, snapping Emma out of her daze as she quickly tossed her shirt in her dirty hamper, smiling down at her son.

"Mommy accidentally spilled coffee on her shirt at the airport. Is the pizza ready?" she asked, quickly changing conversation.

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed excitedly, because what kid didn't love pizza.

Emma scooped his little body up in one swoop as she sat him up on her shoulders, his little hands automatically holding on to Emma's hands, "Let's go eat some pizza!" she shouted as they exited the room, traveling down the small hallway and into the dining area.

* * *

"You did what?!" Kathryn exclaimed, obviously excited for her friend, who sat across the couch from her as Regina filled her in on the adventure she had taken part in on the flight over.

"It's not a big deal, Kathryn." Regina assured her as she brought up her wine glass to her lips, taking a sip from it.

"Yes, it is! It's a huge deal! You're finally getting out there, Regina. I'm happy for you." replied Kathryn, not able to wipe the smile off of her face.

"No." Regina jumped in, "It was just sex. We didn't exchange numbers or anything."

"Okay, but you got out there! Next step is to find someone to date." replied Kathryn.

"I don't exactly want to date anyone right now." said Regina.

"It's been two years, Regina." Kathryn reminded her.

"I know how long it's been, thank you."

Two years passed ever since Robin had broken up with her because he had fallen in love with her half sister and couldn't handle that Regina was the main provider in that relationship.

Regina made more than enough to live. She had been head of her father's company ever since he passed. She was fresh out of college when she received a phone call from her mother providing her with the news of her father's passing. She was twenty three by the time the company was passed down to her and all of its responsibilities fell on her shoulders.

"We should go out tonight!" Kathryn suggested as she tapped on Regina's knee lightly.

"No." Regina quickly replied, shaking her head.

"Come on! You leave on Sunday. There's this really nice quiet bar I discovered recently." Kathryn pleaded, "Just a couple of drinks and we are back home. I promise." she said as she made an x motion over her heart with her index finger.

Regina sighed, but she knew she would cave in anyway. She loved Kathryn dearly and had missed her terribly.

* * *

Henry was into his video games, sitting in front of the television as Emma and Ruby cleaned up the remains of the pizza, along with the dishes.

"How did August take the news?" asked Ruby, wondering how he handled the news of them not being able to pursue their dream.

"He yelled. A lot. But, I told him he isn't the only owner of a bar here in New York." Emma replied as she washed the dishes as Ruby dried them.

"No, but it's the one he really has his sights on." Ruby reminded her, to which Emma only sighed.

"I know. He told me of a job we have for want to come?" she asked.

Ruby shrugged, "Sure, why not? I always love watching you guys work. We can leave Graham to babysit."

Emma smiled as she looked over at her son, "Hey, kid! You get to see your uncle Graham tonight while uncle August and mommy go to work."

"Yay!" shouted Henry as he ran and crashed right into Emma's legs, as he wrapped his arms around her. His mom and their neighbors, along with August were all the family Henry ever knew, and he knew he was very much loved by all. His head looked up as his eyes met with his mother's, "Can we have popcorn?" he asked, his eyes shiny with happiness.

"Yes. Why don't you go pick out movies for you two to watch for tonight?" Emma smiled down at him as he ran off to do just that, she brought her wrist up as she looked at the time on her watch, "Do you mind watching him? I have to go meet up with August about tonight, and hear him say his famous line every time we are turned down by the same jerk, 'I told you, you should have shown him your boobs.'" she imitated her friend in her deepest voice possible as she took her keys from the kitchen counter.

"You'd be surprised, it really does work. I couldn't get a date out of Graham until I showed him my boobs." replied Ruby, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"That's only because you two are perverted." argued Emma as she began putting on her red leather jacket.

"Oh, _we're_ perverted?" Ruby's eyebrow raised as she continued, "I'm not the one who had sex in an airplane bathroom with a stranger who's name you didn't even know until afterwards."

"I'll be back later." Emma waved her off as she walked towards Henry, kissing the top of his head, "Be a good boy for Ruby, kid. I'll see you later." she walked towards the door as she reached for her guitar case and headed out the door as Henry and Ruby both shouted out their goodbyes as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"How's the company, dear?" asked Cora as she sat besides Regina, fully taking in her visit.

"Like father would have wanted it. Succeeding. The board members want to run a charity event party in two months. We have helped bring many people's ideas to life so quickly in less than a year. It's been impressive." replied Regina as a small, proud smile formed on her ruby red lips.

"Well, you know you'll always have my support, dear. I know for a fact that your father would be absolutely proud of you." said Cora, as she continued, "The only thing that would make me happy now is to see you finally settle down…" Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's same remarks which had turned into a lecture throughout her life.

"I'm not getting any younger and I need to make amends with my dear sister. We've already discussed this, mother." Regina cut in, as did Cora right after.

"I'd like to discuss it again. I'm your mother, and you'll hear me out."

Cora worried about Regina. Of course she knew she could care for herself. She was a grown woman. But, Regina had closed herself up for the longest time - ever since Robin. She wanted nothing but to see her happy. She would try to push her over the edge sometimes, and she knew that, just as Regina knew it that it was only because she wanted the best for her daughter. Just as she had with Zelena.

Regina remained silent as she allowed Cora to speak. The sooner she spoke, the sooner she could leave.

"You're father would have wanted you to be happy, dear. Find a good man. I do hate the thought of you all alone in that apartment so far from your sister and myself. We only get to see you on weekends and not so much at all. You have to let that anger go."

"I'm quite fine where I am. I have a company to manage and it's in Boston. As for having someone emotionally in my life right now - that's not the best thing for me." replied Regina with a cold expression on her face.

She was still angry about the whole Robin and Zelena thing. Why shouldn't she be? That was a low blow, even if the cause of it all was because of Robin. It took her awhile to want to talk to her sister again after finding out about their relationship once they ended things. But, the one man she absolutely avoided to see was Robin. Deep down she wanted happiness, but she gave up on it and knew it was not meant for her. She thought she had found love with Robin, but things went to shit pretty quickly, which made her wonder at some point if the problem was her and not him. And adding her broken heart with her father's death into the mix - it shut her out.

"It was wonderful to see you, mother. I promise to think of what you've said." Regina spoke again as she stood up from the couch, as Cora stood with her as they walked towards the door.

Cora kissed her daughter's cheek and said her farewell, knowing perfectly well that Regina wouldn't do any thinking towards her advice whatsoever.

* * *

"I told you, you should have shown him your boobs." said a frustrated August, as he ran his hands through his hair.

Emma knew him so well to know he would say exactly that as she had told Ruby. She groaned, feeling pretty frustrated herself that their deal had gone south. She wanted that location just as bad as he did, it was perfect. A lot of people would attend on weekends, they were sure about it. And, most importantly, she wouldn't have to be away from Henry for hours into the night. She could finally take him with her without having to worry of him being locked in at home all the time. They would definitely make more money than they were now playing gigs.

"Cheer up, Auggie." said Emma as she patted his back, "We'll figure out a way around that asshole."

August glared at his blonde friend, "Don't call me Auggie."

This made Emma smirk, she loved getting a rise out of him, "Come on, tell me about this gig we are doing tonight."

"Well… they requested live music, it's supposed to be this high and mighty place. A bar. So, we'll get paid well. We go there and play for a few hours, we'll walk out of there with two grand in our pockets." August informed her.

Emma's eyes grew in shock, "Two grand? They must be desperate."

August couldn't help his grin, "Oh, they were."

"What's the name of the bar?" asked Emma.

* * *

Sardi's. It was a bar and restaurant that looked small from the outside, but it was big enough on the inside, maroon colored walls filled with hundreds of cartoon self portraits all through the second floor. As soon as Regina and Kathryn walked in, they were seated. Both looking quite elegant. They were seated at the bar area, a martini placed in front of each of them.

It was a pretty relaxing environment and Regina for one was starting to appreciate the idea of having accepted Kathryn's invitation. The music playing was certainly calming. It wasn't jazzy to be exact, but the guitar strumming was delightful.

"Not a bad place, huh? Feast your eyes on those musicians." Kathryn spoke suddenly as delicately placed the olive in her mouth.

"I'm sure they are." Regina replied without looking back. Surprised it had taken Kathryn this long to spot someone she thought was good looking. Usually she'd be much quicker about it.

Kathryn took the liberty of ordering two more martini's as Regina finished her own. It didn't take long for the next round of drinks to be placed in front of them.

The music style had changed. It was still gentle and very enjoyable. Regina wouldn't make time to listen to music much, but this was one that could grow on her. Her eyes looked up as Kathryn stood up from her seat, drink in hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, brow raised.

"The guy who was playing just took a break. I'm making my move." said Kathryn as she quickly walked over to him. This caused Regina to smile and turned, curious to get a look at the guy who had captured her friend's attention ever since they arrived.

Kathryn was all smiles as she was already exchanging words with the man while the other musician kept on playing. He was tall, handsome, had a scruffy beard to him that suited him well. Charming smile. He was dressed well, black dress pants, well creased, and a black dress shirt to go along with it.

Alright, so Kathryn was right. He was a quite a looker.

Regina grew curious towards the other musician on what he might look like. Only, she was surprised to discover that it wasn't another man at all, but the woman from her flight. Out of all the places in this whole city, she never imagined running into her here. But, there she was - flawlessly playing her acoustic guitar to a key. The microphone was positioned in front of it, as she sat on a stool, her fingers delicately caressing each string as she played _Hello_ by Adele, letting the guitar do all the singing. Even Regina could recognize that song for miles, but Emma's way of playing it was a way she had never heard it before.

Had she not seen her face, she wouldn't of recognized her, due to her having her hair down, as it hung long and wavy past her shoulders. But, right now she wore a black suit jacket with a simple white t-shirt underneath, and black elegant dress pants. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a well made ponytail - not a streak of blonde hair in sight or out of place. Her playing remained soothing, only this time she added a beating sound as her thumb from her right hand gently tapped at the top cord, while the rest of her fingers kept up with the beautifully melody. Her left hand moving across the guitar's neck as smoothly as her right hand played.

Regina had noticed her carrying a guitar case at the airport, but they parted ways too soon to even ask if she played.

Question answered.

As the song ended, a waiter in a white dress shirt and maroon colored vest placed down another martini in front of Regina, smiling down at her as she looked up puzzled, "This was paid and sent over by that young woman." he informed her as he pointed towards Emma, who smiled over at Regina as she gave her a slight nod while she took a quick sip from her scotch and placed it aside.

"Thank you." Regina said to the man as he walked away with a nod of his own. Her back was turned to Emma before she even dared to look her direction. How could Emma tell it was her, and since when?

Emma's green eyes looked back down towards her hands as she picked up her guitar once again, and just as delicately as the first song she played on her own, her hands began working their magic, as she began to play _Careless Whisper_ , as she allowed the guitar strings to work their magic once again as she made them sing with just the touch of her fingertips..

It sounded beautifully seductive. Even for Regina.

"My God - he is so dreamy!" Kathryn exclaimed as she walked back towards the bar, taking her seat next to Regina who appeared as calm and as cool as possible. Kathryn's eyes however caught it all, "Your cheeks are red, Regina. Are you alright?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

Regina's brows furrowed as she shook her head, "I'm fine."

"What's going on with you? Do you wish to leave?" Kathryn asked as August joined Emma as they began playing a different song together.

"No. We can stay a while longer." replied Regina.

Kathryn caught Regina's eyes as they shifted towards Emma, a smirk playing on her lips as she looked back towards them and again at Regina, "Oh…" grinned Kathryn.

"Don't." Regina cut in, causing Kathryn's smirk to grow wider.

"I see, now it all makes sense!" Kathryn said excitedly.

"You see nothing!" replied Regina in almost a menacing tone.

"If that's what you want to call _nothing_." Kathryn replied as she turned back to look their way again as they were still focused on their playing for the rest of the night, "Do you think they're related? I mean it has to be a genetic thing, am I right?"

Regina finally rolled her eyes at Kathryn's appraise as she rubbed on her temple, feeling a light head ache coming in, "Kathryn, enough. I can practically see you drooling."

"In that case - hand me a cup, because I believe I have found my soulmate." was all Kathryn replied as she kept staring towards August's direction, bright eyed and opened mouthed.

The clock struck 10:30pm. Kathryn was already talking up a storm with August as their guitars and microphones were put away. Emma finished up the rest of what would be her second glass of scotch for the night as she walked over to where Regina was still sitting by the bar.

"Crazy us meeting like this, huh?" said Emma as Regina remained with her back turned towards her, "I was curious to ask if that was your date, but she seems very taken with August." she motioned with her head towards Kathryn who couldn't stop smiling at August.

"I don't do dates, Ms. Swan." replied Regina as she turned to stare back at Emma, who even Regina had to admit - looked even better up close.

"Right. I forgot. Airplane bathrooms." replied Emma with a smirk, knowing well she had gotten a rise out of the brunette who had rolled her eyes at her response. "So, I take it you like blondes." Emma commented, still trying to get arise out of Regina.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the brunette suddenly snapped, annoyed.

"I just wanted to say hi to a familiar face." said Emma.

"Hi." Regina chuckled.

Emma had seen some thick layers before, but never one as thick as Regina's. Normally she would just leave it alone and go on her way. After all, she just wanted a little conversation. Nothing more. But, there was something about Regina that just made her want to know more.

She welcomed herself next to the stool by Regina, "Anyway, I don't date either."

"Oh?"

It was true, she didn't date. She never had, actually. The only person who ever came close to earning a little bit of her trust was the same guy that got her pregnant when she was nineteen. That was a disaster on it's own.

"Dating is overrated. It's just a way of setting people up to give their all to one person all to have their heart ripped out in the end." said Emma to which Regina's eyes finally met her own.

"Speaking from experience, are we?" Regina asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. She should just turn to walk away and call it a night, but there was that welcoming feeling that Emma seemed to provide her with ever since they met on that flight.

"Let's just say… things can really go to shit if you're not careful." was all Emma replied, her eyes drinking in Regina's own eyes in that moment. They were the brownest Emma had ever come to see. Dark and mysterious.

Regina stood up from her stool as her eyes looked over at the clock that was on the wall before her, leaving Emma's own green eyes to follow her every movement, "I must go. Thank you for the drink."

"Am I boring you?" Emma asked as she stood up.

"It's rather late." replied Regina, standing ever so elegantly before Emma.

Both turned to look over at August and Kathryn who were already walking out of the door together as they exchanged laughters as if they were telling each other funny jokes.

Regina sighed as she felt a slight headache coming on again at her best friend's decision to just leave her stranded in that bar. As for Emma, she simply smirked and shook her head as her eyes went back to a very irritated Regina.

"I'm glad this doesn't bother you at all." said Regina.

"He does this kind of thing all the time. I've learned to bring my own car by now." said Emma as she continued, "Looks like you'll be needing a ride."

Regina wasn't sure what bothered her more. The fact that Kathryn just dumped her in this bar with the same woman she had sex with or that, that same woman was her only salvation in getting a ride at this hour. She didn't feel safe taking a cab at this hour either.

If there was one thing Regina hated was asking for help. She was a grown ass woman - she could well fend for herself. Only she wasn't asking for help, Emma was offering.

She let out a sigh in surrender, "That would be much appreciated."

As they both walked outside, making their way towards the parking lot, Regina stopped on her tracks as she glanced at the yellow bug that was waiting for Emma. It looked old, the paint was faint, and there was a pretty big scrape on the side of the door. Her eyebrow raised questioningly as she was hoping it drove well.

"It drives, I assure you." there was a momentary pause before Emma spoke again, "It's either this or a cab. To be honest with you, I wouldn't feel safe about you taking a cab - you are safer with me."

Regina didn't utter a word, she just helped herself inside the passenger side seat as Emma climbed into the driver's side. This was crazy even for Regina to do. First, she decided to have sex with this woman on her flight over here, now she's accepting a ride to Kathryn's from her. Emma looked harmless however, she kept telling herself that in her mind as the car backed up from the parking lot and drove out.

Kathryn's place wasn't far off. The drive there was a quiet one, no words were exchanged, really.

Once Emma parked off to the side, in front of the apartment complex, she looked over at Regina as she heard the brunette's raspy voice.

"Thank you." she managed to say.

"It's my pleasure." replied Emma.

Regina should have stepped out of that car and let it be, but even she was surprised by what came out of her mouth next, "I thought it was mine." she said, talking back on how she was the one who persuaded her on that flight, practically attacking her in that bathroom.

Emma let out a light chuckle, "I'm glad to know I wasn't bad."

Regina's lips curved into a small smile as she nodded before stepping out of the car. She bent over, taking a quick look at Emma through the car window, which was rolled down, "Good night, Ms. Swan."

"Ms. Mills." Emma nodded in response as she watched Regina walk away, heading inside the apartment complex before driving off into the distance.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: To be continued... :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this one! I have to say that this ff, next to A Thin Line is among my favorites that I've written. :) Enjoy chapter 3! :)**_

* * *

It was almost 2am when Emma finally made it home, entering quietly as possible to not wake a sleeping Henry. As Emma shut the door behind her, she could clearly hear the faint, low sound of the television. As she placed her guitar case down by the door, she made her way into the living room, her eyes falling upon a passed out Graham, still in his cop uniform, stretched out on the couch with only the ending scene of Evil Dead 2 lighting up the room as it played on the screen.

Graham startled awake, jumping up from the couch as he felt a kick coming from Emma's own foot, directed onto his own hanging leg, "Hey, you're home." a lazy smile and sleepy eyes still part of his features as he quickly rubbed at his eyes, "The little guy went down like a sack of potatoes, no problem."

Emma didn't say a word as Graham's tired eyes met fully awake green ones, who immediately glanced at the now ending credits of the film.

"That- I watched that by myself." Graham quickly answered, his eyes fully awake now as he looked back at a glaring blonde, "I did. I swear."

"If I get woken up by a frightened Henry because he had a nightmare that monsters were chasing him and I had a chainsaw for a hand at 3am, so help me, I will suffocate you in your sleep." said Emma with a now hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"Ruby will kill you." replied Graham, earning another hard glare from Emma, quickly causing him to place his hands up in defense, "I'm going. Good night, Em."

"Night. Thank you." replied Emma as she walked behind him, shutting the door quietly as he headed down the hallway into his own apartment. Emma walked over to the coffee table, reaching for the remote as she switched off the flat screen, tossing it on the couch as she headed down the small hallway and into her bedroom, removing her suit jacket in the process as she tossed it freely on the edge of her bed.

It didn't take her long to change into a pair of pajama pants in exchange for her dress pants, brushed her teeth and collapsed onto her bed as she made her way out of her bathroom. Thank God it was summer. It would be hell to wake up super early having to rush to Henry's school to drop him off if it wasn't.

Green eyes began to slowly shut as soon as Emma's head hit her pillow. Her body feeling the aftermath of her entire night in that bar, playing none stop. Until sleep finally took over, as dreams slowly began to fill her mind of her most ambitioned dream. Of a better life for her and Henry, with possibly a little more money than she was making now. Of her pushing herself to be the best single parent she could be for her son. Of her not having to play at bars or parties anymore. She loved playing, she was passionate about it, but her dream involved that and so much more, of course.

She could clearly see herself now, August and her owning what they envisioned the most, not having to answer to anyone or accept less pay than they were promised. Being able to take more days off and enjoy more of her own time. She could see it now. She could see her friends, her son, all the people there as clear as day.

She could see Regina.

Regina?

Yes. The very same brunette that she met on that plane. The very same classy woman she had luckily encountered again at tonight's bar.

Regina Mills. She was there too, wearing the same black dress pants and white, elegantly pressed, tucked in white shirt she was wearing tonight. But, what on earth was she doing in her dreams? Why her? Questions arise as she suddenly felt those familiar plump lips press against her very own in a passionate but more slower kiss. Emma's hands quickly pulling her in from her waist, pressing her up against her own body, as she melted away into a puddle of goo.

Just like it was on that plane. Only, it wasn't just like that. This was something more. Their kiss was slower for one, still a hungry one, filled with lust but there was something different. Something… _tender_.

Why were dreams so strange sometimes that they became so impossibly hard to understand?

For a moment, this didn't feel like a dream. This was real. It felt real. It had to be real.

 _Slap!_

Emma suddenly woke as she felt a hard slap across the face, grunting loudly in pain as she felt a tiny body shift next to her. She lifted herself up on her elbows, trying to comprehend what on earth just happened. Realization hitting her as her still sleepy eyes landed on a sound sleeping Henry.

"Wh- Henry?" she murmured as she reached over, turning on the lamp on her nightstand. She spoke again as soon as Henry's head popped up, fully awake from his sleep, "What are you doing out of bed, kid?"

"I had a bad dream. There was some monsters chasing me." he spoke softly, his little lips in a pout, pleading his mother not to make him go back to his room.

"Monst-?" she groaned, cutting off her own question as her head turned, looking over at the clock on her nightstand, which now marked 3am. "Hen, all that isn't real. Okay? I promise you - there are no monsters."

Henry sat up, obviously still frightened, "But, your hand was gone! You had a chainsaw with you!"

"That was just mommy's special glove. That's all. You know, before you came in here I was having a dream of my own. I knew you were dreaming with those silly monsters, so I went from my dream into yours to protect you." Emma assured him, proud of herself for coming up with a quick story while she was mentally begging for sleep, her hand brushing away Henry's hair from his eyes.

"I've never seen that glove, mommy!" Henry shouted, calling her bluff.

"We can have anything we want in our dreams, buddy. I chose that because it's the only way to beat those monsters, like you saw in the movie." replied Emma, her heart going into a flutter as she gazed upon her son's happy smile.

"So, I can have one in my dreams too?!" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, kid. But, only if you promise to go to sleep." the blonde replied. Her request didn't take much of an effort for Henry happily got back under the covers, cuddling into his mother's arms, as Emma happily held him tightly and protectively into her warm embrace, her eyes quickly closing.

"I get to help you kill the monsters!" said Henry, a little grin forming on his lips as he felt more confident and brave enough to go to sleep. Happy he wasn't taken back into his bedroom where he would be alone and not under his mother's protective embrace. His eyes momentarily snapping open as his head turned to look up at his mother, waiting for her confirmation, "Right, mama?"

"Mhm - sure, bud. And tomorrow you can help me kill your uncle Graham." Emma mumbled under her breath, which caused Henry to giggle at the silly idea of killing his uncle.

* * *

Early morning, Regina woke up to a grinning Kathryn, quickly taking notice that her clothes were still the very same she wore the night before when they were at that bar.

"Good morning." Kathryn grinned.

"Did you just get in?" asked Regina, her hand grabbing a cup as she poured herself some coffee.

"You didn't? With the way that blonde was eyeing you last night, I thought you would it get it just as good as I got it." Kathryn replied.

"She gave me a ride over here." said Regina as she took a small sip of her coffee.

Kathryn placed her hand on her chest, almost choking on her eggs, "Dear God, please don't tell me you got some action on my bed."

"We didn't sleep together, Kathryn!" Regina snapped as she took a seat in front of a wide eyed Kathryn.

"Do you plan to? Maybe on another flight." said Kathryn.

"No." Regina answered quickly.

Silence filled the room as Kathryn slowly sat her mug of coffee down on the table, taking a piece of egg as she placed it in her mouth and chewed slowly.

Regina glared over at her best friend, knowing well that wasn't her last word.

"Could I have a go at her, then?" Kathryn asked, causing Regina's eyes to grow wide like saucers. She placed her hands up defensively, "What? It's on my bucket list: _Sleep with a hot woman_. I can show you-"

"I don't need to see it." Regina cut in, knowing well Kathryn would keep such a list.

"Well, I invited August over tonight for my birthday party, so they can play some music for us - sooo… Emma will be here." Kathryn grinned at her next thought, "So, if you don't make a move on her tonight - I will."

"Are you still drunk? You're acting a lot like we are still in high school." said Regina.

"Oh, relax. I'm kidding! You can totally have her. Just… don't go into my room." replied Kathryn.

Regina couldn't explain why she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of seeing Emma Swan again tonight. She wasn't even sure why she was staying for this party in the first place - she hated parties. But, Kathryn was her best friend and she needed to be here. She would be here. In the same room as Emma, yet again.

* * *

"You drove her home?!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked behind Emma as went through her clothes, trying to figure out what to wear. "And, then what?"

"And, nothing. We said good night." Emma replied from in her closet.

"Ugh! If only I didn't get stuck working an extra shift last night, I could have seen her for myself." a lightbulb immediately going off at the top of Ruby's head as she leaned against the closet door frame, "You _have_ to let me come to this party with you."

Emma chuckled, "Absolutely not, no."

"Em!" Ruby shouted at her as the blonde made her way out of her closet, setting another pair of clothes on her bed as she stood in front of her mirror.

"No." Emma replied, ridding herself of her previous shirt, trying on another one in the process as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"Why?" asked Ruby, Emma could swear she was almost pouting.

"Because, I know you. You'll be elbowing me all night, telling me how hot she is, encouraging me to sleep with her once again." replied Emma as she made her way back into her closet.

"You remembered the woman's name, you never do that. That must mean she is either really good or something more happened on that plane that you aren't yet aware of."

Emma groaned, "Don't start this again, Rubes. Please."

"You could sleep with her again. What would be the harm in that?" Ruby asked.

"Having sex with one person more than once usually leads to feelings. You know that all too well. You and Graham started exactly the same way and now you live together." Emma replied as she tried on another shirt, "Besides, I noticed her left hand last night. She's married. She still has the mark of her wedding ring."

Ruby scoffed, "That doesn't mean she's still married. She could easily wear a ring that maybe her now dead father left her."

Emma turned around, her eyebrow raised at Ruby's statement, "Do you hear yourself when you talk, Rubes?" she placed a flannel shirt in front of her as she looked it over in the mirror, "Go away, please. You're confusing me on what to wear for tonight."

"Fine. Fine, I'm going." Ruby replied as she walked out the door, popping her head in as she came right back, "At least promise me you'll text me, giving me updates."

"Out, Ruby." said Emma.

Ruby's head disappeared from the door frame as she quickly appeared right back, "I'd go with the flannel, combined with that vest."

"Out!" Emma shouted as Ruby quickly disappeared for good, as the door was heard shutting. The blonde sighed as she grabbed the flannel she had tossed on the bed, placing it in front of her again. She grabbed a black vest she had, placing it around the shirt, her eyes studying the combination. "What the hell."

* * *

With Henry being watched by Ruby, Emma and August both arrived to Kathryn's apartment. It was big enough to hold more than twenty people - that was the first thing they noticed as they were welcomed into the apartment, which already had music blasting, food being served and people drinking. Everyone but Emma and August were having fun. They were too busy standing near the entrance with their mouths hanging open at the fancy place.

Emma's place wasn't bad, but it was far from fancy.

They were each handed a drink, as they made their way through crowds and crowds of people. Kathryn had gone all out, she was literally throwing the place out the window.

Emma leaned into August, speaking into his ear, given that the music was blasting loudly, "I have to check on Henry!" she walked out into the terrace as August only nodded, staying behind. The blonde quickly dialed home, the music faintly still being heard from inside. "It's me, just checking in on Henry."

" _He's been an angel. Of course, he loves his aunt Ruby, so me - he listens to."_

Emma smiled, "Alright, if Graham stops by at least wait until my kid goes to sleep before you guys start groping on each other."

" _Speaking of groping-"_

"Good night, Ruby." Emma pulled her phone away from her ear, clearly hearing a quick shout from her friend before hanging up as she said, " _Text me!"_

Emma looked out into the city of New York. It was a fantastic view from the balcony, but the view that soon caught her eye as she looked away from the city lights directly to the brunette beauty that was standing a few feet away from her, elegantly holding a glass of champagne. Her posture was just as elegant as her silk black dress complimented every curve of her body under the lights of the city and the moon itself.

If Emma wasn't gay before, she would be now with this view she was being blessed with tonight. Regina Mills was certainly a walking masterpiece. Green eyes studied everything. To the woman's short black hair that was a little more above her shoulders, the ruby colored lipstick that made her lips feel absolutely desired, to the length and detail of her olive toned arms, all the way down her silky smooth back, which was slightly exposed as the dress remained opened from behind. And, last but not least - that perfectly rounded ass.

"Don't waste your time, love. She's a tough shell to crack, that one."

Emma blinked rapidly, startled from her gawking, because she was dumbfoundedly gawking at this goddess of a woman before this rude stranger interrupted her very thoughts. She could tell right away he was drunk as a skunk from his look alone.

"I'm Killian." he grinned as he began to sway back and forth. "Let me get you a drink." he offered.

Emma quickly studied the guy, he looked like a rum type of person, by his style in clothing this guy most likely may had been a pirate in his other life. She smiled, "Killian. You know what this party could use? Rum."

His eyes lid up as his smirk grew, "I had you figured for a rum type of girl!"

Emma smiled as she quickly removed his tentacle like arm from around her waist, "Why don't you go purchase some from a liquor store and we can share that bottle. Oh, but don't drive. Walk. I wouldn't want you spilling a single drop, so… walk slow, huh?" she pushed him forward as he stumbled back inside the apartment, losing himself amongst the crowd.

Emma sighed with relief as soon as she was left alone again. Given the many places her and August had to play at, she had plenty of experience with drunken men hitting on her.

She finally chugged down her champagne she had been holding since her arrival, because after that exhausting encounter - she needed it. Her head looked over to a now smirking brunette as she heard a loud enough chuckle followed by her husky voice come from within her, "I'm impressed. He isn't an easy one to get rid of, yet you managed to do so in less than a minute. Not counting the amount of time you stood there gawking at me."

 _Fuck! Did she really notice that? Play it cool, Swan… just play it cool._

"What are you doing out here all alone?" asked Emma, finding it easier just to change conversation. Her hands finding their way inside her jeans pockets.

"Did you forget we traveled on the same flight? I did travel alone, dear." replied Regina.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as flashes of their flight crossed her mind, "No. I mean, why aren't you inside?"

"Not everyone likes parties, Ms. Swan." replied Regina. Her eyes alone were so inviting, Emma felt like she was floating on air as she took a few steps towards her.

"You must like something about this party, if you're here." said Emma.

"I'm visiting my friend Kathryn. I leave back to Boston first thing tomorrow morning." Regina informed her.

"So, you live in Boston?"

"That's correct."

Emma chuckled, to which Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something funny, Ms. Swan?" asked Regina.

"I just can't believe your husband would allow you to constantly travel, spending thousands of dollars on flights every weekend. Especially join the mile high club."

Another brow was raised by the brunette, "Not that it's any of your business, but I can assure you, Ms. Swan that I don't have a husband, and if I did - he certainly wouldn't have a say on how I spend my money."

Emma's eyes grew wide at Regina's sudden change of tone, "So… you're not…?" she continued as the brunette shook her head, "But, you have a mark of a ring on your matrimonial finger."

Another chuckle escaped the brunette, which Emma couldn't tell if it was an angry one or not, "My father gave me a ring before he passed. I don't particularly like to wear it when I travel."

Emma's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. She wanted to hide under a rock. Burn herself to the ground and sweep herself under a rug, even. Ugh, did she hate it when Ruby was right. She quickly turned her back towards Regina as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, quickly sending a text to Ruby.

 _ **Remind me to kill you when I get home tonight.**_

"Is something the matter, dear?"

"Huh?" Emma jerked around as she placed her cell back into her jeans pocket, "No. Uh… I'm going to get another drink."

"If you go into the kitchen, Kathryn keeps a small fridge, it's filled with bottles of champagne." Emma turned, looking over her shoulder at the brunette, who continued giving her instructions, "Perhaps we could finish that bottle together."

Emma was never one to turn down a challenge and that sounded well enough like a challenge, "I'll drink that bottle with you, if you do a shot with me."

Regina's eyebrow raised, "I'll do two." said Regina, accepting the challenge.

Emma couldn't help but smirk, "I'll be right back."

Regina's own smile was gone as soon as Emma headed inside. What the hell was she doing? Okay, so Emma didn't have anyone, if she did she wouldn't be checking her out. Plus, it didn't mean anything would happen between them, she was leaving tomorrow and that was going to be the end of Emma Swan. She was sure of it. She's had drinks and so far she's seen a side of Emma that brings out a good side in her. But, damn it - did Emma look irresistible in that outfit she was wearing.

No. Just a few drinks, that's all. What happened on that plane was a one time thing. It didn't mean it was meant to happen again.

Not again, not ever.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Would you like me to start writing chapter 4? ;) leave reviews and likes, please! Thanks again, guys.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for loving and following this story so quickly! :) Followers and guest alike - you are THE BEST supporters. In honor to that, I bring you chapter 4. I kept getting interrupted and kept up from finishing this chapter for you all, but it is finally done and ready to be read. I do hope you keep enjoying the journey this story will be taking.**_

 _ ***This is an M Rated chapter* ;)**_

* * *

Emma walked past the crowded room, making her way into the kitchen. The entire kitchen was spacious enough for plenty of people to gather on in. She squeezed her way through some just to get to the wine storage fridge. As she opened the door, her eyes grew wide in surprise to find it filled with what looked like endless wine bottles & the very same champagne they had been drinking.

If there was this much drinks to spare, she could only imagine how packed the fridge was with food. Curiosity got the better of her, for she went ahead and opened the fridge, taking a peek inside. Sure enough, there was enough food to feed more than a hundred people.

"Oh, do I need to put out more food?" asked Kathryn as she noticed Emma peeking inside the fridge.

"No. I was just… curious." replied Emma as the fridge door closed.

Kathryn smiled, "I'm afraid I do tend to go all out." she extended her hand, "I'm Kathryn, Regina's best friend." she continued as Emma shook her hand in greeting, "You're Emma, right?"

"That's right." replied Emma as she took her hand back.

"It's great to finally put a face to the name. I can certainly see the appeal." replied Kathryn, a smirk erupted from her lips as Emma quirked a brow in question, "Regina told me all about your… flight encounter."

Emma's cheeks grew red. This certainly would make the blonde's list of unforgettable parties.

"Oh, please. Don't be embarrassed. You're both consenting adults." Kathryn closed in the space between her and Emma, "Between you and I, do tell… was she satisfied?"

Emma couldn't believe what she was being asked, then again it was a party and there were drinks. Lots of them.

Emma smirked as she wrapped an arm around Kathryn, "Can you keep it a secret?" she whispered as Kathryn nodded. "So can I."

Kathryn was left with a smirk as Emma quickly parted away from her, grabbing the first bottle of Patron tequila she could get her hands on, quickly taking two shot glasses, carrying it out along with the champagne bottle as she left the kitchen.

"Oh, I like her." said Kathryn as she walked back into the crowd of people.

She was stepping out into the terrace when she noticed Regina was no longer standing by the balcony.

"Over here, dear."

Emma turned to the familiar voice, joining Regina as she was sitting on one of the outdoor chairs, placing everything on the table.

"I seem to be famous with your friend Kathryn." Emma said as she refilled their champagne glasses, as well as filled up the shot glasses to have them ready as she continued talking, "I ran into her in the kitchen."

Regina scoffed, "I can only imagine what you must have gone through." she said as she took a sip of her champagne.

Emma nodded, "She's very blunt. She asked me if I had satisfied you."

Regina leaned forward as she almost spilled her champagne with what she just heard, she placed her hand on her chest as she cleared her throat. Oh, she was going to kill Kathryn. She would have gone in there too at this very moment and rip her heart out if it wasn't for the light smirk on Emma's face.

"Forgive her, she's… obviously intoxicated." said Regina.

"I don't mind. I like her, she seems like she cares a lot for you." Emma took a sip of her champagne, her eyes staying focused on Regina.

There were a few people standing by the balcony now, but it was still quiet and away from the loud chatter and music playing just behind them.

"So, were you?" asked Emma after a moment of silence.

Regina raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding her question, "Was I what?"

"Satisfied." replied Emma, curious to know the answer herself.

Regina dropped her gaze as she took another sip from her cup, clearing her throat as she spoke, "You were there. You should know."

They hadn't talked about what happened on that plane, and they both knew they shouldn't, but the champagne was flowing. Emma's cheeks were becoming flushed as images of that moment flashed before her eyes. Truth is, even if they had to be quick about it, Emma couldn't forget the puddle that was formed in between Regina's thighs that day. The way she tightened around her fingers as she came undone. Regina was definitely satisfied and that brought a small smirk to Emma's lips as she hid it by drinking from her cup.

People cheered and began dancing as the song What Is Love blasted next from the speakers. Emma began nodding her head to the music, which earned her another quirked brow from Regina.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked the brunette, staring at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"Don't tell me you've never seen A Night At The Roxbury." replied Emma.

That earned her another questioning stare from the brunette as Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline in complete shock.

"Not everyone watches movies, Ms. Swan." said Regina as she became annoyed by being stared at as if she were the crazy one now.

"Surely, you must watch something?" wondered Emma.

"My career keeps me pretty busy." replied Regina.

"So does mine, but I still have time for some fun." said Emma, still in shock.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "Try owning a million dollar company."

Emma nodded, "True, I don't, but I do hope to own my own night bar someday."

"Well, if you ever do, I give you my word I will attend. I'm sure Kathryn would die to go." said Regina.

This brought a smile to Emma's face, as her eyes looked over to all the people dancing inside the house as they quickly fell back on Regina, "I don't suppose you dance?"

Regina chuckled once more, "Not to this."

Emma didn't say a word, she just stood up as she placed her cup on the table, taking Regina's from her, placing it down as well, earning a questioning look from the brunette as Emma only stood before her, offering her an outstretched hand.

"Come on." Emma rolled her eyes as Regina just sat there, looking at her as if she were crazy. She grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her chair, taking a few steps towards the balcony, providing them more space to dance. Emma began moving her feet and body to the song as she freely danced in front of a gawking brunette.

A part of her wanted to dance. That inviting feeling that Emma rediated was hitting her again as she watched just how easily the blonde moved to the music. She didn't have a care in the world, nor cared who saw. She was just being herself.

"I'm not dancing to this." was all Regina said, her eyes still glued towards all of Emma's movements.

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's not rocket science. Just do what I do." she kept moving to the music, not too fast but not too slow. She was at the right pace. She rushed towards the table as she retrieved the two shot glasses, handing one to Regina, "Here. This will help you. You have to loosen up."

Regina quirked a brow as that sounded like another challenge. Loosen up? She could be loose if she wanted to, so without another second thought she clanked her glass against Emma's and drank the liquor straight down, handing the glass back to Emma which she placed back on the table along with her own.

Emma kept up her dancing to the rest of the song. She smiled and was rather enjoying how tense Regina seemed to be, as if she were worried or scared at what others might say that they saw her dancing to this. Truth is, she was scared. She had never danced before not like this, not even as a teenager. Her mother kept her away from everything a childhood had to offer, she grew up too fast, too quick. She was brought up to always be as elegant as she could be that even after she lived off on her own, she maintained that image on herself. And, then to her surprise, something unexpected happen.

Emma took her hands as she pulled her away from back doors, away from the view of people. The balcony itself was rather big, and they weren't that far off, but it was a more secluded spot, one where she could feel with a bit more confidence if that's what she wished - it was as if Emma could read her thoughts in that very moment.

"Now, no one can see you." Emma whispered as she winked her way, which granted her with the most beautiful of smiles she had ever seen on Regina Mills. Emma couldn't explain what that smile just made her feel as she kept up her dancing. Smiling herself as soon as Regina began to move along with her, doing exactly what she was.

Emma's eyes kept taking in the movements of Regina's body as she kept up with her dancing. Their bodies were incredibly close to one another as they both eyed each other throughout the remainder of the song.

Regina was really moving now, not too fast or too slow either as she was still studying upon Emma's own movements, quite enjoying them to be frank. Just as Emma was enjoying watching Regina for her eyes now traveled down Regina's legs. They weren't exposed for she was wearing a long dress, but her imagination could run wild, especially after a few drinks.

Both slowed down as the music changed, same beat but different song.

"Thank you." said Regina as Emma motioned for them to take back their seats, as she did so, "You are… surprisingly a good dancer, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you. I get that a lot." replied Emma.

Regina chuckled, "Is that how you get women to sleep with you?" she asked.

"No. I mostly meet them on airplanes for that." Emma joked, a smile spreading across her face as she earned a glare from Regina.

A moment of silence filled the air, before Regina spoke, "I'm sorry about… the whole airplane incident. I can assure you I had never done anything like that in my entire life."

Emma smirked as she handed Regina a freshly served champagne glass, "You could have fooled me. You were very direct." Emma took a sip of her champagne.

Regina should have moved on from there. Just change conversation or get up and call it a night. But, she was quite enjoying herself, and she wasn't revealing anything personal about herself.

"You were great."

Emma's eyes looked up from staring into the bubbles that had formed in the champagne as she heard Regina's confirmation she had been wanting to hear. She smirked, surprised by what came out of her mouth next, "And that was just a quick one."

Regina raised a brow, "Are you trying to say that it gets better?"

 _What the hell, Swan? Are you seriously flirting?_

Emma opened her mouth to say the next words that were about to come out of her mouth, when…

"There you are!" August shouted, as Emma and Regina's heads looked over at him as he motioned towards the crowd, "Kathryn wants us to play a little for everyone now, come on."

Emma was surprisingly enjoying her conversation with Regina that she hadn't even noticed since when the music had stopped. Truth be told, not even Regina noticed. Green eyes found Regina once more as they both stood up from their chairs.

"Sorry." Emma apologized as if it were her fault they were suddenly interrupted.

Regina shook her head, "Go ahead."

Emma nodded as she gave Regina a small smile as she headed into the crowd. Everyone cheered as she entered and sat next to August as he handed her her guitar which had been in his car.

Regina stood by the door frame as she watched along with everyone else how flawlessly Emma began to play along with August, each playing their parts on their guitars, making the instruments sound as if they were singing the words to the song they were playing in that moment. They had everyone singing along with their tune in a matter of seconds. They went even more crazy about their playing as Emma began to bump her wrist against the wood of her acoustical instrument, creating an amazing and clear hollow sound to go along with the beat of the song. Her fingers moving with such ease, it was amazing to watch.

Regina's eyes were focused on Emma's fingers, their smooth and rapid movements as they played. Emma's hands, of course weren't the only thing Regina's eyes picked up on. Her hair was not tied in a ponytail tonight like it had been in that bar. It was hanging loose over her shoulders, it was a wave of golden locks that shined as the lights reflected off them. Her locks alone were just begging to be touched. And, the smile playing on Emma's lips as she played along was just as captivating.

"You know, with fingers that skilled and that fast, I can only imagine how well she played your instrument."

Regina jumped a tiny bit at the sound of Kathryn's voice who was now standing beside her as she held a cup of champagne in her hand while her eyes remained on Emma and August as they played.

"I saw you talking out on the balcony."

Regina turned her head as she looked directly at Kathryn, "Your point being?"

"My point being: You are leaving tomorrow. Which means you won't come back to New York anytime soon. Make it a good last night here." Kathryn nudged her as she took a sip from her cup, walking through the crowd to get a better look.

It was in that moment that Regina found herself looking into Emma's emerald green eyes as she continued playing.

She couldn't explain what was happening deep down in the pit of her stomach as those green eyes were staring back at her. Out of that entire crowded room, Emma's eyes found hers alone.

Regina was into her eighth - maybe tenth glass of champagne once August and Emma stopped playing. Her eyes searched for Emma as she no longer was at the head of the room. It didn't take her long to notice blonde wavy hair and the familiar clothing that Emma had been nicely wearing as she made her way into the hallway of the apartment.

 _Don't do it. It's crazy to give into this again._

However the throbbing between her legs spoke louder than the words passing through her brain, for she finished what was left of her champagne, gaining more courage as her legs began guiding her through the crowd and into the same hallway.

Kathryn was right. She was leaving tomorrow, no harm in wanting a repeat of what happened on that airplane. Right? No harm at all. It happened once, it could happen again.

 _Stop! You said never again._

Regina stopped in the middle of the hallway, she could see the bathroom light on inside the shut door that was just a few more feet away from her. Regina shook her head as she turned back around only to walk a few steps farther away from the bathroom as she stopped on her tracks yet again.

She walked back towards the bathroom door, quicker this time, her heels echoing rapidly on the hardwood flooring beneath her feet as she walked. Her olive hand reaching for the handle as she stopped herself yet again.

 _I'm a grown woman! What the hell am I even thinking doing this again? This is crazy!_

Chatter and laughter were heard just outside the hallway as she snapped out of her thoughts, turning back around, her back to the bathroom door as she took a step forward, determined to leave the hallway.

"Regina?"

She stopped at the sound of Emma's voice after the bathroom door swung open, making her turn back around as she faced Emma, who's brows were furrowed in confusion.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes as she stood between the door frame, "Are you alright?"

Regina said nothing, instead she just pushed Emma back into the bathroom as she shut the door behind them, her lips crashing hard on Emma's and, God did they feel good to kiss. A light grunt escaped Regina as she felt her body being slammed against the bathroom door as her hands made their way down her waist. A sign that Emma wanted this to happen too. It was just sex after all. A carnal, natural desire that was meant to be had.

Emma's lips parted as an invited tongue from Regina made its way into her mouth. She massaged her tongue against hers, creating a dance of desire that was only theirs to share. A grunt now escaping the blonde, for she too had to admit - Regina's lips were unlike any other she had ever kissed. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but damn her if she didn't want it. She did. Regina Mills was an incredibly sexy woman. And, it had been a long time (since she had Henry) that she's had a good sexual encounter.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Emma murmured against Regina's lips as kisses continued being exchanged.

"Do you really want us to stop now?" asked Regina in between kisses.

Their eyes were full of lust, their pupils grown, their cheeks flushed, puddles the size of Texas were now created between both their legs.

Emma smirked against Regina's lips, "You can't kiss me like that and expect me to stop. I just meant do you really want to do this in a bathroom again, in an apartment full of people who aren't planning to leave anytime soon?"

She had a point. On the plane they didn't have much of a choice, they had to be quick. But, here, they could easily get interrupted. And, there was nothing more annoying than getting interrupted by someone who was highly intoxicated, constantly pounding at a closed door.

Regina grunted as her head lightly slammed against the door. Another indication that she wanted this to happen again.

"Do you have somewhere we could go?" she asked, to which Emma had to quickly think about.

There was no way they could go back to her place - not with her son there. That was too much. And, she wasn't about to have Ruby wake Henry just to take him to hers and Graham's apartment. Even before her own urging desire, her son was first.

He was well cared for. That was the important thing. By this hour, Henry should be sound asleep in his bed and nor Ruby or Graham would leave until Emma came home.

Emma's light bulb came on, as she got an idea. A smirk formed on her lips, "I just might. Meet me outside. I won't be long." she made her way out of the bathroom as Regina nodded in approval, while the brunette quickly left the apartment without saying a word to Kathryn (because she wouldn't hear the end of it from her if she knew what she was about to do), Emma made her way towards August.

"Hey. I need to ask you for a huge favor." the blonde's brows furrowed in question as August just stared at her quietly, "What?"

August pointed towards his lips, indicating her that she had a bit of ruby red smudged lipstick on her lips, which Emma quickly wiped off.

She was about to speak again, when she heard keys jingling as August retrieved his apartment keys, placing them in the palm of her hand, "You're lucky I have a pull out couch."

Emma patted his arm as she smiled, "Thanks, Aug. I'm sorry to take your apartment tonight."

"Forget it. Go. Kathryn won't mind me staying here tonight." he winked at her. A smiling Emma quickly made her way through the crowd and out the door.

* * *

On the drive towards August's place, Emma's brain kept telling her all the reasons she shouldn't do this. As Regina's was in that very moment.

But, then again, Regina was leaving to Boston tomorrow and the possibilities of her seeing Emma again would be small.

Her body was trembling, but she remained still in her seat that Emma couldn't tell. She looked over at the blonde who looked calm. Only she wasn't. She was just as nervous. Giving up all her one night stands for Henry never bothered her. Henry was her heart, she'd do anything for him. As for Regina - Robin, her ex husband was the last person she ever slept with, and he was never any good to say the least.

And, now here was this beautiful blonde girl who was more than willing. Who had given her a quick but intense orgasm on a flight to New York.

What the hell. It was all in good fun, and if things weren't that great in the morning then they could always blame the drinks they had consumed and leave it at that. It didn't have to get complicated. It was just sex. A moment of pleasure between two grown women.

It had been a long time coming for both, so why not go for it?

The front door to August's place swung open as Emma switched on the lights to the place. It was a tiny apartment, enough for one person. He hadn't had a chance to pick up, so there was still some take out containers lying around in the kitchen and a few empty beer bottles.

"This is August's place." said Emma as she caught Regina observing the disorder that was around them and glaring up at Emma in the process, "I live with a roommate, so I didn't think it would be wise to go to my place."

"He's fine with you bringing women here to sleep with you?" asked Regina as she quirked a brow.

Emma blushed, and she couldn't understand why, but she felt the need to be honest to her about her sex life, "To be honest with you, I've never brought anyone here. All my one nighters happened when I was a teen, so technically you're the _first_ woman I've been with since then."

Regina glared at Emma obviously not believing her.

Emma's eyes looked away as they looked right back at her, "Okay, there was… _someone_. But, that was then."

"So, you used to be in a relationship?" asked Regina. It wasn't her business what Emma did before her, nor should she care. She didn't, which is why she didn't even understand why she was taking such liberty to ask such a question.

This time, it was Emma who raised an eyebrow in question, "Do you really want to have this conversation, now?"

This made Regina smirk. She couldn't understand it, she was feeling as if she was still in school and this was going to be her first time. Not only that, but it was with someone ten years younger than she was. That was what her brain was thinking in that moment. Her body however was already walking up to Emma as she closed the distance between them, faces only inches apart.

"If you've changed your mind, that's okay." Emma murmured as her eyes fell upon Regina's lips, studying every detail on them.

"Have you?" Regina asked as she began playing with one of Emma's strands of hair, her eyes studying the smoothness of it, "I am ten years older than you, after all."

Emma chuckled, "You aren't old, Regina. Have you seen yourself? You were the hottest one at that party."

That was maybe the very first compliment Regina had received in such a long time, from someone else other than her best friend. Weather it was true or maybe Emma was just this smooth, she blushed at the compliment. There was that inviting feeling once again.

Their heads tilted as the distance between their lips was no more, they pressed together in a kiss that started slow but in a matter of seconds became a hungry one. Regina's arms quickly linked around Emma's neck, as Emma pulled her closer towards her body, breasts against breasts as her arms wrapped around her thin waist. Her hands traveling slowly upward Regina's back as her fingers caressed the silky feeling of her dress. Her thumb and index finger pulling down on the zipper revealing silky olive toned skin from Regina's back.

Emma picked up on Regina's sweet, intoxicating perfume. The same one she had smelled on the plane. It turned on her on something fierce, for she then buried her face against the brunette's neck, her lips hungrily kissing all the exposed flesh.

A moan escaped from within Regina, as her head tilted back, granting Emma access to more of it. The feeling that was shooting through her body as Emma's lips kissed her neck was indescribable. Her perfectly manicured nails scraped and gripped onto Emma's hair as she felt a hot, wet tongue taste and tease on her flesh.

Before Emma knew it, she was being pushed back onto the couch as Regina laid on top of her, as their lips met again. Only once they both crashed onto the couch, the stereo system blasted in full blast as Marvin Gaye's song Let's Get It On came on, making them jump off each other as Regina's body jumped off of Emma, while Emma searched everywhere around the couch for the remote, tossing pillows in the process. As soon as she found it in between the cushion seats she didn't waste anymore time as she aimed it towards the stereo shutting it off almost instantly.

The room was silent again as both women were left panting as they exchanged glances.

"Well. That's convenient." said Regina.

"Do you think that maybe life is trying to tell us that we should finish this up in the bathroom?" Emma joked, earning a light laugh from Regina.

"I certainly hope not." replied Regina as she sat on the couch next to Emma, elegantly leaning back, as she played with her jet black hair.

Emma's eyes looked her over. There was no imperfection on this woman. How could that be? How could someone be this flawless, I mean really?

The blonde didn't waste anymore time as she just quickly removed her vest, tossing it aside as she leaned forward, crashing her lips on Regina's once again in a hard and lustful kiss.

Oh, she wanted this. She definitely wanted this.

Regina quickly melted into the kiss herself as she quickly began to slip out of her dress, just as Emma began to work on her shirt, ripping it open as the buttons clanked all over the place as they flew off from the shirt. Both were panting, as they helped each other with the rest of their clothes. Regina helped Emma rid herself of the rest of her shirt as she slid it off her arms, tossing it behind her as it flew off and landed on top of a lamp.

Brown eyes scanned Emma's body as she admired her sculpted arms and abs. In that very moment, green eyes scanned Regina's body as well as she took in the perfection that was before her. She knew the woman was hot when she first saw her on that plane, but she never imagined _this_ walking monument.

The sound of boots hitting the floor sounded as Emma slid out of them, as her belt buckle clanked from being undone by Regina's own hands. Their lips meeting momentary as they parted once again as Regina yanked her belt off, dropping it on the floor while Emma worked on her button and zipper, quickly removing her jeans, kicking them off in the process.

Lips pressed together in a hard given kiss as Emma laid on top of Regina once again, grunts were exchanged as their skins made contact against one another. They easily got into place like two puzzle pieces. Regina's hands caressed their way down Emma's shoulders as she slid down her bra straps, unhooking it in the process. She tossed it aside as she soon rid herself of her own.

Their lips melted on to each other as well as their hands against each other's bodies. They were ride of their panties soon, both releasing moans of pure pleasure as both sexes touched.

It was the most wonderful sensation both women had felt in a long time.

Emma couldn't resist the urge to grind her hips as her own sex massaged against Regina's equally soaked one, both becoming instantly breathless, green eyes staring into brown ones now.

Emma's hand moved in between their pressed bodies as her finger found the all too familiar entrance she had felt on their flight. Regina let out a loud moan as she felt another finger being inserted. This was definitely already better than their quick round on the plane.

Regina couldn't hold back either as she too allowed her hand to travel down south, inserting two fingers just as eagerly, quite enjoying how easily they went right in. It turned her on even more as Emma released her moan as both their fingers worked together in an in and out motion.

Hips moving against hips, moans being exchanged as well as panting breaths as they sped up on their motions.

"Regina…" Emma panted as she looked into those brown dark eyes again as a smile formed on her lips, "We're having sex."

Regina couldn't help but laugh between moans as her eyes stared back into Emma's, their bodies never stopping their motions, "Yes, I gathered that, Ms. Swan, now keep going." she ordered.

Emma was more than happy to follow such pleasurable order as her movements became more rapid, her free hand cupping a perfectly rounded breast as Regina's nails scraped along Emma's pale back, leaving red fainted marks along their way down. Their bodies trembled, muscles hardened as they both reached their orgasms in union. They didn't feel the need to keep quiet about it this time, as they moaned, almost screaming them out.

Their bodies slowed down their movements as both women came down from the ecstasy they had given each other as their fingers slowly slid out from where they had entered.

"My…" Regina breathed out, her chest heaving with pants as Emma tried catching her breath, her face was buried against the crook of her neck as she breathed in the mixed scent of heated sex and Regina's sweet intoxicating perfume. "It certainly does get better."

Emma lifted her head as she looked down into the brunette's brown orbs, smirking, "Definitely better." Emma's arm stretched out as she aimed the remote towards the stereo system, pressing the on button, as the same song continued playing from where it had stopped. Another smirk formed on Emma's lips, "This might just become my new favorite song." she joked as Regina bursted into a rich sound of laughter.

They kissed once again, obviously ready for another round as they rolled over on the couch, a loud thump sounding from their bodies collapsing onto the carpeted floor as they slipped from the couch from lack of space.

Kathryn's party as well as this night now would definitely be marked down on Emma's list as one of the most memorable moments.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: To be continued... Leave your review if you want to know what Chapter 5 holds for our favorite ladies.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you to my followers and guest alike for all the reviews. I meant to post this yesterday, but drinks happened so I couldn't write any longer lol but, here you have it! :)**_

* * *

Emma woke up alone the next morning. Eventually, after the next round on the floor they pulled out the couch to use the cot, going for the third round until both bodies were sore with exhaustion. The memory of the events that took place in this very room brought a smile to Emma's face. Her arms stretched upward as every muscle in her body ached.

She sat up, her hair a bit of a mess which she combed her hands through. She got dressed as she got up from the cot, which didn't take her long. Her shirt slightly opened from missing a few buttons - nothing that couldn't be replaced later.

She realized after a while of silence that Regina had long been gone. Emma made her way into August's kitchen to at least get a drink of orange juice. Thank God, no hangover.

Her eyes fell upon a large sized steaming hot cup of coffee from Starbucks sitting on the kitchen counter. By the looks of it, it looked freshly bought, which indicated to Emma that it hadn't been that long ago that Regina parted. As she walked her way up to the counter, she took the cup in her hand, bringing it up to her nose as the scent of french vanilla hit her nostrils.

Her lips curved into a small smile as she drank from the cup, taking in the scent and sweet flavor even more.

* * *

Regina was making her way through the front door of Kathryn's apartment, slowly closing the door as there was silence around her. She needed to retrieve her suitcase before leaving for the airport. With the apartment silent, she had a good opportunity to retrieve her bags from the guest room and just leave without a goodbye before Kathryn even had a chance to ask where she had spent the night.

She removed her heels as she made her way into the hallway, quickly retrieving her suitcase as she rushed past the hallway, reaching for the knob to the front door, smirking in victory because there had been no sign of Kathryn-

"Don't you dare walk out that door, Regina Mills!"

Regina's eyes shut in frustration that she had been caught by Kathryn, turning slowly to look at her best friend as she stood before her in her white bathrobe, her hair in a messy bun.

"Don't try to deny it either, I know you left with Emma last night."

"How could you possibly know that? Last I saw you, you were too busy making out with August to even notice I was gone." replied Regina.

"Good morning." a male voice was heard from behind them as both women turned to see August in his boxers and a tank top as he walked towards the kitchen.

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance as she looked back at Kathryn. Of course August would spill the beans on her and Emma spending the night at his place.

Kathryn's lips stretched in a wide smile as she walked a few more steps up to her best friend, "So?" she asked in a whisper.

Regina's brows furrowed, "What?"

Now it was Kathryn who gave her an eye roll, "Did you?" she asked.

"I have a flight to catch, Kathryn, but thank you for everything." replied Regina as turned towards the door only to be pulled back by Kathryn.

"Oh, no!" she continued as she began walking around the brunette, observing her thoroughly.

Regina furrowed her brows as her head followed each one of Kathryn's movements, "What the hell are you doing?"

A joker like smile suddenly appeared on Kathryn's lips, "You did sleep with her!" she took the brunette by the hand, "You have to tell me everything!"

Regina yanked back her hand, "Kathryn, I really don't have the time. I have to get back to Boston, I have a company I need to run tomorrow morning."

"Ugh! Fine. But, call me as soon as you get home. I want to hear all about it." she warned, pointing at her with her index finger.

Regina stepped out without another word, a small smirk appearing on her lips as her back was to the door that soon shut behind her.

* * *

"I'm home." Emma walked through her front door, her keys jingling as she hung them up on a small hook she had by the entrance.

"Hi mama!" shouted Henry as he ran his way from the living room straight into his mother's legs.

Emma quickly scooped him up in her arms, her smile growing quickly, "Hey, kid! You look well fed. What did you eat?"

"Pancakes!" Henry shouted excitedly, his little arms wrapped around her neck as Emma walked her way into the living room area.

Henry was a small boy for his age, but that is something Emma didn't worry about. She knew that once he reached a certain age, he'd stretch out.

Ruby stepped out with a stack of pancakes in hand, her eyes studied her clothes. She had her vest buttoned up but she could clearly see two of the top buttons missing on her shirt.

"Hey, Rubes." said Emma.

"Well, look at you. You got it good, didn't you?" she asked with a grin.

Emma's eyes widened as she quickly placed Henry down, "Hey, kid, why don't you go draw me a new picture?" she smiled at her son, encouraging him to do as she asked.

"What did you get, mom?" asked her curious son as he looked up at her.

"Nothing, Henry." Emma replied.

"Mommy got to play a wrestling game." Ruby smirked as Emma smacked her arm.

"I want to play!" Henry's eyes sparkled with excitement as he tugged on his mother's arm.

"I have a better idea." Emma looked down at her son, smiling excitedly, "How would you like to go to the zoo after we are done with breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Henry jumped up and down, "I want to see the giraffes!"

"Then, hurry and finish your breakfast so we can leave, go." Emma told him as she lightly patted the boy's back. Henry ran excitedly to his chair and continued eating his breakfast as Emma stood to her feet, taking the stack of pancakes from Ruby's hands as she joined her son at the table. Ruby followed.

"So, it was good, I take it?" asked Ruby as she took her seat next to Emma, watching the blonde cut a piece off the stack and place it in her mouth.

"There isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how _good_ that was." Emma finally said.

Ruby grinned as she scooted her chair closer to the blonde, " _That_ good?" Emma could swear she heart a squeal come from Ruby as she nodded while taking another bite of the pancakes. "So, when are you going to see her again?"

"We aren't." replied Emma.

"What? Why not?" asked Ruby, her shoulders lowering in disappointment, "She's married!"

"No, she's not married. It turns out you were right about the ring."

Ruby's eyes grew wide as her grin grew wider, "I was?!" Emma glared at her, "So, then what's the problem?"

"I'm done!" Henry said with a bright smile on his face, feeling pretty accomplished for finishing his breakfast.

"Awesome job, kid!" Emma extended her knuckle which Henry bumped with his, "Let me talk to aunt Ruby. Why don't you go pick up your toys from the living room, okay?"

Henry ran towards the living room to do as he was told, running back and forth from the living area to his room and back out.

"It wasn't even supposed to happen again…" Emma continued as she whispered to Ruby, "But, we saw each other, shared a few drinks, and things escalated from there." Emma chuckled at the memory, "Actually, she's the one who caught me off guard in Kathryn's bathroom."

Ruby raised a brow, a smirk forming on her lips, "You must give it good in the bathroom for her to want seconds."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's comment as she took another bite of her breakfast and drank from her orange juice which had already been placed on the table. Her eyes looked down to Ruby's hand that had gently landed on top of hers as the brunette gave it a light squeeze.

"At least you finally got some. You hadn't been on that wagon since Henry was born - you needed that release for yourself. I was starting to become concerned."

"I'm not back on any wagon, Rubes." said Emma as she picked up hers and Henry's plate as she walked into the kitchen, "I'm not about to start sleeping around with random people again. Not with Henry around. Certainly not with Regina again - she's long gone."

* * *

Regina's cell phone rang as she walked into her penthouse apartment, setting her luggage and purse down she answered.

" _I know you're already home, so tell me - how was it?_ "

Her brows furrowed as she heard Kathryn's voice through her phone, "My flight was well, thank you." Regina knew what Kathryn was asking and it wasn't at all about her flight back home.

" _You know that's not what I mean_." replied Kathryn.

Regina grinned, she could practically picture Kathryn rolling her eyes at her through the phone, "If you really must know, it was good." Regina could talk about it now that she wasn't standing in front of Kathryn. Truth is, the sex for both women was the best they'd had in a while, but they aren't about to let their friends know that.

" _I knew she must be great in bed since I met her at the party! I honestly had never seen you so sexually satisfied since we've known each other like I did this morning."_ said Kathryn.

"I'll take that as a compliment." replied Regina.

" _You know… I could get you her number. August and I have been hitting it off quite well, actually."_

Regina could hear her friend's grin through the phone, "Please, don't do that." she shook her head in protest.

" _Come on, Regina! This is a good thing for you."_ replied Kathryn.

"Kathryn. No." Regina warned.

" _Listen to me. I'm not saying you should date her. But, what's wrong with having someone to have a quick roll in the hay with?"_

"Do you realize what you're proposing I do? Honestly, Kathryn, sometimes I wonder why I remain friends with you." said Regina as she finally sat down on her couch, crossing one leg on top of the other. She loved Kathryn dearly, but this was the craziest thing she's ever suggested. "I'm not a teenager anymore and neither is she. I'm not going to use Emma that way."

" _Exactly, neither of you are teenagers. You are grown women with needs. You said you wouldn't sleep with her ever again - yet, you did. Why not make it a thing? You get together once in a while for some fun and that's that. No harm done."_

"I'm hanging up right now." replied Regina.

" _Okay, I know it sounds crazy, but things can be that simple. I'm not telling you to fall in love here - just to have some fun. Come to an agreement. Emma looks like she could handle it. August assured me she doesn't want to fall in love either. It's perfect. You make a new friend who can take care of that loneliness I know you sometimes feel with earth shattering orgasms that break a hole in the ceiling until you see God."_

Regina shook her head, "Goodbye, Kathryn." she pressed the end call button as she pulled the phone away from her ear, but not before hearing Kathryn's voice mumble something she didn't quite make out.

It was crazy to even consider such an idea. No. Absolutely not. What happened between them this weekend was left back in New York. She now was back to reality and had a company to run.

She made her way into her kitchen as she placed her phone down on the countertop while she was preparing to make herself a late breakfast. Her head then turned back towards her phone as she heard it buzz loudly. She walked over to retrieve it as she opened up a text message from Kathryn giving her Emma's number.

* * *

It was around 1pm, Henry was sitting on Emma's shoulders, his legs hanging over them as she held onto his hands for support while she walked near the giraffe area.

"Look, giraffe's!" Henry pointed as he shouted.

Emma walked closer to them, still holding on to him on her shoulders, "You're just as tall as them up here." she pointed towards a giraffe that was eating leaves off a tree, "See, kid, if you want to grow taller and big and strong you have to eat your broccoli, like they are."

"Yuck!" said the boy, Emma didn't have to look up to know he was shaking his head in protest at the idea of eating his broccoli.

Emma walked on until they neared a small plush toy stand, Henry already pointing excitedly, "Which one do you want?" she asked him.

"Giraffe!" Henry shouted as he wrapped his arms around his mother's head, knowing well she had to get money to pay for his new toy. His little arm reached out as he held it with him, taking Emma's hand with his other hand.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked as she continued to walk around the zoo.

"Fred." said Henry.

"I like it. Good name, kid. Let's go see the monkeys next!" Emma said excitedly making Henry squeal with excitement of his own.

* * *

The week was passing by quickly. It was 7:31am as Regina walked into her office building, riding the elevator up to 40th floor, which was her office. As she entered, her heels clanking on the marbled floor, her receptionist quickly placed her book down that she had been reading as she nodded, "Good morning, Ms. Mills."

"Good Morning, Ms. French." replied Regina as she entered her office, Belle quickly walked around her desk as she followed Regina inside.

"Just a reminder, you have a board meeting at 9 O'Clock. Gold called again, asked for you to call him back as soon as possible." Regina rolled her eyes at his name, "Oh, and your sister called."

Regina lifted her head from reading the papers in front of her.

"She wanted you to know that she took a flight to Boston and is on her way over here to see you, since you won't answer her phone calls."

"You tell her I'm in the meeting. I'll leave right now if I have to, I don't want to deal with her." Regina ordered.

Belle nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"There's no need to lie, my dear sister." a red head said in a thick British accent as she entered the office, she looked over at Belle, "Be a dear and bring me a coffee, please." she ordered Belle, who turned to look at Regina for approval and was out the door as Regina only nodded, knowing well she wasn't going to be able be rid of her sister.

"Whatever it is you want, Zelena. Make it quick." said Regina.

"Regina, when are you going to forgive and forget? It wasn't Robin's fault, after all." said Zelena.

Regina sat elegantly at her desk, her eyes looking over at Belle as she came in with a coffee in hand and placed it on the desk, looking back at Zelena as soon as Belle walked out.

"Alright, it was in part. But, it was mine too."

Regina chuckled lightly, "You've always wanted what is mine. What's next? The company?"

Zelena scoffed, "Bloody hell, no. I'm fine with what I have."

"I'm surprised Robin is fine with you running your own gym. At least he doesn't have to worry about you making all the money in that… relationship." said Regina.

"It's of that relationship that I came to talk to you about." Zelena replied.

"I don't see what concern is it of mine anymore." said Regina.

"Regina, I know you loved him. And, I know that what we both did was wrong, but above him - you and I are and will always be sisters." she continued as Regina remained silent, "I've been speaking with mother-"

"Of course you have." Regina rolled her eyes.

"It would make her really happy if we could just move past this. It would make me happy too." her eyes locked onto Regina's own as the brunette could see the sincerity in them, "I miss you, Regina. Really. Not so much mother, but I am trying to get along better with her. She's already forgiven me about the Robin thing. Why can't you?"

Regina deeply sighed, pausing for a brief moment, "You're right. I have missed you."

Zelena was all smiles, sighing with relief, as if she had been holding in a breath for two years.

"This doesn't mean that I've completely forgiven you. But… I will… try." said Regina.

"That's all I ask." Zelena's smile grew wider, "I'm so happy you are finally ready to try, because there's something else I came to tell you." she continued as Regina looked at her in silence, waiting for her to proceed, "I came to invite you to my wedding. Robin and I are getting married."

"Get out." said Regina in a cold tone, angry tone as she stood up from her desk, pointing towards the doors.

Zelena's smile was soon gone as she too stood to her feet, "But, you just said-"

"Kindly leave." Regina pointed towards the door once more, her eyes dark with anger.

"Regina-" Zelena opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her sister.

"You have no idea what you're doing. You think my marriage to him was all rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?" Regina shook her head, "You learned nothing by seeing the hell I lived with him. If he cheated on me with you - what makes you think he won't do it to you as well?" Regina paused momentarily before, "Get out."

Zelena wasn't about to argue, she took out her wedding invitation and tossed it on Regina's desk, "You better show up to that wedding." was the last thing she said as she walked out.

Regina's brows were furrowed in anger, if she could throw a fireball she would. She could have expected anything today, but not this. She wasn't sure why she was the most angry about, the fact that her sister is that stupid or that she still had a hint of feelings for the bastard who hurt her time and time again. She needed some air fast or she would suffocate.

Belle came in quickly, "Is everything alright, Ms. Mills?"

"I need you to book me a flight for this weekend, please. The earliest you can get it." Regina ordered.

Belle nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Where to?"

* * *

Emma was sitting back on her couch along with Henry as both were playing a video game together. This was her first Friday off in a very long time. Emma grunted as Henry beat her once again, while Henry danced in victory. Her head turned as she heard her cell phone ring, reaching for it as she paused the game, "Alright, time. I want a rematch." she told him as she answered her phone, "This is Emma Swan."

" _Ms. Swan. It's been a while."_

That was all Emma heard as her breath literally caught in her throat, her lips slightly parted. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

" _I hope I'm not disturbing you."_

Emma looked over at Henry who was still playing while she finished her phone call, "Not at all."

" _I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner later tonight. Say 7:00?"_

"Dinner at 7?" Emma couldn't help to grin at the offer, knowing well she would annoy her, "This sounds a lot like a date."

" _It's not a date. It's just dinner."_

Emma sure wasn't expecting to hear from her again, much less receive a phone call from Regina. She should say no, turn her down easy. She didn't want things getting complicated, but then again, why should they? Regina wasn't offering sex again, it was just dinner. What was the harm in that?

"I'll see you at 7, Ms. Mills."

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: To be continued... Reviews greatly appreciated. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my update to this one as well! :) I hope this makes up for ch. 23 on my other ff. Enjoy and have a Happy Thanksgiving!**_

 _ **WARNING: Sexy times ahead ;)**_

* * *

Emma kneeled in front of Henry as she hugged her son, "Be a good boy for aunt Ruby and uncle Graham." she stood up as Henry ran inside Ruby and Graham's apartment this time, "Thanks for letting him stay with you. I'll come pick him up right after." she said to Ruby.

"Go. He will be fine, Em." said Ruby. Emma nodded as she walked off. She lied to Ruby & told her she had a last minute gig with August. She wouldn't hear the end of it had she told her the truth about seeing Regina again.

Regina chose a quiet restaurant for the night. Nothing elegant, which Emma was grateful for since she didn't own a lot of dressy clothes. After going through her clothes, trying to decide which would be best to wear, she finally decided on a pair of tight jeans, boots this time, a light gray long sleeve shirt & her red leather jacket.

 _This is crazy! You shouldn't be here._

She thought to herself as she walked in, her eyes scanning the room of murmuring people. It didn't take long for her eyes to come to a stop as she glanced at Regina.

 _Dear God._

She was gorgeous to say the least, it made her stop breathing. The light gray dress she happened to be wearing contemplated her body ridiculously well. Her hair short, but not too short, perfectly combed, lipstick ruby red. The way she would sip on her wine was just so classy.

"Are you dining alone, ma'am?"

Emma blinked rapidly at the sound of a voice coming from the hostess of the restaurant, snapping out of the trance Regina already had her under.

"No." she motioned towards Regina's table as she walked her way up, brown eyes instantly meeting brown, she stood before Regina as she motioned towards her dress, "Very nice."

"Likewise." replied Regina as her eyes scanned the blonde from head to toe. "I appreciate you accepting my invitation." she said as Emma took a seat in front of her.

"Thank you for inviting me. Which, brings me to my question: How did you get my number?" asked Emma as she served herself some wine.

"I'm a woman who always gets what she wants, Ms. Swan." said Regina in a low tone of voice, it made Emma weak at the knees.

Emma couldn't help but chuckle, "So, I've witnessed." she brought the glass of wine to her lips, trying to hide her smirk. Their eyes however said it all as they connected once again.

As a waitress came up to their table, they both ordered after having a look at the menu, before they continued talking for the remainder of the night.

"I can imagine you were surprised to receive my call." Regina finally said after a brief pause.

"A little. I honestly didn't think we'd see each other again." replied Emma, to which Regina raised a brow.

"Are you disappointed being here with me?" the brunette asked.

"No. Just surprised." Emma paused as she took a sip of her wine before continuing, "We aren't going to the bathroom after this, are we?" she asked in form of a joke, smirking as soon as Regina rolled her eyes. Both remained quiet as their food was placed before them, each women eating their food as soon as it was sat down.

"I had a rather tough week and I needed to get away. Honestly, the first person I thought of seeing again once I arrived was you." said Regina as green eyes met with her own once again.

"Why me?" asked Emma.

Regina shrugged, "I find you to be a very interesting woman. The times we've talked, I feel like I can unwind. Besides Kathryn, I feel like I have someone else to talk to, who also wants things to remain simple."

Emma's eyes never left Regina's as she took in every single word that came out of her mouth, "Are you… saying… what I think you're saying?" Emma chuckled as Regina remained quiet, taking another sip of her wine instead.

"Did I miss something funny?" asked Regina.

"I just never thought you were the type of woman to… you know…" replied Emma.

"We all have needs that need to be filled, Ms. Swan." Regina continued as Emma took another bite of her food, after forgetting about it after hearing Regina's proposition, "I am not asking for a relationship. As you can tell from our many encounters, I don't care for one and by the looks of it neither do you."

"You're right - I don't. I have too much going on in my life right now to even care about having all the responsibilities a relationship entitles." replied Emma.

"Good. Then, occasionally sleeping with me shouldn't be a problem." Emma could see Regina's eyes darken before her as she spoke, "We can keep it simple. Neither of us want to get involved emotionally, so neither of us have to fall in love. We can just get together for when we require it that's that."

"That's that? It'll be that simple?" asked Emma as Regina nodded, "And, what happens if… we do this, and you fall in love with me?" she asked.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm the one making this proposition, Ms. Swan. I can assure you, I don't intend to do such a thing. Are you?"

Emma's eyes scanned all of Regina in that moment, taking in all of her beauty. Her proposition already becoming way too tempting as she began to feel a throbbing between her legs, tightening her thighs underneath the table, "I must admit - you would be easy to fall for. I can honestly say I've never met anyone like you before. But, no. You not caring for a relationship makes this so much easier for me."

"Does that mean that you accept what I'm proposing?" asked Regina as she raised her glass before Emma.

Emma held her wine glass, thinking it over quickly in her head. She should hay no. Especially after saying so herself - you get involved with the same person more than once and feelings start to happen. But, unlike other people she had been with before, Regina was different. She didn't want a relationship. Regina was the one putting the terms. Keeping it simple. It's just for the sake of companionship, and even Emma had to be true to herself - she wouldn't mind sleeping countless times with a woman like Regina Mills.

Emma clinked her glass with Regina's. "You're on. But, the moment, _if_ things do get complicated - we call it quits?" it was more of her own negotiation than a question.

"We call it quits." nodded Regina as they both took a sip of their wine, both pair of brown and green eyes staring each other down with lust.

"Before we agree to anything else tonight, I have something I think I should tell you." spoke Emma as she placed food in her mouth, she swallowed before continuing, "I have a son."

There was silence. Only the fork which slipped out of Regina's hand in surprise as it loudly hit her plate sounded amongst the murmurs happening around them. Emma could have kept it quiet, after all it was meant to be simple, and Henry didn't ever have to meet her.

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked Emma as Regina remained silent.

"No." Regina finally said after another moments pause, "I can understand why you didn't share this information with me before. I respect that."

Emma nodded, "I have to admit. I wasn't expecting this proposition when you called me."

Regina was grateful Emma was quick to change the subject. Regina didn't know the first thing about kids, and she especially didn't want to pry into something so personal that only belonged to Emma.

"I can assure you, I'm just as surprised as you are by my own proposition." Regina chuckled.

"Well. I can't say I blame you. You did say I was _great_ , after all." a grinned formed on Emma's lips as Regina rolled her eyes, "Again. Why me?" Emma continued, "What I mean is, you're a very beautiful woman - you could get anyone. Why me?"

Why Emma? Regina thought about it for only a minute as she truthfully answered, "Have you seen yourself, Ms. Swan? You were the hottest one on that plane." Emma turned a shade of pink as Regina smirked, both realizing the brunette had just quoted Emma on the same thing she had told her at Kathryn's party.

Emma was quick to change conversation, yet again, "If we are going to do this _arrangement_ , you really have to start calling me Emma."

"Very well." Regina nodded as she took one last sip of her wine before speaking again, "Emma."

Emma's name sounded rich and sweet all at once coming from the brunette's mouth. And, for the briefest of moments she wondered how it would sound in bed. The very thought making her squeeze her thighs together underneath the table. Little did she know - Regina was doing exactly the same. Saying Emma's name was a bit more personal, she knew that but Emma never had a problem referring her to her first name - why should she?

Both women enjoyed the rest of their dinner, exchanging more looks than words. Emma insisted in paying for her own meal, but Regina got her way and paid for the entire meal. They walked towards Emma's beetle as they made their way out of the restaurant.

"So, what happened at work that made you flee for the weekend?" asked Emma as she tucked her hands in her pockets.

Regina took notice that Emma would do this a lot while around her. She actually quite enjoyed it, even if she wasn't sure if it was because she made her nervous or if she was just trying to keep herself from taking her then and there. Maybe both. She had to admire the blonde's strength in making direct eye contact with her all night and not feast on her with her eyes as they were talking. Even now, as they walked.

"Mornings filled with meetings, filled with inpatient board members. Having to deal with my sister, who's marrying my ex-husband next month, not realizing she's making the biggest mistake of her life. And, my father's ex-best friend who insists I sell him my share to _my_ company."

Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Your sister and your ex-husband?"

Regina remained silent. She wasn't sure why she decided to blurt that out.

"Did you dump him? No, he dumped you." said Emma as she studied the brunette's features.

"It was a long time ago." was all Regina said as they both came to a stop in front of Emma's car.

"You're still not completely over him, are you?" asked Emma, knowing well she was right.

"Do you want to tell me about your son? What's his name?" asked Regina in a snap, already annoyed by the Robin subject.

Emma raised her hands in defense, knowing well to drop it, she could practically see the vein in her forehead ready to pop.

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Emma shook her head, "For what it's worth. I understand about heartache. I think at some point we've all been there. Maybe that's why we get along so well."

Brown eyes pierced through green ones in such a manner, Emma was already in a trance.

"It's a good thing we do." said Regina in a low husky voice as she began to feel that all too familiar inviting feeling that Emma always provided her with.

That low husky voice filled with lust did things to Emma, that before she knew it she was the one who snaked an arm around Regina's form as she pulled her in slowly, her thin lips crashing on ruby red ones soon after.

The kiss was immediately hungry and hard given as Emma felt Regina give right in to their kiss. Lips melting into each other as one as Regina's hands moved up Emma's arms, past her shoulders and up to her blonde hair. Regina quite enjoyed touching it, she enjoyed how it felt between her fingers. Just as she enjoyed Emma's company and she hers. Emma's kiss was so inviting, it made her mind go blank.

As for Emma - to kiss Regina's lips again was a pleasure only she would get to enjoy for as long as they decided. That was more than fine. The things Regina knew how to do with her tongue were indescribable to the blonde. She'd be stupid not to accept such offer of getting to sleep with such a sexy woman.

Soon enough, there was that tongue, sliding into the blonde's mouth the first chance it saw granted. Damn, if that didn't turn her on! It got the job done just fine, her hands were already travelling down Regina's back as her hands cupped a perfectly rounded ass.

The grunt that escaped the brunette as it traveled into the blonde's mouth was the sweetest - hottest sound she had ever heard anyone make. Oh, she definitely couldn't wait to hear her name in orgasm.

Emma pulled away, yet both remained close to one another, Regina chuckled as her lipstick was smeared on the blonde's mouth.

"What?" asked Emma with furrowed brows, as Regina gently rubbed off the smears of red lipstick off of her lips. Even Regina had to admit, it was cute how Emma was totally clueless when that happened.

* * *

Emma opened the door to her apartment, allowing Regina to step inside first. It was picked up, so she didn't have to worry about there being any mess. Yet, she was nervous. Nervous because she had never invited anyone over to her apartment, mostly because Henry would be here, as well as she would be breaking one of her rules of being private. But, she also said she would never sleep with the same person twice and this would count as the third time with Regina. What's another friend? Because that's what Regina was - that's what they had become.

Regina's eyes looked over the small but cozy apartment, as Emma removed her jacket, hanging it on a coat rack she had by the door. She walked up behind Regina, "I'm sorry, I don't have any wine to offer you."

Regina smiled as she turned to face Emma, "I think I've had more than enough wine tonight. Thank you."

Jesus, even in the dark Regina looked just as beautiful. Only one lamp was left on, providing very little light for both.

"Are you sure this is fine? I wouldn't want the poor boy walking in on us." said Regina.

Emma let out a light laugh, "We're fine. Henry is staying with my neighbors. I explained it all to Ruby, she knows not to bring him over. Does Kathryn-?"

"She doesn't know I'm here. I didn't want her making a big scene of me seeing you again." Regina interrupted.

Emma smirked, "You sure know how to make a girl feel pretty special."

Regina chuckled as she pushed Emma onto the couch, as she quickly straddled her. Emma's hands didn't waste time moving to where they most wanted to be as they moved up olive thighs, straight to her ass. Regina met with lustful green eyes - she wanted her and she loved the feeling of being wanted. Emma wanted the same things she did, no love just pleasureable sex.

Lips crashed together once again in a hard given kiss, as Emma placed a hand behind the brunette's head, pulling her down to such hardened kiss.

Before Robin, Regina did have a few who were interested in her, she had kissed plenty as had Emma, but even she had to be true to herself - no one came remotely close to making her feel as desired as Emma did. And, by God, could Emma Swan kiss.

Regina let out a small moan as she felt Emma's hot, wet tongue taste her lips as she slightly parted from their kiss. That was enough to make Emma lose control, lifting up from the couch as she carried Regina in her arms, making her way into the hallway and into her bedroom. The fact that Emma was able to lift her up with ease brought a smile to Regina's face.

Without their kiss parting, Emma laid Regina onto the bed as she rid herself of her shirt as she quickly undid her belt buckle. The sight of Emma's abs made Regina's eyes grow darker with desire. The blonde was hot, no doubt about it. She truly enjoyed looking at her, especially her arms, the way her muscles stood out with every movement she made, weather under or on top of her. Emma sure made her forget all her troubles, and that's what this arrangement was about. That and fulfilling their most felt desires.

Their lips were together once again as Emma sat Regina up, helping her out of her dress. It wasn't long before both women stood bare naked in front of each other. Emma's eyes scanning her whole body, amazed how such a woman chose her to have these adventures with. Every curve of her body was well sculpted.

"You're gawking again, Emma." Regina murmured.

Emma's cheeks were a shade of pink, and she thanked God the room wasn't so bright so maybe Regina couldn't tell. Her hands fell upon the brunette's sides as she once again pulled her close, "Don't think I don't catch you gawking." Emma murmured as her lips came in contact with Regina's neck, the brunette's eyes closing on her as she grabbed a fistfull of blonde hair.

Another light moan escaped Regina as Emma lifted her up once again, as she placed her on top of her dresser and certainly didn't waste any time in taking two of her fingers, welcoming them inside where she was eager to be. Quickly thrusting them in a rhythmic motion as the dresser shook beneath a now panting and moaning Regina.

"Uh- oh my God!" Regina's nails scraped all along Emma's ass as the blonde kept up her rough movements. Emma knew exactly how Regina wanted it and she was more than happy to please her with noises like that as her reward. No doubt about it, this is exactly what they both needed. Both had been alone for too long and for some crazy reason met on the most insane plane ride they ever thought possible.

Emma's fingers were soaked in all of Regina's wetness, the intoxicating mixture of her sweet perfume and sex smell hitting her nostrils once again, which only turned her on more. It never failed.

Regina had never experienced anything sexual at this level. Robin wasn't this free, this adventures as Emma Swan. Maybe that's what drove her to the blonde in the first place. Maybe that's why the only person she thought about coming to when she had the toughest week of her life was no other than Emma. This was all definitely new - and dangerous. She knew that much, but by God if it wasn't all worth it.

As Regina's moans grew louder so did the pounding of the dresser against the bedroom wall. Emma could practically feel as the brunette's walls tightened around her fingers as she was nearing her release. Thin lips pressed against plump ones in a more hungry kiss than before, a moan of her own escaping beneath Emma's chest as she felt the way Regina's legs snaked around her, pulling her in more, as she gained more entrance where she now inserted a third finger as her mouth found a hardened nipple.

"Em-ma! Oh!" Regina moaned as her hand pulled on blonde locks as she reached her orgasm. Emma never failed to make her toes curl back, something new she had never experienced. It was crazy, but it felt so good, no doubt.

Emma quickly lifted Regina up off the dresser, taking her to the bed as her body crashed on top of her gently but with eagerness as their lips met in a hard kiss. This time Regina went straight for Emma's neck as she bit down on her most weakest point causing the blonde to moan.

"I knew I was right about you." Regina whispered against Emma's neck, as their eyes met for one brief moment.

Emma's smirk met with Regina's as she yet again, inserted two fingers inside Regina, her rhythm hard and passionate. Both exchanging moans as Regina now entered inside Emma's soaked sex as well, both fucking each other senseless, keeping up the same rhythm. Both becoming insanely breathless as their bodies moved as one. Regina's eyes feasting upon Emma's biceps as held herself up with her free arm.

Emma hissed in pleasure as she felt the sharpness of Regina's nails on her back, along with Regina's teeth as they bit down on her collarbone. With this level of roughness, they could swear their bodies were bound to explode at any moment. And, it was once they both came undone in unison that they realized this deal they had made was the best one yet. There was no going back on it, nor did they want to. The way they made each other come was unreal, both sending each other on their own journey of ecstasy as they crashed back down together.

Regina lost herself in those golden locks that she admired so much, her face buried in them as she took a moment to catch her breath, as did Emma - her body resting on top of Regina's until she slowly rolled off of her.

Both smirked at each other once again as Regina was not yet done. She straddled the blonde once again, taking Emma completely by surprise.

Emma chuckled, "What are you-?"

Her words were cut short as a moan escaped her once she felt Regina's sex sit right on top of hers as she grinded hard but slow at once. Emma's hands automatically falling to the brunette's hips as she bit her lip, watching as she moved so gracefully, riding her to her peak.

Dark green eyes meeting black brown ones for a second as Emma sat up, grinding her own sex onto Regina's.

"Ohh… Regina…" moaned Emma as her eyes feasted on how both their wetness mixed as Regina kept up with her own thrusts against Emma.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked as she chuckled, loving how crazy she was obviously making Emma. This was certainly something she could get used to doing with the blonde. Robin never let her have the control in the bedroom anytime he was in the mood (and that was once in a blue moon).

"Mmm, just don't stop." Emma pleaded as she soon reached her orgasm, followed by Regina's very own.

"Fuck, Emma!" Regina let her body fall onto Emma's as their foreheads pressed together. Emma's arms held on to Regina's body as their lips met again in a sealing kiss. Both unbelievably breathless, their bodies drenched in sweat and exhaustion that they surely would be feeling by tomorrow morning.

"Thank God for that flight." Emma whispered as they both laid next to each other, smiling as Regina let out a laugh that sounded even more rich than the orgsms they had shared just moments ago. Emma supported herself on her elbow as she looked at Regina, "Where did you come from?"

"Boston." Regina joked, smiling as Emma smiled.

"Well, if every time we meet is going to be this good, I'm glad I agreed to this arrangement." said Emma.

"This certainly makes up for my tough week." Regina looked away for a moment as an idea popped into her head in that very moment. It was a crazy one, but while she was in this together with Emma, she may as well be of some help. She looked at Emma once again, "You can say that we are friends, correct?"

Emma chuckled, "I'd like to think so, yeah."

"And, as a friend - would you be willing to help me out with a situation?" asked Regina.

"What type of situation?" asked Emma, her brows furrowed.

"Would you be willing to accompany me to my sister's wedding?" Emma's features were full of surprise at Regina's question.

Emma took a moment to process it, "Just as friends?"

"Just as friends." Regina nodded, she hesitated for a moment as she explained, "I don't wish to go alone. You understand." And, Emma did understand. It was clear to her that Regina had somehow gotten hurt by her ex, only she wasn't about to ask questions unless Regina herself wished to tell her about it. It really didn't seem fair for the brunette to have to deal with that alone anymore either. They were friends after all, and Emma would never turn down a good friend. "I could even talk to my sister and have her give you and August the chance to play at their wedding."

"You don't have to do that, Regina. We're friends." Emma replied and it was then she saw a hint of relief in Regina's eyes.

"Does that mean you'll go with me?" asked Regina, surprised by her own question. But, if it was between taking a complete stranger as her supposed date to this wedding or Emma who since day one had proven to her to be more of a friend - she'd chose Emma.

"Would I get to ravish you in a dress? Because lately that's become a favorite thing of mine." asked Emma as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head, "I will be wearing a dress, yes."

"When's the wedding?" asked Emma, a smile formed on her lips.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: To be continued... review if you'd like the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm sorry for my absence! I'm afraid I had to deal with some personal issues and with Christmas nearing, there's shopping to be done for gifts. But, here is a new update to make up for my tardiness and more will be coming soon. I will try my best to post another one tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) As always, thank you for following and reading my stories.**_

* * *

Regina had left since early morning, leaving Emma to wake up in bed alone once again. The blonde didn't mind. It had become like an unspoken agreement between them without them having to discuss it. It was fine for both of them. Like the morning after in August's apartment, Emma found a hot cup of coffee waiting for her on her kitchen table. Only difference this time was, she noticed a written message on the cup itself as she held it up.

 _A little thank you. Meet me for lunch?_

Emma couldn't help but smile at the beautifully cursive message written out on the cup. Was she really going to go through with this arrangement between her and Regina? Regina was dangerously sexy, even when she wasn't trying. But, this was way too fun. No one ever cared enough to make this sort of arrangement with her before.

She took a sip of her coffee, the sweet all too familiar scent hitting her nostrils. A reminder of just how crazy it was when they met. A reminder of just how crazy things were - different. She smirked as memories of last night flashed before her. It was definitely fun.

"I wish I could get that happy about my morning coffee."

Emma's head snapped up as she saw Ruby grinning before her, "Hey, Rubes." was all Emma said as she smiled at an excited Henry.

"Hi, mommy!" Henry ran up to his mother, hugging her thighs, as Emma ruffled his hair.

"Were you a good boy, kid?" she asked her son.

"I'm always good!" the boy shouted as he smiled up at his mother.

"What about you, Em?" Emma turned to Ruby as the brunette was still grinning, "Were you a good girl too?" she wiggled her eyebrows as the blonde glared at her.

"Henry, go to your room for a minute, bud, before your aunt Ruby corrupts your little mind." she nudged her son, as he only gave her a confused look not understanding what they were talking about, but he listened anyway.

"I'm corrupting him? I wasn't the one banging up against the wall all night. Thank God, you can't hear anything in our bedroom, otherwise he would have kept asking questions." said Ruby.

Emma's eyes grew wide, "He heard that?"

Ruby shot a glare at her best friend, "Last night I had to tell Henry that you were moving furniture." Ruby let out a light laugh as Emma's cheeks turned a shade of pink, "She really did a number on you, huh? Literally fucked your brains out, you forgot that these walls are thin."

Emma let herself go on her couch as Ruby joined her, eyeing her coffee.

"He didn't hear anything else, did he?" asked a concerned Emma.

Ruby shook her head, "I promise, just a little banging here and there. Nothing to get embarrassed about. He's a kid, he didn't know the difference." she looked down at Emma's coffee again, "She got you a coffee? You must have given it to her good for her to do that."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle this time as she stared at her coffee cup that she had been holding, "She didn't complain." she quickly debating if to let Ruby in their little arrangement, which honestly there was no way of hiding it. She would find out one way or the other. Especially if this was going to become a constant thing between the two of them. "She wants to make this a social call thing. Have it happen more than once."

Ruby's shocked expression was priceless, Emma had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"She said that? Wait, is that what last night was? Like a closed deal on this friends with benefits thing?" asked Ruby.

Emma shrugged, "You could say that."

The blonde's eyes went wide as Ruby just threw herself at her, hugging her tightly, "Em! I'm so happy for you!" she sat back with a wide smile on her face, as it disappeared instantly, "Wait, but you said you would never do a thing like that. You even told me it would lead to developing feelings for one another and you were right. It happened with Graham and I."

Emma could kick herself in the head. She did say that, and she knew it.

She took a sip of her coffee as she nodded, "I know. We talked about that, and she seems to want nothing to do with relationships so it makes this whole thing a lot easier for me."

"She must be a hell of a woman for you to have accepted this offer." replied Ruby.

Emma shrugged as took another sip of her coffee, sitting quietly hiding her smirk.

"So, when do I get to meet her?" asked Ruby, curious on meeting this mystery woman that has her friend smiling like never before.

"We're not dating, Ruby." replied Emma.

"So what? I can't meet her as one of your new friends?" she asked as she gently smacked the blonde's leg, "Come on! I want to meet the one responsible for that huge hickey you've been sporting on your neck."

Emma's eyes grew wide, "I don't have a hickey."

"I didn't want to say anything because of Henry, but you might want to cover that thing up before he really starts asking questions." replied Ruby, smirking to herself as she was able to fool her best friend, as Emma jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that. We aren't dating, it's just casual sex." said Regina as Kathryn was looking at her with the biggest smile on her face she had ever seen her with, excited that her best friend was finally allowing herself to have a little fun in life.

"Casual sex or not, it looks like she's giving it to you good. You do look more happier." replied Kathryn.

"Well, I hadn't had sex in years." Regina chuckled. She did feel happy with this arrangement, and why shouldn't she be living it? At least, while it lasted.

"And, she has a son?" Kathryn continued as Regina nodded, "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm fine. I haven't met him, but I think Emma is fine with that. She likes to keep that part of her life private and that's something I know all about." Regina replied as she was taken back by the look on Kathryn's face, "What?"

Kathryn smiled, "I'm just surprised. I mean, kids have never been to your liking."

"You and I both know that I have my reasons. Besides, I don't hate kids- I haven't even met him and probably never will." replied Regina.

"Why's that? You could meet him, if you wanted to." Kathryn responded.

Regina shook her head, "Meeting him would be digging myself in too deep. It's more personal, and we did agree to keep it simple."

"If you are sure you don't want a relationship with her, as great as she sounds, then what are you so afraid of? Besides, you can't avoid him forever if you keep this up with her. She is his mother, after all."

Kathryn was right. It wouldn't hurt her to meet Emma's son, but again, that was something she was going to let happen if it ever did happen. As Kathryn stood up from her couch, Regina's phone chimed causing the brunette to unlock the screen as she read a text from Emma herself, a smile automatically creeping up on her.

 _ **Thank you for the coffee. See you at lunch.**_

* * *

Both agreed to meet at a small diner for lunch, a diner in which Ruby happened to be working in. She literally had to twist Emma's arm to get her to agree on it. Regina didn't seem to mind either, so it worked out just fine. The clock on the diner wall marked 12:04 by the time Regina walked into the diner, turning to her right as she saw Emma already sitting in a booth, looking through the menu.

Regina made her way towards the booth as Emma looked up at her, "Thank you for agreeing to eat lunch with me." said Regina as she took a seat across Emma.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me here and the coffee. I'll have to leave you something the next time we spend a night together." Emma replied as both women exchanged quick glances.

The glances between the two spoke more than words. They wanted each other. They didn't even have to ask one another if they were in the mood. It was well known. If it were up to Emma, she'd take her in this booth, right now. But, it was crowded and it would look too suspicious for them to suddenly sit next to each other. The blonde definitively was making a mental note to try it out with her soon.

"This must be Regina." both women turned to look up at a smiling Ruby.

"Yes, it is." Emma looked back at Regina, "Regina, this is Ruby. My best friend."

"It's nice to finally meet you." said Ruby, "I can see why Emma has kept you a secret until now. You are just stunning."

"Thank you, dear." Regina smiled as Emma turned away from Ruby, hiding her blushing cheeks.

"Alright, Ruby." Emma spoke, "Can you bring me a burger, please? With a soda."

Ruby wrote down Emma's order, her eyes glancing at them as she scribbled on the paper, "You got it." she smiled once again at Regina, "What would you like?"

"I'll have the same, but instead of a soda, I'll have a water, thank you." replied Regina.

"You got it. I'll be back with everything." Ruby smiled one last time as she walked away.

Emma glared at Ruby who kept staring at them as she walked away, looking back at Regina with a hint of blush on her cheeks, "I'm sorry. You've seemed to make quite an impression on her."

Regina chuckled, "I seem to make quite an impression on everyone, dear."

"I'll say. You're first impression with me was unlike any I've ever had before." Emma replied as they both smirked at the memory.

"Here we go." Both women went quiet as Ruby set their orders and drinks on the table before them, "two burgers, a water and a soda."

"Thank you, Ruby." replied Emma, her eyes never leaving her grinning friend.

"Enjoy." said Ruby, still grinning as she returned to work, but of course constantly keeping her eyes on them.

"Do you really travel every weekend like you told me on the plane when we met?" asked Emma, wondering if that bit Regina said were true.

The brunette chuckled, "Mostly. If it were up to me I'd stay in Boston, but Kathryn is here, she can't live without seeing me, and my mother is here."

"And, now me. You know, I'd miss you if you'd leave." Emma teased, a smirk creeping up on her as Regina cleared her throat after having a drink of water.

"I believe you'd miss my company." replied Regina.

"That too." she nodded, "You'd miss it. Who else could make you scream such profanities?" Emma smirked again.

She was trying to get a rise out of Regina, and it was working. Oh, it was working all too well as the brunette shifted in her seat. No doubt, trying to control that sexual urge she was now feeling.

"Why don't you just buy a house here in New York? Wouldn't it be better to have your own place?" asked Emma, changing the conversation rather quickly, taking a bite of her burger.

Regina nodded as she elegantly wiped her the corners of her mouth as she swallowed the piece she had just finished chewing. Emma couldn't help but observe all her movements then. The way she took that bite, the way she chewed and wiped the corners of her mouth. Not a single smear of ketchup near her cheek. No messy hands. Nothing. She never imagined anyone could eat so elegantly without making a single bit of mess.

"It would." replied the brunette, "But, I have no reason why to live in New York."

"You have your mother. Your sister, I assume she-"

Regina soon went stiff, her feature hardening before Emma's own eyes, "My sister is one of the reasons why I avoid New York. We had a falling out."

"Yet, you're attending her wedding?" asked Emma.

"I'm doing this for my mother, more than for her and that's all I wish to say about it." Regina dryly replied.

Emma could sense the tension building up in Regina in that moment, so she decided to lighten the mood the best she knew how.

"What are your plans after lunch?" asked Emma as she drank from her soda.

Regina's eyes met hers at the sound of her voice, "I don't have plans." she replied.

Emma flashed a pearly white smile before Regina as she had a place in mind to take her for the day. A place that always helped cleared her head when she felt suffocated by stress or when she felt saddened by something. Maybe it could do the same for her.

* * *

Emma held the door open for Regina to a building, her smile as inviting as she was.

"Where are we?" the brunette asked with curiosity.

Emma's smile only grew, "Trust me." was all that Emma replied as Regina stepped right into the building, following Emma's lead down a hallway.

"Emma!" said a blonde with a greeting smile as she wrapped her arms around Emma as they embraced each other in a hug.

"Hi, Ingrid." replied Emma.

"Do you teach today?" asked Ingrid.

"No. I was having lunch around here and wanted to stop by and show Regina around." Emma motioned towards Regina as Ingrid's eyes met Regina's as well as a charming smile.

Ingrid extended her hand in greeting as an eyebrow raised, "Well… finally I get to meet someone in your life. It must be serious if you bring her here."

Emma's cheeks grow pink, clearing her throat as Regina shook Ingrid's hand, "Ingrid."

"Oh, come on. There's no need to be embarrassed." she leaned into Regina, already taking a liking to the brunette, "She's been needing a good woman to commit to."

"Ingrid. We're just friends." Emma stepped in.

Emma was taken more by surprise once Regina spoke next.

"Now, Emma. We might as well call it what it is." the brunette smiled at a surprised Emma as she clinged to her arm, "Truth is, as soon as I set eyes on her, I knew I had to have her."

Emma's brow raised as Regina's eyes met her own. She knew exactly what the brunette meant with the use of her words. She looked back at a smiling and happy Ingrid going along with Regina's little game, "You caught me."

Ingrid then let out a happy shriek as she hugged the blonde along with Regina once again, "Well, I am so happy for you both! As soon as I saw you two together, I knew there was something. You can just tell."

Emma smiled, quickly changing conversation, "Would it be alright if we-?"

"Oh! Of course! Go right ahead." Ingrid spoke ahead as she motioned for them to walk by her, which they soon did.

Regina remained clinged to Emma's arm as they walked on by, smiling at Ingrid as they did, "It was a pleasure."

"Great meeting you." Ingrid responded as she went on her way.

Regina leaned into Emma, whispering in a low voice, "She seemed so happy for you, I couldn't break her heart."

Emma smiled, "She is very sweet. We've known each other a long time and she's always looked out for me."

"You're lucky. The only person, besides Kathryn who looked out for me is dead." replied Regina as her face was filled with sudden sadness. One that Emma quickly took notice of as she stopped in front of a door as warm green eyes met Regina's.

"The room I'm about to show you is the one place that brings me peace when my mind doesn't know where to go." was all Emma said as she turned her back on Regina, as her home keys jingled as she retrieved them out of her pocket to unlock the door. She held it open as the brunette stepped inside a room that was dark for only a matter of a seconds as Emma flicked the lights on. The lighting was low, but enough to shine amongst all the instruments that were scattered around the small room. Regina's eyes looked around at every instrument that was surrounding them. They were well cared for, not a speck of dust on them. It was also quiet, Regina already sensing that peace that Emma spoke of.

Brown eyes locked on to a black grand piano that was at the far end of the room, she walked over to it as Emma closed the door behind them, taking a seat in front of the keys. She played a small melody, slow and rusty, but it was one Emma took notice of as she joined her on the bench, Regina blushing at her presence alone, having forgotten that Emma was there for a few minutes.

"That sounds really good." Emma spoke softly.

Regina smiled, trying to hide her blush, "Well, thank you teacher."

Emma smiled at Regina's words. Regina couldn't help but admire the blonde who had surprised her. She knew she loved music and played it extremely well, but never did she imagine she would also teach it in her spare time.

"You teach music too?" she asked, feeling it was fine to do so given that Emma had practically shared it with her as they walked into the building.

Emma nodded, "August and I haven't had any requests to play anywhere this weekend so, I teach when I can. Classrooms are on the second floor."

"I didn't take up your day of teaching, did I?" asked Regina.

Emma shook her head, "No. I was free today." green eyes looked to Regina's hands that were placed on her lap as she took one into her own, placing it on the piano keys once again, "You seem to know your way around a piano."

"Not really." Regina chuckled, "I just remember that small piece from my father. He taught to me when I was really young."

Emma placed her hand back on the keys as Regina had brought it down, "Play that note." Regina looked over at Emma with a raised brow doing as she was told as Emma just smiled as she kept instructing, "I'll play along with you. You just play that note and others I will instruct you to play."

Regina smiled as she played the note Emma had instructed her to, tapping it twelve times before Emma instructed her to play a different one as she began to play sets of her own notes much quicker than Regina was. As the melody to the keys joined together in one, it created the most beautiful melody ever played. Emma could have played it herself, but she wanted that same peace she was now feeling for Regina as well. She wanted to share it. And, Regina was well feeling it wrap around her as she kept playing the keys Emma instructed her too.

Laughter was soon filling the room as Regina had made a mistake, hitting the wrong key, Emma stood, standing behind the brunette as she placed each arm beside her, boxing her in between her and the instrument, "I'm going to move in on you just for a while." Emma's hands took over before Regina's very eyes as she continued with the beautiful melody. Her hands moving just as fast as she got more into the song. Just as fast as when she played guitar. Regina closed her eyes for a short moment as she took in the beautiful sound of Emma's playing. It was in that moment that Emma knew she was relaxed. She was free from any torment that had been racing through her mind.

As the melody came to an end, Regina turned over on the bench, facing Emma who was still leaning over her, her fingertips gently placed on they keys.

"Thank you." was all Regina could say as their eyes instantly met.

"Music always helps me clear my head when I need. I just wanted it to do the same for you." replied Emma.

A smirk formed on Regina's lips as she began to play with a lock of her blonde hair, "You already do that, Emma."

Their lips met in passionate kiss which soon turned hungry and lustful as Emma leaned in more towards the piano, the sound of out of sync keys sounding around them all together as Regina too leaned back as her hands travelled around Emma's waist and up her back. Regina's touch was enough to always drive Emma crazy, as in that moment she tapped on the flat base of the piano as she spoke, her lips ghosting over Regina's own lips, "Sit up here."

Regina chuckled as she lifted herself up, sitting on top of the grand piano as Emma requested, "Someone could walk in."

Emma smirked as she took a seat in front of Regina as she grabbed a hold of her olive toned legs, bringing them up as each foot rested on the keys, her hands travelling up soft olive legs, as they lifted up her pencil skirt, her fingers sliding down her underwear as her face quickly buried itself in between Regina's legs. A soft moan escaping the brunette as she felt Emma's hot and wet tongue went straight to work, tasting Regina's wetness as it slid across her soaked up folds, sliding its way inside where it was most desired.

"Emma…" a low moan escaped Regina as she called out Emma's name time and time again. Her hand grabbing a fist full of blonde hair as her legs spread open, allowing Emma more access. Regina looked down, fully enjoying the sight of the blonde enjoying a feast of her own. Her tongue moved at an eager and fast pace in between the brunette's folds as her thumb massaged a now hardened pearl, as a low growl escaped them both.

Emma's grip tightened around Regina's thighs as a puddle was now formed between her own legs as a result to those moans she couldn't get enough of hearing. Regina was aware that by tomorrow there would surely be bruising, but right now that didn't matter. Accepting this arrangement with Regina wasn't a mistake. They could handle it. They were two grown women enjoying every little moment they could have. A carnal pleasure that Emma was now sure no one but Regina Mills could come this close to making her feel.

"Mmm." another grunt was heard from Emma as she felt Regina's hand urge her to keep working, she wasn't about to let her go or even stop for that matter - and Emma was more than fine with that request.

"Oh… right there." Regina moaned as soft as she could master. It was a challenge to try and keep quiet when Emma could work her tongue as well as she did.

Emma's tongue now working her hardened clit as she suddenly sucked on it, drinking her all in as she felt her hair being pulled in pure pleasure.

"Fuck, right there." Regina moaned, doing her best to keep quiet, but it was really becoming more and more challenging now as she was close to reaching her edge. "Mmm!" she bit her lip hard, her head lying back, eyes shutting close as she felt two fingers sliding inside her where she most craved them to be now. Her whole body collapsed on top of the piano as Emma began working her fingers in so deep and so fast, it made both their heads spin. Regina's aroused scent sending the blonde on a trip of erotic ecstasy she could never get tired of visiting every time they were together.

They worked so hard and so fast, Regina had to place her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, releasing soft and held back moans as her body soon felt like it had exploded in a matter of seconds. She definitely wasn't wrong in choosing Emma Swan to fulfil her every desire.

"Mmm! Em-ma!" she whispered in between moans as Emma drank her in, taking all of the brunette's come, as her tongue licked her clean.

Emma sat back with the same smirk she had before she had feasted upon Regina, wiping her mouth of all the gloss that was now surrounding it. She hovered over Regina, joining her on top of the now well used instrument as a smirk formed on Regina's own lips. "I'm in need of a cold shower now. I'm afraid we can't stay here much longer."

Regina lightly laughed, "You will do no such thing. I happen to know for a fact that Kathryn isn't home right now, and won't be until a couple of hours."

Emma raised a brow, "Why, Ms. Mills… whatever might you be suggesting we do next?" she asked playfully, knowing well what Regina wanted.

"You'll have to come with me to find out, Ms. Swan." replied Regina.

Emma couldn't help but smirk, "Lead the way, Ms. Mills."

Both women straighten up from the piano as they composed themselves before heading out to no other than Kathryn's own house for a couple of hours.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: I'm sure by now you all have already guessed how chapter 8 will start of... ;) more sexy times ahead! Stay tuned. Reviews appreciated.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm late, I know! But, hopefully this whole sexy chapter will make up for my tardiness. ;) As always, thank you to all who keep supporting my ff's. An update to A Thin Line Between Love & Hate is nearing! Meanwhile, enjoy this one. I needed a cold shower afterwards lol**_

* * *

A slam from the front door to Kathryn's apartment was heard as both women had made their way inside, lips locked in a hardened, lustful kiss. Both pair of arms wrapped around each other's forms. The only sounds filling the entryway in that moment being the sounds of lips smacking and breathless grunts.

"Are you sure she won't be home anytime soon?" asked an already hot and bothered Emma, a grunt escaping from within her chest as she was pushed up against the front door hard as a hot, wet tongue from Regina left a wet trail as it traveled from the blonde's neck, up to her lips.

Regina whispered against Emma's thin lips, "Trust me."

How could she not trust her? How could she possibly break away from her now when she turned her on this much?

The click of the lock was heard as Regina reached for the lock as it secured the door from being easily opened. Hearing that lock was like a green light to Emma as her hands moved down towards the brunette's ass, cupping and squeezing it as she lifted her up, pinning her against the door as she turned around - this time pinning Regina against the door.

Regina chuckled at Emma's action, clearly enjoying it just as much as Emma was, "What are y- oh!"

Her words were cut off without fair warning as she felt just how easily Emma's hand slipped underneath her pencil skirt. A smirk had formed on the blonde's lips as a slick finger made its way in between her folds, sliding in with such ease it made Regina's legs wrap around her slim form - gaining her more access.

Emma was strong. No doubt about that. She used the door to provide both of them some support as she carried Regina with one arm as her other hand began working its magic inside the brunette.

"Oh! Wow!" Regina released moan after moan, the sound alone being like music to Emma's ears. Emma inserted a second finger, sliding it in slowly. Emma moaned at the feel of Regina's walls wrap around her fingers. How they would expand as she made her way in, and would tighten on her way out.

Emma could keep up her rhythm, even while lifting the brunette up with grand support. The times Regina was with Robin sexually didn't even come this close to being good. Maybe that's what clinged her to Emma. She knew how to keep things exciting and still worry about her well being all at once.

And, she could certainly keep up.

"Oh, fuck!" Regina couldn't help but moan louder as Emma quickened her rhythm while her thumb now worked on the brunette's clit all at once, which brought another smirk to Emma's lips as she knew the woman was nearing her climax.

Shortly after, Regina released her last loud orgasm as her hands grabbed a fist full of blonde curls. A smirk of her own appearing as she panted through it, taking in every one of Emma's peppered kisses down her jawline to her neck.

"Oh, my God. That was… wherever did you learn that?" Regina asked as she was floating down from her high.

"That's honestly a first for me too." replied Emma.

Regina smiled as her eyes met lustful green ones, "You're still carrying me." she said, alerting Emma of her observation.

"Oh, I've decided to never let you go. I like you at my mercy." Emma replied with a smile of her own.

Regina chuckled as she then tightened her legs more around Emma, crossing them to lock her in a hold. Emma grunted to the pressure felt on each of her sides.

"I believe you placed yourself at _my_ mercy." Regina whispered into Emma's ear as she brushed back her golden locks.

Emma smirked, taking the initiative as she lifted Regina up more, adjusting her in her arms, walking her way into the the first bedroom she saw. As they neared the bed, Regina squeezed her legs once again around Emma's sides causing another grunt to escape her as she sat back on the bed with Regina now straddling her lap. Being _completely_ at the brunette's mercy now.

Regina rid herself of her shirt as soon as her suit jacket dropped to the floor. Allowing Emma to feast her eyes on her body, which the blonde did so as soon as her shirt was being lifted off of her body. Emma's eyes took in the brunette's perfectly rounded breasts and perked up nipples as her hands moved in, cupping them both ever so eagerly. How did the idiot of her ex-husband gave up on such a woman like Regina was beyond her. Emma licked her lips as she then took a hardened nipple into her mouth as a sigh escaped Regina as she was now being worshiped by the blonde, feeling her hot tongue and breathe take over as she sucked on one then the other.

Emma quickly lifted her shirt up to be free of it, but was completely taken by surprise once Regina's hands stopped her as soon as the shirt was near her face, preventing her from seeing absolutely anything. Her arms being held upward as well.

"Lay back." Emma raised an eyebrow in question as she heard Regina whisper in a low husky, and seductive voice. A chuckle was heard from the brunette as she spoke again, "Trust me."

Emma did as she was told and laid back, arms bound upward by her shirt that was still left wrapped around them as it covered her eyes as well. The thought of not being able to see Regina, but to hear her and possibly feel her was already making her thighs tremble and her sex throb with anticipation. She bit her lip as she felt how easily Regina undid the button of her jeans now, getting off of her momentarily to be able to pull her tight jeans right off her legs.

"Regina?" Emma raised her head with her arms and eyes still bound and blinded as she felt Regina leaving her jeans wrapped around her ankles. Her legs now being binded as well.

This was beginning to feel a lot like Fifty Shades of Grey. Which, she had no problem with, honestly, as long as she wasn't about to get beaten. That she wasn't into. She was taken by surprise as she felt her legs being lifted, only to feel them rest upon Regina's shoulders.

Regina smirked almost wickedly as this sight alone of Emma being completely bound and to her mercy really did imaginable things to her. Regina crawled her way through, in between Emma's legs, causing her to jump up as she felt the brunette's tongue trace her lips lightly. Another wicked smile forming on Regina's lips, "Don't move. Just feel." she ordered. As Emma only nodded in agreement, biting her lip as she awaited what was to come, Regina made her way back down through Emma's legs, but not before leaving a wet trail down Emma's abs, stopping below her belly button. A moan escaped Emma's lips as she loved how well Regina could work her tongue. It was something out of this world.

Emma's hips jerked up as a reflex as she felt Regina's lips come in contact with her soaked sex. "Ah, fuck…" she could feel Regina tease her with small kisses to quick teases with her tongue - which she so begged to fully feel by now as her hips continued to jerk up with each contact she felt being made continuously. She didn't have to see the brunette to know that she was smiling, fully enjoying how she was torturing Emma at this very moment. Emma so wish she could take Regina's head and have her do what she most wanted her to do, but she was really bound and was ordered not to move.

Regina absolutely loved the taste of Emma's arousal. She could keep teasing her forever, but she wanted her to come. She wanted her to feel what she made her feel earlier on that piano back at the music school and a few minutes ago as she had her against Kathryn's front door. After a few more licks to the blonde's sex, she made her way out from Emma's legs as she stood up from the bed, making her way towards a plastic bag that was on Kathryn's dresser.

Emma's head lifted back up upon hearing movement, wondering what was about to happen now. Totally unaware that Regina was taking out a small box of an ordered she had placed and had delivered to Kathryn's apartment. No doubt, she had planned this.

"I have a gift for you. I hope you don't mind the gesture." Emma heard her say as she felt the bed sink beneath her legs once again.

Another eyebrow raised from Emma, "I gotta say, you have a weird way of giving gifts."

Regina chuckled, "You'll see it soon. But, given that I leave tomorrow, I wanted you to have something to remember me by on those lonely nights."

Emma didn't need anything to remember her. That happened all on it's own. But, she did well appreciate the gesture and was curious as to what on earth Regina had gifted her with. Her head rose up once again at the sound of a small vibrating sound, having a clear idea of what that gift now was. But, before she could ask any questions to see how right she was - she felt it.

"Uhh!" Emma's hips lifted up once again as Regina forced them back down with her hand. A smile forming on the brunette's lips as she worked a small silver bullet shaped vibrator around Emma's sex, the sight of and scent of her arousal turning her on even more.

As much as Emma was enjoying this level of teasing, if she wasn't pleased soon she felt as if her body was getting ready to burst. Which she could swear, Regina must have read her mind given that in that moment, she felt the vibrating object touch her most delicate, most hardened part of her soaked sex.

"Fuck, Gina!" she moaned as she felt how Regina worked the toy in circular motions, as her tongue worked on her magic on her opening. Her hips moving rhythmically along with the brunette's actions. Her hands gripping onto the pillows that were just above her head. Emma had never experienced using a vibrating toy before, and with Henry around the house, there was no way she could ever use it. But, this one Regina had gotten her was quiet, she could faintly hear it as it got lost in between her legs and judging from it's feel - it was on the highest vibration. She would most definitely use this again on herself one of these days.

Regina swapped, placing the small vibrator teasingly just outside Emma's opening as her wet and hot tongue came in contact with her erect pearl. The sounds that Emma was making, how soaked she was becoming, the taste of her - all of it was making the brunette's sex throb with more and more desire. And, that nickname Emma had just called her.

Another loud moan escaped Emma as she felt how easily Regina inserted the toy inside of her this time. Her hips jerked up hard at the feel of it. The way it vibrated inside of her was so unreal. She wanted so badly to touch her now. She was aching - begging for it, and she knew Regina knew.

"God, I can't take it anymore!" was the last thing Emma said as her whole body stiffened, all her muscles tightening in place, enjoying the feel as if her body was lifted up and crashed onto the bed all at once as she came completely. Her moans and panting slowing down as her hips jerked back down onto the bed gently. Her body feeling exhausted from that magical trip.

Regina licked her up clean, getting more and more turned on by her taste as she didn't want to leave a single drop behind. The vibrations coming to a silence as she switched off what would be Emma's new toy while Regina had to be hours away from her. Regina rid Emma of her jeans and shoes in a matter of minutes as she rid herself of her own well pressed pants, and climbed back up in her straddling position - relieving her of what had become her blindfold and kept her bound to the brunette's mercy.

"My God… and, it's not even my birthday." Emma said through pants as Regina smiled down at her, her eyes still full of lust.

Regina crashed her lips onto Emma's as she now sat up beneath her, leaving the small vibrator near them in bed as it lost itself in between the sheets. Regina's hands automatically grabbed a fistfull of Emma's hair as their kiss hardened in a matter of minutes. Emma's own hand coming in contact with Regina's hair as it rested behind the brunette's head, deepening their kiss as her tongue slipped inside Regina's welcoming mouth in search for her own tongue that she was growing to love so much.

"Mmm…" Regina softly grunted into their kiss as her head began to spin. "Mmm!" her grunt became a loud moan, as her lips parted from Emma's as both their throbbing and soaked center's came in contact with one another.

"Ohh, Gina…" Emma moaned as their lips remained brushed together, keeping a hard and steady rhythm on her hips just beneath Regina. Her arm pulling her closer as it rested around the brunette's lower back.

"Emma…" Regina sighed as she let out a few moans all together along with the blonde. Truth was, they both loved hearing their names being called out when they were sharing a bed. In a matter of weeks, they both had gotten that familiar with each other. Maybe that's why Regina felt it was okay to gift Emma with a small item that they both could find useful when the moment called for it. And, who was she kidding? That nickname turned her on. It sounded delightful coming from Emma's lips.

Their moans and pants grew more and more as Emma's movements quickened underneath Regina.

"Ohh…" Emma moaned as her eyes closed shut, fully taking in the heat and wetness of Regina's own sex against her own as she grinded her hips upward and back down repeatedly. Quickening her movements more until both women came undone yet again, at the same time. Their foreheads pressing together as they both breathed out in an exhausted state.

Both women parted as their bodies collapsed on the bed, lying next to each other in all their naked glory. Exchanging smiles and looks.

"I'm almost sad I have to leave tomorrow." said Regina as she propped herself on her elbow, facing Emma as the blonde smiled at her.

"I'll have to go back to Boston next weekend." Emma commented, which raised curiosity in Regina.

"Whatever for?" asked Regina.

"This guy August has been in contact with owns a bar here in New York. We've been trying to get him to sell to us for months but, he always asks for more each time I visit. According to August, he has finally decided on a fair price." replied Emma with a roll of her eyes, not believing for a minute that the guy will sell.

"You're going all weekend?" Regina asked as Emma nodded.

"Only thing is… I hate leaving Henry." Regina could see the sadness in the blonde's eyes as she continued, "Graham and Ruby can watch him for a day, but they are both swamped with work this weekend. I'm not even sure he would love to come with me, as it's going to be mostly for business."

As Emma spoke about her son, Regina raised a brow to the mention of the boy's name, "H- his name is Henry?"

Emma nodded as she looked over at Regina's surprised expression, "Yeah. Why?" Regina's eyes teared up in a matter of a seconds, causing Emma to sit up, "Regina, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Regina shook her head as she chuckled, she hated for Emma to see her cry as she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She never allowed anyone to see her cry before. It was then she realized, Emma was waiting for an answer.

"That was my father's name." she replied, seeing Emma's eyes soften before her very own as her hand reached out to wipe away her tears.

This was a whole new sight of Regina for Emma, but she didn't mind it. They had become great friends after all. She trusted her and she wanted the woman to feel that she could do the same.

"I'm sorry." Emma spoke softly.

Regina quickly shook her head, "It's not your fault." Emma was taken completely by surprise by the brunette's next question. "What's he like - your son?" she asked. Okay, that was going in a little too personal, and maybe Emma wouldn't want to answer her question, and she had every right not too. But, something in her wanted to know. Besides - Kathryn was right. If they were both going to keep seeing each other for some fun times, she wouldn't be able to avoid seeing Emma's son forever.

To Regina's surprise, Emma smiled as she spoke of her son, even though she knew it was probably a dangerous thing to do, but Regina had opened up to her about her father's name. As friends, Emma owed her this.

"He's seven." she smiled, "He enjoys video games together, he's a silly kid, but one of the best you'll ever meet. He loves to draw silly pictures. He's quite the chatterbox." she released a sigh, "Only problem I have with him is getting him to eat his vegetables."

Regina chuckled, "Isn't that every kid's problem?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she smiled and spoke again, "It's his birthday this upcoming Saturday. I haven't told him yet that I'm leaving."

Regina then got an idea. A crazy one at that. But, as a friend she wanted to do this. She was curious about the boy, and wanted to meet him. As frightened as she may be on the idea.

"Why don't you take him with you?" she continued as Emma's eyes met hers, "Make it a different birthday for him. You know, I do live in Boston. You two could stay with me for the weekend."

Emma's brows raised in surprise, "Stay with you? In your home?"

Regina shrugged, "Why not? I never have anyone over. It'd be nice to have the company."

As much as Emma loved seeing Regina, this was beyond a crazy idea. She couldn't take advantage of a good friend like this. She shook her head, "I can't accept that, Regina."

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"Because… it's…" she chuckled, "It's too much."

Regina laughed lightly, "I'm not asking you to marry me, Ms. Swan. I'm simply asking a friend to consider the option I'm proposing."

There was that business woman side of Regina that Emma met on the plane. Which, assured her that she wasn't letting things get too personal between them. A weekend spent with Henry on his birthday did sound like a fun idea. Henry wasn't shy around strangers, so he would easily get familiar with Regina. And, on the plus side of things, Emma would get to spend a weekend with Regina doing God knows what together. It could be fun after all.

"Emma?" Regina spoke, snapping Emma out of her train of thoughts towards this new offer from the brunette.

"Alright. We'll see you in Boston next weekend." replied Emma.

Regina couldn't help but smile. This was a change for her. A change she was sure she would enjoy, as frightened as it may feel.

"I'll be sure to text you my address. Make sure you call me and provide me with your flight information to know when you will be arriving, so I'll know what to do."

Emma nodded at Regina's instructions.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Not until night time, I'm afraid. I have something that needs my attention before I head home to Boston." replied Regina.

"As long as you don't meet someone else in a bathroom." Emma joked.

"Jealous, are we?" Regina asked with an arched brow.

"Ha-ha." Emma mocked her, as Regina grinned playfully.

She wasn't jealous, really. But, she did like knowing that she was the only person Regina had this type of arrangement with.

"Don't worry. I'm not the type to sleep with one then another all in the same day. I made this arrangement with you and you alone. The last thing I want is to have us catch something because we weren't careful." Regina replied, giving Emma the impression that she could read her mind, given that that's exactly what she was thinking in that moment.

"Oh, my God!"

Both their heads lifted up as they spotted a wide eyed Kathryn standing at the entrance of her bedroom, as Emma quickly stumbled out of bed and onto the floor. Regina quickly taking the sheets to cover herself up, as anger filled her face.

"God, Kathryn! Don't you knock?!"

"I don't have to knock - this is my apartment!" she shouted, "You owe me a new bed, Regina Mills."

"May I remind you what you did in my bed when we shared a dorm room in college, dear?" Regina asked as she stood from the bed, while Emma peeked out from beside it, still covering her naked body away from Kathryn's eyes. "Now, would you mind giving us a moment to get dressed, please?"

Kathryn cooled down at the memory of the many things that happened on Regina's bed in their college days. She had a point. She did deserve this. The things Kathryn did all those years back couldn't even be put into words.

"I expect the same bed model, Mills." was all Kathryn said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she left.

Regina smirked as she shook her head, knowing well Kathryn would forgive her. She looked over at Emma who was now standing up from being hidden beside the bed, "She'll get over it."

* * *

Regina was exiting a cab as she stood before an apartment building, looking up at it, debating with herself if she should enter it or not. She inhaled sharply as she began to move her way inside the building, taking the elevator to the third floor. It took her a few more minutes to decide to knock on the white door that was in front of her with the numbers 4B in gold font.

The door swung open as a familiar blue eyed man appeared before the brunette, fully surprised to her visit but smiling nonetheless.

"Regina! This is a pleasant surprise." the man said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Robin." Regina nodded dryly.

"What brings you here?" he asked, smiling a smile that Regina would gladly use her first to punch in, if it weren't that he was marrying her sister next month.

"Don't get too excited. I'm here for my sister - not you."

"Is that Regina?" Zelena asked as she made her way out the door, smiling as her eyes fell upon her older sister. "What a surprise!"

"I'd like to speak with you. Alone." Regina's eyes moved to Robin as she said that last word. Which the man went inside without another word as Zelena nodded at him to head inside. It was so unlike Robin to do what he was told. He was different with Zelena and much to Regina's dismay she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing coming from him.

Zelena closed the door behind her as she joined Regina out in the hallway, her blue eyes studying her sister, "Look at you! I've never seen you this chipper before."

Regina's brows furrowed, "What on earth do you mean?"

"Do you have a boyfriend I don't know about? You have that look in your eyes, as if you just shagged all day long." replied Zelena as her smile only grew, "You do!" she said as Regina simply rolled her eyes. "What's his name?"

" _She_ is not my girlfriend - she's a friend, if you must know." Regina replied, already annoyed and regretting her decision to come here.

Zelena gasped, "A woman?! I told mother, I always knew you were into women."

"Zelena."

"And, you aren't even dating her, but you shag her?"

"Zelena."

"Oh! This is fabulous news!" Zelena clapped her hands together, excited for her sister, "Does mother already know? If not - can I tell her? Because this will definitely kill her."

"Zelena!" Regina shouted, already getting a headache. She sighed before continuing, "I wanted to inform you in person that I will be attending your wedding. Emma - my friend will be my companion."

"Well, that's just fabulous! The more the merrier, sis!"

"I'm also here because I came to ask you for a small favor." Regina released another sigh, seeing Robin was hard enough for her but she was doing this out of her good graces for a good friend, she couldn't leave now. "Emma is a musician. A great one. She hasn't had many calls to play anywhere lately, so I was hoping that if you didn't yet have a band in mind, that she could play at your wedding."

Zelena thought about it for a minute, trying to remember if they had a band lined up already or not. With the wedding being almost around the corner, her and Robin were just everywhere with things.

She flashed another smile at her sister, "That would be lovely! You tell your Emma that she is more than welcomed to play for us. We should get together sometime, so we can meet her, as part of the wedding - you understand."

 _We._ That was something Regina didn't think of. Emma would have to meet Robin as well, but she had to remind herself that she needed this job. They would pay her good, no doubt about it. She nodded, "I'll be sure to talk with her about it and get back to you. Thank you. Now, I'd love to stay and catch up, but I have a flight to catch."

"Of course. Have a safe flight, and we'll see you soon!" Zelena shouted as Regina began to walk away from her doorstep.

As she entered the elevator, Regina exhaled sharply a breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding in. The wedding was sure going to be a tough event to get through, but on the bright side of things. She wouldn't be facing it alone. Emma would be there. Maybe, just maybe her presence would make it all a little easier to bare.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: To be continued... don't forget to leave your lovely reviews! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Here's a late update for you guys! :) first of all, thank you for all the lovely reviews. This chapter has become a favorite of mine. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. A Thin Line Between Love & Hate update is on it's way, I promise! My mother went through surgery today and needed my assistance with driving and other stuff that has kept me pretty busy.**_

* * *

Emma was walking around her group of students as they each played the new cords she had been teaching them on their guitars. Both kids and adults. One of her favorite things about teaching music lessons was that she could make Henry a part of it and wouldn't have to leave him home. As for Henry, he loved it.

Emma smiled as she looked at Regina's name appear on her screen of her cell phone by Monday morning, as her cell rang. Her custom made ringtone to Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get It On_ sounding off. She looked over at Henry who was sitting on the floor indian style in between everyone else, playing along on his little toy guitar, "Kid, you're in charge. I need to answer this call."

She smiled as her son only responded with a toothy grin of his own. She stepped out, just outside the door, the windows big enough for her to see through them as she answered the call. "Miss me already?" she spoke into her phone.

Regina smiled as she sat behind her desk, " _Terribly. I'm under a lot of stress this morning with piles of paperwork and could use some… stress management."_

Emma smirked at the words Regina used to refer to their sexy times sessions. She looked over her shoulder quickly, checking up on Henry and the class. "I must admit. Your little gift gets the job done, but it doesn't come close to the real thing." she spoke into her phone again.

Regina's brow raised in wonder, " _Now you find yourself thinking of me while you lie in your bed at night?"_

"Whaaat? Pfft! Of course not!" Emma's cheeks burned red. Thank God Regina couldn't see her and was hours away in Boston. Matter of factly, Emma would think of Regina when she lied in bed at night. Even during her lonely sessions.

Regina smirked as she quickly changed the subject, " _I have another surprise for you. You and August, actually."_ she continued as Emma remained silent, " _I got you two to play at my sister's wedding."_

"You- what?" Emma's brows met her hairline in surprise.

" _I hope you don't mind. They didn't exactly have a band yet."_

"So, you thought of us?" asked Emma, still in shock.

Regina chuckled lightly through the phone, " _Whoever else, dear?"_

"I- I don't know what to say, but... thank you." Emma replied. She truly wasn't expecting such a gesture, even if Regina had mentioned it to her before leaving.

Regina smiled warmly, " _A thank you will do just fine."_ her smile became small as she remembered one detail of that job, " _Only, it completely slipped my mind that you would have to meet up with my sister, before anything happens."_

"That's no problem. Just text me her number and I'll set it up." Emma replied.

" _I'll do that. I'm only sorry I won't be able to save you from the bad luck of meeting my ex-husband."_ Regina rolled her eyes at his name.

Emma's voice suddenly curious, "So, I'll finally get to meet the ex-husband, huh?"

" _Alright, stop distracting me. Some of us need to work here, Ms. Swan."_

Emma smiled at Regina's tone that sounded serious but she already knew she was joking. "See you soon."

* * *

Later in the day, Emma and Henry went into the diner Ruby was working in. She had called Zelena as soon as Regina texted her her phone number, which the red head was delighted to get together with her as soon as possible that same day.

The bell from above the door rang as the glass door swung open, a cheerful Henry running his way towards Ruby.

"Aunt, Ruby!" he shouted as his arms wrapped around her slim form.

Ruby wrapped her arms around the boy's head in a hug, ruffling his hair in the process, a wide smile exposed on her lips, "Hi, Henry!"

"Mommy is taking me to…" the boy turned to his mother, a confused look on his face as he had forgotten where they were going for the upcoming weekend.

"Boston." Emma replied quickly as she leaned in on the counter, removing her sunglasses.

Ruby's eyebrow raised in surprise at the sight of the blonde. She knew Emma had a few pair of nice clothes stored here and there, but this new outfit she was sporting was _beyond_ any other she had seen her wear. Despite her simple taste in clothing, Emma knew how to dress nicely when the occasion called for it - for she decided to wear a pair of tight blue jeans, a black Nirvana shirt with Kurt Cobain printed up front, with a black coat that ended just above her knees. Her hair in nicely made long curls as it hung loose over her shoulders.

"Looking sharp there, Swan. Got a date?" asked Ruby as she smirked.

"Yeah with Regina's sister." replied Emma.

Ruby's eyes grew wide in a matter of seconds, "You're doing her sister now?!"

Emma's eyes grew wide in that moment, her cheeks a shade of pink as she looked around seeing how instantaneously the murmurs and forks clattering on plates fell to a complete and utter silence as heads turned towards a still shocked Ruby. Luckily, Granny was keeping Henry busy with a chocolate shake just for him that the boy didn't even care to take notice in the sudden shouting.

Ruby turned to face everyone behind her as they continuously stared. She scoffed, "What's everyone staring at?" her eyebrows shot up, urging the customers to go about their business, "Do you mind?! This is a private matter."

Murmurs started rising from everyone in the diner as Ruby walked closer to Emma, "Alright. Spill."

"It's not what you think, Rubes. I am meeting up with her to discuss August and I playing at her wedding. She's getting married next month." explained Emma.

"Oh. Well. That makes more sense." Ruby smiled, forgetting the whole incident she had created, "So… Regina will be at this wedding, no doubt?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"As the bride's sister, yes. That is how the world works, Rubes." Emma replied with a light chuckle.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Yes, thank you professor. What I mean is - she's going and you're going…"

Emma raised a hand as a wide grin appeared before her, "Ruby. Do _not_ call this a date."

"Riiight. Of course not. She's only the woman you're constantly fucking."

Emma's eyes grew once again, heads turning their direction once more as Emma simply smiled her best fake smile, speaking through gritted teeth, "Do you want a microphone so you can announce it to the whole world? I don't think everyone heard you."

Ruby shut her eyes tight this time, realization sinking in that she was in fact getting a little too loud.

Emma lightly smacked her the brunette's arm with the newspaper she had been carrying around as she walked past her and towards her son who now had a dark circle of chocolate around his mouth. "Mom's gotta run, kid. Be a good boy."

"Bye, mommy!" Henry shouted as Emma walked away, making her way out the glass doors, bell chime and all, but not before placing a chaste kiss on her son's head.

* * *

Emma was sipping on her coffee (French vanilla now becoming a favorite of hers) as she sat at an outside table of a bakery.

"You must be Emma Swan?" a cheery voice asked from behind her. Extending her hand in greeting as the blonde smiled back at the ginger haired woman's own contagious smile. She could definitely see a little of Regina in that smile.

"You must be Zelena?" Emma replied, shaking Zelena's hand as she stood from her chair.

Zelena nodded, "The one and only! This is my soon to be husband, Robin." she stepped aside, giving the man a chance to greet Emma as well.

Emma removed her sunglasses, her green eyes scanning Robin where he stood. Both silently exchanging firm hand shakes with one another. She could see why Regina would go for someone like him at first glance. He was a handsome fellow. Pearly white smile, blue eyes, scruffy flawless beared. Her mind picturing him and Regina in a beautiful black and white candid, perfect couple photograph. They certainly were a great match.

 _His loss, my gain._ A smile forming on Emma's lips as she mirrored his, while her brain spoke to her in wonder.

"Well. Shall we have a seat?" Zelena spoke, to which both Emma and Robin broke their handshake and joined her on the same table Emma had been sitting minutes ago before their arrival. "It seems you come highly recommended. Regina has a lot of faith in you." Zelena continued as she crossed one leg over the other. Another signature move she had witnessed from Regina.

Emma smiled warmly at her, "I don't know about faith, but she has seen me play. Not long ago Kathryn, her best friend had August and I playing at her party." she hung her sunglasses by the neck of her shirt as she spoke.

"Yes. Regina mentioned there were two of you." Zelena's eyes looked around, expecting to see August.

"I come on both of our behalf, but I can assure you he's just as good as I am. We can play throughout the entire wedding and take at least a small break. We can coordinate between us two on breaks. Or, we could play for a certain amount of time and take breaks during some other music you wish a DJ to play. It's up to you, really. The price will differ-"

"Oh. The price isn't a problem at all, darling." Zelena interrupted excitedly as she waved her hand at Emma. "We will have a DJ, so you can take your breaks while he plays a few songs for us. After all…" her lips curved into a smirk as she continued, "I suspect that you will want some time to drink, dance, enjoy yourself. You are after all Regina's date for that evening."

Eyebrows shot up in surprise from not only Emma but Robin as well, their eyes focused on a still grinning Zelena.

"Uh…" Emma's eyes found Robin's. He had been quiet since they arrived. Emma didn't really know much about the guy to call him any kind of names for hurting Regina in God only knows what ways. But, the woman was obviously scarred by him, and that already placed him on the blonde's bad side. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't at all happy about Regina moving on at all. He enjoyed knowing that he left such a deep mark in her heart that he was just so impossible to forget and move on from. Truth being, Robin loved that feeling he still stirred in Regina - even when he was marrying her sister.

 _Douchebag._ She thought, as in that moment, Emma couldn't understand why, but she went along with the story Zelena clearly got wrong, "I… am." she crossed her leg over the other as she smiled directly at Robin, "Yes."

 _That's right, pretty boy. You aren't the only duck in Regina's pond anymore._ Emma thought to herself, secretly enjoying how Robin's jaw clenched tightly before her very eyes.

"Well, that's just wonderful!" Zelena looked over at Robin, "Isn't it, Robbie?" Her eyes moving back to Emma, taking no notice in her future husband's forced smile, "I mean, I always sort of knew she had more _female_ inclinations." She chuckled, "Why do you think Robin and I hit it off? Poor guy couldn't get anything out of my dear sister."

"Is that right?" Emma's eyebrow raised, her eyes shifting between the couple sitting before her. Emma was starting to see for herself why Regina kept her distance from the two. A douchebag two faced liar and a hopeless woman blinded by the idea of love by his charming good looks and a few pretty words. Totally oblivious to this jerk's real intentions.

Finally, after being silence through this whole meeting, Robin spoke as he wrapped his arm around his soon to be wife's shoulder, caressing it softly with his hand, "I'm certain she already knows what kind of woman Regina is, darling."

Zelena scoffed, providing Emma with another smile, "Silly me, of course she does!" she stood suddenly from her chair, "Excuse me a moment, will you? Nature calls."

"So, it's true then?" Emma's green eyes found Robin's blue ones as he continued, "You and Regina are…?" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Dating. Fucking. Creating beautiful music together. You name it - we do it." Emma spoke bluntly. "I honestly can't imagine why you would let someone like her go, but - thank you. She's truly a work of art."

Robin felt sick to his stomach to the thought of Regina ever sharing a bed with another woman, especially one as young as Emma, but he did well to hide his expression. He chuckled dryly, "Let me guess, she told you I let her go? Quite the opposite, I'm afraid…" his head turned as his eyes wandered towards the ass of a girl that had walked just past his chair before turning back his attention on Emma, who's eyes never left him. "I gave up on her. Regina is a very convincing liar. One minute she tells you she loves you and the next you discover - she doesn't even know what love is."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at his words, "That's funny coming from a man who just checked out another woman's ass while his bride to be is in a bathroom."

Robin smirked, "I'm not a monk. You love women, you understand, right? It's hard not to look."

"I'm sure I would. If my eyes weren't only for your ex-wife. She's a hard woman to resist. You're right about that. One's not a monk." Emma smirked as Robin's face grew serious.

"That may be true, because you're younger. You are, aren't you? That's all Regina craves, really. It's not love. Sooner or later, she'll come to realize that and she'll toss you aside. You'll see."

God, did she want to punch this guy's lights out. If it wasn't that he was marrying Regina's sister, she would have. He deserved it. The last person that knew Regina was him, of all people. Emma knew her. Maybe not so much on a personal level, but she knew what she liked, and if it was Emma she craved - who was she to deny her of such pleasure? Emma craved her too. If it wasn't that they she was in Boston, she would most likely fuck her brains out after finishing up here. Her sex was already throbbing at the thought of it. And, if that was enough for Regina, it was certainly enough for her.

"Forgive me, the line was horrid!" Robin quickly composed himself, smiling at Zelena who had returned from the bathroom, taking her seat next to an obviously furious man. Her eyes shifted between Robin and Emma. "Did I miss something?"

"Not at all." Emma smiled at Zelena, "He was just sharing a story with me about something precious he lost."

"Oh? What did you loose, darling?" asked Zelena.

Robin smiled his best smile at her as he blurted out the first thing that came to mind as an excuse, "My watch." he pulled on his sleeve showing her that in fact he had forgotten his watch at home. "You know me, always losing it."

Zelena scoffed with a roll of her eyes as she looked over at Emma, "I swear, men. They'd loose their balls if they weren't attached." she laughed in a hysterical cackle as Emma joined in, leaving Robin only smiling a fake smile. "Just a joke." the ginger haired woman quickly changed conversation, "So, I am sure you brought a few of your songs with you that we could give a listen to on our way home?"

"I did." Emma quickly placed her hand inside her coat pocket, pulling out a CD with a few music samples from her and August, handing it over to Zelena herself. "We play mostly covers, there's about ten in there that you can listen to."

"Perfect! Zelena smiled as her and Robin stood, Emma joining them as she stood as well. She extended her hand at the blonde once again, obviously liking Emma already. "Of course, you know you have the job either way. Any friend of Regina's is a friend of mine and if you are as good as she says you are - then that's that."

"Thank you." Emma smiled as she shook the woman's hand. She liked Zelena. She certainly deserved better than this waste of a human being she was soon to marry.

"We'll call you soon." Emma was taken by surprise as the woman then rushed over to her and pulled her into a warm hug, "Oh, and… treat her right. She deserves it."

Emma knew immediately that she was talking about Regina. She obviously hurt her as well, given that Robin ended up with her in the end, and she really wanted to make amends.

"I couldn't agree more. A woman like Regina deserves to have the world at her feet." Emma smiled as she replied with all honesty, causing Zelena's heart to melt then and there as she placed a hand over her own chest.

"Goodness, me! Maybe I should convert to women. Is there another one at home like you?" she asked flirtatiously, cackling hysterically once again, waving Emma off, "Another joke! We'll see you at the wedding. Oh, invite whoever else you wish."

Emma chuckled with a smile, "Looking forward to it. Thank you again."

Zelena and Robin walked away. Emma was so happy with the news of having somewhere to play and make some money out of it, that she didn't even care to say goodbye to Robin or the fact that he didn't care to say goodbye to her. She made a mental note to herself then and there as she walked over to her yellow bug, to thank Regina later for this opportunity.

* * *

"No way! We're invited, really?"

"Really." Emma replied, holding on to a excited Ruby as she jumped up and down, embracing Emma in a tight hug, excited that she had just been invited to what was sure to be a pretty fancy wedding.

"Me too?!" asked an excited Henry as he jumped up and down, mocking his aunt Ruby's excitement, his hands balled into tiny fists.

"I wouldn't go without you, kid. You're my date." Emma replied as she ruffled his hair. Making another mental note for herself to give him a haircut before their trip to Boston.

Ruby released a gasp, excited at another idea, "We so have to go shopping, Em! I need a dress, I have to get Graham a tux. God knows the man is hopeless shopping for himself. We'll make it a girl's day with the rugrat here. He has to look sharp for his first trip to Boston." her eyes looking down at Henry, "Go put your shoes on Henry."

"Yay!" Henry shouted as he continuously jumped up and down, still coming down from the hype of that chocolate shake he had gulped down at the diner as he ran off to fetch his shoes.

"Come on. We'll give Regina Mills more reasons to keep wanting you around." Ruby grinned, causing Emma to smile. She knew that look in Ruby's eyes. Once she set her mind to something, she would stop at nothing to get her way.

And, so would begin their afternoon at the mall.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: To be continued in ch. 10... Reviews greatly appreciated! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took me forever to upload this next, long waited for chapter, guys! I'm still finding myself busy with my mom's situation and other things. I do thank each and every one of you for your patience. An update for A Thin Line Between Love & Hate is coming (hopefully) tomorrow! *fingers crossed* in the meantime, I do hope you all enjoy this longer chapter just as much as I did writing it. :)**_

 _ **WARNING: Sexy times ahead... I do hope that makes up for my tardiness... ;)**_

* * *

Ruby was inside a dressing room, trying on dress number ten. Emma waited patiently, sitting in one of the chairs inside the waiting area. Lifting her wrist up to her face as she checked the time on her watch. It was safe to say that Emma hated shopping for clothes, though she did manage to find some clothes for Henry - which she was happy for.

She looked over to her son as the boy happily took bites of a giant pretzel. His legs wiggling, expressing the boy's happiness towards his treat.

"Hey, give me a bite of that pretzel, kid." Emma told Henry as she leaned over, taking a bite of his pretzel as the boy held it up for his mother.

"He's adorable."

Emma's head snapped up as she found a beautiful brunette staring at her and Henry. Her smile warm and bright. She wore an all black power suit, looking pretty elegant. Emma had to admit, she rocked that suit but Regina could rock them better. She was around Emma's own age from the looks of it. Her golden name tag shining her name in black lettering: Allison.

"Thank you." Emma smiled back at the girl, instantly sitting up right.

"What's your name, cutie?" Allison asked as she kneeled down to be at Henry's level, smiling at the boy ever so sweetly.

"I'm Henry." the boy replied, a friendly smile on his face.

"That's a beautiful name. Does mommy have a name?" her eyes looking up directly at Emma.

"Emma." said the blonde, wondering if what was happening was actually happening. Not that she was a stranger to it, but it had been years since anyone showed any interest in her, really. Apart from Regina.

"I'm Allison." the girl's eyes never leaving Emma's as she spoke, "I get off work in about an hour. I know a great place to grab a bite to eat around here, if you're interested."

"Oh, babe! I think this is the dress I want. Would you mind helping me with the zipper?"

All three pair of heads turned to glance at Ruby as she had thrown the curtain back and stood there wearing a tight red dress that complimented her body really well. Emma staring like a deer caught in headlights at the nickname Ruby had just called her.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked up to her friend, playing along with the biggest smile she could master, "I know. I look hot." she continued as she grabbed Emma by the hand, pulling her up, practically forcing her to stand. She turned her back towards her best friend, back exposed down to her waist line, "She's so cute when she acts nervous." Ruby whispered over to Allison as she stared at them quietly, face falling in shame for not even thinking that the beautiful blonde could had been involved with someone already.

Emma's eyes looked down towards the zipper as she pulled it up for her, still in wonder as to why Ruby was acting the way she was.

"Thank you." Ruby wrapped both arms around Emma's form as she leaned her head on her shoulder, smiling over at Allison, "She's so helpful. I'm just the luckiest girl on the planet!"

Henry's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked up at his aunt Ruby, "But, you're not-"

Ruby's hand covered over the boy's mouth as she pulled him closer towards herself and a totally clueless Emma, "Henry, the adults are talking now. What has mommy told you about interrupting grown up talk?"

"I am _so_ sorry. I had no idea that…" Allison scoffed, feeling pretty stupid by now, "I'm an idiot."

"I understand. It's hard to resist her natural charm." Ruby chuckled, "I can't turn my back on you for one second." Emma's eyes nearly came out of her head, as they grew wide in surprise when she was suddenly pulled in by Ruby as the brunette turned her face and pressed her lips against Emma's in a kiss. A well given passionate but filled with awkwardness kiss that felt eternal. A kiss that should never be given by a best friend. Henry mumbled something in protest that wasn't well understood as Ruby still had her hand over his mouth. His hands instantly covering his tiny, innocent child eyes.

The kiss finally ended once Allison simply walked away, thinking she couldn't possibly feel more embarrassed than she already had been until she witnessed the kiss of the century.

Emma was the first to pull away with a protesting grunt, "Ruby, what the hell?" she quickly wiped her mouth.

"Ew, God. I'm going to need to kiss Graham after this. I so became a lesbian for like a full minute." said Ruby, feeling completely weird and disgusted. "Ugh! Did you have to use your tongue?"

"It's a force of habit. What the hell got into you? Why did you kiss me?" asked Emma as she looked down at her son who was still being held by the brunette, "Would you let go of my kid, please? You're suffocating him."

Ruby quickly released Henry as she ruffled his hair, "Sorry, Henry. But, it was for your mom's own good. Wanting to get a new best friend to play wrestling with when you already have Regina." she threw a hard glare at Emma while saying that last bit.

Emma understood well now what Ruby was trying to do, her lips parting in awe, "I was not going to play wrestling with her."

"Oh, but she was sooo ready to play with you." replied Ruby.

Emma took Henry by the hand, "Let's go get that haircut, kid." she lifted her index finger in warning towards Ruby before walking away, "Don't ever kiss me again."

"This never happened." Ruby traced an x shape across her heart with her finger, promising Emma that they would never speak of this moment again for as long as either of them lived. She went back into the dressing room to change into her own clothes as Emma walked off with Henry.

* * *

The weekend was finally here. As was Henry's 8th Birthday that Friday morning. Henry stormed into his mother's room, jumping up and down on her bed, excited for their first trip together. Emma woke up with a big smile on her face as she pulled Henry down into bed with her, blowing raspberries into his tummy as she lifted his pj's to expose it, ending in shrieks from the happy 8 year old. Their flight was just as exciting for Henry, being his first time flying. Emma made sure to email Regina the details of the flight, so she would know when to expect them. As for Henry, he couldn't more happier to meet someone new in his mom's life.

Emma and Henry made their way out of the gate, passing security, luggage in one hand as she held Henry's hand in her other hand. Emma stopped in her tracks as before her stood a curly, ginger haired man with glasses, his suit perfectly fitted, holding a sign up as it read 'SWAN' in capital lettering. That couldn't possibly be for them, she knew Regina had money, but this driver couldn't possibly be waiting for them. Still, Emma waved over at him as she walked near him, as the man smiled warmly.

"Ms. Emma Swan? And Henry, I presume?" the man looked down at the boy with a warm smile, Henry smiling right back. Holy shit, this driver was for her. "I'm Archie Hopper. Ms. Mills sends her apologies in not being here herself, but she had to deal with a last minute meeting. However, she asked me to drive you to her penthouse where you will be more comfortable waiting for her arrival."

"Just call me Emma." was all the blonde could say as she was still in shock that Regina went all the way as to send her own personal driver to pick them up from the airport.

Archie nodded courteously as he reached down for her bags and Henry's backpack, "Well, shall we?"

"Oh! You don't have to do that." The man's eyes grew in surprise as Emma yanked back her bag, almost ripping his arm off. Her cheeks turning red for her sudden reaction, "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to… you know."

Archie smiled, courteously nodding once again, "I understand, Ms."

"You can still take mine." Henry spoke suddenly, causing Archie to smile down at him as he held on to the boy's luggage.

"Henry." Emma said in a form voice, feeling embarrassed at her son's comfort with all this new given attention they were receiving

"It's quite alright." Archie replied, his smile never leaving his lips as he motioned towards the exit of the airport, allowing Emma and Henry to walk ahead of him as he followed close behind.

As they made their way towards a black Mercedes and loaded up their luggage in the trunk with Archie's help, Emma's phone rang, vibrating in her pocket as she quickly reached for it, "Seatbelt, kid." she ordered Henry as the boy hopped in the back, scooting over for his mother to join him. "Hello?" she finally answered, placing her phone on her ear, failing to look at her caller ID.

" _How was your flight?"_ asked Regina on the other end of the line.

"Good. We just arrived. This guy named Archie said he is your driver?" she whispered as she covered the end of the phone with her hand, failing in not being heard by the driver himself as a light smirk formed on his lips at Emma's distrust as he closed the back door, hurrying to hop into the driver's side.

A low chuckle was heard from the brunette herself as she spoke on the other end of the phone, " _That would be correct, dear. I'm sorry - I should have informed you of him waiting for you at the airport instead of myself, but I had an unexpected, last minute meeting. He will take you to my home and you can make yourselves comfortable. I shouldn't be more than twenty minutes."_ she explained.

"It's no problem. Henry really loved the attention. You didn't have to go through all that trouble, we could have taken a cab." Emma smiled. She heard another light chuckle from Regina as the car started up and began backing out of its parking space from the airport garage.

" _No trouble at all. Archie is trustworthy. He's worked for me for years, he will attend to your every need until my arrival."_ Regina informed her.

It was Emma's turn to chuckle now as she glanced over at her son who was too busy staring at the city as it sped on by through the car window. Then at the curly haired man as he drove, making sure no one heard her as she spoke in the lowest of whispers into the phone, "Hopefully not every need." she joked. Pity she couldn't see the wide smirk that had formed on the brunette's lips in that moment - but, then again she didn't have to. Emma knew.

The call ended as Regina, then Emma hung up without saying anything else. They had been friends for a short while, but already they knew one another well enough to where they didn't always have to say goodbye. Emma couldn't believe she had come all this way to Boston to spend a weekend with her son for his birthday. She couldn't believe Regina felt comfortable enough as to offer her home to them both. It was a crazy idea, but the blonde couldn't help to smile at it.

"Mom, look!" Henry pointed towards the park plaza of Boston. People being guided through a canoe through the beautiful, shining water as a giant swan was shaped on the back of it. It was a beautiful spot. Emma's eyes shined with excitement as she leaned over her son and watched with him. "Can we go there?" the boy asked excitedly.

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at her son's excitement. She lived to make him happy and she felt fully accomplished when he was. "We'll see, kid. Let's get where we are headed first, okay?"

"That's the Common Park." Archie spoke as he took a quick glance over his shoulder towards happy Henry. "I think he'd really enjoy it." he informed Emma.

As they arrived to the building of what would be Regina's home, with Archie leading the way this time they made their way inside, using the elevator as they reached the very top floor. Archie reached deep into his pants pocket, taking out the spare key to Regina's loft. The click of the lock sounding as he inserted and twisted the key, the door swinging open as the ginger haired man stepped aside, allowing Emma and Henry to step inside first. Which they did.

"Whoa, mom!" Henry exclaimed as his head shifted around the entire loft.

"Whoa, is right, kid." replied Emma as she was just as in awe as her son was at that moment. Both looking hilariously alike in their wow factored expressions.

The loft was spacious. As you entered, the fireplace was towards the right side of the door, not too close, tv set up above the fireplace wall. A giant light gray rug was laid out in the middle of the cool floorboards, as a small wooden coffee table was in it's center. A giant, light gray stretched out couch placed just to the side of the table and rug. A single matching armchair placed on the other side of the center table in the living room area. More into the right side, connecting with the living area was the kitchen. Giant stainless steel refrigerator, marbled light gray countertops with wooden cabinets. All around were giant windows with a spectacular view of the beautiful city, a grand black piano set up just aside in front of one of the windows. Off near the kitchen area a small round breakfast table. White walls decorated with a few paintings of horses that looked to be fairly expensive. Towards the other side of the room was where the staircase started, heading up towards the second floor where Emma presumed was Regina's master bedroom, along with guest bedrooms. However many this mansion of a penthouse had. Everything was placed in its place neatly. Emma and Henry snapping out of their trance, closing their mouths as Archie spoke.

"Please, do make yourselves at home. There's plenty of food if you're hungry." Archie said with a warm smile he never seemed to lose.

"I think we'll wait for Regina. Thank you, Archie." Emma replied.

Archie nodded as he placed the spare key near the kitchen counter, walking back towards the main door, exiting as he closed it behind him without saying another word to the blonde or her son.

"Whoa, look mom, a pool!" Henry pulled open the glass door leading him onto the balcony as he ran towards the pool. The balcony was big enough. Everything in this house was big. In fact, if Regina were a guy Emma would have thought she was trying to compensate for something. But, this house was so Regina. The style, the elegance, the beauty of it. Everything. Every corner.

Emma rushed towards Henry as she yanked him back inside, not wanting him to fall and have an accident on his first trip, much less on his grand day. "Henry, don't run! You don't exactly know how to swim."

"Mooom-!" Henry whined, wanting to take a swim.

Emma shut the glass door to the balcony as she looked down at her son, "Why don't you go upstairs and put your suitcase in one of the bedrooms, okay?"

"But-!"

"No, buts, Henry." Emma spoke above the protesting boy, "This isn't our home. I need you on your best behavior. If you are, I promise you I will ask her if you can use the pool. Deal?"

"Okay." the boy pouted but headed upstairs on his own with his small luggage in hand.

Emma remained in awe as she walked around the apartment. Checking out the kitchen to every last detail of the mansion penthouse. All this place needed to be really top of the line was its own theater room. Emma was snapped away from her thoughts as she heard the theme from Star Wars playing really loudly in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Emma covered her ears instantaneously as she ran, taking two steps at a time to get upstairs quicker.

"Henry?!" she shouted at her son as she entered none other than the theater room, as she took the remote from him, "What are you doing?! I told you to look for a room!" she kept shouting over the loud music.

"I did! I want this room!" Henry shouted excitedly as Emma kept trying to figure out how to turn the movie off, tapping button after button as now the stereo in there came on.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Regina suddenly shouted as she stood by the door with her hands on her hips.

Emma's face fell with embarrassment. From the looks of the brunette's face she had a tough day at that last minute meeting. Emma didn't blame her for being upset. She'd be too if she came home exhausted to a stranger and her curious son. "Turn it off!" Emma shouted over the movie that had been playing in the background, along with some soft classical but loud music on the stereo system.

Regina took the remote from Emma and with the click of a button turned everything off in a matter of a seconds. Henry stood beside her mom as Emma glared down at him.

"Well, I see you found my theater room." Regina chuckled as she looked down at the now frightened boy.

"Henry. Apologize to Regina, now." Emma nudged him forward. Surprised as Regina only held out her hand in a stopping motion.

"It's quite alright. First impressions are important and he has seemed to impressed me faster than those imbeciles I had to deal with today in that board meeting." Regina smiled down at the boy, providing him with the same courteous nod as Archie had when they met.

"I was told to say 'thank you for having us in your home.'" Henry replied with a happy smile, as Emma shook her head.

"Kid, why don't you go pick out a room? But, _don't_ touch-"

"I won't!" Henry ran off past Regina not allowing his mom to finish speaking as he went to pick out a room this time.

Emma's shoulders dropped as she exhaled an exhausted sigh of her own due to Henry's momentary recklessness, "I'm sorry. He's just never seen anything quite like this place before in his life and he gets too excited."

Regina shook her head, "Not to worry. I can imagine what something like this for a boy his age must be like."

Emma chuckled as she realized that despite the tough day Regina might have had, she wasn't mad at all. This time a sigh of relief left the blonde's chest, "Not just for him. Regina, this place is amazing! I knew you were rich, but- wow. And, here I thought Christian Grey's house was nice."

Regina chuckled at the blonde's joke, "It was a gift from my father. The theater was his idea." after a moment's pause, Regina spoke again as she removed her suit jacket ever so elegantly, "You must be hungry."

Emma couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Regina removing her jacket. "As much as I'd love to eat you right now, I wouldn't want to traumatize Henry. Although, I must admit, anyone who appreciates Star Wars is my kind of woman." she joked.

Regina let out a light laugh, and what a laugh it was. A week had passed since they last saw each other but Emma had missed hearing it.

"Food, Emma." Regina clarified, even though she knew Emma was joking and would never engage in a sexual act with her son wide awake and only a few feet away.

"I'm hungry for food too."

Regina pushed Emma playfully out of the theater as she walked behind her, making her way out as they both headed down the stairs where Henry was looking out the glass doors out into the pool area on the balcony.

"Henry." Emma spoke in a warning tone so her son would remove himself away from the glass doors. Everything was so clean and organized, last thing she wanted was for him to leave handprints on those doors. It also made Emma's heart stop everytime she would see her son near that balcony, given that they were on the top floor of the enormous building.

"Archie is waiting downstairs." Regina informed as she looked at Emma, her eyes quickly looking down at Henry, "I heard someone liked the park. We could enjoy a nice picnic there, or we could go out to eat. Your choice."

"Park!" Henry shouted excited, his eyes shining as they shifted between his mother and Regina, whom had become his favorite person ever since their arrival.

Regina couldn't help but smile down at how excited the boy became to the idea of going to a park. She could see Emma in him, the way her face lid up when she was in her playful joking moods. She looked over at Emma, "Park it is."

It didn't take them long to gather up a few sandwiches, snacks and juices for Henry, and some wine for Regina and Emma. Emma smiled as she followed both of them out the front door, picnic basket in hand. Archie greeted them with a smile as he held the passenger door open for Regina as she sat up front. Emma and Henry hopped into the back seats. Once they arrived at the park, Henry was in awe. It was the biggest he had seen, not that the one back home wasn't thrilling enough when his mother first took him. But, getting to be on his first vacation was more than thrilling for him. They set up in a spot just underneath a tree to have some shade. It was a perfect day to be out in a park. Regina was already enjoying herself, unable to believe that Emma had accepted her invitation to spend the weekend together. Henry and Regina engaged in deep various conversations about what the boy liked doing for fun, which turned into a big list of things Henry thoroughly enjoyed. It was enough to say that Regina was fully enjoying the boy's company. She couldn't help to think what it would be like to a mother to a boy like Henry. She had missed out on so much being married to Robin all through college, including being a mother. She couldn't help to think that maybe if she had decided to on having that baby, maybe her life would have been better. She wouldn't of closed herself up like she had for most of her life.

"Are you just as talented as your mom?" asked Regina, as the boy had mentioned that he too played a little of guitar.

"No one's as good as my mom!" Henry assured her as he took one last bite of his baloney and cheese sandwich, washing it down with a gulp of juice.

Emma couldn't help to blush at her own son's compliment. Her eyes looked down at the boy's plate. Sandwich, chips, juice: gone. The veggies remained untouched.

"Can we take a ride on the canoe?" Henry asked, a hopeful look in his eye.

"I don't know. You haven't completely finished your lunch, kid." replied Emma.

"I did!" Henry said.

"What about those?" Emma pointed towards her son's untouched veggies, to which Henry only scrunched up his face in disgust.

"You know, when I was a little girl. I used to hate eating my vegetables too." Regina began to tell the boy, "My mother used to force me to eat them. I absolutely hated it."

"But, you eat them now." said Henry.

Regina nodded, "That's true, and look at me now. Grown and strong, just as my father told me I would be. He told me that everytime I would eat my vegetables I would grow more and more. Turns out he was right. I didn't believe it as a child, but as I aged, I was soon bigger than him. I felt like a giant!" She smirked as Henry's eyes grew wide in surprise to her story. Emma was even more surprised as before her very eyes, her son, for the first time in his life began eating up his baby carrots and celery sticks without spitting them out or protesting about it.

Emma looked over at Regina who had a rather satisfactory grin to her, "Just like that? With you he eats his vegetables, when I can't get him to eat a single one."

Regina shrugged as her smile only grew once Henry showed her a now empty plate, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" she asked the boy who just shook his head in agreement. Regina's eyes soon finding Emma's shocked green ones, "I believe he's earned a ride on a canoe."

"Yay!" shouted Henry as he stood up, pulling his mother from her shirt, trying to stand her up. "Come on, mom!"

Emma shot a glare at her son, feeling betrayed, "Traitor." she told him as she gave in to Henry's constant yanking and pulling. "Not so fast, kid!"

Henry soon stopped as he looked at Regina, who was still sitting by the tree. Henry grabbed a hold of her hand as brown eyes followed his small hand up towards his arm, as their eyes met, "Come on, Gina. You too!"

Regina gave him a warm smile as she simply shook her head, "No, you two go ahead. This is a vacation for you and your mom to enjoy."

"Please, Gina? Mom, tell her she can come too!" Henry turned towards his mother who was now behind the boy, looking down at Regina.

"I'm afraid he won't take no for answer." Emma as she stretched out her arm, offering a helping hand for the brunette to take and be helped up off the ground. Which, Regina soon took as her eyes connected to a pair of green ones, her smile never leaving her lips.

"In that case. How can I possibly say no?" Regina looked down at Henry as the boy smiled back happily at her, pulling her with him as he made her run towards the canoe's not caring that he just interrupted a small moment his mother and Regina had shared.

"Henry! Not so fast, kid!" Emma ran behind them, worrying that Regina would have a bad fall since she herself was trying to keep up with the child's pace.

* * *

It had been a full fun day at the park, followed by a grand tour of the city and some of Boston's beautiful sights and a small birthday cake for Henry. By the time Archie drove them back to Regina's apartment, Henry was already passed out in Emma's arms as she made her way inside the building.

"Thank you, Archie. You may call it a night." Regina nodded over at the ginger haired man as he smiled over at her in return.

"Always a pleasure, ma'am. Have a good night."

Regina headed inside, catching up to Emma as Archie took his leave. As they rode the elevator all the way to the top of the building, Regina couldn't help but look over at Emma as she held her son in her arms, as he remained silently asleep with his head rested on her shoulder. Regina couldn't help but allow a small smile form on her lips, enough for her to feel but not enough for the blonde to notice. She had never been big on kids. As she once told Kathryn, she didn't hate them, but she always felt that she didn't know enough about love to be associated with a child. But, just like Emma - Henry brought a side of her in that park today that she had forgotten she possessed. She wouldn't mind spending more time with this kid. He was something else. After all, his mother and her had become good friends. Why couldn't she befriend him too? It amazed Regina that Henry even liked her so much.

"I think you have a fan. He seems to be crushing on you." Emma spoke softly to not wake her son.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "I can't imagine why. We'll have to be careful around him. Wouldn't want to break his little heart if he discovers that I like his mother."

Emma couldn't help but to have a light blush towards Regina's exact word. _Like._ It was the correct word to use around Henry, to not have to use the word _fucking._ Emma understood that. "Don't let him fool you. He's too smart for his own good sometimes." Emma paused for a second before she spoke again, "Thank you. For everything today. This has been his best birthday ever."

"Thank you for accepting my invitation." Regina replied as the elevator doors opened, both stepping out as they followed inside the apartment. "Care to join me for a drink?"

"I'd love one." Emma nodded as she followed Regina up the stairs, her eyes following the brunette's elegant figure as it made its way into the theater room. She quickly went into one of the spare bedrooms where her and Henry would be sleeping as she gently laid him down on to the soft fabric of the bed. Removing his shoes for more comfort. Henry woke up for a couple of minutes as his mother changed him into a pair of pajamas, but didn't put up a single fight in going back to sleep as his exhaustion kicked back in. As soon as she made her way into the theater room, all the lights were off, the only light coming from the big projector screen that was facing her. She could see the back of Regina's head peeking out from one of the leather chairs as a crystal glass shined as it sat off to the side on the chairs armrest, in a cup holder. Emma took a seat next to Regina.

"I thought we could enjoy a movie." Regina finally spoke as she held up her glass, Emma clinking her own glass against Regina's as she reached for it from her own cup holder.

Emma's brow raised in question, "I thought you didn't watch movies?"

Regina turned her attention towards the screen projector as she brought the drink to her lips, taking a small sip. Emma smirked as she stared at the film playing before them, hearing an all too familiar song she knew all too well. It was a song that also happened to be playing at Kathryn's party when they saw each other once again. The audio kept at a low volume, loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough to wake Henry. Both her brows raised in surprise as she looked over at Regina who kept her eyes focused on the film.

"You own A Night at the Roxbury?" asked a still surprised Emma.

"I can play any movie I wish on here. I honestly find it dumb already, but I will sit here and try to understand why you enjoy it so much." Regina replied as she did her best to hold back a smile from appearing on her lips. Truth was, ever since Emma mentioned the film to her that night at Kathryn's she became curious about it. The song was catchy after all.

They both sat through the duration of the movie. Regina questioning every stupid part of it, while Emma would laugh and enjoy just how clueless the brunette was towards it.

"Okay, it is a little dumb, but it has good music - you have to admit to that." Emma said as they sat through the credits.

"I'll admit that I just wasted an hour and twenty-two minutes of my life." replied Regina, unamused by the whole film. Though, secretly she would chuckle at certain parts hoping that Emma didn't catch her.

"Well, in that case, thank you for choosing to waste it with me."

Brown and green eyes met as both women began slowly leaning in closer and closer for a kiss. The mood was set, drinks had been enjoyed over a movie night. The room remained dark. And, they both couldn't possibly keep their hands off each other. Both enjoyed what they had, and it had been a week since they enjoyed one of their sexy times. Or it could be that both were just so used to each other now that kissing one another was addicting in itself.

Their lips barely brushed against each other as what looked like a vampire series began playing, interrupting them as they stared at the screen. The remote had fallen in between Regina's seat and as she leaned in to kiss Emma, a button had been pressed causing the movie to be selected on it's own.

"Vampires, huh?" Emma turned her head to face Regina, keeping the distance between them to a minimum.

"Kathryn convinced me to give it a watch." Regina rolled her eyes. "Though, I must admit there is something sexy and terrifying about vampires." Emma smirked as Regina slowly began moving towards her in a very inviting and seductive manner, their eyes connecting instantly, "They are seductive. Every word they say invites you in." she straddled Emma's lap, taking her hands into her own as she placed them on her thighs. Emma's hands were instantly like magnets, traveling upward and back down again. "Their charm is impossible to resist." Regina whispered softly. Her fingers delicately caressing a blonde curl.

Emma was at a loss. Even in a dark room Regina managed to look absolutely breathtaking. Her green eyes growing with want right before her as her hands caressed the soft skin of her thighs, watching as Regina unbuttoned her own blouse slowly. A streak of black laced bra peeking out from underneath the white fabric of her blouse.

"Is this the part where you make me immortal?" Emma whispered, her hands traveling up towards Regina's very ass.

Regina chuckled lightly, highly enjoying their little roleplay they were suddenly having, "I wouldn't do it so quickly." whispered Regina, her lips brushing ever so lightly against Emma's lips it gave the blonde chills. "I would get pleasure out of you first." Regina took one of Emma's hands in her own as she continued, "I'd allow you to provide me with all the pleasure I desire from you." a moan was heard from Regina as she guided Emma's hand in between them, past her panties, placing them where she wanted them the most.

Emma couldn't help but moan with her. Her fingers already coated in Regina's wetness as she worked them slowly inside and out as Regina rode them with the same pace. Slowly and rhythmically moving her hips against Emma's two fingers and form.

"Making you think that you are in complete control - when you're not." Regina spoke softly as she allowed her tongue to quickly taste over Emma's thin parting lips, whispering right on them, "I am." she smirked at the sound of Emma releasing yet another moan as her rhythm on her fingers never caved. "Switch with me."

Regina stood without another word, her grinds coming to a halt as Emma quickly stood from her chair, allowing the brunette to take a seat. The leather was warm from where Emma had been sitting. Regina's dark eyes drinking in the sight of Emma as she slowly undid her jeans, stripping down from them. As if the roleplay were true, she was truly under Regina's spell now. She was about to give in, she wanted it just as bad as Regina did, and she had no problem following her orders whatsoever.

Emma now slowly straddled Regina's lap. Following her orders, giving her what she wanted. She wanted to do more. Much more. The roleplay still in full game for them both.

"There are consequences to immortality, Emma." Regina whispered as her fingers quickly began working her already hardened clit, now coating in her wetness. Emma couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the feel of what she was making Regina feel a few moments ago. Emma had never roleplayed before, nothing this hot or seductive. She was surprised to how much this side of Regina turned her on in that moment, but she wasn't one to question it. She was more than willing to play ever since they began.

"If you want me to do this. It will be forever." another moan was heard as only the tip of her two first fingers teased over Emma's opening. "You will be mine. Belong only to me." she whispered against Emma's lips, "Are you ready for that?" an olive hand snaked its way around Emma's thigh, grabbing tightly at her butt cheek.

"Y- yes." Emma whispered, her breath quivering. "Mmm!" she whimpered into Regina's mouth as the brunette captured her lips in a hard but passionate kiss. The same time her olive fingers thrusted inside of her in a not so gentle manner. Emma's hands grabbing a hold of Regina's breasts as she squeezed with all her might.

"Mmm!" Regina couldn't hold back a moan as it made its way inside Emma's own mouth. Her tongue instantly and uninvitedly made its way into Emma's mouth. Regina's nails raking across Emma's butt cheek, leaving faintly red marks as she moved her more harder and faster against her, as her fingers thrusted deeper and deeper inside her tight walls. God, was she ever.

Regina now making a mental note for herself that they should roleplay this again soon as her hard thrusts didn't give out for a second, despite Emma's light, muffled cries of pleasure. It wasn't until their lips parted that their eyes met. Emma wanted this. She needed Regina to keep going. It was as if in that moment of their game no words were needed - only actions.

Regina moved Emma to lay on her back on the leather couch as she took her position on top. Her fingers never once making their way out from Emma's sex as she kept up with her hardened thrusts. Their lips didn't last long before they came crashing down on one another in another hardened, lustful kiss. Emma's hand grabbing a hold of Regina's ass, as she made her move harder and impossibly faster against her, as her other hand found the brunette's own sex. Fingers diving into her own soaked, tight walls.

The remote to the theater had fallen on the floor from all the movements. Only the faint sound of the series that was still playing before them was lightly heard, as the rest were their moans and breathless panting. Skin against skin smacking in the most rough but delicious way possible that anyone could ever imagine. Breathless moans were heard from both women as their lips came apart. A grunt mixed with a hiss was heard from Emma as Regina suddenly took her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling the very edge of it with her teeth. "God, I'm sorry." Brown eyes filled with worry suddenly as Regina came to notice a small red pearl forming on Emma's now cut lip.

It took Regina by complete surprise once Emma licked her lips, tasting away the small pearl of blood. A smirk creeping up on her lips, "Don't stop now." Emma challenged her then and there. Regina smirked at the challenge. She was up for it. Her thrusts only got harder, as did Emma's as soon as the blonde felt teeth bite down right on her neck, near her pulse point. It wasn't enough to make her bleed, but it had a rather enjoyable pain to it. Breathless moans were exchanged as both women came undone at the exact same time. Bodies tensing deliciously until both reached their stopping point as they laid loosely on the couch, fairly exhausted from their hot little roleplay.

"Shit, Regina." Emma spoke between pants, a smile on her face, "That was… wow."

Regina rested her chin against her hands that were now placed on Emma's chest, as she smiled a sexy wicked smile, "Are you alright?" her thumb gently caressed the small cut on Emma's lip.

"My lip is fine. I can't say the same thing about the rest of me. I think you broke me." Emma joked, which both of them shared a laugh over as their lips met again in a breathless, passionate kiss.

* * *

 _ **To be continued... Reviews greatly appreciated!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: And, we're back! :) so happy to be back after my laptop busted. It took me a while to get a new one, but it feels great to be writing for you all once again. I do hope you enjoy this new update. Cuteness alert between Regina and Henry. Enjoy!**_

* * *

They were up bright and early for a Saturday. Emma, Regina and Henry were taken by Archie for an early breakfast, one which after a few times of persistence from Emma and Henry, Archie joined along. Regina was surprised just how at _home_ she felt being this free with Emma and her son. How comfortable it felt to be able to laugh while being around Henry. Even Archie took notice at Regina's sudden change when she was around Emma. She was a good boss to him, but she remained professional - hardly cracking a smile.

As breakfast passed, with Emma's permission, Archie took Henry to a nearby arcade while both women enjoyed another cup of coffee.

"Don't get me wrong. I do enjoy your look in pencil skirts, all professional, but have you ever worn anything that's not work related?" Emma brings her hot cup of coffee to her lips, the steam lightly brushing her bottom lip, "Something more liberal?"

Regina swallows her gulp of coffee as Emma drinks from her cup, " _Liberal?_ I can be pretty liberal, I assure you."

"Name one time you were _pretty liberal_. Teenage years don't count." Emma challenge, a smirk playing on her lips.

To this Regina raised an eyebrow, "How old are you again? Because sometimes, I swear I'm talking to a teenager."

"Ooh, yet you fucked me in an airplane bathroom."

Regina turned red in a matter of minutes, wishing that the ground would swallow her whole in that very moment. It was a small bakery shop, therefore she was sure people around them had heard her well enough.

Emma turned to look at the couple sitting behind them as they were staring wide-eyed, "Haven't you ever heard that love knows no age difference?"

"Emma." Regina said in a low voice, trying to get her to stop her jokes.

"We have a very romantic story." Emma kept informing the couple as her body shifted more in her chair towards them.

"Emma." Regina voiced a little louder.

"She's a friend of my mother's. Sparks fly, you know? I'm 18 today, it's pretty legal." Emma joked as the couple just kept staring at her as if they were frozen in time.

"Alright, kill me now." said Regina, redder than she was before of embarrassment.

Emma turned to face the brunette before her as she let out a light laugh, she quickly looked back at the couple behind them, "I'm only kidding. I love messing with her. I'm twenty-seven." Green eyes looked over at Regina who was now sipping at what was left of her coffee. Brown eyes followed Emma's hand as it reached behind her jeans pocket and dropped money on the table, "Come on." Emma stood up, "Let's go for a walk. I still have a two hours before I have to meet up with this guy."

Regina stood up without saying a word, but not before leaving some money on the table to cover for the early meals, following Emma out the glass door as the blonde held it open for her to step out first. Those little things Emma did for her, like holding a door open so she can walk through the door frame first made her heart… flutter? Whatever the correct word was, it was certainly something she could get used to. Especially when her ex-husband never once held open a door for her.

"I didn't tell you. I met with your ex husband." Emma said as they walked down the concrete sidewalk together. "And, your sister. August and I will be playing at the wedding." she nudged Regina playfully on the shoulder with her own as she noticed the brunette stiffen up at the mention of her ex husband. "I'll be taking requests."

Regina's lips curved into a smile, her pace easy and calm along with Emma's, "I hope _he_ wasn't too much for you."

"He didn't say anything I couldn't handle." Emma smirked at the memory of that day.

Regina's brow arched in question, "What did you say, Emma?" she had a light smirk appearing, amused and interested already.

"He started it. I'm perfectly innocent." Emma held her hands up in defense, quickly shoving them back inside the pockets of her jeans. Her blonde hair loose and wavy with the light breeze. The sun light making her curls shine with every step she took.

As Regina glared at her. One of those deadly glares that would make you confess your most intimate secrets, Emma spoke again as she couldn't help to laugh lightly, "He asked if it was true that I was now dating you, since he thinks we are. I couldn't say no." she paused briefly before she spoke again, "He didn't seem to like it much. He was a real asshole about it. So, I made sure to let him know that you are a hell of a woman."

Regina chuckled, "Hell of a woman, hm?"

"Well, my exact words being _a work of art._ " Emma admitted.

Her words bringing a smile to Regina's face, "You really said that to him?"

Emma shrugged, liking the idea of keeping the brunette guessing if she did or didn't, "Would I lie?" She made her way into the arcade, spotting Henry rather quickly. Regina remaining outside for a minute, a smile forming from ear to ear.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind watching him just for a few hours? I honestly feel bad that we came here and I have to meet with this creep." Emma asked Regina as they walked back to her car, along with Archie and Henry in toe.

"It's perfectly fine, Emma." Regina could see the worry in the blonde's eyes about leaving her son. "You know, your distrust in me is a little offensive." she joked.

Emma's cheeks turned a shade of pink, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

"Mom, I'll be fine!" Henry shouted from inside the car.

"Put on your seat belt." she ordered Henry as she looked back at the older woman, shoving her hands inside her pockets, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Regina closed in the space that was between them, suddenly pressing her lips onto Emma's as she gave her a quick peck. "Go. I assure you, I am perfectly capable of taking care of a child."

It surprised Emma just how quickly even a quick kiss from Regina calmed her. Had they'd been paying attention, they would have heard Henry giggling in the back seat as he sat back, away from the window.

"What are you laughing at, Henry?" Archie asked as he looked over at the boy through the rear view mirror of the vehicle.

"Regina kissed mommy." Henry's smirk only grew as Archie smiled at the amused eight year old, shaking his head.

* * *

"Kathryn, I don't know if I am even capable of taking care of a child." Regina had been alone with Henry for only a few minutes and already she was freaking out. She wanted to help Emma out, but truth was she didn't know much about caring for a children.

" _Wait, you're looking after a kid?"_ Kathryn asked over the phone.

The brunette rolled her eyes at her friend's ignorance, "Yes- what planet do you live on? I told you Emma and Henry were spending their weekend here with me, days ago."

" _Oh, right! I'm sorry, my mind is… a little preoccupied at the moment."_

Regina's brows furrowed as her friend sounded a little breathless over the phone, her voice sounded as if she was trying to hold something back from escape her. "Do I dare ask what you are getting yourself into?"

Kathryn let out a few giggles as her hand grabbed a fist full of hair, her eyes looking downward between her legs, " _Oh…" she bit her lip to suppress a moan, "Well… I am currently on planet August."_

It was then, Regina knew exactly what was going on. Her eyes grew wide as realization hit her, "Please, tell me you _did not_ just answer the phone while-"

A laugh with a small shriek sounded, which made Regina pull her phone away from her ear as Kathryn's smirk grew as her head rested back, eyes closed and all, " _Mmm- yes!"_ a moan escaped her as her breathing hitched, " _Ooh- I'll call you later, I promise!"_

The call ended soon after, Regina tossed her phone on the couch in frustration that her best friend was far too busy to even give her a solution to her small crisis in babysitting. She was an intelligent woman, for Christ sake! How hard could watching a kid be? Plus, this wasn't just some kid - it was Emma's. Yeah, just Emma's kid. The woman she occasionally slept with.

"Regina!"

The brunette looked up at the grinning boy as he looked down at her from the ledge of the stairs, his voice echoing through the penthouse.

"Can you please watch a movie with me?"

Regina felt some relief. A movie sounded calming, that she could do. She smiled up at the boy, nodding, "Of course. I'd be happy to watch a movie with you."

"I get to pick the movie!" Henry's footsteps were heard running his way into the theater room on the second floor. Regina chuckled at the boy's adorable excitement as she made her way into the kitchen to make some popcorn. Knowing Henry would be a part of her weekend, she was prepared with foods a kid his age would appreciate.

Henry ended up picking a Harry Potter, a film Regina did not come to understand so she had him explain it to her. Either way, it was safe to say she was having the time of her life. She couldn't help to wonder, as she glanced over at a happy Henry the different turn her life would have taken had she'd become a mother when she wanted it the most. Would she'd been a good one? The idea of being a single mother scared her, since she ended up divorcing Robin. And, now having Henry here with her, spending all this time with him. She felt like that woman who was more than ready to start a family of her own. Only, he wasn't hers to have. He was Emma's and they had an agreement to not allow things to get in anyway complicated.

"Do you like my mom?"

Henry's voice made Regina shake herself from her deep and personal thoughts, now staring at him wide eyed, her lips slightly parting, "What?"

"Do you like my mom?" Henry repeated.

Regina was completely caught off guard. What was she supposed to answer? She didn't want to lie to a small boy, but that was a question she wasn't even sure he would fully understand what it meant. She knew ever since meeting Henry that he was a chatterbox, but she wasn't prepared for this conversation.

"Well, do you?" he asked again, eagerly this time for an answer.

"Uh…" she could practically see the glow in the boy's eyes. What boy didn't want a second parent? Regina shook yet another thought in her head, a nervous smile playing on her lips as she looked directly at Henry this time. "Yeah. We are good friends."

A knowing grin played on Henry's lips now. "You like her." it wasn't a question this time.

"Henry, what do you say to helping me prepare a nice spaghetti for dinner?"

"Yeah!"

He couldn't have bounced more for joy as he ran out of the theater room, leaving a relieved Regina releasing a breath she hadn't realize she was holding the entire time she felt like she was being interrogated by an eight year old. She turned off the gigantic screen as the movie was now totally forgotten by Henry, and rushed downstairs to catch up with him. Hoping that there would be no more curious questions from the boy.

* * *

"What do you mean the price just went up? Why?" there was frustration in Emma's voice as well as anger towards the guy.

"I'm sorry." the man said, not hinting any sympathy in his voice.

"I just played for you for a whole hour! I brought all of the paperwork you asked for- I brought the money you specifically asked for since the last time you gave me the same damn answer!" she shouted as she motioned towards the guitar that was leaning up against the wall, the papers scattered on his desk, and the money she had stored in an envelope.

"Ms. Swan, I understand your frustration, but shouting won't help you." the man said calmly as he sat behind his desk.

"Apparently nothing will." her hands were on her hips this time as she glared down at him.

"Now, now, I wouldn't say that just yet." he stood from his chair as he walked around his desk, walking around the angry blonde in a slow pace. Emma didn't need to have eyes in the back of her head to know she was being devoured by a pair of eyes that belonged to him, from top to bottom. "There is a way you can own this establishment of mine." Emma remained still, as she heard his voice dropping down an octave. His hands already ghosting over her arms, "I understand that it's too much money. But, you are obviously very talented in what you do and I have no doubt that you are perfect for taking care of my place. I want you to own it."

Emma didn't have to turn to face him, as the man had already moved in front of her, sitting on his desk. His eyes traveling up and down again. "It is a very nice location, and it's located in the most busy side of New York." a small smirk formed on his lips, "I think you understand what a place like that is worth."

Oh, she had had enough of this creep's insinuations. She wanted her own bar someday, badly, it was her dream, but there was no way she would ever sleep with a creep such as him just to get where she wanted to get. If there was one thing everyone who knew her were very clear on about Emma, was that she worked herself to the bone to get to where she wanted to get.

Emma quietly started gathering up all her papers, and her money as she held them close to her, she could see the disappointment in the man's face.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Davis. I can see I'm only wasting my time with you. I did have many dreams and hopes for this establishment, but if to get it implies me sleep with you, then I want no part in it." she walked towards the door as she made her way out without another word. All that was heard was the slam of the door.

* * *

Regina and Henry's cooking time went better than the brunette expected. Luckily the boy was having way too much fun to even bother playing twenty questions with her again. Regina had a lot of fun showing the boy how to make the tomato sauce from scratch. It was her own recipe that she learned from her mother as a child and she was glad to pass it down to Henry. But, obviously the boy's favorite part was pouring in the noodles into a platter and mixing the sauce in. After a few times of begging and pleading, Regina caved and allowed him to pour in the sauce all by himself. Henry froze when part of the sauce splattered on Regina's white shirt after he poured it on too fast. Had anyone else had that accident with her clothes, she would have given them a piece of her mind, but Henry just made it all too fun that she really didn't care about the shirt being decorated with a red stain now.

Regina handed Henry two cups as she smiled down at him, "Here. Why don't you go place these on the table? I'll get the plates and serve dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Henry beamed, taking the glasses carefully from the older woman's grasp as he walked (not ran) as he was instructed earlier by her, more than happy to be of help.

Regina took the plates out and served each with a good portion of spaghetti, smiling at Henry as he came back into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you must miss your mom." she said to Henry.

"Not really. I'm having too much fun being here with you." Henry admitted, which the brunette chuckled over.

"Well, I'm glad I haven't bored you, dear."

"Are you my mom's girlfriend?" he asked.

Regina's eyes went wide once again at Henry's sudden question. Let the twenty questions game begin. It was nice while the peace lasted. Her brow raised as she looked right at him, "Girlfriend?"

"I know kids like me can have two mommies."

Regina chuckled, seeing the look of _I know more than you think_ look on his face. She really underestimated him for how smart he actually was. "Thank God your mother has explained that to you." she muttered under her breathe so he wouldn't hear her. Smiling as she leaned up against the kitchen counter, "Honestly, Henry. No. I'm not." her voice sounded disappointed, she hated seeing how the boy's features had changed from a beaming smile to a frown in a matter of seconds.

Henry's brows furrowed in question, "But, you kissed her." he said accusingly.

"Yes. I did." Regina's throat felt dry.

"On the lips. My mom always says that only grown ups who are together can kiss on the lips."

Regina bent down to his eye level, a smile flashing before him as she gently tapped his nose with her finger, "You are a bright one, Henry. Don't ever grow up, grown ups are just too complicated and hard to understand."

She prayed and mentally pleaded that that would be the end of that conversation for now. Surely enough, she got her wish as the boy simply smiled back at her, boping her nose gently with his own finger, "I won't, I promise."

The door was heard being opened followed by the sound of Emma's voice, "Marco!"

"Polo!" Henry shouted as he ran to find Emma in the living area, jumping right into her arms as he was lifted up by his mother.

Emma placed a big sloppy kiss on Henry's cheek, earning a shriek from the boy in protest as Emma kept up with her sloppy kisses to his other cheek and all over the boy's face.

"Stop, mom!" Henry broke into a fit of giggles as Emma wouldn't let up.

Regina stared at the pair with a smile of her own. Sometimes she had to admit, she almost forgot about Emma being a mom, but this moment with Henry before her was everything she once wanted for herself and more. Much more. She loved watching her with Henry, it allowed her to see another side of Emma she never thought she would even want to witness.

"We made spaghetti, mom. I helped!" Henry beamed as Emma sat him down on his feet.

"You did, did you?" she looked over at Regina as her son nodded, "I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you."

Regina shook her head, "Not at all. He was very well behaved."

"I set up the glasses on the table!"

Emma smiled down at an excited Henry, "I saw that. Why don't you go sit down and we'll be right there?" Emma's eyes looked at the red spot on Regina's shirt as Henry ran off to take his seat at the table, "Looks like he got you good."

Regina looked down at the spot of tomato sauce, "It's just a little sauce. No harm done."

"You sure got off better than I did." Emma joked, recalling the first time they met, when Regina spilled all her coffee on her shirt.

The older woman rolled her eyes as Emma smirked, "How did it go today?" she was quick to change the conversation as she noticed just how quickly Emma's smirk was gone and gave an eyeroll of her own.

"Ugh. I might as well forget about owning that bar someday." Emma made her way towards the plates as she took two, walking towards the dinner table as she sat down Henry's plate in front of him.

"What happened?" Regina asked as she sat down her own plate, taking a seat at the table.

Emma glanced quickly at Henry before she answered, "Turns out, I could get the place, for a _very_ high price that in no way am I willing to pay."

Regina didn't have to hear the words to know what Emma well meant. Her features becoming angry in a matter of seconds.

"It's okay. I gave him my thanks and walked out. August will want to give him a piece of his mind though." she brought her fork filled with spaghetti to her mouth as she finished that last sentence.

"Well, so do I. That's repulsive! Not to mention unprofessional!"

Emma's brows hit her hairline in surprise to see Regina so upset. She had never seen her this upset over- well anything, really. She always made sure to keep to herself around her. "Forget him. He's a real creeper. The last thing I want is for him to disrespect you too."

Now Regina was the one to feel surprised at Emma's words. Emma actually cared for her well being. She couldn't even remember what caring for someone felt like, let alone someone caring for her. The last few people who ever truly cared for her were her parents and Kathryn.

The remainder of the dinner was quiet, but not for long thanks to Henry as he told his mother about his fun day with Regina. But, all through dinner, she could see the sadness that filled the blonde. She knew Emma very little, but in that little of time they have known each other she knew her well enough to know that she was very passionate about owning her own establishment filled with her own music. And, she wished there was more she could do to help. Maybe not now, but she would definitely be giving this sorry excuse for a man a piece of her mind. Or her name wasn't Regina Mills.

"Alright, kid. It's time for bed." Emma said to Henry as she placed the dirty dishes into the sink.

"But, mo-om…" the boy whined in protest, not even ready for bed yet.

"Hen-ry…" Emma mocked his whining, "Say thank you to Regina for taking such good care of you, and the dinner and let's go upstairs."

Henry's eyes lid up as he got an idea on the spot, "Can Regina tuck me in?"

The room fell silent as both women exchanged quick glances.

"Kid, I'm sure Regina is tired."

"I don't mind." Regina quickly replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Emma to which Regina nodded. "Well, alright then. Go get ready for bed and she will be right up."

Henry rushed to his mother, wrapping his arms around her waist and legs, "Night!" as he was clinging to her, Emma couldn't help to notice and wonder when in the world did he grew a little taller.

"Brush your teeth!" she shouted as Henry was already on the second floor.

"Okay!" came a shouted reply.

Both women couldn't help but smile at one another.

"Make sure to check his breath. Don't let those big doey eyes fool you, he's a sneaky one when it comes to brushing his teeth."

Regina chuckled as she brushed a hand against Emma's bicep, walking past her and into the living room, "I'll be right back. Help yourself to a drink. You look like you could use it."

* * *

Henry did indeed brush his teeth and got into a bed without a single protest or fuss. Regina sure surprised herself today with Henry. For not having any children of her own, she sure felt like she did a good job in watching him for Emma.

"Good night, Henry." Regina whispered as she placed a soft kiss to his forehead. She smiled sweetly at him as he stayed put in bed.

"Good night." he grabbed on to her arm as she was about to stand up to leave the room, "Gina?"

Regina stayed in place, "What is it, Henry?"

"I'd like it if you were my mom's girlfriend."

Regina's heart went to her throat in that moment, but she couldn't help to smile at the boy's innocence, "Sleep tight." her smile went small as she closed the door to his room. _Girlfriend._ That was a title she hadn't had in such a long time with anyone. She couldn't fall right back to being devoted to someone so emotionally again. She just couldn't.

"Are you alright?"

Regina was taken out of her thoughts by Emma's quiet voice as green eyes stared up at her as she held two glasses of wine in each hand. Regina smiled as she walked down each step, "I'm fine. Thank you." she took a sip of her glass as soon as she took it from the blonde's grasp.

They both sat together on the couch, Emma letting out a heavy, exhausted, and aggravated sigh as her back hit the soft leathery couch. Her eyes were closed, but she could practically feel Regina burning a hole through her with her stare.

"Don't give up, Emma. If anyone can accomplish what she invisions, it's you." Regina shifted to her side, as she rested her elbow on the couch and her head on her hand. Her other hand busying itself as it stroked Emma's golden hair.

Emma felt relaxed almost immediately with the gentle strokes the brunette was providing her with. Her eyes remaining closed as she let out a heavy sigh, "I just really wanted this. Not so much for me, but for him. For Henry." her eyes opened as they found Regina's instantly, "I just want him to have someone he can be proud of. I want to give him the world as best as I can."

Regina was quick to come up with an answer as a small smile formed on her lips, "You already are his world, Ms. Swan. He couldn't be more proud of you. Trust me. You are an extraordinary woman, and anyone who doesn't see that is a total fool."

Regina didn't understand it, why her heart sank to her knees in that very moment. The way Emma was looking into her eyes made her quiver, that if Emma didn't break the silence that was surrounding them then and there - she was scared of what might happen.

"Thank you for watching Henry, and for this amazing weekend." she broke the silence.

Regina removed her hand from stroking at Emma's hair, as her eyes looked down at her glass, "Just call me Regina Mills, Professional Babysitter." she joked, to which Emma laughed lightly. Then, Regina said something without even thinking about how it sounded, "Thank you for as well, for this weekend. I almost wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow."

"Me too."

Whether they noticed it or not, their fingers had intertwined, lightly brushing against each other as both women just stared at each other silently, drinking up each other with their eyes. Whether they noticed it or not… they had shared a small loving moment between two good friends who occasionally had sex.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Finally, I'm able to update something! I had missed working on this fanfic, so here a small but hopefully good update. :) You'll also be happy to know that the next chapter to my ff A Thin Line Between Love & Hate will uploaded next! I thank you all for your long awaited patience. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Regina's eyes opened that morning to the sight of a steaming hot cup of coffee sitting on her nightstand. As she sat up in her bed, she grabbed a hold of the cup as she brought it up to her lips, the scent of French Vanilla hitting her as a smile formed on her lips. She knew Emma had left this for her here. As took a sip and looked over at the cup once again, she saw a message had been written on it.

 _Try not to spill this one on me._

Regina scoffed lightly as she couldn't help to smile again while making her way out of bed. The scent of breakfast hit her as she began making her way down the stairs, wrapped up in her bathrobe.

"Gina!" Henry shouted as he stuffed his mouth with a fork full of pancakes.

"Henry, don't eat so fast, kid." said Emma as she looked over her shoulder at the brunette entering the kitchen, "Good morning." she said to Regina as she flipped over another pancake.

"You can cook?" asked the brunette with a raised eyebrow as she saw just how easily Emma flipped the pancake.

"I'll try not to take offense to that question." Emma teased as Regina smiled, raising her cup up to her lips as she took another drink of her coffee, showing off the blonde's handwriting as Emma's eyes fell upon it. "I see you got my message."

"I'll try not to take offense to it." Regina replied as a plate of pancakes was set in front of her.

"I'll have you know, Henry helped me make these for you." said Emma as she poured more batter into the pan.

"Did you?" Regina asked Henry as the boy smiled proudly, taking another big fork full of pancakes.

Henry finished what was left of his orange juice as he hopped off his chair, making his way towards his mother, "Mom…" he whispered as he yanked on Emma's shirt. "Can you ask her now?"

Regina lifted a brow in wonder as she heard the boy's whisper, while Emma smiled with an eye roll at her son's cute pleading look. The blonde looked over at Regina who still stared in wonder.

"Henry wants to know if it would be ok for him to swim in your pool." she motioned towards the balcony pool.

Regina smiled as she looked at Henry, "Of course you may. I suspected you would want to go for a swim, so I had Archie buy you some swim trunks." she kneeled in front of the smiling boy, "They're upstairs. Why don't you go change?"

"Awesome!" Henry shouted as he ran upstairs, his feet stomping echoing.

"When did you buy him swim trunks?" asked Emma as Regina stood back up to her feet, making her way back to the bar stool as she took a bite of what she discovered to be the most delicious pancakes she had ever tasted.

"I may have had Archie pick some up for him on Friday." replied Regina, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You may have?" Emma chuckled as she sat her plate down near Regina's, leaning against the counter, her eyes focused on the brunette, "You didn't have to spend money on that. I could have gotten him a pair."

"I know you could have. But, I wanted to. It's not everyday I have a visitor as cute as Henry."

"Hey. I'll have you know, I can be very cute." Emma teased.

Regina chuckled, " _Cute_ isn't how I would describe you, dear."

Emma's eyebrow raised, "Oh? How would you describe me?" she asked, closing the very little distance between them as she leaned in with the purpose of capturing the brunette's lips, which had become addictive to her at this point.

"Mom, look!"

Their lips barely brushed against one another until they quickly had to break apart at the sound of Henry's voice as he rushed down the steps, showing off his blue swim trunks.

"Wow! Those fit perfectly on you, kid. You look good. How do you say?" Emma replied.

Henry ran towards Regina, wrapping his arms around the brunette in a hug, even if she was still sitting on the bar stool, "Thank you, Gina!"

Regina froze momentarily but smiled at the boy's gesture, "You're very welcome."

"I'm gonna go swim!" Henry informed them as he ran off, sliding open the giant glass door that leaded out to the balcony.

"Hey, hey! No running. Don't go off to the deep end, kid." Emma told him, which Henry nodded and ran off.

Regina couldn't help but smile at how adorable Henry was, "You are wonderful with him." she said.

Emma placed her glass of orange juice down as she swallowed the portion that was in her mouth before she spoke, "I don't say wonderful, but thank you."

Regina smirked as she noticed a nice shade of pink on Emma's cheeks, "I would." green eyes met with sensciere brown ones, "He's lucky to have a mother like you."

Not even a second went by before Emma was leaning back in, this time capturing Regina's lips with her very own, only to feel her parting away from her just as fast.

"You're vibrating." Regina spoke softly.

Emma gave Regina a questioning look at first, until she soon felt her cell vibrating in her jeans pocket, "Oh, you mean-" she sighed as she reached for it, "I'm sorry. Looks like everyone is determined to interrupt us today."

Regina hid her smirk as she took another sip of her coffee, while Emma answered her phone, placing it by her ear, already annoyed as she saw Ruby was calling, "This better be important."

" _I know you're still in Boston, but you'll never guess who I just ran into._ " Ruby's voice sounded faint, but was well heard by Regina on the other end of the phone.

"How is this important, Ruby?" asked Emma.

" _Oh, it's important. Trust me._ "

"Alright. Who?""

" _Guess!_ "

Emma sighed, "Ruby. Who did you run into that is so important?"

" _Neal!_ " the sound of Emma's fork hitting the glass plate sounded as she had practically let the fork go in shock at the mention of that name. She looked quickly looked over at Regina who was taken back by the sudden change in the blonde. Emma was as white as a sheet of paper.

Emma quickly stepped off the bar stool as she walked off, whispering into the phone, not taking notice that Regina's eyes were doing nothing but observing her every movement.

"Ruby…" Emma spoke a little more clearer as she locked herself in the bathroom. "Are you sure it was him?"

" _Pretty sure. I never forget a face._ "

"Where?" asked Emma, growing more nervous by the minute.

" _He stopped by the diner._ "

"Ruby, please tell me you didn't mention Henry to him."

" _God, no. He doesn't know about Henry._ " she heard Emma sigh in relief as she continued, " _But, he knows you live in New York._ "

"He what?!" Emma shouted this time, forgetting completely where she was. Her eyes growing wide at the very idea of seeing Neal again. Neal. That's a name she never imagined hearing, let alone seeing the man ever again since the last time they saw each other. That being years ago.

"You could have lied and said that you didn't know where I was." she whispered this time.

" _Please. If he remembered me, I'm sure he remembered that you and I have always been the best of friends. Don't worry though, I didn't tell him where you lived."_

"For your sake, I hope not." replied Emma. It wasn't a threat, the blonde knew all too well Ruby would never give up anything on the people she cared about. She could be put through the most harsh torture and she would still not give up her family.

It wasn't long before the blonde ended that unexpected call from Ruby, making her way out of the washroom only to find that Regina was no longer in the kitchen. She was more surprised when she stepped out into the balcony and pool area only to see Regina swimming her way up the deep end towards Henry who had remained by the stairs. The way her body smoothly moved under the water was beyond like anything the blonde's ever seen. The smile on Regina's lips as she came up to the surface, the way the drops of water ran down her skin, that did things to the blonde as she stood literally gawking. Regina had never looked more free to her until now.

"Mom! Did you see Regina?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Sure did, kid." Emma's eyes drank in the sight of every single drop that made its way down Regina's olive toned skin as the brunette made her way out of the pool. "Nice." she said to Regina as she walked over to her.

"Thank you. I took lessons as a child." replied the brunette as she dried herself off with her towel that was set off to the side.

"Oh, that too, but I was referring to the view." Emma smirked.

Regina chuckled, "Don't start what you won't be able to finish, Ms. Swan." she teased as she sat back on her lounge chair.

Emma joined her as she sat next to her on the second lounge chair, her eyes never leaving Regina's body. Her mind wondering how the hell could she have gotten this lucky to meet such a woman as Regina Mills.

"How on earth did that pretty boy ever leave someone as hot as you?" Emma finally asked, voicing her exact thoughts.

"Who?" Regina asked, not knowing Emma's nickname towards her ex.

Emma's cheeks turned a shade of pink in that moment, "Your ex."

Regina chuckled, "You gave him a nickname?" she continued as Emma shrugged, showing her shyest, cute smile. In these past days she had managed to see the same shy and cute smile on Henry's little face. Which she quickly learned to love.

"I mean, he has to be missing a few brain cells to leave you, right? If you were mine there was no way I'd ever let you go."

 _Did I really just say that? What the hell, Swan?_ Emm thought. Even the surprised expression was asking the blonde the same question. Thankfully Regina was quick to change the conversation with a question of her own, ignoring completely what Emma had stated before. Making the blonde wonder if it was for the best or rather… what was really going through Regina's mind afterward.

"Who's Neal?" Emma fell quiet to that question. She was hoping Regina would never make it, but there it was, out in the open. "I may be crossing a line in asking you about someone that is obviously too personal for you, I know."

Then, why was she asking her about whoever Neal was? Emma couldn't help to wonder the motives towards Regina's question, nor could Regina understand them herself. But, damn her if she did not need to know who this so called Neal was or… is? In Emma's life.

"I say we have crossed the line many times on a personal level. Wouldn't you agree?" Emma chuckled, she could almost swear there was a hint of jealousy in the brunette's voice, "Neal was a mistake. I was still a kid when we crossed paths, it was a one time thing. Ruby ran into him, seems he is in New York, but he doesn't live there. I'm sure he was just visiting."

"A mistake, hm?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised, "I hope you never say that about me when you come across someone better." she joked.

It was then Emma's green eyes connected in a way they never had before with the brunette's brown ones, the intensity of it was so strong it sent chills down her spine.

"Do you honestly think I would think that about you?" asked Emma, her hand finding Regina's as her thumb caressed the top of the brunette's own thumb. Water splashing from Henry's playing in the pool heard in the background.

"You tell me. Would you?" asked Regina, not minding Emma's touch at all in a totally different manner.

These small touches they were both sharing now was more than just sex. They both felt that, even if they chose to ignore it in the moment, but they felt it every time it happened. This weekend was something else. Something different for both. It also had been their first weekend they had spent completely together.

* * *

Early Monday morning, Regina had pushed back an early meeting. With Emma leaving after Henry's swim that Sunday morning, she had enough time to do some research of her own and prepare. She was a woman of many connections, and knew a lot of good lawyers. Her favorite always being one by the name of Sidney Glass. He was her most trusted with it came to dealing with scumbags such as Benjamin Miller.

The man was early for his meeting with the famous Regina Mills. Then again, any meetings he had with a pair of legs wearing a skirt, he was the first one in line.

Regina walked in with Sidney Glass by her side, looking down at a smirking man as he stood up, welcoming her to have a seat, his eyes undoubtedly scanning the brunette's legs. He was a scumbag, but a smart one enough to not touch those that could sue him.

"The ever famous, Regina Mills. What brings you to this part of the city? Especially to see someone like me. I'm flattered." he smirked as he took a seat on his desk to be closer and facing Regina.

"I wouldn't be too flattered, Mr. Miller." she said plainly.

Ben chuckled, "Please. Call me Ben. All my friends do."

Regina smiled her most sarcastic smile, flashing her pearly whites, "I'll call you by your name when you've earned being my friend, Mr. Miller. I'm here for business."

Ben sat back on his desk as he had found himself almost leaning into the gorgeous brunette, "Of course you are. What may I help you with today? Any business deal with you will be a pleasant one."

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself. My business proposition may not be at all pleasant for you."

The man raised an eyebrow, no doubt intrigued at whatever Regina Mills had in mind, "Oh? Please, do tell."

"You own a bar on 135 W. 35th. St, correct? Called Bar 54. It's one of your biggest as I understand and in need of new management." Regina informed him.

"I see you've done your homework." he nodded, clearly impressed. "That is correct. However, it is also one of my toughest deals at the moment. Many have tried to reach its price range and failed."

"I assure you, Mr. Miller. I don't fail." her eyes were practically burning holes into his own, "Name your price."

He chuckled as he stood from his desk only to sit behind it, "My, my… this certainly is my lucky day. May I ask, who's dream are you planning on making come true this time? Or are you already thinking about retiring that you want to buy it for yourself?" there was interest but sarcasm in his voice. Everyone in New York knew well, that Regina's company was based on making other's unreached ideas, hopes and dreams become reachable and quite affordable. She was also well known for her big heart in charity work, especially for those who didn't have a home to call their own. The Mills family were known as the less fortunate guardian angels. That's the way her father always wanted it, and she was following it through.

Regina crossed her leg over the other flawless as she tended to do, her eyes never leaving Mr. Miller's, even as his went straight to her lean legs.

"Let me be blunt, Mr. Miller. I've well aware of your drastic price range changes when it comes to this precice bar. I am also aware of some of the, dare I call them, arrangements you tend to make with those who have been interested in buying it." the man's face fell right away as he knew what she well meant, "Tell me, what would your family say if they knew what type of husband, father they had at home? You're a married man, correct?"

"How dare you investigate my private life?" he asked, anger and worry flowing through his words.

"How dare you call yourself a respectable businessman, when you are less than that?" Regina snapped back.

"This meeting is over." he stood from his desk, "I kindly ask you to please remove yourself from my office. I'm not about to sell any of my properties to someone like you- I don't care if you are the richest person in the world."

Regina's eyes looked up at the man, not all intimidate by him, "It would be in your best interest to sit back down, Mr. Miller."

He did. Regina took joy in knowing she could have this type of control in people. She was Henry Mill's daughter after all, the man taught her all she knows about being the best in this business, and if there was one thing Regina had, was that she was always well prepared to face any kind of situation. Even Sidney who stood patiently behind Regina had to suppress a small laughter from escaping him then and there.

"I've heard stories about the way you do business, Mr. Miller. I have to say, that isn't professional at all. I digged a little deeper and it seems to me you're the type that likes to sell your locations in exchange for, to put it delicately, a more private matter of payment." Regina's tone was cold, but still professional, no doubt.

The man smirked nervously, fidgeting with his tie, "Whatever it is you think you found on me, Ms. Mills, I assure you you have your information all wrong."

"Sidney." Regina firmly said, her eyes never leaving the now nervous man sitting before her as Sidney reached into his briefcase, pulling out a couple of photos as he handed them to Regina.

A stack of 8x10 photographs were thrown across the man's desk, his eyes grew wide as he stared down at them, Regina could swear a bead of sweat even made its way down his head. Regina not only took it upon herself to thoroughly investigate this man to his most last detail of life, but she also had hired a private investigator that was able to hand her more evidence on the subject. Those photographs held clear evidence of the many women, young girls including he had slept with in exchange to sell them a piece of land or business he owned. Everything to the last gram of exploitment he would also hold against them as time passed.

The man was ghost white, his tie felt as if it was choking the life out of him right now. This was one of those moments where he would crawl under a rock if he could and remain there forever.

"I do my homework quite well, Mr. Miller. Go ahead and keep those, I have many more, including a video of you with one of those poor girls you did business with. Keep those as a simple reminder of what awaits you if you keep exploiting anyone who comes into this office."

"This is blackmail-" he mumbled, his hands fidgeting on his desk as his eyes would look into Regina's and back down at the photos before him.

"Sidney." Regina spoke above the man, as Sidney opened the door to the office as a much older man, his hair white as snow in a grey suit walked into the office. His face was filled with pure anger. Regina knew the man was stupid enough to try and threaten her, so she brought along the man's father.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Ben stood up from his desk, his eyes wider as he was surprised to see his father standing before him.

"I was enjoying my retirement, until the lovely Ms. Mills here contacted me and told me all about your interesting arrangements you've been doing for the company. It's more than clear to me that I can't retire without you making a mess of things." said the older man.

Ben's face fell with shame, his head hung below his shoulders, he was at a loss for words. His father Elijah turned to look at Regina with a most genuine smile, "I can assure you, Ms. Mills, this unfortunate incident will not repeat itself ever again in _my_ company." his eyes looked over at his son, who now remained quiet, quickly looking back at Regina, "I knew your father quite well, and I'll be more than happy to sell you the location you are asking for."

Regina smiled at the man, "Thank you. I would appreciate it however if you would accept my payment for three million dollars."

The older man's eyes were close to popping out of the amount he was offered for it, even Ben was surprised at such offer.

"That's more than my asking price I had discussed with you over the phone earlier." the older man said.

"I'm aware. I want full ownership." Regina nodded.

The older man smiled as he knew well how the Mills family was, once they made an offer, they wouldn't back down from it. "Very well. After all this inconvenience you had to go through with my son, I say you have earned to now be owner of this bar."

"But, father, you can't possibly do that, that place makes great money, half of it will go to her and not us!"

"I can and I will. Let this be a lesson to you as to what you can lose when you don't do the things the right way." the older man's voice was firm, "Now, please step outside while Regina and I close this deal."

He did as he was told, stepping out without a single word, door closed and all.

"Please. Let's sit, and tell me who will be the new manager to your new establishment?" he asked as he took his rightful place behind the desk, a smile on his face.

"Emma Swan." answered Regina, "I can assure you it won't be in better hands than her own."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Emma surely has a surprise in store, huh? lol the last bit of this chapter was so fun for me to write. Thrown in some reviews as always!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I bring you 2 new updates for this story! :) I really enjoyed working on these 2 new chapters for you guys, and I hope you enjoy them just as much as I did. Updates for A Thin Line are in the works as well as a new complete fic. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Wow…" the blonde's eyes grew wide as she stood in front of August, who during the weekend she had been gone completely transformed as he had shaved off his fuzz, his skin smooth clean. Hair combed, Emma blinked, "Look at you, James Dean." she smirked, her eyes scanning his obviously new leather jacket.

August's smile widened, his eyes quickly scanning his clothes as he looked right back at Emma, "You really think I look that good?"

"Are you kidding? I'm questioning my own sexuality right now standing in front of you." she joked, making August blush a little, "Kathryn's helping you clean up, huh?"

She laughed as August threw her a glare, "I wasn't bad before." he pushed her playfully. He swung his guitar case over his shoulder as they both walked down the hallway from his apartment, "What about you?" he smirked over at the blonde.

Emma quirked a brow, looking over at her friend, "What about me?" she asked.

"A little birdie told me you spent an entire weekend with a certain hot brunette."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Alright, first of all, do not say birdie when we all know that Kathryn is the one giving you all that intel. And, secondly, yes. She invited me-"

"And, Henry." he smirked.

Emma nodded, "And, Henry to spend a weekend-"

"At her house." his smirk grew.

Emma glared over at him as they both stopped in front of their cars, "What's your point, August?"

August shrugged as he shut the door to Emma's bug, resting his arm on the rooftop, "I'm only saying, for a person who has never liked complicating her life, you may be getting in too deep than you yourself even realizes."

"Oh, you want to talk getting in too deep? What about you?" she argued.

"I've never been opposed to finding love with someone. Sure, I slept around, but who hasn't in this day and age? Kathryn is it for me."

Emma quirked a brow in surprise. August never spoke about his feelings, let alone being in love, "Love?" she smirked, "So, you love her?"

"We're going to be late, Swan." August smiled as he made his way inside the passenger side of Emma's bug. Emma smiled, knowing all too well that her friend was in love. Good for him, he deserved it and she would be the first one rooting for him and Kathryn. The blonde shut her door as she sat in the driver's seat, the engine of her bug roaring to life as she turned the key.

* * *

"Henry, get back here!" Graham shouted as a loud splash was heard coming from the bathroom, the boy breaking into a fit of giggles as he ran out completely naked. Graham was quick to run out and chase him, slipping in the process as he was soaking wet from falling into the bathtub while trying to stop Henry from jumping out. He was quick to wrap a towel around the boy who was still resisting being carried back into the washroom as Graham lifted him up off the floor.

"What the hell did Ruby give you?" Graham asked, taking notice that Henry was as hyper as ever all night from when Ruby in fact had given him a big chocolate milkshake.

"I'm telling, you said hell." replied the boy, his feet wiggling in the air as Graham lifted him up into his arms and over his shoulder.

"Come on now, we have to get you back in there." said Graham, not placing the boy down, despite his wiggling. He stopped in his tracks as he turned right back, hearing a knock at the door. He reached with his free hand and swung it open, staring at a teenage kid with a rectangular shaped box in hand with a big red bow placed in the corner of the box. The name Gucci written all over the box.

"Is this the Swan residence?" asked the teen.

"Yeah?" said Graham, lifting an eyebrow at the box he was now being handed over.

The teen placed a small clipboard on top of the box, handing Graham over a pen he now held in his hand, not caring that the poor guy was going through tough babysitting duty with Henry.

"If you could sign right by the X, please." said the teen.

Graham quickly placed Henry down, the boy staying right beside him as he was curious to know what was inside that now mysterious box, holding on tightly to the towel that was wrapped around his tiny body while Graham signed his name at the bottom of the form that he had in fact received this important package as he handed it back to the teen.

"Thanks, dude. Later." the teen waved as Graham shut the door, looking down at the slim rectangular box that clearly contained items of clothing inside, judging from its weight alone.

"What did my mom get?" asked Henry, bouncing up and down.

"I have no idea, Hen." Graham replied.

"Can we open it?" asked Henry, his eyes shining bright with curiosity.

Graham placed the box carefully on the breakfast table, shaking his head at the hyper boy, "It is meant for your mom to open. I'm sure she will show you when she gets home. Now, come on, let's finish that bath and we can watch a late movie."

"Yay!" Henry shouted as he ran right into the washroom, Graham following close behind. The boy may have been hyper, but as any kid, he loved movies and enjoyed watching them with his uncle Graham.

* * *

Emma and August had been playing all night, it was nothing fancy like the gigs they had gotten hired for before. It was something more simple than that, a surprise party someone was having and simply wanted a few hours of live music at this bar. August was sitting back in his chair behind Emma as the blonde played a beautiful melody with her acoustic of Ozzy Osbourne's I Just Want You. She felt like herself again after not playing anything for a long while, her fingers very familiar with her instrument as her fingerstyle was calm, collected and fast when it needed to be. The guitar was singing on it's own as she played out the rhythm and lyric to the song. A crowd stood to watch the blonde's hands in awe as they moved smoothly with the guitar, everyone clapping and cheering as she nailed that solo to perfection.

Once she reached the end of the song, she placed her guitar down while she headed over to have a seat at the bar with August, her beer in hand as she sat it down on top of the bar.

"Are you ready for the wedding this weekend?" asked August.

"Honestly, no. I need to do some clothes shopping. I'm sure it'll be fancy." replied Emma, taking a sip of her beer.

"What wedding isn't? What do you think Regina will be wear?" he asked, a smirk already forming on his lips.

Emma chuckled, "Something ridiculously hot."

August laughed, "How do you do it? I mean, every girl you meet always has something beautiful about them, but Regina… she passes all inspection above the rest."

"She's not a car, August." Emma laughed lightly.

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, I forgot, she's the one who rides you- ow!" he flinched as he saw Emma's fist come at him, hitting him hard on his arm, laughing as Emma's cheeks became pink.

"Listen, I never told you this before, because we hardly talk about our personal lives with one another, but I am happy you found finally found someone you can be with. Even if it is a friends with benefits thing." said August, taking a drink from his beer bottle.

Emma looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, remaining quiet.

"What?" he asked.

"You are so in love, aren't you?" the blonde asked, smirking as August rolled his eyes. She nudged the man's arm teasingly, "You are! Look at you, you have that look."

"What look is that?" asked August.

"That sick to your stomach, nauseous, butterflies in your stomach look."

August could no longer hide it. Why should he? He wasn't ashamed of being in love, not when Kathryn made him feel this happy.

"She's different. She's the type of girl I can be myself around, and she doesn't judge me one bit for it, you know?"

Emma smiled, she could practically see his eyes glowing for Kathryn, "Kat's good for you. And, you should tell her how you feel, I can tell by looking at her that she loves you too."

"You think so? Wouldn't that be too fast to tell her? I mean we've only been seeing each other for a month. You can't possibly fall in love that fast."

"Tell that to the hearts floating around your head." Emma joked.

August chuckled, bringing the beer bottle near his lips as he spoke, before quickly taking in another drink, "You mean like the ones you get every time you look at Regina?"

Emma's eyes grew wide as she looked over at him.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Em. I've seen the way you look at her when she walks into a room."

"What Regina and I have is strictly sexual, there's no feelings involved. She doesn't want love." replied Emma, taking a quick drink from her beer.

"Her ex husband is marrying her sister this weekend, of course she's going to close herself to love. She may be scared, and may have her heart turn into stone at the idea, but her heart softens when it sees you, Swan. You're no different to her either."

"What, are you an expert now? All because you found love with Kathryn. Not everyone was made for love, August. Regina is one of those people and so am I. I gave up on that a long time ago." said the blonde, breaking eye contact with her friend as she stared at the crowded room before her.

"Which is why you two are the perfect match. You two had your hearts broken, shit happens. Years later, in comes this gorgeous woman who has this crazy sexual attraction with you, and already you're her date for her sister's wedding. Who's to say that can't turn into love?" a smirk appeared on his lips, "Admit it, Em. You're falling for her and it's scaring the hell out of you."

Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance, taking his beer bottle away from him, "Thank you for your free session, Dr. Phil. How many drinks have you had exactly?"

August just smiled as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder, "Emma. Listen to me. Carefully. If anyone deserves to ever find love again- it's you. Don't let it go to waste just because some asshole broke your heart."

Emma smiled, shaking her head. August was clearly buzzed, "Don't you worry, Aug. The day I fall in love, you'll be the first one to know about it."

She wasn't about to fight with him on this, he was a bit intoxicated and she loved the man to death. He was a brother to her, a brother she would stand with through thick and thin and she knew he worried for her happiness and well being. And, sure she liked Regina since day one on that airplane, and she'll even admit to herself that that weekend at the woman's house made her see the brunette in a different light. The friendship she has been sharing with her has grown strong and she would love nothing more than to provide Regina with any kind of happiness she desired. She'd be lucky to have a woman like Regina Mills love her. Anyone would.

Emma's head turned to look whoever was standing behind her as an ice cold beer bottle was placed by her on the bar. Her eyes grew wide as she was stared at the familiar face she never thought she would see again.

"Neal?" her brows furrowed in surprise.

"Emma." the man nodded, smiling at the blonde, taking in her familiar face, "It's been a long time. You haven't changed a bit."

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma, already feeling uncomfortable with his presence alone.

Neal looked around, looking right back at Emma with a confused look towards her question, "This is a bar."

Emma tightened her jaw, God he was just as she remembered him. Always making a joke out of a serious situation.

"Even I knew the answer to that question, Em." said a tipsy August, still sitting beside the blonde.

Emma rolled her eyes, completely forgotten that August was still there, she grabbed the cold beer bottle Neal had sat down for her as she handed it over to August, "Here. Taste this for me, will you?"

August quickly took a drink from the bottle as Emma turned back to look at Neal.

"Boyfriend?" asked Neal, motioning towards August.

"No." replied Emma, standing up just as fast, wanting to get out of there and just head on home for the night. Thank God, they had finished playing. She struggled, but managed to wrap August's heavy arm around her shoulder as she held onto him.

"Come on, let's get you to the car." the blonde told August as she walked past Neal, she turned to look at him again before leaving, "I have to get him home- it was a surprise seeing you."

"Take care, Em." Neal's eyes never left Emma as she walked out of the bar with August first before coming back for their instruments. He knew well the blonde was running away from him. They shared a history that only Ruby knew about, and he knew he had messed up with her, she had every right to be angry at him. So for now, he allowed her to walk away.

* * *

"What did you do?" Kathryn asked Regina who was on the other end of the phone, as they both laid in their beds.

"What on earth makes you think I did something?" the brunette's eyebrow raised.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "You forget I know you? It's midnight, Regina. You never have trouble sleeping unless you did something. So, spill."

Regina groaned, it disgusted her how easy Kathryn could read her. She was about the only person who could, apart from Emma sometimes.

"I may have bought a bar." the brunette said plainly.

"You may have?" asked Kathryn, already knowing well she did.

"I did."

"I never thought you would like to own one. Unless…" realization hit Kathryn like a lightning strike as she quickly sat up in her bed, smiling, "Oh, my God. It's for Emma, isn't it?"

Regina was thankful that Kathryn could not see her in that moment, her cheeks were as red as tomatoes, "Yes, but-"

"You are so into her!" Kathryn shouted, her excitement being heard by the phone as Regina pulled her cell away from her ear.

"I did it to help a friend. Emma's been really great with me."

Kathryn chuckled, "I'll say. And, you like her. Admit it."

"I'll admit that it's part of my job to make dreams happen for others. Besides, she was dealing with an unprofessional scumbag who was never thinking about selling her her dream. She really wants this Kathryn."

"And, what is fairy godmother wearing to the wedding this weekend?" Kathryn couldn't wipe that smirk off her face. Regina was getting in too deep with Emma.

The brunette shook her head, smiling at her best friend's words, she loved Kathryn dearly and couldn't imagine having another friend but her.

* * *

Henry's eyes were glued to the television, so wide and focused on the film that Graham could swear he wasn't blinking. Graham sat next to him on the couch. Henry looked up at the man shocked by seeing a now empty crate showing on the film.

"You lied to me! You said it wasn't going to eat the cat!" Henry shouted, upset as Graham only smirked at the boy's innocence.

Henry ran towards his mother who was just making her way through the front door of their apartment, "Mom, it ate the cat!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around the blonde's frame.

Emma looked down at Henry in confusion, "What?"

Graham walked over towards the blonde who was now staring at him in question, "Nothing happened, look the cat is fine, see." he stepped aside so the boy could see that the animal was alive and well on film.

Emma glared over at Graham, "Alien? Really, Graham?"

"He wanted to watch it." he pointed towards Henry.

"Did you brush your teeth?" asked Emma, looking back down at Henry.

"Yes." he replied.

Emma glared down at him, not believing in his word, "Henry."

"I brushed them."

"Alright, off to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Henry ran up to Graham and hugged him goodbye, "Bye, uncle Graham!"

"Good night, Henry." Graham smiled as he hugged his tiny body, "Next time it's Terminator 2." he whispered into the boy's ear as Henry only smirked and ran off to his room.

"What? You have to show him the classics." Graham told Emma as she threw another glare his way.

"Thank you for watching him. I owe you one." she patted his back while she opened the door for him.

"Always a pleasure. Oh! A gift arrived for you today. I placed it on the table for you." he motioned towards the box as he began to walk away.

"Thanks." said Emma, closing the door behind her as she stared at the untouched box on the table. She decided to head towards Henry's room first, before opening it. She smiled at the boy who was already in his bed as she sat next to him.

"Mom, when is Regina going to watch me again?" asked Henry.

Emma chuckled, "I don't know, bud, she's very busy with work. But, you'll see her this weekend, remember?"

"I like her."

"Oh yeah?"

Henry nodded, "She makes you smile. Which means you're happy and I like it when you're happy."

Emma's heart fluttered in her chest, Regina did make her happy, but the fact that her heart now beated fast, was because of her son's words… or was it?

"You make me smile, kid." she leaned down placing a kiss to the top of the boy's head, "If you're happy, I'm happy." she covered him up, "Get some rest. It's a new day tomorrow."

Emma stepped back into the kitchen and living room area as Henry stayed snuggled up in bed, her eyes went straight to the box, her brows furrowed as she read the very expensive brand name. She took her keys from her pocket, ripping the seal to the box carefully as she lifted the top piece open. Her eyes widened at the very neatly folded up formal clothing.

"No way." she set the box back on the table as she held out a white pressed buttoned up shirt, along with a black vest and black pants to match. She picked up a paper that had a note enclosed.

 _Now it's your turn to be the hottest one at that party. I made sure they did Henry's size well. Don't worry about the cost, seeing you wear this is payment enough. -Regina._

Emma scoffed in total surprise, because it was a surprise she didn't ever expect. Not only did Regina spent money in making sure she wore fancy clothes to her sister's wedding, but her son as well. And, she wasn't even asking anything in return. Who on earth does that? Why would Regina go through the trouble in the first place? She placed the note down on the table as she glanced at Henry's little tuxedo. A smile forming on her lips as she shook her head. She really needed to thank her this weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This is by far, my most favorite chapter. Don't forget to leave your reviews, remember they are good for the soul lol enjoy! :)**_

* * *

The weekend was here, which meant the most awaited date was here. Everything was set, to the last reserved table in the banquet hall, to every floral bouquets at the church. Zelena was looking at herself in the mirror, a big smile on her face, while her mother rushed into the room.

"Limo is here. We need to hurry." said Cora, her hand on her chest as she tried to catch a breath.

Zelena glanced over at her still out of breath mother, "Are you alright? It's only a few steps you had to climb, not like Regina's penthouse. Mother, you really need to attend a gym."

"Oh, hush! Let's go, we'll be late- Robin is probably already at the church." Cora rushed her out of the room as they made their way back down the stairs and headed outside.

"Oh! Did I tell you who your daughter is bringing to the wedding as her date? It's a woman." Zelena smirked as she kept up her pace towards the limo.

"A what?!" Cora's shout was heard as the door closed.

* * *

Ruby and Graham let themselves inside Emma's apartment, both looking incredibly good. Graham chose to wear a light gray suit with a white shirt and light slik gray tie to match, while Ruby went with a slim red dress that complemented her well. Her ruby red lipstick on point.

"You guys ready?" asked Ruby, whistling as Henry ran out already in his tuxedo. "Henry, looking real sharp! I think you have your uncle Graham beat on the most handsome."

"You look pretty, aunt Ruby." Henry smiled up at the brunette.

"Thank you. Where's your mom?"

A knock was heard at the door as Henry rushed towards it, "I'll get it!" his eyes followed the bottom of a long silk navy blue skirt, it was long enough to cover the heels, followed by a white sleeveless top, covered in several golden sparkles. Regina's skin tone blended in well with the dress, and her hair as flawless as she was.

"Hi, Regina!" Henry hugged her, already feeling very familiar with the woman enough for a hug.

Regina was quick to bend over and hug the boy, smiling, "It's good to see you, Henry." holding on to the boy was enough for her to know she had missed him. "You look so handsome."

"Thanks to you." said Henry, stepping away from the door as he ran towards his mother's bedroom, "Mom, Regina's here!"

Ruby whistled, her eyes looking over Regina, "Emma is going to love you in that dress."

Regina couldn't help but smile at the thought, "Thank you, Ruby. You look outstanding, red suits you."

"Thank you, I know I look hot." Ruby joked as she motioned towards Graham, "This is my boyfriend, Graham." Ruby raised an eyebrow as Graham only stood there with his mouth parted open and in shock as he stared at the beauty that was Regina Mills. Graham grunted as he felt Ruby's open hand slap him on his stomach gently, waking him up from his trance.

"I'm sorry- hi." he walked up to Regina as he extended his hand in greeting, "I'm Graham."

Regina smiled as she shook the man's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet more of Emma's good friends. You look very handsome, if I may say so."

Graham couldn't help but blush, like a teenager who was just told he was cute by the most popular girl in high school, "You may." his eyes looked over to Ruby who had daggers for eyes at him, quickly causing his blush to disappear, "Thank you." his tone more serious this time.

"She's ready!" Henry ran out screaming, excited for everyone to see his mom.

Heads turned towards the hallway as Emma stepped out, looking and feeling like a million bucks. The shirt and vest, along with the pants took in the blonde's form. Golden curls hanging over her shoulders. She had worn nice clothes before, but never anything this nice.

"Wow." was all Ruby could say, her mouth hanging open from how good Emma looked.

"Come on, Henry. Let's wait downstairs for them." said Graham as he held on to the boy's hand and began walking out the door along with Ruby, leaving the two women alone.

Regina's eyes turned dark as she walked up to the blonde, drinking in her beauty.

"I know that look." said Emma, her green eyes taking in every part of Regina in her dress.

"I was right to have those made for you. You look stunning." replied Regina.

Emma's hands were quick to place themselves on Regina's waist as Regina's fingers gently caressed the hem of the vest on Emma.

"You look amazing. You didn't have to get me clothes, you know." said Emma.

"I wanted to, you are doing a lot being my companion for this wedding." replied Regina.

"I'd thank you properly, but everyone is waiting downstairs." Emma smirked, which made Regina's smirk grow even more as she seductively walked away, looking over her shoulder, winking at the blonde who was still in awe at the breathtaking sight before her. Like a magnet, the blonde was quick to follow her out the door, shutting it in place behind her.

Ruby held her phone out, directly pointing towards Emma and Regina that were coming down the steps and on to the pavement, "A quick picture, you two!" both women were quick to pose for a picture, Emma's hand resting upon the small of Regina's back as the brunette stood elegantly beside the blonde, the _click_ to the camera on Ruby's phone soon sounding.

"I swear, if you were a couple- you two would be hotter than Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt." said Ruby.

* * *

Everyone waited in their seats at church. August and Kathryn were soon to join Emma, Ruby, and Graham along with Henry in the same row, while Regina sat up front with her mother at her side as family were to be up in the front row. As if it wasn't hard enough for Regina already to witness this day, she had to have front row view of the biggest mistake her sister would be making in marrying Robin. Her jaw tightened as her eyes looked over at the man standing by the altar. She relaxed as she felt her mother's hand lay on top of her own.

"I'm glad you came, Regina. Your father would be happy you pushed aside your hatred for that man and are here for your sister." whispered Cora, leaning in closer to her daughter.

"I'm seconds away from walking out of here, actually." Regina replied, her eyes never leaving Robin, who's eyes looked back into hers in that moment.

"What would your date say, dear? I don't think she would like to know that you are still hurting over Robin."

Regina's eyes looked over at her mother, surprised at her words as Cora spoke again, "Your sister told me about your girlfriend."

The brunette rolled her eyes. Of course Zelena would gossip to her mother about who Regina was seeing. Cora was not opposed to Regina seeing a woman, she never even liked Robin to begin with.

"I'm no longer in love with Robin. He made sure that love died." Regina whispered.

"Do you love this girl?" asked Cora.

Regina didn't have time to answer as the ceremony then began. Her heart sank at the question though, hoping her mother would not ask that question again. Emma would be easy to fall for, that's for sure. In fact there were times where Regina could feel herself getting used to having the blonde form a part of her life and that alone scared her.

Zelena began walking down the aisle, smiling as she looked into the eyes of the man who would now become her husband.

Regina's jaw tightened as she saw both her ex husband and sister at the altar now, smiling at each other with love in their eyes. Her attention once again faded away from them as she felt her phone vibrate inside her purse, quickly taking it out to glance at the text message she had just received.

 _ **You look more beautiful when you smile.**_

Regina looked over her shoulder as the priest began to speak, a smile creeping up on the brunette as Emma's eyes were staring directly at her. She looked back at her phone as she quickly replied.

 _ **Pay attention, Ms. Swan.**_

Regina's smile widened, as it didn't take long for Emma to make her feel better, even by a simple text message. It didn't take long for a reply to back her way as she glanced down at her phone one last time, reading the blonde's reply.

 _ **Oh, I am. My attention is always on you.**_

Cora looked over to her daughter's smile. A smile that throughout the entire ceremony, never left her.

* * *

The church where they had married was big, but the banquet was even bigger. They went all out on food and drinks. It was endless. Soft melodies played as everyone sat at their tables, Emma and Henry, joining Regina and her mother at one, while Graham, Ruby, August and Kathryn sat by the one next to them. White with champagne was the theme. Everything to the very last little detail turned out better than both Zelena and Robin could have planned.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, dear?" asked Cora, as she glanced over at Emma.

"This is Emma Swan. She's my date for this evening. Emma this is my mother, Cora Mills." the brunette quickly took a sip of her champagne. That being her second glass already, it hadn't dawned on her that she had referred to the blonde as her _date_.

"Pleasure, Emma. I'm happy to finally meet someone decent in my daughter's life."

Emma extended her hand, shaking Cora's hand as she smiled, "I don't like him very much either, Mrs. Mills. I'm just here for Regina."

Cora's smirk grew, growing quickly fond of Emma, "She catches on quick, Regina. Her, I like."

Regina shook her head as a smile appeared on her lips, she quickly looked over at Henry, "Mother, meet Henry. Emma's son."

"Nice to meet you." said Henry as he shook the woman's hand.

The murmurs of everyone in the banquet fell silent as the main doors to the hall opened, eyes following each bridesmaid and groomsmen as they stepped inside, all smiles. Robin and Zelena walked in right behind them, arms linked together. It was when Robin and Zelena were nearing the table where Regina sat that she tensed up again. He was going to hurt her, she just knew it. She hoped to God she was wrong, because she did want her sister to be happy. The brunette's eyes fell on her hand as she felt Emma grab a hold of it from underneath the table. It didn't take Regina long to link her fingers with Emma's as her body soon relaxed. Even Robin took notice in their hand holding, as much as he was smiling, he couldn't help to feel bothered by how quickly Regina's tension vanished with Emma there.

Eyes followed the bride and groom to the middle of the dance floor as they shared their first dance as man and wife. The song I Honestly Love You filling the room as it played out of the giant speakers.

 _How ironic,_ Emma thought, considering Robin was probably already cheating on his bride, if not he would soon. Of that she was sure. She leaned into Regina as she whispered into her ear, "As much as this is supposed to be their night, I vote for you stealing it with rockin' that dress."

Regina smiled, chills being sent down her spine at the feel of the blonde's breath ghosting over her ear, "You're supposed to be the hottest one here tonight, remember?" she replied.

"Next to you, that's impossible. Your doing that dress a favor just by wearing it." replied Emma, winking over the brunette's direction, winning another smile from her. Emma was always a charmer and a flirt, but tonight she was being way more. Exactly why, Regina wasn't sure but she wasn't about to complain about it.

Everyone clapped as their dance ended. Robin and Zelena took their seat at the head table on the other side of the banquet hall. Dinner was served soon after as soft music played in the background again by the DJ. Afterwards, the DJ was set to play music for an hour or two before Emma and August would step up to play on stage for everyone. That was how Zelena had arranged it.

The DJ started with On The Floor, and slowly the dance floor began to fill up as the lights were moving and changing colors around them. August and Kathryn were quick to stand and head to the dance floor.

Emma then stood and looked at Regina, "Come on." Regina gave the blonde a questioning look, making the blonde smile, "Henry, should we show Gina how to dance this?"

"Yeah!" the boy was quick to stand up and run towards the brunette, taking a hold of her hand, "Come on, Gina, please!" he pleaded.

"That's a low blow." Regina glared at the blonde.

"Now you have to dance." Emma shrugged.

Regina sighed as she took her glass of champagne, finishing what was left in one swift motion before standing up, taking Emma's hand as it was offered to her while they walked to the middle of the dance floor. Henry was quick to start dancing his way around the both of them, while Emma kept her hold to Regina's hand as her hips quickly began moving to the rhythm of the music, causing the brunette's eyes to gawk at her sexy movements. Emma was so inviting, it didn't take her long to start moving along to the music and the blonde's body all in one. Soon, Kathryn and August found themselves joining them in their little circle as they all danced together until the song's end.

By the time they sat back down, Regina was all smiles again, taking a drink of another glass of champagne that had already been set down for her by a waiter.

A few songs in, Emma turned to Cora, "Do you dance?" she asked her.

Cora released a chuckle that wasn't heard over the loud music, "I've seen your dancing, dear. I'd be lucky to even keep up with you." she joked.

A light laugh escaped Emma, as Henry stood up, taking Cora's hand as he pulled her up off her chair, "Come on, it's easy."

Cora wasn't given much of a choice as she made her way to the dance floor with Henry, following the boy's steps in a failed attempt. She got better once the song changed and turned into a slow one that she could dance to, and boy was she grateful for that.

Emma couldn't help to smile at her son dancing. She was happy that she was able to make him a part of this fun night with her and Regina. Especially when Henry loved to dance.

"Emma." Regina called out through the loud music, continuing as the blonde looked over at her direction, "Would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment?"

Emma looked at her questioningly, but stood up with Regina as they headed outside, the music sounding muffled but still loud as the doors closed.

"What's up?" asked Emma.

"I have a gift for you." the brunette replied.

Emma's brows hit her hairline in surprise, "Another one? Regina, you've already given me enough with these clothes-"

"Just hold out your hand. Please."

Emma did as she was told, looking down as she felt something cold and metallic being placed on her palm. Emma's eyes grew wide, "My God, Regina, please don't tell me you bought me a car."

Regina chuckled, "No."

Emma sighed with relief, because a car would have been too much.

"It's to your new bar."

"Say what?"

"That place you always dreamed of owning. I paid a visit to Benjamin Miller and was able to buy it off from him, well his father, actually. Turns out it was for sale after all, so I bought it from him and had him add your name as the manager of the establishment."

Emma had a shocked look to her that couldn't be explained, her eyes looked back down at the key she was still holding in her hand as they looked back at the beautiful brunette standing before her, "You…? Regina, how much did this cost?"

"Don't worry about that."

"No, Regina- this is way too much. I can't accept this." Emma handed back the key, only to have Regina push her hand back.

"It's already done, Emma. It's official. The contract is sitting inside my luggage in Kathryn's apartment, all it needs is your signature."

Emma sighed, "Regina…"

"Please, accept it. I want this for you."

Emma's eyes watered, she never imagined she would ever actually own that place, but it wouldn't stop her from trying. Now, Regina who had become a great friend to her over the time period they've known each other just gave her that chance for nothing but their continued friendship.

"Why would you do this for me?" the blonde asked, looking right into Regina's eyes.

"I looked into your eyes that night at my apartment, Emma, I knew how much you wanted that place. You had your hopes set high for a better future for you and Henry only for some creep to play with those emotions. I wasn't about to allow that. My company, the company that my father built consists in making people's visions become a reality." she held the blonde's hands into her own, their eyes locked within each other, "You have given me so much in the time we've known each other. Now it's my turn to give something back to you."

Emma never imagined hearing someone say she gave them too much. Let alone, Regina Mills who already seemed to have everything. She wasn't sure if it was because they had been drinking, and maybe the champagne was already getting to them, but she felt so many things move inside her as she looked into the brunette's eyes, those eyes she now felt she absolutely love. Just like she would love anytime she was challenged by this woman in any way.

She knew this was a battle she would not win, so she nodded, "I'll find a way to pay you back. I want to."

Regina smirked, "If it makes you feel any better, I am head owner of that establishment so, technically I'm your boss."

Emma raised a brow, a smirk forming on her lips, "So, I've been screwing my boss? That's not very professional of you, Ms. Mills."

"I can be very professional, I assure you." Regina purred as she closed the distance between her and Emma, pressing her lips together with those familiar thin ones she had missed getting to kiss.

Emma couldn't help but smile into the kiss as her arms quickly wrapped around the brunette, their kiss soon deepening. She had missed getting to kiss those lips as well. In fact, this was the first time since they've been together in this arrangement that their kiss felt like a little something more.

Another song was heard as it started to play, gathering from the beat, Emma could tell it was a spanish song, it was then the blonde parted from their kiss as she held Regina's hand into her own, "Come on, I love this song."

Regina stopped in her tracks causing the blonde to look over at her, "You know how to dance this?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

Emma smirked, "There's only one way for you to find out." she pulled Regina back inside, already dancing her way into the dance floor. The brunette's eyes focused on how smoothly the blonde's hips moved to the song Danza Kuduro. Regina couldn't help to smile as she felt how quickly Emma pulled her into her own body, feeling her arm snake around her lower back.

Emma made everything much better for her, the feeling the blonde gave her when she pulled her into her arms was unexplainable. She just wanted to stay in them- in this moment. As Emma moved back, still holding on to Regina's hands, the blonde's eyes looked over the brunette's own body as she too began moving smoothly to the music. This was even new for Regina. She danced a lot as a teen, when she was most happy and her father was alive, but that all stopped when he had passed. And, now there she was again. Dancing. Feeling as free as she could feel, all thanks to this woman who had randomly come into her life that early morning on a flight to New York.

She kept her rhythm up to Emma's so well, which surprised Regina that Emma would even know how to dance this type of music as well as she did. The blonde spinned her around as she then pulled her back in, making the brunette's back be in front of her as she wrapped her arms around Regina's stomach, dancing now incredibly close for a short moment as they parted again, finishing off their dance with both laughing and sharing a long given hug in the process as they exchanged a few peppered given kisses. Both being in their own happy bubble in that moment.

Kathryn and Ruby were standing near by as they watched their two best friends.

"Emma is so into her, I don't know why she fights it." said Ruby, holding a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Regina is more or just as stubborn about it as Emma is, but I know she's already feeling something for Emma. Just look at them together. It's inevitable." replied Kathryn, both their eyes still focused on the two women who were now sitting back down at their table.

"That's exactly what I think. It is inevitable." Ruby looked over at Kathryn with a smile.

Kathryn extended her hand in greeting, "Kathryn Midas. Regina's best friend."

"Ruby Lucas. Emma's best friend." Ruby shook her hand as they both exchanged smiles, knowing too well that in that moment they would both become good fast friends.

Emma and August walked up to the stage, grabbing their guitars as they took a seat on the stools that were placed there for them. After two hours of music played by the DJ it was their turn to entertain everyone in the banquet with nothing but beautiful melodies coming from their guitars. And, they did deliver beautiful music. Everyone sat in their seats as they listened with full attention. It was all the same to Robin watching Emma play really, but Zelena was happy and that's all that mattered to him. At least in that moment. As August and Emma played a beautiful collaboration of Shape of You, along with many other collaborations. They truly knew how to make it sound magical. Regina's eyes were so focused on all that was Emma Swan, her clothes fitting to absolute perfection, the way her hair shined as lights shined upon her, the way her fingers would smoothly move as she played each note on that instrument. But, what she, dare she say it, loved most was the focus and passion that displayed on Emma's facial features while she played.

Cora's eyes were focused on her daughter, the way she watched Emma, the smile forming on her lips as she would watch the woman play up on that stage. She could even swear that the brunette's eyes were positively glowing. Cora wasn't the only one noticing this, Robin was too, even as he sat across the room from her.

Everyone clapped as they were completely done with their playing, Henry quickly ran up to Emma, whispering into her ear as the blonde leaned down to be at his level, quickly standing back up and taking her seat back on the stool where she had been playing, her guitar still in hand, she leaned into the microphone that was placed before her so that her playing would sound louder throughout the speakers.

"It seems we have a request for the night." she spoke into the microphone as she smiled, "My son Henry has asked me to play a little something for him by a band he has come to like, thanks to me. Are you ready?" she asked Henry as the boy nodded, watching his mother with fascination.

Emma's fingers quickly began to play Heavydirtysoul by Twenty One Pilots, allowing the guitar to sing it as the sound echoed around the hall. Slim fingers moving fast and rhythmically on the instrument, as her tumb tapped on the lower string while her wrist began banging against the wooden body of her acoustic, creating a beautiful hollow sound like those that knew her had heard her play before. Despite the fact that it wasn't exactly a song to be played at a wedding, everyone was truly enjoying how Emma was making it sound. She would always play with such passion when it came to it, but when she was asked to play for her son- she gave it a hundred and ten percent.

By the time she was finished, the DJ was back on playing for everyone else to dance, and they did. The DJ had stopped Emma from leaving as he wanted to know more about her playing. He had her so into their conversation, and Zelena was far too busy dancing along with friends on the dance floor that Robin couldn't miss out on this opportunity. He walked up to the bar area of the banquet and ordered two drinks, he walked through the crowd and over to Regina who was sitting at her table.

Regina's body went stiff, not of fear but anger. She expected for him to come up to her sooner or later, but she still had hoped he wouldn't. Her eyes were focused on his every move as he stood before her, handing her over a martini.

"Apple martini. It is still your favorite, isn't it?" he asked, drink still in hand.

"Shouldn't you be with your bride?" asked Regina, not taking the drink from him.

Robin looked over at Zelena who was still dancing, now with Henry, "You're right." he turned to look back at Regina, "But, she's so happy dancing right now, I wouldn't want to disturb her."

"Then, maybe you should be out there dancing."

"You're absolutely right." he outstretched his hand before Regina, "Can you at least accept a dance?"

"What do you want, Robin?" she began feeling a little irritated by his persistence.

"Just a dance. Think of it as a peace offering."

Regina chuckled, which wasn't heard through the loud music, "A peace offering? You do know I'm here with Emma."

Now it was Robin's turn to chuckle, "If you ask me she seems far too busy making a new friend. I'm sure she won't mind if we have one dance."

Regina hesitated, but ended up taking the man's hand as he placed their drinks down on the table, both heading towards the dance floor as a slow song (of all songs) began to play. Regina's body tensed as she felt Robin grab a hold of her waist and pull her to him, taking the lead.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you, you look beautiful in that dress." said Robin, as Regina remained silent, her eyes looking over at Emma who was still deep in conversation. Her jaw tightened.

Robin looked over at Emma, a small smirk on his lips as he looked over at Regina, "You must really like her if you're getting this jealous over her." he continued as Regina only threw a glare his way, "You know, you surprise me."

"How so?" asked Regina.

"Well, I never imagined you would actually fall in love again. Especially not with someone like her." Robin said directly.

"Someone like her?"

"A musician. Really? What, are you trying to relive your youth?" he joked, a light laugh escaping him as he earned another hard glare from the brunette, "Does she know about-?"

" _Emma_ is a very private person, and I respect that. Same way she respects my privacy. She doesn't push to know everything about me, and she fully appreciates and takes in all I do choose to tell her."

"So, she doesn't know." he nodded.

Regina's jaw tightened, she hated when Robin thought he knew everything. But, she also hated when he was right.

"I can't imagine what she would think of you if she knew that-"

"That was the past, Robin. If anyone should be holding a grudge here- it's me." her eyes darkened in that moment, "You killed the only thing that would have made me truly happy."

"Stop pretending, Regina. If anyone is to blame for what happened, it's you." Robin's tone was cold. The situation alone became too tense that they had stopped dancing without realizing it.

Regina pulled herself away from his grasp, ready to explode, but she didn't want to cause a scene on a very important day for her sister so she turned to walk away, running into another person as she felt two familiar comforting arms wrap around her frame, her eyes locking into familiar green eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Emma as she looked into the brunette's eyes, noticing her anger and teary eyes.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Regina, her tone sharp and angry.

Emma's brows furrowed, "Talking. Wha-"

"Let's get a drink." Regina took the blonde by the hand, walking her up to the bar as she asked for two glasses of champagne.

"Regina." Emma shouted through the loud music, "What's wrong? Did he say something to you?"

Regina chuckled after taking a drink from her glass, "You would know, had you not been busy _talking_ with others. You're my date for this evening, are you not?"

"Well, yeah, of course." replied Emma, she was completely surprised to see her this upset. The vein in her forehead was ready to pop. She knew Robin had said something.

"Then, you're supposed to be with me. Not with other people."

Emma smirked then, causing Regina to shoot daggers out of her eyes in fury over at the blonde, "Are you smiling?" she asked Emma, walking away from her already feeling annoyed enough.

"Regina." Emma called out, following the brunette as she kept on walking until she reached the bathroom, she reached for her arm preventing her from walking any further, "Regina, I am with you. I've been with you, okay? Besides, I thought you didn't get jealous."

Regina scoffed, "I'm not jealous, I just didn't like it."

It was true, she didn't. In fact, she was a little jealous. Her and Emma only had an arrangement, but she sure as hell didn't want someone else coming along and having sex with her or coming on to her when that was supposed to be Regina's job. That's it, it was the lack of sex. Not jealousy.

"Well, at least I didn't dance with him, which is more than I can say for you." Emma challenged, "As your date, I feel a little offended. You owe me a slow dance now."

Regina couldn't help to let out a light laugh, she knew Emma was challenging her like they had done before, plus, she couldn't possibly stay mad at her looking as good as she did. No, this wasn't the time for that, they were here to have a good time, no matter what. The brunette suddenly stepped forward towards the blonde, closing the distance between them as if the small hallway they were standing in had shrunk even more. She leaned her forehead against Emma's slowly, to which both women couldn't help but close their eyes as each other's intoxicating perfumes hit their nostrils.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered, which Emma heard this time, since the music wasn't loud enough for her to shout it, but the vibrations off the speakers was felt through the walls as Emma leaned up against it.

"Well, what's a wedding without a little drama?" Emma smiled, "You still owe me a slow dance."

Regina chuckled, "You still owe me a proper thank you." she smirked now, daring Emma to act on what she knew she also wanted.

"This could be a little risky this time." replied Emma with a smirk of her own, because yes, of course she wanted her too.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Regina's lips ghosted seductively over Emma's, causing the blonde to take her by the hand as she quickly leaded her into the restroom that was right behind them, hoping and praying to all the Gods up above that no one would dare to come in, even if they planned it to be a quick but much needed round.

Their lips crashed on to one another in a hard kiss as the closed behind them. Emma's arms quickly snaking around Regina as she walked backwards into a stall, pulling the brunette in with her as Regina closed the door, making sure it was well locked. Regina bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Emma grab a hold of her again from behind, as her hand was already pulling up her long skirt, slowly feeling how the blonde's skin and the silk material of her wardrobe caressed her thigh. She couldn't help to release a soft moan as Emma's hand got lost in between her skirt and soon found its way into her panties which were already soaked enough and only becoming even wetter with each stroke Emma's fingers took upon her clit.

"Shh." Emma whispered as she leaned in closer up the brunette's back, her sex pressing up against a perfectly rounded ass as her fingers thrusted harder and harder against the older woman's clit. She couldn't help but smirk at the feel of Regina's wetness coating her fingers. Apart from being inside her, this was one of the best feelings she would share with her.

Emma couldn't help but release a sigh as she felt chills run down all the way from her stomach towards her own sex as it was just as wet as Regina's was. She buried her face deeper into the brunette's hair, sharply inhaling her scent, "Let me feel you finish."

The blonde's voice sent chills down Regina's spine, the way her arm tightened around her while her other hand worked roughly on her hardened clit now. She was ready. She couldn't moan, but her breathing was rapid. She held on to the top of the door as Emma leaned more onto her, her fingers going in rough circular motions now, feeling as every stroke was ready to set her off at any given moment. And, they did as she came then and there, holding back on her moaning, but her grunts were sure to be heard as Emma all but smirked at the very sounds.

Both froze in place as they heard a group of friends coming into use the rest of the restroom stalls, from what they heard there had to have been at least three outside the stall. One was definitely using the bathroom, while the rest just stood near the sinks and chatted with drunken laughter.

"Oh, my God." Regina whispered as Emma hid her face in the back of Regina's hair as she sighed with relief that they hadn't gotten caught. Both sharing a light laugh as the main door to the bathroom closed.

"I told you it was risky." said Emma, already backing away from Regina as she fixed her hair, laughing as Regina playfully slapped her arm. "Well, I guess you'll owe me my turn for some other time."

Regina quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, smiling, "I definitely owe you. But, we can still have that dance."

"After you." replied Emma as they both made their way out of the stall, looking into the mirrors as they straightened up their clothes before heading out to join the party again.

A slow song was already playing as if it was meant for them to dance, both their bodies already coming together in a slow dance.

"Thank you." Emma spoke as she looked into Regina's eyes, "For what you did. I will honestly never have a way to repay you. You are truly an amazing woman, Regina."

It was then, Regina's eyes saw Robin as he and her sister shared a dance. She couldn't help to remember Robin's previous words to her, after two years they still stung.

"I may not be as amazing as you think I am." Regina's eyes looked back into Emma's.

"You are to me. No matter what some douchebag pretty boy might have told you, because to me… Regina, you are more than you'll ever come to know."

Their eyes didn't move away from each other. It was then, that Regina noticed something different in Emma's eyes, a look she had never seen before until tonight. A look that made her heart feel like it could jump out of her chest. As she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, she felt Emma's arms tightened more around her as Emma rested hers on the brunette's shoulder, her eyes closing in at the feel of holding Regina in her arms again after they hadn't for a long while. She had really missed her, and longed to hold her and kiss her again- just looking into her eyes was the oxygen Emma needed to breathe on her own and it scared her. And, seeing her in her dress tonight, was all she needed to have this night be the best one of her life. It wasn't this wedding, or the fact that she was having a good time. It was her.

Regina Mills.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Happy Sunday, guys! :) Here is another quick update to this fun fanfic. Next week I will have it off entirely, therefore, expect frequent updates. I may even finish this one completely. We shall see. But, more new stuff is coming soon! Enjoy.**_

* * *

By the end of the night, everyone headed out their separate ways. Kathryn was going to stay over at August's place, since she couldn't drive, due to being highly intoxicated. Regina being in the same state, was going to be driven to Kathryn's. While Emma opened her passenger door as she held onto the brunette, August opened the back door, placing a passed out Henry in the back seat.

"Thanks, August." said Emma as she still held on to Regina.

"Drive carefully." he replied as he walked away.

"Emma… don't take me to Kathryn's." said Regina, her balance wobbling from the intoxication.

"You always stay at Kathryn's, Regina." she chuckled, finding her level of intoxication adorable and quite entertaining.

"I know, but she won't be there, and I'll be alone." Regina replied, gripping on to Emma's vest in a tight fist, "Please. I don't want to be alone."

Emma looked into the older woman's eyes and for the first time ever, she saw sadness.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

Even in her inebriated state the brunette thought long and hard about what she was about to say next. But, where else would they go, really? Everyone had gone home to rest and Henry needed to be in his own bed.

Her eyes looked into Emma's as she whispered, "Your place. Take me to your apartment."

There was a moment of silence between the two women, their eyes never moving away from each other's. Emma had already stayed at Regina's place and that was already too much of a step into this arrangement. She knew that, but after everything this woman has done for her in such a short time of knowing each other, how could she possibly refuse?

"Okay." replied Emma, "Let's get you in the car first." she helped her inside the passenger seat carefully, snapping on her seat belt in place as she closed the door.

* * *

Emma opened the door to her apartment, carefully carrying Henry over her shoulder as she held Regina by her waist again as she stepped inside, walking the brunette towards the couch.

"Sit here. I'll be right back." said the blonde as Regina plopped on the couch quietly as Emma headed into the small hallway and into Henry's room.

Regina stood up from the couch, almost losing her balance as she walked right up to the television stand, taking in her possession a photograph of Emma and Henry together. The blonde was partly cut off, but she was smiling and happy, fighting with her son over who would get to be in the shot. The brunette chuckled at their goofiness as she placed it back in its place and picked up another picture of Emma and Henry with August, Ruby and Graham. It looked to be a celebration to one of Henry's birthday's, as the cake in the middle of the table gave it away. They were all family, that could be seen a mile away. Regina couldn't help to think that that was something her apartment could use. The only picture she truly kept out was one of her and her father when she was much younger and so full of life. The rest were stored away or forgotten.

"Hey."

The brunette turned to the sound of Emma's voice, smiling, "Hi. I couldn't help looking at your pictures."

Emma quickly walked up to her, catching the brunette in her arms as she had once again lost her balance and would have had a nasty fall had she not caught her. Smiling as her eyes looked back into her own.

Regina chuckled, "I think I may have had a little too much to drink."

Emma chuckled as she held on to her, "Yeah, I think you might have. Let's sit you back down." she walked the brunette over towards her couch as she sat with her, the light coming from the lamp being their only light source. Even in her drunken state, Regina couldn't help to feel her heart beat faster as she witnessed Emma get down on her knees in front of her then as she began to remove the heels from her feet.

Something else Robin never did in all the time they were married.

Regina's eyes followed the blonde as she pushed herself up off the floor as she joined her back on the couch, "You're too good." she said, "Is that how you impress every girl?"

"Nah, too many to try." joked Emma, laughing a little loud as Regina's hand came up, smacking her hard on the arm.

"Remember our deal, Ms. Swan." Regina threw a glare her way as she held out her index finger in a warning.

Emma couldn't help to smile, she so loved getting a rise out of the older brunette, "And, you say you aren't a jealous person." she kept on teasing.

Regina raised a brow, "Would you want to sleep with someone else?" deep down she knew, it was the alcohol asking this question. Not her.

Emma knew it was the drinks making her ask that question, she didn't have to answer, she could just avoid it and Regina would not remember a thing. But, that's just it… she wouldn't remember, so why would it be so wrong to say what she was feeling in that moment as she looked into the intoxicating woman's beautiful brown eyes.

"Pfft, and give up all this?" she motioned towards the brunette's entire body, "Not a chance." she smiled, she didn't want to freak her out, especially not now.

Regina's smile soon turned into a frown as she stared into the blonde's eyes, "I'm not perfect, Emma."

"Neither is the rest of the world, but to me you are beyond perfection." the blonde smiled.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "Maybe Robin should learn from you."

Emma wasn't sure what the hell she hoped by complementing the brunette the way she did, but she let it go as soon as Robin was mentioned.

"Maybe he should. If you ask me, I honestly don't know how he could let someone like you go. But, then again, I can't say I feel totally sorry that he did. Because, then you wouldn't of had sex with me on that plane when we met."

Regina laughed lightly, "I wouldn't be so sure of that." she whispered as she played with the collar of Emma's shirt. She smirked as the blonde then gave her a questioning look, her lips making quick contact with Emma's neck as her body moved over closer.

Emma's eyes closed at the feel of Regina's lips on her skin, feeling that familiar tingle between her legs already. Regina's fingers began working the buttons on Emma's shirt, her lips trailing down to the blonde's pulse point. Emma softly grunted at the feel of pressure that came from the brunette's lips as she sucked on that same spot. That was all Emma needed to grab a hold of the brunette, making her straddle her lap as her hand rested behind her head, pulling her down as her lips captured Regina's in a hard given kiss.

The brunette parted from their kiss suddenly as she looked at the blonde underneath her, Emma could practically see a question burning inside Regina's brain.

"There's something I've always wanted to ask you. But, it would require you to get personal." said Regina.

Emma looked into the brunette's eyes, ready for any question that was thrown her way. She wanted to be asked and it wasn't like Regina would remember much of it tomorrow.

"Do you ever sing?"

Emma laughed lightly at her question, she wasn't sure what type of question she was honestly expecting for her to ask, but it wasn't this.

"Sure. In the shower." Emma teased.

Regina smiled as she kept her eyes on the blonde, "Someday you'll sing for me." she assured her, which made Emma chuckle.

"You sound so sure."

"I am. You'd do well to remember…" she seductively began to caress the blonde's thin lips with her thumb, "I always get what I want." she placed her index finger on the blonde's lips as Emma leaned forward trying to kiss her. She pushed her back onto the couch yet again, a seductive smirk on her lips as she kept up her trail of kisses on the blonde's neck, her fingers working in undoing each button of her shirt as her tongue tasted it's way down, biting on the blonde's collarbone this time. Emma leaned her head back on the couch, closing her eyes as she took in each and every one of Regina's kisses on her skin as they moved down, down, down…

Emma's eyes snapped opened, her head lifted up the back of the couch as she then heard light snoring coming from within the room.

"Regina?" she called out to the brunette, who was already passed out on top of her. Her snoring light and soft, Emma couldn't help to sigh as her very sex was throbbing, but a smile appeared on her lips as she chuckled at just how adorable Regina looked. She couldn't help it. Carefully, she moved her slightly off of her to be able to lift her up in her arms in a cradling position, easily lifting her up, her head resting on her shoulder as she was carried into her bedroom.

Emma laid her on her bed as gently as possibly, placing her pillow underneath the brunette's head for more support, moving to her feet as she removed her heels as she pulled the covers back, taking Regina's legs as she lifted them slightly to tuck them underneath the covers. She brushed away a strand of hair from Regina's face as she looked down on her. Even sleeping this woman looked like an angel that was sent right from the heaven's. The very sight of her sleeping even made her heart flutter inside her chest. It was a scary feeling, but inevitable to keep herself from feeling everytime she looked at her.

"Shit." she whispered, knowing well that Regina had already become an important part in her life then and there.

* * *

Regina's head was spinning as she quickly sat up, wondering where she was, her eyes closed as the room kept spinning, feeling sick to her stomach. How much did she have to drink last night? Her eyes opened up quickly at the sound of a light knock just outside the door.

Henry came in carefully holding a tray of freshly made breakfast, along with a tall glass of orange juice and two advil's placed on a napkin.

"Morning, Gina!" said the boy with a bright and early smile.

"Kid wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." said Emma, walking right behind Henry, watching him as he carefully placed the tray on the bed for Regina.

"I helped with the toast." the boy proudly said, as Regina smiled at him sweetly.

"This is the best breakfast I have ever had. Everything looks fantastic. Thank you, Henry." Regina took a bite of a piece of toast.

"Hey, Hen, why don't you go finish your cartoons, alright? You still need to finish your breakfast." said Emma as Henry ran out of the room, doing as he was told.

Emma sat beside the brunette on the bed, as Regina placed the two advil pills into her mouth, drinking them down with her orange juice. Green eyes never leaving the brunette.

Regina quirked a brow as she caught Emma staring, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Emma smiled.

Regina looked down at her clothes, noticing she was out of her dress and sporting a pair of pajama pants along with one of Emma's t-shirts, "Did you change me?" she asked, looking back at the blonde.

Emma nodded, "I did. I couldn't let you sleep in your dress, it would have been uncomfortable."

"And, where did you sleep?" asked Regina, swallowing some food down.

"I took the couch."

"Emma…"

Again, Emma smiled, "Don't worry about it. What's one night? Besides, the couch is quite comfortable. Graham has had many naps on that thing when he's babysitting for me."

Regina couldn't help to smile, she also couldn't help to notice the look in the blonde's eyes. It was a look that had always been there honestly, but today it was becoming more and more known. Why, she wasn't sure, but she also wasn't about to ask questions.

"I'm sorry you had to do all this for me." replied Regina.

Emma shrugged, "I'm not. It was fun, you're actually quite adorable when drunk. My only complaint would be that I had to take a late night cold shower. You left me quite excited." she smirked.

Regina closed her eyes, the memory of that night finally coming back to her at the mention of it, she groaned.

Emma lightly laughed, "It's alright. You'll find a way to make it up to me." she winked at the brunette.

"And, I know exactly how."

"Okay, but just a quick round. Need I remind you, Henry is just in the living room." Emma joked, smirking when Regina rolled her eyes.

"How about lunch later? Meet me at the bar that is now yours. That way you can see it and sign the paperwork for me."

"So, this will be a business meeting?" asked Emma.

Regina smirked, "We can call it that. We'll meet there by 1?"

"One it is."

* * *

"Sharp, you and Regina finally agreed on a date?" asked Ruby as she eyed the blonde's wardrobe, as Emma stood before her in her best pressed pants, with the very same flannel and vest she had worn to Kathryn's party.

"Business meeting." the blonde corrected her as she kneeled down in front of Henry.

"Right." Ruby rolled her eyes, "I forgot that's what they are calling it now."

"Be good for aunt Ruby, kid." Emma smiled at her son.

"I will." replied the boy as he hugged his mother goodbye, "Say hi to Gina for me."

"I will." she stood in place as she looked over at Ruby, "Thanks, Rubes. I owe you one."

"You never owe us when it's about watching Henry, you just have fun on your date." Ruby presented Emma with a single rose as the blonde rolled her eyes in annoyance, "And, don't forget this."

Emma held the rose in front of her, her eyes looking back up at her friend, "Were you just walking around with a rose?"

"Yes, because that's what I do, Em." Ruby rolled her eyes, "Graham gave it to me, but we had a fight, so I figured you could give it to someone who would actually appreciate it."

Emma's brow raised, "I doubt Regina is the type to like flowers, Rubes. I've never been the type to give them, let alone receive them."

"What girl doesn't appreciate a flower?"

"Well-"

"Don't. Say it." Ruby held out her hand to stop the blonde from talking, knowing well she was going to be mentioned, she pushed the blonde out the door as Emma smiled, "Go, you don't want to keep her waiting."

The door shut in front of Emma as she turned her back towards the door, glancing down at the single rose she now held in her hand. Okay, so after last night, she had discovered she might slightly have a crush on Regina Mills. But, that didn't mean anything. They were still good friends who occasionally had sex. That was the deal, and friends gave friends flowers, right? She had been sweet with Regina before, why should this be any different than other times? She took a deep breath as she sharply exhaled it, walking down the hallway and down the stairs to be on her way.

* * *

The place was alone once Emma arrived, she couldn't believe she was standing inside the very place she had been fighting to get her whole life and now, in a matter of moments it was about to be hers. Her own bar, just like she always hoped in having and sharing with August. Some of the areas were covered in plastic as it had been under new renovations. As the blonde walked in more, she could hear music was softly playing, she smiled as she spotted Regina sitting at one of the small tables with two plates of steamed vegetables and steaks with a bottle of red wine to compliment the afternoon lunch. All that was missing to make this moment feel like an actual date were if they dined by candle light. Although, the lighting in the room had been toned down, which made Emma's heart stopped as soon as her eyes landed on the brunette before her.

Could this woman never look gorgeous?

Regina stood, wearing a pencil gray skirt and a white shirt, a very business like look for her. She nodded her head towards the blonde who was still gawking, "Ms. Swan. Thank you for being on time."

Emma swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, clearing her throat as she put on her professional face, "Ms. Mills." she nodded as she walked up towards their table, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say-"

"Business meeting." Regina interrupted the blonde's words before she could finish her sentence, making her smirk.

"Well. Shall we?" Emma motioned for her to sit first, which she did, the blonde sitting right after. Her eyes fell upon the contract that was already placed before her.

"I expect everything is in order? You could always feel free to change whatever you wish to change."

"I'd like to go with a different name for the establishment." said Emma, looking back up at Regina.

Regina nodded, "Very well. What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you chose it for me?" Regina's brow quirked up, "You are my boss, and without you this wouldn't of been possible."

"I'm not good with names." replied the brunette.

Emma smiled, "Well, something personal to you usually does the trick. What was your favorite childhood cartoon?"

"A cartoon?"

"Just try it."

Regina rolled her eyes, she hesitated at first, no one had ever asked her about anything from her childhood, nor did she ever think to reveal such memories. "Snow White." she mumbled.

Emma leaned in, "What was that?"

"Snow White." she spoke in a clear tone of voice, clearing her throat right after.

Emma smirked, "Really? I enjoyed that cartoon. What did you like about it?"

"Personally, I always rooted for the Evil Queen. I think there is more to her story than Disney lets on."

Emma thought long and hard for a moment, until her lightbulb went off in her head, "The Poisoned Apple." Emma smiled as Regina looked at her in surprise that she actually shared her idea, "I always rooted for her too."

The sound of a pen sounded as it scratched on the paper as the blonde signed her name down at the bottom line. Emma slided the contract over to the brunette as she placed the pen down and sat back as Regina placed their contract back inside her briefcase.

"Well, now we can enjoy our lunch." Regina grabbed a hold of her eating utensils as she began cutting into her steak, her hands stopped moving as her eyes looked up as they stared at a single red rose that Emma was now holding out.

"What's this?" she asked surprised, her eyes never leaving the rose as if it were something that would bite her.

"A thank you for making this dream possible for me, and hopefully something to compliment our lunch." Emma replied, taking notice in how stiff Regina suddenly became, "What? Don't tell me you've never received a flower before in your life."

Now it was the brunette's turn to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat, "I…" her eyes soon found Emma's, "I haven't."

Emma's brows furrowed in surprise then. It was true, she had never been given a single flower in her life, not by Robin nor by a boy she used to date. Ever. Regina was never one for flowers either, and that Emma could tell. Something inside of the brunette told her to turn it down, she should have, because accepting a simple gift like a flower from someone you've been having sex with could lead to feelings, but this was a gift from Emma and she wasn't just anyone. She couldn't possibly turn it down now. Besides, she said so herself, it's just a simple thank you for everything she's done. A simple Emma way. No harm done, right?

She accepted the rose as she took it and placed it beside her on the table, "Thank you." she focused back on her steak as she brought the fork to her mouth, eating the piece she had just cut.

Lunch went over smoothly. Emma was browsing through the jukebox, looking for a more calming, sensual tune to play. A bluesey tone sounded off the jukebox as a guitar started to play from a song the blonde had chosen. Regina's eyes began to drink in the sight of Emma's hips as they started moving to the music that sounded off the speakers around the bar. She took a sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving the blonde's ass as it kept up its movements. She took one last sip, finishing what was in her glass as she walked up to where Emma was, her hands landing on her waist.

"We still have to close the deal, Ms. Swan." Regina whispered, wrapping her arms around the blonde's form.

Emma turned around, staring at the lust in the brunette's eyes as she smirked, "You're not going to fall asleep on me again, are you?"

Regina pushed Emma back onto the jukebox, causing it to shake as the blonde's body slammed into it, "Let's find out." she was quick to capture Emma's lips with her own in a hard given kiss, parting from it as she made her way down, while her hands worked the button and zipper of her pants, sliding them down, along with her underwear. Emma couldn't help but moan as she felt how fast Regina's mouth went to work, her tongue tasting its way across her opening as it slid up her already hardening clit as it massaged it just as fast as she intended to last night.

Emma's hand gripped onto the jukebox as the song only grew louder around them. Her other hand grabbed a fist full of the brunette's hair, roughly pulling at it as encouragement for her to keep on going, and she did.

"Fuck…" moaned the blonde as she looked down at the brunette between her legs. She could honestly stare at her every single time. It was the sexiest sight ever for her.

Her moans were becoming louder and louder as the volume increased to its max, she couldn't help but grind on the brunette's mouth, encouraging her even more to leave her tongue where it was. Regina never failed. She would quickly massage the blonde's harden clit as she would the move it towards her opening. It was the most accelerating feeling Emma had ever felt with anyone. It amazed her just how much this woman could drive her off edge in a matter of a minutes, seconds even. The jukebox kept sounding as well as bumping against the wall as Emma's hips kept up their rough movements, just as Regina's hands grabbed a hold of the blonde's ass, her nails scraping the her skin, leaving red marks in the process. She wasn't letting up anytime soon. It's as if she knew already exactly when Emma would be ready to explode, because her tongue went in, dancing around as it did causing the blonde to do just that as her head laid back on the jukebox.

Emma was breathless and without words as Regina rose to her feet, smirking as she was when she bent down, wiping her mouth ever so elegantly with a napkin as if she had just had the best dessert ever.

"Thank you for dessert." she smirked, "We should do business more often." she began walking away without another word, grabbing her suitcase on the way out.

Emma smirked, "I hope you know, that this means war." she challenged her, to which Regina looked over her shoulder for the last time only to wink over at her. That's when Emma knew, that she had been dared and she couldn't possibly turn that down. She would get Regina back, it was all a matter of time.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: In case you guys were curious of what song I used as my inspiration to write this last little M rated scene, here's the link:**_ ** _watch?v=FkABKFcgqNM_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Before I say anything else, it was brought to my attention by a guest reader that I never mentioned exactly where Emma's bar was located at. Forgive me, if I missed to mention that, and let me clear out that the guy who owned it lives in Boston, but the bar is actually located in New York. In case anyone else was confused about that little detail. Also, I have to say this was a fun chapter to write. I am very pleased with how it turned out. Weeks have passed since our lovely ladies have seen each other, as feelings are now starting to come into play on both ends. So, in this new chapter you will see scenes shifting between Emma and Regina as they are having the same discussion with their friends. You'll be happy to know that some answers and details towards both the women's pasts will finally be revealed. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

After the last time both woman saw each other, Emma had been in an off mood at times, so Ruby noticed, and not just her, but August too. Ever since that night she had to take care of Regina, something inside the blonde changed. It changed for herself and it changed for Regina, especially. For days she tried to fight it, to avoid it and pretend like the brunette was just another friend as they agreed upon, but how could she possibly fight what was already blooming inside of her and scaring the life out of her with each day that passed? She didn't want to stop seeing Regina, even if all she could offer her was friendship so be it, but she didn't want to let this _feelings_ get in the way of a good thing they had going. So, she decided to keep herself as busy as possible with fixing up her new bar, which in a matter of weeks was coming along nicely.

"Wooow!" Henry looked all over the bar, truly amazed, "It's yours?"

"Yep. Best part is I can spend more time with you, because being the boss of this place, I can put in my own hours and be with you when you need me."

"Can I spend time with you here too?" Henry smiled.

Emma smiled right back at him, patting him on his shoulder, "You bet, kid. I can't play nights here without my biggest supporter."

"This place is going to look amazing, Em. You deserve it. Regina must really have it in for you for her to buy you this place." said Ruby, smugly.

"She's just helping out a friend." Emma placed down empty buckets and mops. Ruby, August and even Henry had agreed to help her start cleaning up the place.

"Pfft, right. More like _girlfriend_."

"Ruby."

"Regina's your girlfriend?!" Henry looked over at his mother with eyes so bright, it looked as if she had just told him he could have all the candy he wanted.

"No-"

"Yes." Ruby cut in right after Emma, smirking.

"No. She's not." Emma glared over at Ruby as she looked down more softly at Henry, "We've been over this, kid. Regina and I are just friends."

Henry's tiny brows furrowed in confusion, "But, you said only adults who kiss on the lips are together."

Emma placed her hands on her hips as she looked over at Ruby who stood by the bar, smirking, "Now, look what you did."

"What did I do? The squirt has a point. You have told him that."

"Do you want to talk about what you did at the mall? What does that make you?" Emma challenged.

Ruby held up her hands in defense, pushing herself off the bar, "That never happened, Swan."

Emma smirked, knowing well she had won this round with the brunette, "Be nice or I won't give you the bartending job."

Ruby's eyes grew big as she looked over at her friend, "Bartending job? Are you serious?" she couldn't help to smile as the blonde nodded in confirmation, throwing herself with a delighted squeal into her best friend's arms. "Oh, my God! Thank you! You're a savior!"

Emma moved back as Ruby was about to lean in, "Just… don't kiss me." she warned, tossing a rag to Ruby, "Alright, let's get started. This place needs some work done."

"You know, you should totally surprise her by going to Boston." said Ruby as she filled up a bucket with water.

"I can't just show up unannounced." replied Emma, holding one of the mops in place.

"Sure you can! I guarantee she'll love you even more for it."

"Regina doesn't love me, Ruby."

Ruby quirked a brow at her friend's tone. It sounded sad and almost disappointed, even if she tried to cover it up well, she could never hide anything from Ruby, "Says who? Did you see her at the wedding with you? She was all over you."

Emma sighed, "She was all over me because of that Robin guy. I honestly think she still loves him. That's the only reason why she invited me to the wedding in the first place, just to make him jealous."

Ruby observed her friend in silence as she scrubbed down the bar area with a wet rag, she walked up to her quietly. She knew Emma liked Regina and possibly started to feel things for her, but she never imagined how strongly those feelings were. Until now.

"Henry, why don't you look around the place and see if you can find anymore trash, okay?" Ruby smiled at the boy as she handed him a plastic bag, she walked over to Emma as soon as Henry was out of sight, "Hey. What's been going on with you? For weeks you've been acting… I don't know, not like your usual self and you haven't even talked to Regina."

"We've talked. She's been busy and she knows I've been busy as well. Things have been good." replied Emma.

"Except with you." Emma looked over at Ruby as the brunette sat beside her friend, "We've been friends since we were kids, Em. We grew up together, so I know when something is up with you." she chuckled, "And, something is definitely up, so, spill."

Emma then grew irritated as she turned to look at her brunette friend, "Why must you know everything?"

"What can I say? I'm naturally smart." she joked.

Emma rolled her eyes as she stood, "Ruby, I'm in no mood for your jokes right now."

"Whoa, hey. Look at me, Em." Ruby grabbed a hold of the blonde's arm, making Emma face her again as she stared right into her eyes, "It's Regina, isn't it?"

Emma looked away, avoiding any type of eye contact, remaining absolutely quiet to her best friend's question. That's when Ruby confirmed it.

"My God, it is."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Ruby." replied Emma as she walked towards behind the bar, opening up a box of brand new drinking glasses, displaying them out on top of the bar.

Ruby soon followed her friend, "You are in love with Regina." a wide smile displayed across her lips.

* * *

"You are so in love with Emma." Kathryn's smile was just as wide as Ruby's in that moment.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Kathryn. And, don't call it love. It's not love." replied Regina as she moved behind her desk, sitting in her chair at work.

"Well, what do you call it, then? Enlighten me."

* * *

"I wouldn't say I _love_ her. It's just…"

"It's just what?" asked Ruby, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for her friend to come up with a better word.

"Appreciation."

Ruby quirked her brow.

* * *

"Oh, please! Appreciation?" replied Kathryn as Regina coincidentally used the exact same word to describe what she has been feeling for Emma lately, because yes, Regina too had been feeling different towards Emma since the day of the wedding.

"That's right." the brunette placed her glasses on as she read over a few papers on her desk.

Kathryn sat across Regina as she crossed her leg over the other, "Right. So, that's why you called me to come all the way out here to Boston, because you _appreciate_ someone?"

* * *

"I didn't know that's the word one used to describe their love for someone." replied Ruby, her head turned towards the door as August walked in.

"Morning, all!" he greeted as he walked his way up to the two older women.

"Hey, August." Emma looked over her shoulder as she kept up her labor of placing all the glasses on the shelf behind the bar area.

"What's up?" he asked, sensing a bit of tension.

Ruby wrapped an arm around August's shoulder, "Apparently, Emma has come up with a new word for love." Ruby nodded as August exchanged looks between the blonde and brunette, as Emma rolled her eyes, "Appreciation. Did you know that meant that you love a person?"

"Knock it off, Ruby." said Emma.

"Wait, you're in love with Regina?" August asked, as Ruby looked over at Emma with a big smile.

"Get to work, please." replied Emma, turning her attention back to the glasses.

* * *

"You have to tell her." said Kathryn, causing the brunette's eyes to grow wide in surprise that she would even dare to suggest such a thing.

"Are you insane?" asked Regina.

"On the contrary, I'm quite sane. In fact, I am beyond sanity to know that Emma feels the exact same way for you." Kathryn assured her.

"And, I am beyond done with this conversation."

Kathryn leaned on to the desk, "Regina, you have to tell her. Emma, she's- she's the perfect match for you."

* * *

"Uncle August!" Henry shouted as she ran right into the man, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

August returned his hug with a big bear one, "Hey, rugrat!"

"Henry… what would you think of your mom and Regina dating?" asked Ruby.

Emma climbed off the ladder, holding a glass in her hand as she lifted up her index finger in warning towards the brunette, "Ruby."

"I like Regina, but I wouldn't want you dating her anymore."

All three heads turned to look down at the boy, in wonder. It was as if the world had momentarily stopped.

"I want you to marry her, then I can have two mom's." Henry smiled as a crashing sound was heard from the glass slipping out of Emma's hand in surprise as she stared at her son as if had just told her that aliens exist.

* * *

"Emma and I only have great sexual chemistry. That's all, no matter what one of your magazine quizzes say."

"Say what you want, but those quizzes work! I took one when I started seeing August and as different as we are, we were compatible." said Kathryn as she placed her hand on top of the brunette's to stop her from writing, "I know it's a scary feeling, given all you went through with Robin, but Emma is different. You've seen that first hand and she would be wonderful for you, Regina. She already brings out the best in you and you in her. Best thing, you've won over her son, that boy absolutely adores you."

That made Regina smile, "Henry." she shook her head as her smile suddenly disappeared, "With more reason, Emma and I can't ever be anything but friends who occasionally sleep with one another."

"But, it could be more. You just have to be willing to take that big step."

Regina grew aggravated then, "I'm not about to complicate things by telling her something as ridiculous as that I supposedly have feelings for her. It's out of the question, Kathryn."

Kathryn observed her friend for a moment, "This is also about her son, isn't it?"

"Do not go there, Kathryn." warned the brunette.

Kathryn gave her hand a supportive squeeze, "Regina. You have to let that go. It wasn't your fault."

"It was," Regina's eyes avoided contact with Kathryn's, but the blonde didn't have to see them to know they had become sad and cold.

Kathryn scoffed, "You lost your baby because of what that asshole did to you!"

"I lost him because I brought it on myself!" Regina's eyes filled with unshed tears, "Robin was right. I'm the one who killed our baby, and if Emma so much as knew this about me… she would hate me."

* * *

"Emma, it's simple. If you love this woman, then you just have to go up to her and tell her that." said August.

Emma was fed up, she stopped what she was doing only to look at August, "That would just complicate things and you both know it."

"Em, your life is already complicated. It became complicated the day you met Regina and screwed her brains out on that plane. Besides, life isn't supposed to be simple, if it was it would be boring." said Ruby as she leaned by the other side of the bar.

August had a grin to him as he spoke in a sudden daze, "I still have to try it on a plane with Kathryn." his eyes shifted to both women who stared at him in disbelief, "Sorry. But, I'm with Ruby, you should still tell Regina the truth towards your feelings."

Emma chuckled, "You're one to talk. You haven't even dared yourself to tell Kathryn what you feel for her."

"I'm… working on it." he took a drink of his beer that all three of them had now opened up a case of.

* * *

"I'm done with this discussion, Kathryn."

"I didn't drive 4 hours just so you can drop this conversation, Regina." Kathryn said firmly, "Now, you listen to me. What happened was not your fault, it was Robin's. I can understand how that's haunted you for two years, but I promise you- Emma will not judge you for this."

Regina rose her head up from rubbing her temples, "Stop trying speaking of Emma as if you know her, when you don't!"

"Neither do you." said Kathryn.

"I know enough!" Regina stood up from her desk.

"You only know what you allow yourself to know!" Kathryn was standing on her two feet now, glaring down at her best friend. Not even the knock at the door made both women back down from having an intense staring contest.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Belle spoke as she peeked into the brunette's office, "Is everything alright?"

Regina's eyes were burning holes in Kathryn's eyes, she had had enough of this conversation.

"Everything's fine, Ms. French. Close the door, please." Regina's tone was more calming.

Belle simply nodded, "Yes, ma'am." her head disappeared on the other side of the door as it shut.

"I'm leaving. It's obvious there is no getting through to you. You want to live in the dark and keep torturing yourself with what happened in the past- fine. Be my guest. I only hope that it's not too late when you finally have enough balls to tell someone as amazing as Emma what you and I both know is true."

Kathryn's heels were heard clanking rapidly as she stormed out of Regina's office, slamming the door on her way out, leaving the brunette sighing in frustration as her body dropped back on to her chair behind her desk.

Regina picked up the phone on her desk, "Ms. French, could you be a dear and bring me something for my headache, please?"

" _I'll get right on it, ma'am."_

"Thank you." she hung up the phone as stood up from her chair, only to stand beside her window that had the best view of Boston. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts, thoughts of her past, thoughts of how simple her life had been, because up to this point she did feel like she had everything under control.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Ms. Swan?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Alright, quit picking on August." said Ruby.

"He started it." replied the blonde.

Ruby's brows furrowed at the blonde's words, "What are you three? For God sake, your son is more mature than you right now." she paused, "Ems, just tell her. If August is too much of a pussy to admit his feelings to Kathryn-"

"Hey!" August said as he looked at the brunette.

"Henry, don't you _ever_ use that word." Ruby warned the boy who only giggled in return. Her eyes quickly looking back at Emma, "If August is too much of a… coward to do a simple thing as tell a beautiful woman his feelings, then why don't you woman up, grow a pair and tell Regina."

"A pair of what?" asked Henry, not at all understanding their adult conversation.

"Nothing!" all three adults spoke in unison towards the boy.

Emma shook her head as she walked away from her friends, out from behind the bar, "I can't, no."

"Emma. If this is about Henry adjusting towards having another parental figure around, you heard him. He's ready to have another mom." Ruby followed the blonde, not wanting to let up.

Emma turned to face her friend then, already feeling fed up with this topic, "Maybe I'm not ready!" her snap was so sudden, that even Henry's head snapped up to stare at his mother in shock, "Don't you understand? This would really complicate things. It already has. Regina is this amazing woman and I can't lose that, even if that means I can only be her friend."

"So, you do love her-" spoke August, his words quickly being cut off by the blonde.

"Yes! Alright? I did it. Exactly what I said I wasn't going to ever do with anyone ever again- I fell in love with Regina." her eyes watered, burning intensely, "But, everyday I have to remind myself that that wasn't the deal we both agreed on. She doesn't love me, not like that, and if I so much as tell her… I won't ever see her again."

"Shit." said August, quickly looking over at Henry, "Henry, don't say shit."

"Oh, Em…" Ruby's hand rested upon the blonde's forearm, "You are in deeper than we realized."

Emma looked down as she felt Henry's little body run up to her and hug her tightly, her hand resting upon the boy's hair.

"Don't be sad, mom." said Henry.

"Hello?"

Everyone's heads turned towards the male voice that was heard coming from the doorway. It was Neal. He stood there, smiling as he welcomed himself in.

"Oh, shit." said Ruby, hey eyes wide as she stared at the man.

"Who's that mom?" asked Henry as he stood near his mother, staring at the strange man in wonder.

Emma couldn't answer, she just grabbed her son by his shirt as she pulled him to hide behind her.

"Is that Henry?" asked Neal.

"Shit." said Ruby who was still in shock.

"Who's this?" August asked Emma. He knew about Neal and Emma's past, but he never knew what he looked like, until now.

"That's Neal." said Ruby as Emma was still staring like a deer caught in headlights.

August's eyebrows hit his hairline, "This is the dickhead who walked out on you while you were pregnant?"

"Whoa, what is going on? Em, we have to talk." said Neal.

"I can answer that for you." replied August as he walked quickly towards Neal, landing a direct punch right in his face.

"August!" shouted Emma as she walked up to him, trying to pull him back.

"Do you know how much pain you caused my friend?" he said to Neal who now was charging right for him as both men started brawling it out.

"Go, uncle August!" cheered Henry with his fist in the air.

"Ruby, help me!" shoutd Emma as she was still trying to pull August and Neal apart.

"Alright, boys, knock it off!" shouted Ruby as she grabbed on to Neal's shirt, trying her best to pull him apart from August, as both men grunted in efforts to throw a punch at each other. "You're being ridiculous! Henry is better behaved than both of you!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Graham with authority in his voice as he stood before the doorway in his cop uniform, staring at everyone as if they had gone crazy. "Are you all nuts fighting like this in front of Henry?"

"He started the whole thing," Neal motioned towards August who was glaring at him as Emma still held him back, "All I wanted to do was talk to my son." he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"After 8 years of being a ghost in the boy's life, I'd say you have no right to come looking for him now." said August through clenched teeth as he tried his best to charge at the man once again, only to be held back by Emma and Ruby this time.

"Alright, that's enough!" Graham shouted, his hands on his hips.

"Mom…"

Heads turned towards Henry, who with all the commotion that had just happened, everyone had forgotten that he had been there witnessing the whole ordeal.

Henry's eyes burned with tears as he looked at his mother, waiting an explanation at what he had just heard.

"Henry…" Emma walked towards her son, only to be surprised that the boy stepped back.

"Is it true?" he asked, tears falling from his eyes, "Is he my dad?"

Emma remained silent just as everyone else in the room, even Neal didn't know what to say at this point. Emma turned to look at her friends, knowing that there was no way of hiding the truth from him anymore as she looked right back at her son with sadness in her eyes. She kneeled in front of her son that instant.

"Henry, listen to me."

"You lied to me!" cried Henry.

"I know, but there's a reason-"

"You always said there is no reason to lie! You've told me that!" he pushed his mother away as he cried even harder.

"I made a mistake, Henry, adults make mistakes!" she struggled to try and grab a hold of her son, tears streaming down her face now as well.

"Let go of me!" Henry pushed hard this time, "You lied to me when you said you never would! You told me he was dead!" he ran out, pushing the door open with all his might. Right now, he wanted to be as far away from his mother.

"Henry!" Emma called out.

Graham grabbed a hold of the blonde's forearm, "Emma," he spoke calmly, "Give him some space, he's just upset. I'll go talk to him."

"I'll come with you." Ruby called out as she walked towards Emma, "He'll be fine, Em. Kids forgive easily" she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder before heading out the door along with Graham.

"August, go with them." said Emma.

"Are you sure, Em?"

"Henry needs all the support he can get right now. Better from you guys than me, I'm the last person he wants to see. Go, I'll be fine." she assured him after August threw another glare over at Neal's direction, who finally spoke after August was outside the bar.

"Emma-"

"I hope you're happy." she began taking steps towards Neal, angry ones that made the man walk backwards until he bumped his back against the bar, "Do you have any idea how hurt he is right now?"

"I'm so-"

"No, you don't talk to me right now! You had no fucking right coming into our lives after 8 years of being out of it!" Emma shouted.

"I had every right! He's my son!" Neal shouted.

"He's not- he's mine!" she neared his face as she shouted at him, the vein in her forehead ready to pop from all the anger that she had bottled up inside for the man for 8 long years.

"You kept me from finding out he existed. For fuck sake, Emma! Had I known you were pregnant with him I would have man up." said Neal.

" _Man up_? Before or after you bailed me out of jail? Because you left me there, remember?" her eyes stayed focused on Neal, even after he could no longer look her in the eye, "And, now what? You expect me to just welcome you back with opened arms and marry you so we can be this perfect family? I'm sorry, Neal, but life doesn't work that way. I moved on fine without you. You were just one of my many mistakes I would take back if I could. I raised that kid just fine on my own for 8 years and he's been doing just fine without you."

"I'm going to earn your trust again, Emma." said Neal as the blonde walked out the door, stopping in her tracks at the sound of his voice, "Now that I know that Henry exist, I'm going to be in his life."

Emma looked over her shoulder one last time, "Go back to wherever it is you've been these last 8 years, Neal. He doesn't need you, and neither do I."

She walked out without another word, leaving Neal standing in the middle of the bar, feeling even lower than how he did when he left Emma locked up in that jail cell all those years ago.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am particularly fond of this last part of this chapter. I didn't have it planned, honestly, but as it entered my mind, I knew I had to write it. *evil smirk***_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Late night update! This chapter was circling inside my head all day, and I couldn't sleep unless I wrote it and updated it so- here it is! A lot happens here, so buckle up, guys! All I can say is... I expect reviews. ;)**_

 _ **P.S. More pasts are revealed in this chapter regarding certain characters. Also a look into other relationships such as Graham with Ruby's, and August with Kathryn will be in here. Those were super fun to** **write!**_

* * *

Emma knocked on Ruby and Graham's door early morning. Henry had absolutely refused to even look at his mother, yet alone talk to her since that incident with Neal happened. Ruby & Graham had convinced the blonde that it was best Henry spent the night at their place. She agreed. It wasn't bad enough that the rest of her day yesterday was shitty, but her night as well. She would have woken Henry up with the sleepless night she had.

She wasn't sure who she was more mad at. Neal for showing up out of the blue, or herself… for ever thinking she could keep something like this from her son. But, the damage was done and it was time to face the music, as they say.

"Hey, Em." Ruby greeted the blonde, "He's eating breakfast. He's still pretty upset. Maybe, give him until this afternoon."

Emma nodded, "August and I have a gig this afternoon, could you keep Henry until tonight?"

"Of course, don't worry about a thing."

That being said, Emma was off to work in her bar for the remainder of the day, until her and August had to go where they were scheduled to play for this birthday party. It wasn't going to pay much, but playing always helped clear her head so she couldn't possibly say no to it.

* * *

In Boston, Regina's day wasn't going so smoothly either. She had an early meeting that became even longer and a real pain in the ass, all thanks to one man. Gold. She wanted to text Emma that morning, she really did. She missed her after all. But, with Gold showing up and her already having a massive headache wouldn't help matters. Besides, she had been keeping track of the progress of the bar which would be opened soon and by the looks of things she imagined Emma was just as busy as she was. So, instead she sat at the head of the board meeting, glancing down at the photo Ruby had taken of them both on the day of Zelena and Robin's wedding.

"Are you still with us, Ms. Mills?"

Regina's eyes looked up at Gold as he had finished speaking, not really remembering all he had said. It was all in the same, really. He just wanted the company for himself in the end, convince her to go in a different direction just as he would endlessly try with her father when he was alive.

"Or…" he motioned towards her cell which she kept hidden on her lap, "Is there something you wish to share?"

Regina's eyes quickly studied the bar and line graphs, displaying on the flat screen before her.

"Numbers last month dropped." said Gold.

"We got by last month, every company has its slow months." replied Regina.

"Yes, but at what cost? I had to let go some of my finest people last month."

"Need I remind you, Gold that we picked right up, twice as much. Frankly, we are growing." said Regina.

"Exactly! We are _drastically_ growing. That's what this meeting is really about." folders of his presentation were being passed out as he continued, "This company, more than my own is growing. Frankly, I think it would do you well to allow it to expand a little further."

Regina looked up at Gold after reading his idea over, "No."

"No?" Gold's brows hit his hairline as soft murmurs were heard coming from the other board members.

"This isn't just about expansion. If you read my full report-"

"I know quite well what your idea is based upon. I'm sure somewhere in your report, it will state that the condition in entering business with you even further will mean that I must leave or relocate."

There was something different in the way Gold was staring back at her now. There was… admiration? Maybe. No. That was impossible. Not by this man. As far as her memory served her, he would always try to convince his father of the same expansion ideas, but he would always turn him down because he knew it was all a strategy to take over the company Henry Mills built from the ground up.

"I did have a relocation in mind, yes." a small smirk was on the man's lips now. He didn't even hide it. He was still hopeful Regina would take the bait.

Regina closed the black folder up, Gold's company logo encrusted in gold lettering in the very middle. The brunette stood, her eyes dark with anger.

"We're done here." she said as she stood from her seat, every other businessmen in that room standing quickly as she did. "Thank you, gentlemen, that'll be all." Regina nodded them off as she began to walk out.

"Regina." Gold called out as he moved through the other board members who were exiting the board room.

Regina didn't slow her walking, much less stop it. Her father and Gold used to be the best of friends, until they weren't and all Henry Sr would tell Regina was that he couldn't no longer be trusted.

"Regina." he called out once again, this time grabbing a hold of her arm in attempt to stop her. His head bowed down as the brunette turned to face him with anger and very little left patience. He even released her arm.

"I ask you to reconsider. Your father-"

"My father knew well not to trust you. I'm not quite sure what he found out about you to suddenly stop trusting in your alliance with this company, he was a private man therefore I don't care to know. But, in difference to him I like having you around where I can keep a close eye on you. Your company has been a great asset, truly but as far as your ideas towards _expansion,_ as you call it, are concerned… you'd do well to forget it. Remember one thing well, Gold. I could easily get myself another benefactor. You aren't expendable."

The brunette walked away without even looking back, Belle right behind her while she held a pile of papers in her arms. As for Gold, his features displayed anger towards the stubborn woman.

* * *

The bar was coming to, tables and chairs were already placed in their places, floors were mopped, windows were clean, including the bar area. The only thing August was working on was a small sink behind the bar, since it wasn't working properly. He had the jukebox cranked up as it played music for him, singing along to It's My Life by Bon Jovi while he lied on his back underneath the sink. Emma came inside carrying a big rectangular flat package, a smile on her face as she placed it on top of the bar.

"August, get up here, it came!" she took her keys from her jacket pocket as it hung by a chair, ripping open the tape to the package they had been expecting. She repeated the same process as she broke carefully through the bubble wrap, exposing her first light up sign for the establishment.

August looked down at the well made letters that looked like branches, some having leaves on them as they curved spelling out the name of the bar. Topping it off, was a drawn out poisoned apple taking place as the letter **O** in the word **POISONED**.

August smiled over at Emma as she returned an even bigger smile. Their dream was finally coming true. August held out his fist towards Emma as she bumped her fist with his, sharing a quick fist bump in achieving so much in so little time.

"Let's hang it up, shall we?" said August.

Both placed two tall ladders, one on each side, behind the bar, as they each carried one side of the sign as it was placed in the middle of the wall. Nails, which would hold it up had already been placed in their spots, as they had measured exactly where they wanted the sign to be. It was big, but not very heavy at all.

"There, we got it." said the blonde as she felt the sign adjust on to the nails on the wall. She slowly released it as she grabbed a hold of the cable once she made her way down the ladder, plugging it into the outlet that was nearby.

As August made his way down the ladder, he joined Emma in looking up at the sign as the white background lid up, lighting up the brown branches as the font along with red for the apple and a yellow-green for the poison that was dripping off of it. Their smiles grew. August wrapped his arm around the blonde in a one arm hug, as she took her phone out, snapping a picture of the sign as it hung bright and ready on the wall.

* * *

Belle came in with a steaming hot cup of coffee as she placed it on Regina's desk, while the brunette looked over her last pile of papers.

"Thank you, Ms. French." Regina held the cup in her hand as she brought it close to her lips, the scent of french vanilla already in the air. A small smile creeped up on her, as her mind swam with thoughts of Emma. Had it not been for this coffee, they probably would have never met that morning in the airport. Or maybe they would have, it just wouldn't of been as funny as it was. She chuckled to herself remembering every detail of the morning they met.

"You should go on home, ma'am. It's getting late." said Belle, interrupting Regina's thoughts.

Regina took a quick sip of her coffee as she shook her head, "I'll be fine, Ms. French. You can go on home, I'll close up tonight."

Belle nodded, "Have a good night, ma'am." she walked out, closing the door to the brunette's office.

Regina turned towards her purse as she heard her phone chime. She quickly retrieved it from the inside as she unlocked the screen with her tumb, opening up a text from Emma.

 _ **This wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you.**_

She smiled as she read the text followed by a heart emoji. Just above it was the picture she had snapped of the sign with the bar's name. Her heart beated fast and her smile couldn't help but grow as she laid eyes on it. She really kept her idea as the name of the bar. Her eyes then fell upon another text followed by the previous one.

 _ **I miss you.**_

Regina's thumbs placed themselves on the keypad of her phone as she began typing up her reply, it was a quick one. They had teased each other on missing one another before, but as far as Regina knew, they never meant it. Only now, she sensed there was something different in that text Emma sent her. She missed her? Could this mean that maybe she felt the same way? Would that be so bad if it were true? Yes. Yes, it would.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again as her phone rang, not giving her time to tap send on her reply back to the blonde. She answered the call as she saw her mother's name appear on her caller ID, finding it strange that she would even be calling her this late at night.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

" _Would you mind telling me why you turned down Gold's offer?"_

"Excuse me?" Regina's brows furrowed in confusion at her mother's upset tone. Since when was she siding with a two-faced man like Robert Gold? She stood up from her chair, "Why is Robert Gold calling you about this? Anything that has to do with the company needs to be runned by me first."

" _That's a little hard to do when you won't even bother listening to the man."_

"Since when are you siding with him? You know well he always has tricks up his sleeve. You can't possibly believe his lies, mother."

" _I'm not siding with anyone, but you must know, that report he wanted to present to you today, isn't as bad as it seems. You need to reconsider."_

Regina grew furious, "This is you siding with him. Why? What's really going on here, mother? Father taught me how to be smart when it came to this business-"

" _Your father's been dead for several years, Regina."_ she paused as she could clearly hear her daughter stopped breathing, " _Talk to Robert. It's for the best, dear."_

Regina's eyes grew dark again, "The best for whom?" she scoffed, "That's what this is about. Zelena and I would talk about it when we were younger, but I never once believed her when she said you never really loved my father." her lip curled up at a memory from her past regarding her parents, "You love Gold."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a short while, neither did Regina spoke again. She waited for an answer to a memory she had long but forgotten. Why? She wasn't sure. Maybe she wanted to believe that parents as well as a home could be perfect. She always looked up to her father and always remembered how much Henry loved his wife.

" _I never stopped loving him."_ Cora's voice sounded on the other end of the phone. Cora continued speak as Regina only remained quiet, " _Regina. It's not that I didn't love your father, but I never loved him the way I loved Robert. He is a good man."_

"Henry Mills was a good man. He gave you everything, more than he should have." her eyes watered as her voice broke, "How the hell could you call someone who broke up a family a good man? And, why- why did you ever even marry my father if you loved someone else? That is unforgivable!"

That's when Cora lost all composure towards her daughter, " _You're trying to talk to me about what is unforgivable? What about what you did to Robin? What about Daniel? It's true what they say, that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Does Emma know about this part of your past?"_

"This has nothing to do with Emma." Regina spoke through clenched teeth, growing more and more upset by the minute.

" _It has everything to do with Emma, dear. Isn't she the woman you love now? I was at the wedding, remember? I never took my eyes off you two for a second. That girl loves you more than her words can dare to express, and I'm happy that you've finally found love again. You deserve it, after what you were put through with Robin, but I only hope you don't repeat the same mistake with Emma."_

"Oh, go to hell, mother. You know nothing about my life with Emma!" she sighed as another headache was starting to come back, "Don't call me again. I don't wish to speak to you." she hung up her call before Cora could get another word in, slamming it on her desk. She was fuming, feeling betrayed by her mother who was by her side when she went through all that shit with Robin, and now she's thinking the worst of her like he always did? She made her way into the bathroom she had in her office to compose herself. Her coffee long forgotten as well as her phone, which now sat on top of her desk, screen on displaying her unsent text back to Emma as it remained typed out in the bar above the keypad: **I miss you too.**

* * *

Beer bottles clinked together as Emma and August shared a couple, sitting in one of the tables while the jukebox played out the song Come As You Are by Nirvana. They had done a lot for the day.

"So, Henry's still mad at you?" asked August.

Emma nodded as she swallowed down the beer she had taken in, "I called Ruby earlier, she took him to work with her. He doesn't even want to see me."

"I'm sorry, Em. I fucked things up, I should have never punched that asshole in the face."

"August, you did nothing, but saved me the trouble of punching him in the face myself. So, thank you." replied the blonde, taking another drink of her beer as she stared down at her phone in hopes she would hear back from Regina. The brunette would always reply fast, even if she was busy, she didn't understand what changed, much less had any idea that what Regina was really doing was keeping herself from talking to her so much.

August smiled smugly, "Well, then you're welcome." he raised his bottle in cheers towards the blonde as he brought it up to his lips, "It did feel pretty good being able to punch him in the face."

She glanced down at her phone for the last time tonight. No reply. She sighed as she tossed her phone on the table, taking another drink from her beer.

"You really need to come clean about your feelings." said August.

Emma threw a glare his way as August leaned down, twisting a cap off another beer bottle as he placed it before the blonde.

"I'll make a deal with you. Right now." he twisted the cap off another beer for himself, "If you go over to Boston right now and tell her how you feel… I'll tell Kathryn how I feel about her."

A laughter erupted from the blonde's chest as she quickly became serious seeing August was not at all joking, "You're serious?"

"Very. Get in your car and go. Surprise her."

Emma chuckled, because it all sounded too crazy, "You do realize I've had a few beers and could get pulled over?"

"Two beers." he held up two fingers, motioning to the one the blonde was holding, "You haven't even finished the second one, so technically you've had one and a half. As a matter of fact…" he reached across the table taking the beer bottle from her grip.

"What the hell, asshole?"

"You're done, Swan." he smiled.

Emma reached over, taking her beer back, "Give me back my beer. If I am about to take a 4 hour trip to do the imaginable, I'm going to need a little more encouragement." she took another drink from her beer as August laughed, fully enjoying how nervous she had just become.

* * *

Emma scrolled through her contacts as she walked out of her bar, not worrying about a thing since August agreed to lock the place up. She tapped on Ruby's number, placing the phone up to her ear as the line rang.

" _Hey, Em."_ answered Ruby.

"I need a favor, Rubes. Could you keep Henry until tomorrow morning?"

" _You know it, yeah. Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah." Emma inhaled a sharp breath, "I'm hoping it will be. I just need to do something while I have the courage enough to do it."

" _Don't worry about Henry, we'll watch out for him and let him know you won't pick him up until tomorrow morning. We'll take him to dinner with us, Graham wants us to out tonight."_ there was a pause, which Emma didn't need to see the brunette to know she was now smiling, " _Now, go confess your love to the woman. You got this."_

Did she have this? Did she really have what it took to confess her true feelings tonight? Even Emma wasn't at all sure about that, but after her talk with August and seeing him so determined to confess to Kathryn what he felt for her. That gave Emma courage. She had spent weeks away from Regina already and she missed her. She truly did and she couldn't wait to see her and hold her in her arms again. This realization alone made the blonde smile as she ran her hands through her hair, placing both hands on the rooftop of her volkswagen as if to catch her balance. This was insane, but wasn't this a normal insane thing to do for love?

She got in her car, her engine roaring to life as she twisted the key into the ignition and drove off. A four hour drive never seemed too much for her, but right now she knew it would feel like the longest drive ever. Her drive was smooth, she followed almost all speed limit signs, rebelling against others as she wanted to arrive there quicker than she normally would. She needed to get there as soon as possible while she felt brave enough to do this.

What would she say? She wasn't sure. She didn't even know to start telling someone that you loved them. She didn't have experience in that whatsoever. It started pouring rain out of nowhere, the type that made it harder to see the road this late at night, despite having your headlights on. She shook her head regarding the rain. There was no way she would stop now.

* * *

August was pulling over to the side of the road as he parked his motorcycle outside of Kathryn's apartment complex. He exhaled sharply as mounted off his bike and started making his way into the building and up the elevator. Butterflies began flapping around his stomach uncontrollably as he walked down the familiar hallway, nearing Kathryn's front door. He brushed his hair with his hand in one swift motion one last time, straightening his jacket where he stood as he knocked twice. Screw it. A deal is a deal. He could do this.

His heart stopped as he heard the lock of the door being turned as the door before him slowly opened.

"August." Kathryn smiled, "Oh, God, did we have a date tonight? I'm sorry- I can change-" she mumbled in panic.

"No!" August quickly called out, smiling, "No. I just wanted to come by. There's actually something I've been meaning to tell you."

Kathryn's brows furrowed in wonder, but even then she stepped away from the doorway as she allowed the man to step inside, "Come on in."

* * *

Graham drummed nervously on the table. He had been doing that all through dinner, while Ruby just kept staring over at him while she sipped on her wine. She wasn't much for wine, but Graham insisted on taking her out somewhere fancy and romantic. Even Henry, who was joining them for that evening was looking at his uncle as if he were a strange creature.

"Alright, if you don't tell me what's going on with you, I'm going to assume it's something bad." said Ruby.

Graham shrugged nervously, "Nothing bad is wrong." he drummed on the table at a much quicker speed, accidentally hitting a his fork causing it to fly off across the room and land on another table. Loud clattering was heard as the silverware hit someone else's plate, while everyone in that restaurant turned to stare.

"Sorry." he said, smiling nervously.

"Graham Humbert." Ruby called out, gaining the man's attention, only she was now glaring at him, "Are you cheating on me?"

"Wh-? No! Oh, God, no." his eyes grew wide in shock that Ruby would think such a thing, "I'm more than happy with you, why on earth would I-?"

"Then, what the hell is up with you?" asked Ruby as she quickly began feeling very irritated with the man, as Henry's eyes moved like ping pong balls from side to side as he stared at one then the other quietly.

* * *

Tires screeched as Emma arrived outside of Regina's building, quickly running inside as she pressed the up button of the elevator, bouncing on her feet out of nerves and anxiousness.

"Are you here to see someone?"

The blonde turned towards the rough voice that sounded behind her, looking over at a short, scruffy bearded man as he mopped part of the floor. Her eyes moving towards his name tag on his janitor clothing that spelled out Leroy.

"Regina Mills. She lives up on the penthouse." replied Emma.

"Tough luck, sister." he chuckled.

"What?"

"It's broken." he rolled his eyes as the blonde looked at him in silence, unaware of what he meant, "The elevator. It doesn't go up, it doesn't come down. You follow me?"

Of course the elevator had to be fucking broken today of all days, but if a four hours of road and rain didn't stop her, neither would a broken elevator.

"Are there stairs I can take?" she asked, her feet ready to make a run for it.

Leroy pointed towards the direction of the staircase, as Emma quickly took off running, the door slamming against the wall from how hard she had pushed it opened, leaving Leroy staring at her as if she had gone crazy. What the hell was the hurry?

"What a nut job." he mumbled as he shook his head while he kept up with his mopping.

* * *

"Look, Rubes, our food is here!" Graham shuffled in his seat out of excitement as the waiters placed down their orders, plus more bread, along with the finest champagne of the restaurant.

Ruby leaned down towards Henry as the boy tugged on her blouse, "What's wrong with him?" he whispered.

Ruby shrugged, "Just go with it, smile and nod." she whispered back to him as Henry sat up, smiling over at Graham.

* * *

August's stomach did more flips than he could count as he sat across Kathryn. He could stare at her all the time, if she let him.

"So…" Kathryn spoke, breaking the silence that had taken part in the room ever since he was welcomed inside her apartment, "Are you going to tell me what you came here to tell me or did you just come here to stare and continue to freak me out?"

August let out a nervous laugh, "I just love looking at you. You're absolutely beautiful."

Kathryn shuffled in her seat, her eyes never leaving him, "That's sweet of you to say, Auggie. But, maybe don't stare at me like you are- it's seriously starting to freak me out." her eyes grew worried then, "Unless… are you breaking up with me, is that it?"

"No, I'm not- not in a million years. Please." August chuckled.

Kathryn withdrew a breathe she had been holding, feeling more calmer, "Well, what is it then? Tell me."

August moved closer to Kathryn as he slid across the couch, taking her hands into his. She had never known him to be nervous about anything, but right now he was dying of nerves.

"Kathryn. Here's the thing…" he paused as he looked into her eyes, "I'm human."

Kathryn quirked a brow as she nodded, "Yeees… thank you for clearing that up." she laughed as August chuckled nervously.

"What I mean is, humans… we fall in and out of love," he continued as Kathryn nodded to his every word, "A lot. Some fall in love right away, some don't. Others just don't love at all-"

"Oh, my God." spoke Kathryn, shutting August up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, growing concerned in her change of mood.

"You son of a bitch, you are dumping me!" Kathryn stood up, removing her hands from his.

"No, I'm not dumping you!" he stood up, grabbing a hold of her shoulders, "Just listen to me!"

Kathryn removed his hands away from her, "Get out." she walked towards her front door, August following close behind in a quick pace.

"Goddamnit, Kathryn, I'm trying to tell you something important here!" he shouted.

Kathryn turned around, facing him as she too shouted, "Then, spit it out! Just say it- say you want to break up with me!"

"I don't want to break up with you! I'm trying to tell you that I've fallen in love with you!"

* * *

"Here, have some bread." Graham handed over a loaf of french bread, his eyes shining.

Ruby shook her head, "I've had some already, thank you."

"I'll have more bread!" Henry said, stretching out his hand, which Graham immediately pulled away from his grasp.

"Not this one, Henry. This is for your aunt Ruby."

Ruby gave him a questioning look, "Give him the bread, Graham. I'm fine, really."

"Just take the bread, Rubes. Please." he insisted, placing it in front of the brunette.

Ruby rolled her eyes, annoyed, "Graham, I said I don't want bread. What is up with you tonight?"

"Just break open the bread." he pleaded, which Ruby then took in her grasp, breaking it in half as she sighed. He smiled as her eyes looked down at a shining gold circular object with a diamond sitting right on top.

"Oh, my God…" she mumbled, her eyes looking over at Graham who had moved over in front of her down on one knee.

Graham took the ring as he held it before his girlfriend, "Ruby, will you marry me?"

* * *

Regina walked down her steps in her silk pajamas, being woken up by the pounding outside her door. She wasn't sure who would dare to wake her up at 1:45 in the morning, but whoever it was was about to wish they weren't born. She reached for the door handle as she yanked the door opened, ready to say what was on her mind. Her eyes going from anger to a soft, surprising look, "Emma?"

"Hi." the blonde smiled as she placed her hand on her chest, panting from all the stair climbing.

"What- why are you panting?" asked Regina, still standing near her doorway.

"Elevator is broken."

"Broken?" Regina sighed, "Did Leroy tell you that?" she continued as the blonde nodded, "The elevator is working fine. Leroy just likes to mess with people."

Emma could pass out. Despite being in excellent physical health, she wasn't used to running tons of flight of stairs without stopping. Regina chuckled as she stepped away from the doorway, "Come on in."

Emma stepped inside as Regina shut the door, "I'm so sorry for coming by so late. I know it's rather late."

"I'd say that's an understatement." she chuckled, motioning for Emma to sit on her couch as the brunette headed over to her kitchen, bringing back a bottle of water, handing it over to her, "Not that I don't find your surprise visit touching, but, I have to ask: What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." she spoke after swallowing down the water she had drank, her eyes looking at the older woman, studying her features. God, she looked even more beautiful at this time of night. That's when she knew, she had it bad. Regina looked into the blonde's eyes and saw the same difference she had seen at her sister's wedding. It was welcoming, but still different. Scary.

"You missed me?" Regina asked, almost in a whisper. She chuckled nervously as the blonde nodded in conformation, "I don't think you've ever admitted to missing me."

Emma smiled nervously, "Tonight seems like the perfect night to admit to things, it seems. Which is why I came all the way out here." she placed the plastic bottle on the coffee table, "Regina. There's something-"

"Emma." Regina looked into the blonde's eyes as Emma stopped speaking. Her mother was right, Emma needed to know everything. For what purpose, she wasn't sure because it wasn't like Emma will want to be near her after she comes clean about her past. Then again, they weren't dating so why should she be obligated to stick around? She didn't have to. Regina didn't want her to.

"We need to end it."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. End it? As in no more? That wasn't exactly how Regina wanted to start up this conversation, but she knew that after she let the blonde in on her most kept secret, on what made her a monster to herself, she would agree to ending things with her too. She loved Emma and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her, much less have her be with someone like her. But, Emma was here, she had driven four hours just to see her, the least she could do was explain her reason as to why she didn't want to see her anymore.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The next upcoming chapter will finally reveal Regina's long kept secret! Stay tuned...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I have one thing to say about this chapter, it was so emotional it even made me cry lol you guys be the judge! I felt very melancholy while writing Emma and Regina's scene that I kept listening to It Will Rain by Bruno Mars on repeat. If any misspelling was made, forgive me, I did have a bit to drink. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Holy shit." Ruby's eyes never moved from the ring, until they did to look at her boyfriend's smiling face, waiting for an answer. "Graham…" her eyes scanned the restaurant, which there were murmurs from people and smiling faces. She was placed on the spot. Now it felt like, not not only Graham needed an answer, but the rest of the world as well.

"This is the part where you say _yes_." Graham joked, still dropped down on one knee, holding the ring up towards Ruby.

Ruby chuckled nervously, taking a moment to process everything for herself. She looked at every face in the room, looking right back at Graham.

"No."

Did she just say no? Graham's face fell as the crowd's murmurs only grew around them.

Graham chuckled nervously, "I believe the answer you meant to give me is yes, Ruby."

Ruby's eyes had a hint of sadness and love all mixed together. She loved him, dearly, that wasn't the problem. She placed her hand on his gently, covering the ring, "Graham, I love you, more than I thought possible, but… I can't marry you." she shook her head as the man's face fell again before her, "I'm sorry." she slid her way out of the booth as she ran out of the restaurant.

Graham was not having it. He held the ring inside a tight fist as he stood up, "Stay here, Henry. Do not move." he told the boy as he walked out behind Ruby.

* * *

"What?" asked a shocked Kathryn, not believing what she had just heard.

August's eyes softened in a matter of seconds as he looked into hers, a smile on his lips as he finally admitted his feelings, which felt pretty damn good.

"I love you." he repeated it, holding on to the blonde's shoulders in an attempt to keep her close, "I've been feeling this way for a while, and I wasn't sure how to say it, but it's true. I love you, Kathryn."

Silence. If anything a small gasp was heard coming from Kathryn as she stared at him as if the man had suddenly grown a second head. August's face began to fall as he realized it was probably the wrong way to say it, it was too much to process. He understood how it could come as a shock, especially after he had come clean about how many women he had shared a bed with his lifetime before she came along.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he finally asked, feeling like he might've fucked things up.

"I…" she paused, a smile suddenly on her lips, only her eyes said a different thing, "I am so thirsty all of a sudden. Do you want something?" she smiled again as she walked inside of her apartment and into her kitchen, leaving a dead founded August blinking in wonder. His smile gone.

* * *

"Ruby!" Graham called out as he ran up to the brunette, reaching for her as he forced her to walk any further, "What the hell was that back there? I just proposed to you. That's a big step."

Ruby sighed, "That's not just a big step, Graham. That's a _huuuge_ step." she scoffed, "Sasquatch couldn't cover that step with its ginormous footprint."

He chuckled, "Yeah." he shrugged, "What is the problem? I thought…" his brows furrowed, "Don't you want to get married?"

Ruby's eyes grew sadder, feeling disappointed in herself, probably more than Graham would, "No. I don't." seeing how sad his eyes became made her want to punch herself.

He walked a few steps away from her, rapidly walking back, "I don't understand. You love me, but you don't want to marry me?"

"I can see how that may seem really confusing." she cringed at his words.

"You think?" his tone sounded upset now, until he looked over at her with wonder again, "Is this because you kissed Emma that one time? Did she convert you?" he had a worried tone now.

Ruby scoffed as she rolled her eyes at the idiot man, "Don't be stupid. She's gay, Graham, not God, she can't convert anyone-"

"Well, then what the fuck is it, Rubes?! Because, here I am planning this event for a whole week on how I was going to propose to you and you turn me down in front of the whole freaking world-"

"Well, no one told you to propose to me in a restaurant!"

"That's what you're supposed to do! You plan a proposal in the most cliche romantic way, you give the ring, you get a yes. It's that simple!"

Ruby sighed, composing herself as the vein in Graham's neck began to drop to its normal state, "Graham." she rubbed her temple, taking in another moment to breathe before continuing, "I'm just… I'm not ready to take that step. I mean, when you and I met, everything happened so fast, we went a date, we slept together on that first date and a few months in, we were moving in together. And now we've been living together for a year."

"And, things have been great." said Graham.

"Exactly. Things have been great. So, why can't we just keep them the way they are?" asked Ruby, taking a few steps towards the man as her hand rested on his cheek, "We don't really need a piece of paper that states that we love each other, when we already know that ourselves. Our friends know that. Isn't that what matters?"

For the first time since they started seeing each other, Ruby looked into Graham's eyes and saw disappointment and anger. As for Graham, he knew that no matter what he told her, no matter how much she loved him, she would not say yes. He felt like a fool now for even wanting to take the next step.

* * *

August walked into the kitchen as his eyes never left Kathryn, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when someone says they love you, I think it is polite to say _I love you_ back."

Kathryn's body stiffened and August could clearly see it.

She turned to face him, "August, don't you think we're, I don't know moving too fast? We've only known each other for a couple of months. Isn't it too soon to say such a big word?"

August shrugged, "No. It's always been said that when love strikes you, you just feel it. You can't help who you fall in love with, and when it happens, you go for it. Well, that's what I'm doing." he walked up to her, "I've been thinking about this for days now and when I'm not with you I think about you a lot. More than I ought too. I'm pretty sure that's called love."

Kathryn's lips curved into a small smile. She could see the sincerity in the man's eyes, "Well, I…" she froze, what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she say it back? It should be that easy. She did love being with August, and he was always so sweet with her.

"Thank you."

Thank you? That wasn't what he was expecting at all.

* * *

"End it?" Emma was just as shocked and dumbfounded as the boys were at this very moment, possibly even more. "I don't understand, did- did I do something wrong?"

Regina shook her head, "You've been nothing but amazing with me, Emma. You've followed our conditions to a key on this agreement we both agreed upon. I have no complaints whatsoever."

"I'm confused."

"I know it's not what you expected to hear. But, I want to- need to let you in on something from my past. Something I'm not proud of and cost me my divorce." she took a deep breath as she stood up from the couch, her back turned towards the blonde.

"I was once pregnant." she took another deep breath, her back still facing the blonde. She could not and would not dare to look into her eyes right now. "It wasn't Robin's." she paused, "Robin and I met while in college, we dated throughout the entire time we were both in school. He graduated first. Naturally when I graduated, Robin proposed and I said yes. My father passed away the very next day of a heart attack, leaving his company to me." her eyes watered, "I was fresh out of college and had an entire company on my shoulders. I worked for my father through High School, so I wasn't totally out of experience, but there was still so many things he didn't have a chance to teach me."

She cleared her throat, composing herself, because the last thing she wanted was to break down, "We married a year after. He was different then. Everything was great at first, but things started to change as soon as I became too busy to spend so much time at home. He worked a lot too, so we grew apart." she chuckled at the memory, "So many times I tried to make it up to him, but he grew more distant with me. It came to the point where he wouldn't touch me. Plus, it always angered him that I made more money than he did. He grew more frustrated once he lost his job, he drank a lot, would go out every night and when he did see me at home, it was fight after fight. I came home from a business trip one day, I didn't call because I wanted to surprise him and make things right. Only, he didn't. I found him in bed with another woman, and like an idiot I forgave him, because I thought I loved him at the time, maybe I did. Until I met Daniel."

Emma was frozen, not by shock but she was hanging on to every word of the brunette's story. Regina had never opened up to her like this before.

"After I forgave Robin, I busied myself with work more. More work meant more trips. And, that was my life. It went on like that for years. Things started escalating more and more at the company and I grew. Two years ago, I was scheduled to fly to New York, I had to give a speech at our college to motivate those that wanted to go into business and succeed like I had. I also took part in helping those students to have full scholarships and come work at my company. Daniel was one of those students. He was young, so full of life and he had an entire future ahead of him. I made him a part of my team and he proved to be worthy of the help I was giving him, so as soon as he graduated college he came to work for me. We grew close. I kept having problems with Robin and he was always there to pick up the pieces." she sighed, already hating herself, "I tried to fight it, the urge one feels when you're neglected by the person that says that they love you, but after a company party and having too many drinks… things got out of hand. Of course, Daniel said he was in love with me, but things changed once I found out I was pregnant. He quit the very next day, after I told him he was going to be a father."

Emma stood up after not moving for a while as she walked up to Regina, not getting too close as she suspected she wasn't yet finished with her story.

"I started having the symptoms so I couldn't hide it from Robin. He was drunk, we argued. He called me so many names that I won't bother repeating." a tear finally fell from her eyes, "I pushed me up against a wall, and lost it. I ended up in the hospital with a busted lip and had a miscarriage." she quickly wiped away her tear, "The next day he came in like nothing had happened and started blaming me for killing our baby. Because after he found out I had lost it, he said he wanted to take responsibility for it. He called me a liar for ever making him believe that I loved him, when in fact I had fallen in love with Daniel."

Emma moved around the brunette, looking into her eyes as she stood before her with her own shed of tears running down hers. Regina had never seen anyone cry over what happened, she couldn't even allow herself to cry about it.

"Now you know why we have to stop this."

"You're not stopping our arrangement because of your past. There's something else, isn't there?" asked Emma.

"I've allowed myself to fall in too deep with you, Emma." Regina whispered, "I'm the one who will mess things up, if we don't put a stop to it now."

"I don't care." Emma whispered. For the first time in her entire life, she didn't care. She loved her and she wasn't about to let her go, much less allow her to keep hating herself over her past that she had no control over.

Regina sighed as she backed away, "Well, you should. I'm no good for you, Emma. I've hurt people and I've done bad choices that have had terrible consequences. I killed that baby when he had no reason to pay for mistakes. Had I not done what I did, I probably would be a mother."

"Is that what that asshole told you? Regina, you're human, we live to make bad choices that have bad consequences. No one is perfect. That was in your past, and whatever you did in your past… it's yours to keep. Besides, he cheated on you first, instead of handling it like a real man. And, he beat you, that's what caused you to lose that baby, not because of what you did." she walked up to the brunette once again, "Had it been me in Robin's situation, I would have never done that in the first place, because, Regina I-"

"Don't." Regina shook her head, "Please, don't. Just leave, you can't possibly say anything else."

"I can." Emma challenged her, "I never had a family growing up. I never finished school, I wasn't brought up right. I made a lot of bad mistakes in my teenage years. I was let go from the system when I was 18 and I met Neal. He gave me a sense of security so I lived with him for a while. He wasn't the best at making the right choices either. I was always a pretty good pick pocket and breaking into places so, he found out about some rich guy who owned a collection of watches. I broke into the home once we figured out where he lived and I stole them. Neal was supposed to be waiting for me around the corner, but turned out he had heard the cops coming and decided to bail on me. I ended up in jail and never saw Neal again. Two months later I found out I was pregnant with Henry."

Regina looked into the blonde's eyes as Emma's began to water.

"I almost gave the kid up for adoption too." she chuckled as tears made their way down, "But, then I remembered how shitty it felt to not have anyone to call your parents. I couldn't that to the poor kid, so I decided to get my GED and during those courses I met August." she smiled at the memory, "He was carrying around his guitar. We became fast friends, we were roommates for a few months, until I met Ruby and she told me about her apartment building. They were all with me when I had Henry. They've been my only family." she chuckled, "Ruby likes to joke that we've known each other since we were kids because deep down it feels that way."

Emma exhaled sharply, chuckling as she couldn't believe she had just told Regina something very personal. This was all new to her, since the only people she always opened up with were her family.

"That's the first time I ever speak of this with anyone other than the goofballs I have for friends. So, you see, I didn't just drive all the way out here just so you can end whatever it is we have. If all you want is to keep things simple, then so be it, but you can't just push me away because you're scared, not when you've become the best part of me too."

Regina couldn't think. She knew she should have stopped herself from feeling, but damn it, she had missed Emma and here she was in front of her, bearing her feelings, her past when she had no reason to. Something she did on her own when no one else ever did. She knew Emma wasn't about to walk away. She wasn't Daniel and she certainly wasn't Robin. So, without thinking (because she didn't allow herself to think for the remainder of that night), she threw herself at the blonde as their lips pressed together in a hard given kiss, while her arms wrapped around her neck.

Emma melted. Her arms wrapped around the brunette, her insides burning with desire and even love. Yes, love. She loved her, this moment she was sharing with Regina now just proved it. She loved her and she felt it, her heart was beating super fast inside her chest, she was sure the brunette could feel it too.

Regina could definitely feel it. Emma's touch was different, her kisses were different, they were still filled with the same lust, but what was different was that the blonde was no longer in a hurry. She was calm, slow and dare she say it, loving. That's what pulled Regina in more, that Emma was loving. Something she had never felt with anyone. It was scary and new. When she was with Robin, it wouldn't feel that way, not even with Daniel who was more understanding at the time. As for Emma, no way did she feel that way with Neal. She lived a lot of lustful moments with him. It was just plain sex.

Regina shivered as Emma's hands caressed her arms, trailing down as they moved in between them as her fingers began to unbutton each button from her pajama top, while Regina's hands slid underneath the red leather jacket, as she slipped it off Emma's arms as it pooled on the floor around them.

Their kiss broke apart momentarily as Regina quickly and eagerly removed the blonde's shirt by lifting it up over her head, as Emma quickly tossed it aside as it joined her jacket on the hardwood floor. Emma's hands were quick to pull the brunette again into her embrace, as her her other hand removed her pajama top while her lips came in contact with the skin on her shoulder as they worked their way up her neck. Regina's top joined Emma's clothing on the floor soon after.

Regina's hands grabbed a hold of Emma's neck as their lips met again in a passionate kiss. She walked backwards towards the couch, leading the blonde to follow without their kiss parting for a second. They weren't about to go all the way up the stairs to continue this.

Emma supported herself on the couch, gently allowing her body to rest up against the beautiful brunette underneath her, her lips once again seeking the warmth of her neck, biting down this time on that familiar spot. She sat up, straddling Regina as she felt her work apart her belt, which Emma soon helped her with removing her own jeans herself as they pooled on the floor along with her boots.

Regina removed her pajama pants next, with Emma's help as then the blonde straddled her again, enjoying each one of Regina's kisses she was receiving in between her breasts as her bra came off, followed by a tongue that eagerly tasted its way down all the way to her abs. She pulled Emma down on her once again after every other clothing item was removed and she could feel how wet the blonde was. As Emma could feel how wet Regina was.

Emma made the move first as she slid her hand in between them and the small space that was between both sexes, inserting two fingers inside as her lips parted from Regina's so she could allow a soft moan escape her as did Regina. She missed that feeling of being inside of her, and she wasn't sure if it was because now everything she was about to make Regina feel she was going to do it with every ounce of love she had for the older woman, or because it had been weeks (almost a month) since they last saw each other. Maybe both.

Her fingers were soaked and slipped with ease in a slow rhythmic in and out motion. Regina could feel how her walls expanded as the blonde's fingers went in. Not that she couldn't before, but this time… there was something powerful about it. The way Emma's hips would move on her as her hand worked underneath, it was different. She could feel all of Emma's love and it was the most beautiful feeling anyone had ever made her felt in her entire life. Her hands rested upon the blonde's back, leaving a trail of scratch marks in the process.

Even those scratch marks felt different to Emma, the way Regina was giving herself willingly to her was different now. That's when she knew that she too loved her. They hadn't said it to each other, but maybe they didn't need to, because right now it was all about this moment. This new wave of pleasure they were both feeling that they hadn't felt before. Even words weren't exchanged this time, it was just feelings.

Regina's eyes closed to the unexplainable pleasure Emma was making her feel. Feeling her inside her had always been the best feeling in the world to her, but now… it was too powerful for words. Her own two fingers soon moved in between their bodies and found their way inside the blonde, listening as she released a moan into her ear as Emma's body rested more on hers, her face burying deep in the crook of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent in the process.

The brunette's hand moved with ease just as Emma's was, she wasn't rushing things either this time. She wanted her to feel all she didn't dare to say out of fear, because she still felt that fear. She didn't see herself worthy for Emma.

Emma's hand scraped at Regina's thigh as her leg lifted up around the blonde, as her other hand fell on Regina's as it now rested on the arm of the couch. Fingers intertwined as their hands tightly squeezed together.

Moans were being exchanged as their lips melted together once again before the brunette threw her head back, releasing a much rapid moan as her nails on her remaining hand on the blonde's back digged in deep into her skin, causing Emma to moan much more as both came undone together as one.

Their movements slowed to a sop as the blonde's body rested exhaustively on top of the brunette's. Their movements died out, but their kisses did not. Regina's tongue licked up the blonde's neck all the way to her lips as their lips met again in a sealing kiss as it soon turned into softly given peppered kisses. Nothing could be heard but their rapid breathing from their love making.

"I love you."

That was all Regina heard Emma whisper as her lips ghosted over hers and captured them in another kiss that was now not only filled with passion, but love as well.

* * *

It was around 8am when Regina's eyes opened to receive a bright new morning. A morning that was like no other, simply because she wasn't in her bedroom like other mornings, but on her living room couch. That wasn't what threw her off guard though… no, what threw her off guard was the fact that she had fallen asleep with Emma on that couch. Her head turned to confirm that in fact, Emma was still there, sleeping beside her, embracing her in her arms. Did last night really happen? She looked herself over only to confirm that she was in fact naked as the day she was born, along with the blonde beside her.

That's not what worried her though. What worried her and filled her with fear was that her and Emma did not just have sex last night. No, it wasn't just sex anymore. There was love, feelings involved.

They had made love.

And, she distinctly remembered Emma telling her for the first time ever that she loved her. What the hell was she doing? Why did she allow things to get this far?

Regina shook her head as she slowly sat up, gathering her clothes that was still pooled on the floor as she got dressed. She heard Emma move, but still didn't turn. She closed her eyes as she heard the blonde starting to sit up. This was going to be really hard.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma, still in a sleepy state.

Regina finished buttoning up her pajama top as she turned to face the naked blonde before her, her face stone cold, "You have to leave."

Emma stared at the brunette in pure shock. Did she say leave? No, she must have heard wrong.

"Regina, last night-"

"Last night was last night, Emma." Regina's tone was just as cold. She motioned towards the door, "You know the way out."

Emma's lips parted in surprise. What the hell happened? No. She was not having it.

"Hey." she called out as she quickly gathered her clothes from the floor, dressing up as she hurried across the room and up the stairs behind the brunette, stopping mid staircase as Regina turned to face her, "Regina, I know that I might have scared you last night with saying what I said. I'm scared too, I mean…" she chuckled, "I've never felt this way before about anyone-"

"Then you can't be sure of what you feel. Not for someone like me."

"No." Emma reached for Regina's arm, stopping her from going up any further, "I know exactly what I feel. I love you." she noticed Regina tense up at her using those three words, "I'm sorry, I know this changes things between us, but I can't go on pretending like I don't feel something so powerful for you when I know you feel it too."

"Last night was pleasure, Emma. Like every other time."

"Last night was so much more, Regina. You know it." she scoffed, "What are you so afraid of?"

"I told you. You can't love someone like me. I only hurt those around me and I am not about to do the same to you." Regina's tone was dry.

"You're already hurting me by shutting me out. You have nothing to end, we weren't even dating."

"Exactly, we weren't dating, so there is nothing to make you stick around." she paused, it pained her to see the hurt that was displaying in Emma's eyes right now, but she had to do what she thought was right. "Love wasn't made for me, Emma. I made that clear the day we met. You were great to me and I can't allow myself to keep doing this to you. It was fun while it lasted, and I am thankful for all you did for me, but now it's time for you to move on."

Emma's eyes burned with tears. Was this what love was? Because right now she felt like a total fool, a fool that was only feeling ache and pain as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. She should have never come all this way to make a total fool of herself. Robin's words about Regina being a liar and using people crossed her mind, it made her angry.

"Maybe Robin was right about you. You're a liar, you don't know what you want." her eyes turned a shade of dark green as she looked back into those brown eyes she would never see again, "But, you know what? At least with this experience I learned that I can learn to love."

Regina's eyes watered as Emma turned her back on her, walking away for good as the door slammed shut. She could run after her, tell her that she was indeed scared. This was as new to her as it was for Emma and the blonde was braver than she was, so all Regina could do was bury her face in her hands and sob as her body collapsed on the staircase. It was then she knew, she had lost Emma for good.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Another fun chapter for you all to enjoy! :) I anxiously await your reviews! A new character comes in a to play a little bit.**_

* * *

There was a knock at the door around 2pm. Robin reached for the door with a megawatt smile as he swung it open, eager to receive whoever was on the other end of that door.

"About time-"

Robin's head flew back as he hit his back hard up against the wall, his hands on his face as he grunted in pain as blood dripped from his nose.

On the other side of that opened door? Was Emma, shaking her hand from the pain that now coated her fist after throwing a direct blow to the man's nose. It wasn't hard to figure out where he lived after she drove back from Boston that same day.

"Asshole." she mumbled under her breath as she began walking away, making her way down the hallway.

"Ugah! You broke my nose, you bitch!" he screamed inside his hands as he was still leaning back up against the wall, grunting in pain.

"Good!" shouted Emma as she walked halfway down the hallway.

A small pixie haired woman had her door opened, as her head was peaking out and went right back inside her own apartment, eyes bugging out in fear as she saw Emma almost walking past outside her apartment door.

If this was the last thing the blonde could do for Regina, she'd gladly turn back time and do it all over again. Even she had to admit, (despite the aching on her hand) it felt pretty damn good punching him in the face.

* * *

Emma rubbed her swollen fist gently with her thumb as she sat alone in a booth at the diner for a late lunch about an hour later. Her eyes were focused on the redness on her knuckles as her mind wandered back to the most amazing night of her life, up until the worst morning she had ever woken up too.

"Here's your hot chocolate and grilled cheese, Em." the blonde looked up at Ruby as the brunette placed down her order, followed by a bag of ice, "And, a bag of ice for that hand. That's on the house."

"Thank you." she took the bag of ice as she placed it on her knuckles. Her head moved as she looked around the diner, "Where's-?"

"Kid's in the back helping granny." Ruby motioned with her thumb towards the kitchen, "He said he misses you."

"Well, I'm glad somebody does." she mumbled as she drank from her hot chocolate.

Ruby placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, her tone sad as she spoke, "I'm sorry about Regina. I'm sure she-"

"Let's not talk about her right now, okay? I just need to be alone for a minute." she placed her face in her hands as she sighed, feeling the presence of someone standing there once again, "Ruby, that wasn't even a minute." her eyes grew wide as she stared at Neal standing in front of her.

"Em, hold on." Neal stopped her before she could get up, joining her on the other side of the booth.

She sighed again, "Neal, I'm really not in the mood. I've had a shitty day so far. I just got back from punching some guy in the face." she glared at him, "Please, don't make me punch you too."

Neal held his hands up in defense, "Whoa, I come in peace. Alright?" he couldn't help to chuckle as he saw the bag of ice on the blonde's hand, "Did you really punch some guy?"

Emma's eyes looked up from staring at her knuckles. She honestly didn't have the energy to be mad at him, after all he did come looking for Henry after he found out he existed and she used to be such good friends with him before they had that one night stand many years ago.

She chuckled with a smile at him, showing him her knuckles, "Proof or didn't happen."

Neal let out a light laugh as he reached over, taking Emma's hand in his, his eyes looking over the swollen area, "You always did have a mean right hook." he joked as they shared another laugh.

"Excuse me-"

Ruby placed her hand up to stop the costumer from speaking to her, her eyes never leaving Emma as she saw her with Neal.

"I owe you an apology." said Emma, "I realize now I should have told you about Henry. You had a right to know."

Neal shook his head, "I fucked up. Had it'd been me in that jail cell carrying your baby, I would have kept him from you too."

Emma wrinkled her nose, much like Henry would, "You'd look pretty weird pregnant."

They laughed once again. After a while Neal left as Emma finished up her hot chocolate.

Ruby came up running to the booth as soon as he left, "What the shit was that?" she asked in a panic.

"What?" Emma looked up.

"Look, Em, if you think that by sleeping with Neal you are going to forget all about Regina, you are out of your mind." she held up her hands to prevent Emma from speaking, "If you are doing this to make her jealous, I'm all for that, but I beg you, don't sleep with him."

"Ruby-"

Ruby motioned towards her untouched grilled cheese sandwiches, scoffing in annoyance, "You didn't even eat your grilled cheese," she picked up her plate, yanking it off the table, "Now I have to reheat it for you, God!"

Emma stared at the brunette dumb founded. She hardly saw Ruby being that upset about anything, seems she wasn't the only one having a bad day.

* * *

Zelena came in through the front door of their apartment with Robin following close behind as he now sporting a white strip bandage over the bridge of his nose, which was now shaded with a purplish color and still swollen in some places.

"I still don't understand why you didn't call the police." Zelena dropped her purse onto the couch as she looked at her husband still confused by what had happened, "You said it was one guy?"

Robin grunted as he sat on the couch, his back now aching from how hard he hit the wall earlier. Zelena had arrived home about 45 minutes after Emma had punched him, making up this whole story about how a huge guy had broken in into their apartment building and attacked him when he tried to stand up to him. No way was he about to hurt his ego more by having everyone find out that a girl beat him up.

"Two tops. They were big guys, I was lucky I didn't get shot or worse." he replied, his head leaning back on the couch.

Zelena's brows furrowed as she joined him on the couch, sitting beside him, "Why on earth would you try to stop a mountain of a man from robbing us?" she shook her head, "Honestly, darling, sometimes you aren't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed."

Robin's head lifted up off the couch as he looked at his wife, "I'm fine, thank you for asking." he touched his nose gently, still feeling a throbbing pain, "They knew how to throw a punch."

Zelena playfully smacked his leg, "Oh, don't be such a big baby. It's a little broken nose- it'll heal." she stood up and walked towards their bedroom.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it had happened to you." Robin spoke loudly as he remained on the couch with his head tilted back.

"Robbie, what the hell are these?" Robin's head looked up while his eyes grew wide as Zelena was standing before him as she held out a pair of red see through panties.

He stood up as he quickly walked before her, trying to take them out of her hand as she pulled them back, "Those… are panties."

Zelena quirked a brow, "I'm aware of that. Where did they come from? Because, I think you know that I don't wear these."

Robin's heart went to his throat, but he quickly came up with another lie on the spot, he smiled, "Well, now you ruined the surprise!" he took them out of her grasp, "I had bought these for you earlier, I wanted to surprise you."

Zelena's brows furrowed as she looked at the panties she knew weren't hers and back at Robin, "What, were you planning on wearing them? Why on earth would you surprise me with panties? Shouldn't there be a whole set?"

Robin's eyes looked nervously down at the panties as he stared right back into his wife's eyes, acting offended, "You know, you're right- I knew I should have gone for a whole set. Those morons at Victoria Secret tricked me! I'm going to return these right now, I get a gift for my wife so we can take on our honeymoon and they screw it up." he quickly began walking out the door, grabbing a hold of his car keys.

"Robbie, forget about the panties-!" Zelena shouted as she turned, following his every movement.

"I'll be back!" he shouted as the door slammed shut.

Zelena scoffed as she looked down at a pair of Robin's shoes just displaying on the living room floor. Like Regina, she hated clutter and any type of mess, and Robin didn't have the best track record of it. She bent down to pick them up when there was a light knock at the door. She dropped the shoes back on the floor as she headed towards the door, pulling it open as the same short, pixie haired woman now smiled back at her.

"Hi, neighbor." she smiled with a nod as she carried a plate of freshly baked cookies..

Zelena smiled back, "Mary Margaret. I'm sorry to tell you, I don't have sugar."

"Oh- no. That's very kind of you, but I didn't come here for that." the shorter woman replied. She was likable, but sometime she could be a little too much for the red head. Her and her husband David just moved in about three weeks ago and right off she was spreading her cheer and excessive friendliness with everyone on their floor. You'd look at her and her husband David and think they came straight out of Mr. Roger's neighborhood.

"Oh?"

"How's your husband feeling?" she asked, concerned.

Zelena's brows furrowed, but then realized of course if anyone would know about a mugging happening in this building it would be her. She was a good, quiet neighbor, but she was also known to be a bit of a gossip and not a great secret keeper.

"Oh, Robbie's fine. It's just a little broken nose, it'll heal." she rolled her eyes as she joked, "You know men, always trying to act tougher than some actually are."

Mary Margaret chuckled, "Well, it's a shame my husband David wasn't around to handle the incident. My David's always jumping into danger, even when I don't want him to."

"Well, lucky he wasn't, with what those two men did to my Robbie, I'd hate to think of anything happening to your David."

Mary Margaret's brows furrowed, "Two men?"

Zelena nodded, "I was confused about it as well. This has been a very safe location, I would never imagine someone would enter it to commit a robbery."

"There was no robbery." the pixie haired woman cleared, her tone confused, "Who told you that?"

"Why, Robin, of course." the red head chuckled.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "I'm sorry, I have to insist there was no robbery. I was here when the comotion happened. There were no men. A blonde woman came knocking on this door and as soon as he answered she attacked him."

"A woman?" Zelena asked, quirking a brow.

Mary Margaret nodded, "I saw it with my very own eyes. Anyway, I simply came to see how he was doing and bring him a little something to make him feel better." she smiled as she held up the plate.

Zelena didn't smile as she took the plate from the woman's hands, her head was already swimming with questions about what the hell really happened, and why would Robin lie about it?

"Thank you." she mumbled under her breath as she slowly began closing the door.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret came back from the steps she had taken, her tone now quiet as a shade of pink covered her cheeks, "I'm sorry if this offends you, but might I ask that when you and your husband are…" she nods, trying to figure out the best way to say it, "in intimacy…" phew, that was hard, "that you please keep it down? I understand you recently married- David and I were there, but we both agree that it is best to keep things in the privacy of one's home at a nice quiet level. I had a hard time sleeping last night because of it." she smiled, "Have a good day!"

Zelena closed the door as Mary Margaret was out of view. Last night? She wasn't home last night. Her eyes grew angry as she put two and two together in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Ruby took the rest of the afternoon off from diner duty, she agreed to keep Henry with her as Emma had to go back to the bar and put some last minute touches to the place. Henry had finally spoken a few words to his mother, so that was already a win, win for her.

"Alright, pick a movie." said Ruby as she looked through her stack of mail that had been delivered today, while Henry ran right near the tv as he browsed through his uncle Graham's awesome stacks of endless movie collections.

The turning of keyes was heard as then Graham pushed open the door and walked inside their apartment, not bothering at all with taking off his uniform police jacket as he was accustomed to once he arrived home.

Ruby looked over at him as she still held the mail in her hands, "Hey. You should called me to tell me you were getting off early today, I would have picked something up for lunch and brought it here."

Ruby's brow raised in wonder as Graham simply walked past her without looking at her or saying a word of greeting, feeling only his brush of air as it hit her.

"Graham?" she called out, looking at Henry which the boy only shrugged. She followed Graham into their bedroom, "Hey. Did I just become invisible that you missed me on your way in or what?"

Nothing. Not a word was spoken from Graham. Ruby's brows furrowed as she then saw him take his gym bag and start filling it up with some of clothes that he started taking out of his drawers.

"What the hell are you doing, Graham?" asked Ruby, as Graham kept packing up some of his clothes.

"Oh, I see, so now because I didn't want to marry you, I get the silent treatment." she crossed her arms to her chest as she leaned against the door frame, "You know, this is so immature for you, right?"

Silence. He packed up a few of his socks as a last item, throwing the bag on the bed as he zipped it up, swinging it over his shoulder, walking past Ruby once again, not even bothering looking her way.

"Graham!" Ruby turned, following him out of the room, wondering why he had packed up some of his clothes in the first place, "I'm talking to you, Graham Humbert!"

Graham walked over to Henry, smiling as he placed a kiss to the top of the boy's head, "I'll see you later, Henry." that was all he said as he walked past Ruby once again.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, not even getting an answer from him as Graham simply closed the door behind him, leaving Ruby standing there in wonder.

* * *

Lonely Day was playing from the jukebox at the bar later that night as August and Emma laid on their backs on the stage, enjoying a few beers, both already catching a buzz as she played along to the song on her acoustic guitar in a softer manner.

"I love you, Em." August said as he looked over at the blonde.

Emma turned to look at August as her hands stopped playing, "I love you too, August."

August looked back up at the ceiling, "Now was that so hard to say? How hard is it to say you love someone?"

Emma chuckled as she sat up, setting her guitar aside as she went for her beer bottle, "Too hard, apparently."

August grunted as he sat up, "You got lucky."

"How's that?"

"At least you got laid after you were dumped." August shrugged, taking a big drink from his beer.

Emma glared at him, "I was not dumped."

"You drove four hours to confess your love for the woman, only to make endless love all night and came back without her. What do you call that?" he asked, his words already slurping.

Emma stared at a spot on the floor below her feet, thinking back on the last night she shared with Regina. She groaned as she placed her face in her hands, her head slightly spinning, "You're right." she looked over at him, "You're absolutely right, I was dumped."

August wrapped a heavy arm around the blonde's shoulder as he released a heavy sigh, "She couldn't even say it back."

Emma's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at her friend, "Regina?"

August had a confused look on his face, "No, not your Regina, I meant my Regina-" he shook his head, "I mean, _my_ Kathryn. Kathryn couldn't even say she loved me back."

Emma laughed at August's mistake. They were both clearly drunk now and they felt it, and for now it felt good.

"You guys started drinking without me?" spoke Graham as he walked into the bar, pulling up a chair before his two friends as he joined them.

"We can fix that." replied Emma, sliding off stage as she walked over to the bar as she brought back 3 more beers, handing out two, one to August and another to Graham. She patted him on the back as she sat back on stage.

"You don't look so good. What's up?" asked August as he twisted the cap off of his beer.

Graham swallowed the beer he drank down, the cool sensation hitting his throat, "I proposed to Ruby."

"Hey, that's fantastic!" August cheered, raising his bottle up in a toast.

"Don't get too excited for him, Aug. She said no." replied Emma as she took a drink from her beer.

"Oh." August's shoulders slumped, it was like watching a balloon deflate. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't even get an I love you and Emma here got dumped."

Graham shook his head, "I shouldn't have proposed. I only made a fool of myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." said Emma, "Ruby's parents split when she was really young and she saw her own grandmother struggle with her own marriage while raising her."

"How is that you know that and I don't?" asked Graham, a little offended, "I'm her boyfriend, she's supposed to tell me these things."

"Graham, we love you-" August turned to look at Emma, "See? It's not so hard to say it." he shook his head as Emma patted his back while he looked right back at Graham, "Anyway, we love you, and we get your angry at her, but just give her time. At least she tells you she loves you all the time."

"And, she didn't dump you." said Emma right after.

"It still sucks." Graham said plainly.

"We're with you, there." replied August, "It's like all three of them talked it over and decided to punch us right in the balls." he turned to look at Emma, "You know what I mean-"

"Say no more." Emma hopped off the stage, walking up to the jukebox as It Must Have Been Love started playing. She turned up the vol and started lip-syncing the song, using her beer bottle as a microphone as August soon joined in lip-syncing the chorus parts.

After the song, they decided to share in a few shots as they now sat by the bar area, raising their glasses in a toast as they clinked them together. They were hurting, but with the music playing and drinks still going, they decided to drown their sorrows, at least for tonight.

"All for one…" Emma raised her shot glass.

"One for all." Graham and August replied, raised theirs, clinking them with Emma's as all three took another round of shots, followed by another and another, and so it went…

August was up on stage soon, lip-syncing to Livin' On A Prayer, soon joined by Emma as both pumped their fists in the air to the beat of the song. Graham joined them as well after Emma took him by the hand and made him get up on stage as all three rocked out on stage. After a few more songs together, Graham was up on stage now lip syncing to Do You Really Want To Hurt Me as Emma and August slow danced the intro behind him. Later it was Emma's turn again as she now lip-synced to The Flame as August played an imaginary air guitar, while Graham drummed away to an imaginary drum set. They were so drunk by this time, that nor Graham or Emma heard as their phones rang time and time again, gathering up missed calls from Ruby.

Lastly, before their drunken night came to an end, Emma was wearing a red bandana around her head as she was holding on to one of the microphones, lip syncing with August and Graham along to Paradise City, and as the song played each would rock out on their imaginary guitars and drums, bursting out into laughter as Emma then tripped over one of the microphone wires, taking both guys down with her.

Tonight was filled with heartache and pain, followed by a drunken night that made them feel all better. Momentarily that is, because come tomorrow morning a massive hangover awaited them, along with reality.

* * *

 _ **A/N: To be continued...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: This entire fanfic has been a blast to work on! I am happy & sad to announce that this ff is coming to and end. I will be posting the very last chapter to this amazing story in a few hours, with a little surprise in store for you all regarding this ff that wouldn't of been possible without SwanQueen. Enjoy and await the last chapter! :)**_

 _ **P.S. Before anyone starts freaking out, don't get ahead of yourselves, guys. SwanQueen is always endgame in my stories. ;)**_

* * *

Somewhere in between their drunken night, they had shut off the jukebox. It was now quiet, and they had drank too much that they ended up passing out inside the bar. Neither was in a condition to drive so they stayed. August was passed out, bending over on one of the tables, while Graham and Emma were passed out on stage. The front door slowly opened as Neal walked into the bar, his eyes scanning the whole bar and the three spread out, drunken bodies. He walked over to Emma who had her head lying on Graham's chest.

"Emma." Neal whispered, shaking her by the shoulder gently, "Hey, wake up."

Emma's eyes slowly opened, still in a drunken state, "Neal?" she called out, her head dropping back down on Graham's chest as the room began to spin.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked in a mumble, her eyes closing again.

"You called me." he replied as he sat on stage by the two drunken pair, "Are you alright, what happened?"

Emma lifted her head up once more, "I called you?" she asked.

Neal nodded, "Yeah. Where's Henry?"

"At Ruby's." she replied while trying to get up, as slowly as possible since that right now appeared to be challenging. Neal stood up as he held on to her arm.

"I have to get home." said the blonde as she began to move Graham in order to wake up, "I have to…" she grunted as she finally sat up, "I have to get Henry."

"You can't possible drive this way, Em." replied Neal, "Let me take you." he quickly looked over at Graham and August, "By the looks of it, all three of you need a ride."

"What on earth happened in here?" asked Kathryn as she now stood by the entrance in awe, "August?" she walked over to the table where August was passed out as she moved him, "August, wake up."

August grunted as he began to slowly move, as Kathryn looked over at Neal and Emma, "What's going on? I came as soon as he called me."

"Seems we missed a party." Neal joked, grabbing a hold of Emma as she got off stage.

"You came." said a still drunken August as he smiled lazily at Kathryn.

"Of course, I came. Look at you, you're a mess." replied Kathryn as she helped him stand up to his feet, "Let's go. You're coming with me."

August leaned on Kathryn, putting almost all his weight on her, "You came." he repeated as he grabbed a hold of her face as he unconsciously squeezed both her cheeks together with his hand.

Kathryn moved her face away, holding on to him more, "Thanks." she said to Neal as he quickly moved over to help her with him as they both took him out to Kathryn's car.

Kathryn sighed as they finally were able to strap him in the passenger seat, extending her hand over to Neal, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. I'm Kathryn."

"Neal, I'm a friend of Emma's." he shook the woman's hand in greeting.

"How do you know Emma?" Kathryn asked with a curious tone.

"Henry's my son." he plainly said.

Kathryn wasn't sure how to react to that, "Oh." was all she said as she smiled again, "Well, thank you for your help in getting him in my car. Are Emma and-?"

"I'll make sure they get home safely." said Neal.

"You may need help with Graham." Kathryn offered, which she didn't have to help him, but one, she wanted to make sure Emma was as good as can be, and two, she wanted to scope Neal out a little more. So, between the two of them were able to get a still passed out Graham into Neal's car, followed by Emma as he then took the keys from the blonde's pocket, locking up the establishment.

* * *

Robin walked into his apartment, as he stepped inside and closed the door he overlooked himself in the mirror they had placed on the wall by the entrance, checking himself for any smudged lipstick or evidence that wasn't supposed to be on him. His head turned as a light came on in the house, as Zelena was sitting on the main couch, staring at him.

"What are you doing up? It's late." said Robin as he walked into the living room.

Zelena hummed almost quietly, "I was about to ask you the same thing, darling."

"I'm sorry. I went to return what I bought you and ran into an old friend, we lost track of time." he replied, smiling as Zelena stood from the couch.

"Lost track of time?" she asked as she smiled, walking over to the kitchen as she quietly took out a carton of eggs.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as he loosened his tie from his neck.

"Well, with you having such a busy day, I figured you might be hungry. I know you, Robbie, you can forget to eat sometimes. Today just seems like one of those days." she spoke from the kitchen as pans were heard rattling.

Robin smiled as he walked into the kitchen to join his wife, wrapping his arms from behind her as he placed a kiss on the crook of her neck, "I just love how well you know me."

Zelena chuckled, opening up the carton of eggs, "I should hope you know me just as well."

Robin chuckled as he placed another kiss, on her shoulder this time, "Well, you're not Regina."

Zelena turned in his arms, facing him now, a smile on her face that could tell you many things, "You're right. I'm not Regina." her hand came up as a whole egg was cracked on Robin's head.

His eyes closed as he felt the egg being cracked on his head, as he quickly backed away, "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you gone crazy?" his eyes wide in surprise now as he ripped a paper towel off the roll, wiping his face.

"You know, I must have. I think I went crazy the day I agreed to marry you!" she threw one egg after another as Robin coward in the corner as eggs would hit him or nearly close, smashing against the kitchen wall.

"Stop it! What the hell has gotten into you?!" he shouted as he put his hands up in defense.

"Who the hell was really here?" she shouted, tossing another egg at him.

"Will you stop?!" he shouted, "I told you what happened!"

Her eyes were on fire as she stared at him, her chest was rapidly moving up and down from her rapid breathing, she didn't say anything else, she just marched right into their bedroom.

"What are you doing now?" Robin asked as he quickly followed her into the bedroom, his shirt already stained with the eggs that had been thrown at him. He put up his hands up in defense again as Zelena just began throwing his clothes at him, along with more panties he had stashed underneath his clothes in his drawers.

"Did Victoria Secret get this wrong too?! Because I sure as hell know you didn't buy them for me!" she shouted, she lifted her finger up in warning, "I already know some woman came in here and is the one responsible for your broken nose, now I want to hear the truth from you."

"What woman? I told you the truth!"

Zelena walked out of the room again, resulting in Robin following her, but he backed away as soon as he saw her coming back in with the frying pan this time as she held it up in the air, "Hey, calm down, will you?" he ran back into their bedroom, tripping over a suitcase that was already out on the floor, while Zelena hovered over him.

"You better tell me what the hell has been going on, Robin and who was here or I swear on all that is holy that a broken nose will be the least of your problems."

"I told you! I don't know what more you want me to say!" he shouted, ducking and covering himself with his arms as Zelena swang the frying pan, shattering the lamp on their nightstand into a million pieces as they flew before him.

"Jesus! Alright!" he looked up at her, for the first time ever fear was overtaking him, "It was that girl from our wedding. The one who played for us."

"Emma?" Zelena's brows furrowed, "Why the bloody hell would she hit you?"

"How should I know? She's crazy, it must have been something Regina told her."

"I can only imagine." Zelena scoffed.

Robin stood up, "Oh, now you're going to treat her like some kind of saint? You know what she did to me, and you were a part of it too- you didn't have to sleep with me while I was still with her and yet you did."

"Yes, I did! Because I was stupid, because I thought you and I really had something and because of that I strained my relationship with my sister." she furiously looked into his eyes, not caring that he had grown angry now as well. "And, if you think you are going to get out of this alive, you have another thing coming."

Mary Margaret's head peaked out her door as shouts and screams along with loud metallic banging sounds came from Robin and Zelena's apartment, as she immediately moved back inside her apartment, shutting the door in place as her lock was heard being placed.

* * *

Neal had informed Ruby about Graham and Emma's state, which with the brunette's help they were able to put Graham in his own bed at home, even if he had packed up a bag to stay over at Emma's tonight. After they settled Graham in bed, Neal went back to his car to get Emma next and bring her into her apartment. Henry was already passed out so they decided it was best not to wake him and allow him to stay at Ruby's.

"Alright, come on." said Neal as he grabbed on to Emma's hand, helping her out of his car as he then wrapped an arm around the highly intoxicated blonde.

"Where are we?" asked Emma, her words still slurping as she leaned in to Neal.

"I brought you home." he replied as he walked up the stairs with her gently.

"You did?" she asked, suddenly trying to pull away from him, "Henry. We have to get Henry."

Neal held her close, helping her walk up to the second floor, "Henry's fine. He was asleep at Ruby's when I dropped off Graham, it's best he stays there for tonight." he stopped as they reached her apartment door. Ruby had no choice but to tell him which one it was.

"Alright. Where are your keys?" Neal asked as he looked over at the blonde as she leaned on him.

Emma sluggishly felt through her jacket pockets until she finally retrieved her keys as Neal took them in his possession, unlocking her front door.

"Neal." Emma mumbled, her head lifting up from resting on his shoulder

Neal looked over at the blonde as he held on to her, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. About you being a mistake and Henry not needing you in his life." she was in a daze from all the drinking, but still managed to look him in the eye.

"Don't worry about it. You were right. He's a terrific kid, and from what little I saw of him that day in your bar, you've done a terrific job raising him. A lot better than I would have, at the time." he paused as he looked right back into her eyes, "You were right to keep him from me."

"He's the one thing I ever did right with you. I wouldn't take that back for anything in the world."

"Neither would I." he smiled at her, their faces only inches apart from each other.

Emma moved away as she quickly bent over, groaning in disgust as everything she had drank that night, came right out, staining a part of Neal's shoe and pants.

Neal chuckled as he held on to her, his hand on her back, "It doesn't taste so good on the way out, does it?" he walked into the door, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Emma groaned as she walked in with Neal, her head resting again on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I threw up on you."

Neal let out a light laugh, "That's alright, let's just get you inside."

* * *

Regina arrived to her office since early morning. Ever since Emma left from her life, she has been keeping herself busy with work, super early mornings, until late exhausting nights. It was the only thing she could think of to do to keep her from thinking so much about the blonde woman who had stolen her heart. She had to keep her emotions in check.

Her desk phone rang as she quickly picked it up, hearing Belle on the other end of the line, " _Your sister is on the line, Ms. Mills, she says it's urgent."_

"Put her through." Regina replied as she sat back in her seat, "What is so urgent, Zelena?"

" _You have to come to New York as soon as possible, Regina."_

Regina's brows furrowed, "And, why would I do that? I have a lot of work that requires my attention- I can't just-"

" _Mother is in the hospital, Regina. She had a stroke, it would be wise if you came."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can." she hung up the call. Zelena was always closer to Cora, just like Regina was always closer to her father, but she loved her mother and it worried her to think that something worse could happen to her. Especially after the way they ended things the last time they had talked.

She picked up the phone once again, "Ms. French, please book me the next early flight to New York, and cancel today's meeting."

Her heart pounded in her chest, not only because of the news she had just received, but because in a matter of hours she would be back in New York. She would be in the same city as Emma.

* * *

Graham walked into the living area, his head pounding, looking like the walking dead as he was now beginning to pay for all those drinks he had with Emma and August. His eyes fully woke as he stumbled upon freshly made breakfast and his coffee with orange juice on the side as he liked it, the smell of chocolate chip waffles hitting his nostrils. His girlfriend already sitting at the table.

Ruby looked over at him as she chewed on her food, "I made you breakfast. After the night you had, I'd say it would do you good to have some food in your system."

Graham was silent as he joined her at the breakfast table. He may be hungover and appreciated her cooking, (she could make one mean stack of chocolate chip waffles) sure, but it didn't mean in any way that she was forgiven.

Ruby stared at him quietly, as if expecting something from him, while he gulped down his orange juice. Normally he would leave that for last, but with the massive hangover he was carrying, he needed a lot of Vitamin D, as he was sure August and Emma needed it too. He was gulping down that orange juice as slow as he could, tasting the cool and tangy sensation of it as it hit his taste buds and traveled down his throat.

Ruby waited, her eyes not leaving every move Graham made.

Finally, a now empty glass was set down on the table as a deep sigh came from Graham as his eyes closed. He was really feeling it now. The sound of utensils were heard as he finally grabbed a hold of his fork and knife. His head looking down to stare at the waffles that he was about to cut into. Another sigh came from within his chest, as his eyes finally looked at what was really in front of him, growing wide and waking up even more. There was a stack of waffles, but on the side of them was also strips of bacon. Beside the bacon? Was a blank space on the plate, only it wasn't blank. Spelled out in cursive letters with syrup, was a three letter word.

 _Yes._

Graham looked up as the sound of utensils sounded as they hit his plate. His eyes looked down at Ruby's left hand next which was now decorated with the engagement ring he had bought for her. With him leaving in such a hurry, he had even left the ring sitting on top of their drawer, which Ruby stumbled upon, which that entire day and night she was alone with Henry, she thought about her life with him. Everything happened so fast, that was true, but that was their life. Her and Graham never knew how to slow things down. They were young and wanted to live in the moment of things, and one of the many things she loved about him was his will of being spontaneous and surprising her with crazy things, such as this when she least expected it. She loved him and wasn't about to lose him over her fear of ending up like her parents or grandparents with him.

"Are you toying with me?" Graham finally spoke, "Because, if you are, I'm just gonna start to cry."

Ruby smiled as she reached across the table for his hand, giving it a light squeeze, "I wouldn't be wearing the ring or set any of this up if I was just toying with you. I realized, it wasn't fair of me to freak out on you that night. I should have explained things better. I just didn't want this to be where we draw the line on things and have them not work out. You deserve better than that."

Graham looked into her eyes, a tiny smile on his lips, "I got all I deserve the day I met you." he paused as he looked down at the ring on her finger, "Emma told me why you were so frightened, and I get it." his eyes found hers again, "But, I can swear to you, and swear it again while you are standing on that altar looking hot in that white dress…" he continued as the brunette chuckled, "That we won't end up broken like your family. We'll be our own family and together we have proven to be stronger than any relationship we've stumbled upon." he glared at her as he joked, "Just… don't go all Runaway Bride on me."

Ruby let out a light laugh as she moved across the breakfast table as she sat on her boyfriend's lap, her hand resting on his scruffy cheek as she pressed her lips on his in a few hard given kisses.

"Seriously, Rubes. I'm gonna need that in writing." Graham joked, chuckling as Ruby playfully smacked his arm as she soon kissed him again.

A shriek was heard coming from Ruby as Graham stood up, cradling Ruby in his arms as he made his way into their bedroom, hangover be damned, "Come on, we are closing this deal."

"You haven't eaten your breakfast!" Ruby shouted as laughter erupted from her as Graham didn't care about breakfast right now as he kept going into the room with her in his arms, or felt his hangover anymore.

* * *

Regina came rushing into the hospital that morning, her heels echoing on the marbled floor as she rushed passed nurses and doctors that were on that floor that morning.

"Excuse me." she spoke as she stopped at the reception desk, "Cora Mills. She had a heart attack sometime this morning."

Clicking came from the computer as the receptionist nodded in confirmation, "Yes, 4th floor, room 405."

Regina quickly took the elevator, racing down the hallway until she found her mother's room to the left, knocking as she helped herself right in, greeted with a smile from Cora as she was sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Oh, thank God. Do tell me, that you've brought your mother something decent to eat." she pushed her tray of breakfast back slightly, "The food here is absolutely horrid. I've had my taste of burnt toast that tastes better than this."

Regina smiled as she walked up to the hospital bed, sitting next to it, "I'm glad to see your sense of humor is still intact, mother."

Cora looked into Regina's eyes, seeing sadness and a hint of worry, "Now, Regina, don't look at me like that. This isn't a big deal." she looked down at all the wires she was strapped down to as the monitor beeped beside her. "I'm perfectly fine, dear."

"You had a heart attack, mother."

Cora rolled her eyes, "You could hardly call it a heart attack, it was more of a tap. Dr. Whale said I could go home tomorrow if all turns out well today."

Regina's eyes grew sadder, looking down as she brushed a bang of hair back, tucking it behind her ear.

"Regina." the brunette looked up at the sound of her mother's voice as she felt her hand lay on top of her own, "I know that look. This isn't in anyway your fault. Mother's and daughter's have arguments. No family is perfect, dear."

There was a minute of silence before Regina spoke up again, "I always thought ours was." she said in a low voice.

Cora drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "Your father and I always tried to make it so, for both you and Zelena. He was a wonderful man and I did love him. Had I not grown to love him in the slightest, we wouldn't of had you." Regina's lips curved into a sad smile as she felt her mother's touch on her cheek, "And, you were the best gift I ever got from your father."

"Why didn't you ever look for him after daddy died? Zelena and I were grown up and in college, you could have easily spoken with him." Regina finally asked, finally realizing she might have been a little unfair with Cora the day they fought over the phone.

Cora released another sigh, "I could have." she nodded, "But, out of respect for your father and the two of you, I chose not to. It's a parent's job to make sacrifices for their daughter's." she smiled. There was silence before she spoke again, changing the conversation, "Kathryn called me. She told me about the fight you both had- about Emma."

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Of course she did."

"What happened, Regina? You had a good thing with Emma, why on earth would you-?"

"There's something you should know." Regina spoke, a shade of pink overtaking her cheeks out of embarrassment, because no matter how you get, sex was never a subject one looked forward to having with their parents. "Mother, Emma and I… we… she was never my girlfriend. We had… an arrangement."

"Oh, darling- I know." Regina's eyes grew wide as Cora continued, "I wasn't born yesterday, Regina. Your both grown women with needs that need to be fulfilled just like any other human being on this planet. I honestly would be concerned if you no longer had desire to do so."

Regian's brows furrowed as she shook her head in disbelief, "How did you ever-?"

Cora glared at her daughter, "Oh, please. It's obvious with the two of you, the looks you would exchange gives it away. There's a lot of lust in your eyes, as well as love."

Regina opened her mouth to argue, but her mother beat her to it, "Regina. You know very well that it's not Emma's fault on what happened with Robin." she continued as the brunette's eyes watered before her, "You don't have to be afraid to love, especially someone like Emma. She's good for you, Regina."

"But, what if I'm not good for her?" Regina's voice broke as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"You're Regina Mills." she looked right into her eyes, "You would be good for anyone on this planet. Just like Emma is perfect for you. Now, stop yourself from making the same mistake I did years ago, and go look for her, before it's too late." she smiled as Regina gave her a sad smile, "It's time you stop being afraid and start living."

Regina leaned forward as she gave her mother the tightest hug either of them had ever shared in their entire lives. Everything was mended, everything was slowly coming together as it should have been. Both women sat right up as they heard a light knock at the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Gold smiled as he slowly walked into the room, as Cora's eyes lid up.

Regina stood up, wiping her tears away, "Not at all." Cora looked over to her daughter in surprise, as the brunette smiled back at her mother, "It will do her good to have your company. You two have a lot ot talk about." Regina walked up to Gold as she nodded at him in approval.

He smiled, returning her nod as he looked over at Cora.

"Gold." Regina turned on her tracks, as their eyes met, "Perhaps… once you're back in Boston, we could schedule a meeting. I'd like to hear what you have to say, regarding your idea on expanding."

Gold smiled, "I will be in my office later, if you care to stop by."

Regina nodded as she walked out of the room, giving both him and her mother some privacy. Her brows furrowed as she saw Zelena coming out of another hospital room, "Zelena?" her eyes looked towards the other room.

"Robin… had a little accident." the redhead said plainly, "Resulting in a broken nose, a bruised face and maybe a cracked rib. He needs x-rays to determine if it's broken." she shrugged.

Regina's eyes were wide as Zelena spoke again, "Regina. I was an ass as a sister. I should have never-"

"Forget it." Regina understood right away what had happened then, she smiled, "I'm just glad he met his match with you." she chuckled, feeling amused by the thought of Robin strapped to that hospital bed, "Well done on that broken nose."

"Oh, I wish I would have had the chance to give it to him, but I'm afraid someone beat me to it." she nodded as Regina's brows furrowed once again, "A certain _blonde_ woman showed up and just punched him. I owe her a thank you when I see her." she chuckled.

Regina knew right away who had been responsible for Robin's broken nose. She didn't need a description to even know that. She looked at her sister, determination in her eyes now, "I need to ask for a favor."

"Name it." replied Zelena.

"I have to see Emma. Could you give me a ride?" asked Regina.

* * *

Zelena's green car pulled up in front of Emma's apartment building, tires screeching and leaving smoke in the process.

"I should have taken a cab." said Regina as she fixed her hair up after she had the scariest ride of her life.

"You're here- you're alive. Now, go." Zelena rushed her as Regina made her way out of the car, rushing up the stairs on to the second floor. Her heart pounded louder and louder as she now stood in front of the blonde's door. She wasn't sure what she would say, nor she was so sure if she should be here in the first place. It was crazy, pushing her out of her life and looking for her again now. She turned, hesitating… what if Emma turned her down? What if she was the one who was told to return back home? Emma was in all her right to turn her down if she really wanted to. It was probably for the best.

No.

She didn't just come all this way to turn back now. Emma didn't when she showed up late that night at her front door, so she wasn't about to turn back now. " _Stop being afraid, and start living,"_ those are the words she kept hearing in her head, pounding away as Cora had said them earlier. She was right.

She turned back around, bringing her hand up as she knocked firmly on the door. Her heart dropping to her stomach as she heard the door knob turn and saw the door swing open before her. Her smile leaving her lips as she saw Neal standing in front of her in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers.

"Can I help you?" Neal asked.

Regina's eyes looked over at the man, "Who are you?" she asked in a cold tone.

"I'm Neal. A friend of Emma's."

Regina's eyes grew angry with jealousy. Neal? What the hell was he doing here in nothing but his t-shirt and boxer shorts? DId he sleep here? If he did, does that mean him and Emma are back together?

"I'm sorry to disturb. It was a mistake coming here." Regina turned to walk away.

"Hold up. Are you here to see Emma? She's in the shower, but you can come in and wait-"

"No." Regina's tone remained cold, "I was mistaken. Excuse me."

Neal's brows furrowed in wonder at the mysterious woman who just showed up and decided to leave in the last minute, but he shrugged it off and closed the door as the brunette woman disappeared off in the distance. Her eyes going from a jealous anger to a deep sadness.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: *tear* here it is, guys. The last chapter. I want to thank everyone for your amazing support on this fun filled story. :) I do hope you enjoy this chapter as you did every single one. As for my surprise regarding this fanfic... with the way things end, I already have part a 2 coming soon! ;) be sure to follow me on all social media to see the new cover art for part 2 titled Crazier Thing Called Love. Thank you again, guys! Enjoy.**_

* * *

"What happened?" asked Zelena as Regina climbed in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut. "Regina?"

"Let's just go." said Regina, heartbreak sounding off in her voice.

"Did she turn you down? Is that it?" Zelena asked, anger in her voice as he started making her way out of the car.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Regina as she pulled her sister back inside the car.

"I'm going to talk to her, she has to hear you out."

"You will do nothing of the sort. Just leave her alone, now drive." her eyes were burning holes in Zelena's as Regina pleaded her, voice breaking, "Please. If we stay out here a minute longer, I'm going to break."

Zelena started up her car as her engine roared to life, tires screeched as she speeded down the road without saying another word.

* * *

"Here, drink this." Kathryn handed a glass over to August of a dark green liquid, "Just don't ask what's in it." she sat next to him on the couch.

August scrunched up his face as the liquid hit his tongue and slid down his throat. It tasted awful.

"What the hell is in this goop?" he asked, disgusted.

"Old family recipe, guaranteed to cure any hangover." Kathryn smiled.

August drank from it again as Kathryn motioned for him to take another long drink this time, grunting in disgust as it tasted worst the second time, "Oh- God. I think I may throw up again."

"Serves you right." Kathryn chuckled, "No one told you to go out with Graham and Emma and get yourselves drunk."

August sat back on the couch, resting his head on the back of it, "Yeah, well… if you and Regina weren't difficult women to admit your feelings for us, we wouldn't of gotten drunk in the first place."

"Hey!" August placed his hand on the back of his head as he felt a hard smack given to him by Kathryn.

Kathryn pointed her index finger at him in warning, "Don't you dare compare me to Regina. Her reasons for turning down Emma are completely different than mine." she placed her hand back down as August kept rubbing the back of his head, "Besides, I never broke up with you, I just couldn't say I loved you at the time."

August looked into Kathryn's eyes with a sarcastic look to him, "Am I supposed to vote on which one of those two options is worst?" he quickly moved his head back as he dodged what would have been another hard given slap to the back of his head.

"I had a lot of thinking to do regarding our future together. I mean, you and I have always had incredible sex and I happened to be very hormonal when you happened to confess your love for me. It caught me off guard receiving a two big surprises in a day."

August's eyes focused on Kathryn's again, "Wait a minute. Did you just admit that you do want to have a future with me?"

Kathryn sighed, "Of course, I do. I just didn't expect for our future to get a little out of hand." she mumbled her last words.

August's brows furrowed, "What are you talking about? How could things possibly get out of hand if-"

"I'm late, August." Kathryn spoke, her tone serious but frightened.

August was clueless, "How- where were you going?"

Kathryn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she looked up at him again, "Jesus, August, those drinks really did a number on you." she looked up at him again, "I skipped a period."

August's eyes grew wide, "You- what?"

"I'm pregnant, which in other terms means, that you've officially knocked me up. I have a bun in the oven-"

August stood up from the couch in a panic, "I get it." he blinked a few times after facing Kathryn again who remained seated on the couch, "You're sure?"

Kathryn stood up from the couch as she retrieved a home pregnancy test from her bathroom, setting it on the coffee table as she came right back into the living room. August's eyes followed her every move, to the pregnancy test on the center table. Silence filled the room as he took the test in his hands as two pink lines stared him brightly back in the face. It was positive.

"You're seriously pregnant." he mumbled, his eyes never leaving the blonde before him, "How long?"

"If my calculations are correct, I'd say two, maybe three weeks along."

August's mouth parted open as he recollected when the pregnancy could have happened, "Our movie night at my place." he sat down, his body plopping on the couch.

Kathryn scooted closer to August, taking his hand in her own, "That night you came over and told me that you loved me. I wanted to say it back, more than anything. I planned to tell you on that same night as well, but… I took a look at that pregnancy test and confirmed what I had been suspecting for days." she paused as she drew in a breath, "Believe me, I had that same look you're giving me right now. I wasn't sure how to handle it, and I wasn't at all sure how you would handle it, so… as you can see, I had some serious thinking to do."

August was without words, his eyes wide open in surprise as he just blankly stared back at Kathryn. A knock was heard at the door as Kathryn turned towards the sound, looking right back at August before she stood up, "Alright, I'll be right back," _knock, knock, knock_ , "You just stay here and… maybe blink a few times."

She rushed towards her door as another set of knocks were heard until she finally answered her door.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" the blonde asked, as if she wasn't surprised enough, it was even more shocking to her that Regina didn't speak, she simply threw herself in her best friend's arms in a tight hug, her shell finally cracking as she broke down in sobs.

After August regained consciousness from his state of shock, Kathryn convinced him to go on home while Regina soon filled her in on her surprising morning as they both sat on her couch.

"Something has to be a mistake. Emma couldn't of possibly moved on that fast." said Kathryn.

"Well, she did." Regina reply was dry and sad, "I can't say I blame her, Kathryn. I did play with her emotions that night in my apartment, I let her in on my biggest kept secret, I made endless love to her, only to throw her out in the end." she shook her head, feeling pretty angry at herself, "I mean, who does that? That's not a humane thing to do."

"No, it's not. It's a Regina thing." Kathryn slightly smiled, "I insist, Regina, there has to be an explanation as to why Henry's father was there."

"You said he took Emma home."

"He did, but that doesn't mean they slept together. I saw Emma that night, she couldn't even stand up on her own. She was in bad shape over you." replied Kathryn.

Regina shook her head, "It was stupid to think that there was still a chance."

"Go talk to Emma, Regina. You know where her bar is, go there. Talk." Kathryn suggested, continuing as Regina once again shook her head, "I'll talk to her then."

"No. Please, don't. We haven't seen each other and until my mother is back home, I won't be leaving here." she sighed, "I think it's best we don't run into each other."

"Well, you are going to be at her opening night at the bar, aren't you? It's very important for her and August, and I know she would want to see you there."

Regina smiled, her smile sad as she changed conversation, "Never mind that. Are you, honest to God, pregnant?"

Kathryn placed her hands over her flat stomach, a frightened smile on her lips, "Honest to God."

"Kathryn Midas, pregnant." Regina chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Kathryn chuckled in response, "You and I both. I don't know what I'm going to do. August hasn't said anything about it since I told him."

"If he loves you like he said he does, he will take responsibility for you and this baby." Regina replied, reaching out as she took Kat's hand in her own.

Kathryn sighed, "There's just so many questions, you know- is this the right thing? Will I be a good mother to this baby? Will August love it?"

Regina smiled, "All normal questions, I'm afraid."

Kathryn gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm so proud of you, by the way, for pushing your fears aside for one moment, determined to confess your love for Emma."

There's was a sad smile on the brunette this time, "Right choice, wrong time."

"There's no such thing as a wrong time when one is in love, Regina."

* * *

Emma answered her door, feeling a little better than earlier, after that shower she had.

Neal smiled as he was greeted by the blonde herself, "Hey." he held up bags of take out, "I brought you two some Chinese." he helped himself inside as Emma parted away from the door.

"You didn't have to do that, Henry and I were just on our way to the park. We could have gotten something to eat." replied Emma as she closed the door behind them.

"It's my pleasure. Besides, you need it after last night."

"Let's just agree to disagree that last night didn't happen." Emma joked as Neal chuckled in response.

"Whatever you say," Neal began taking out the boxes of take out as he placed them on the breakfast table.

"You're coming to the opening of my bar, right? It's this weekend, finally." asked Emma as she brought out some sodas to go with their food.

"I wouldn't miss it." he smiled, "But, uh… I think you forgot about something important we talked about last night."

Emma looked up at him as she chewed on a sweet and sour chicken, "What?"

"Our wedding. You said yes." replied Neal.

Emma hesitated, but smiled, "I did, didn't I?" she hated pushing back her opening date to attend another important event for Neal, but she did agree and it had to be done.

Neal looked at her in question, "Are you… not sure you want to do it anymore?"

"No." Emma shook her head, "I mean, yes. Of course, we'll do it." she smiled again, "I know it'll make Henry very happy."

"Do you think he'll understand it?" asked Neal.

Emma sighed, hesitating again but nodding quietly.

* * *

After a while, that same day, Henry eventually came to learn what Emma and Neal had agreed upon on her drunken night and talked about again early morning, after she had gotten out of her hot shower. As promised, Emma did take him to the park that afternoon.

"What's wrong, kid? You've been quiet ever since your dad and I talked to you." asked Emma, walking alongside her son.

Henry shrugged, looking at the grass as he walked along.

Emma placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, as she kneeled down before him, "Hey. Talk to me. What's going on? We thought you'd be okay with this. Didn't you want more time with your dad?"

"Well… yeah." replied Henry.

"Then, what's the problem?" asked Emma.

"I just didn't think _this_ would happen." replied Henry as he looked into his mother's eyes, "What about Gina, mom?"

Emma's eyes grew sad as she looked away from Henry's eyes.

"I thought you loved her, so shouldn't she-"

"Henry." Emma looked back into the boy's eyes as she took his hands into her own, "Listen to me. Adults are… _super_ complicated…"

Henry rolled his eyes, "I'll say. Gina told me the same thing once."

Emma gave him a sad smile, "Well, she was right. One moment you can be with someone you think is the right person, and the next…"

"You're marrying someone completely different." Henry finished her sentence, as Emma nodded in agreement.

"Right." she brushed his bangs away from his face, "Look, I know it must suck, I know you grew to love Regina. But, this is how things are now, kid."

"But, if you just talked to her, maybe-"

"Henry." Emma spoke firmly as she sighed, "She doesn't want to see me, and she lives in Boston, we couldn't of lived our whole lives traveling back and forth on weekends to see each other. It wouldn't of worked. So, please… can you, maybe… try to be a little bit more supportive?"

Henry sighed as he fist bumped his mother's fist as she had been holding it out for him to do, "I guess. But, I still think you're making a mistake in not trying one last time to talk to Gina."

Henry walked off, leaving Emma with her thoughts in the same spot she had bent down on.

* * *

Ruby had agreed to go dress shopping with Emma at the mall, she was waiting outside the dressing booths as she sat down on one of the chairs, while Emma tried on her white dress.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this wedding?" asked Ruby.

"Define sure." replied Emma, from inside the booth.

"Well, I happen to agree with the rugrat. It's never too late to back out of this if you aren't sure. I mean, we are talking about your ex here." Ruby replied.

"We just had a one night stand, Ruby. We never dated."

Ruby smacked her leg, "Which is why this is so wierd of you to do. You don't owe the guy anything, you already fathered him a kid, so why do this?"

Emma sighed, "I'm trying to set an example for Henry. Besides, I want to be there for Neal too. And, I expect you to be there with me. You're all invited. If I am going to take part in this wedding, so are you. You guys are my family."

Ruby sighed, "You know me, I'd jump into the blackest, deepest hole for you, Em."

"Alright, I'm coming out."

"Let's see it." replied Ruby, her eyes scanning the blonde from head to toe as the sound of the curtains was heard as it opened. Ruby stood to her feet as Emma looked more beautiful than ever, standing before her in a simple white dress that complimented her body very well.

"Wow." was all Ruby said, making Emma do a look over on herself.

"Does it look bad? It's a simple wedding, so it should be a simple dress, right?"

Ruby nodded, "Totally, yeah. I just… wow! I don't have the right words right now as to how you look."

Emma smiled, her smile still sad, "I'll take that as a compliment." Emma held on to Ruby's hand, giving it a light squeeze, "Thanks for doing this Ruby."

Ruby shrugged, "Through hell or high water, Em. Always. Now, let's get you out of this dress so we can find one for myself."

Both women went into the dressing booth as Henry stayed seating in another chair as his little genius mind came up with a plan. A plan that would anger his mother, but that couldn't possibly fail.

* * *

Early Saturday morning, everyone had gone off to attend the wedding… everyone but Henry, he had convinced his mother to let him stay back with August as they were still going to pick up Kathryn on his bike, leaving his bike there to drive back in Kathryn's car. Finally after a few minutes of beginning and pleading, she said yes.

Kathryn's eyes widened in surprise as she answered the door and saw Henry standing in front of a smiling August, "Alright. I think you're taking this parent thing too far now, Auggie. Where did you get this child and how many years are you about to do in jail for him?"

"I'm Henry. I'm Emma's son." he smiled brightly at Kathryn as he waved. She had met him at the wedding, but since she happened to be a little drunk when that happened, she long but forgot what the child looked like.

"Henry?" Regina poke her head in as she walked up towards the door.

"Gina!" he shouted as he ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

Regina couldn't help but smile, as she hugged him back, bending down to his eye level, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. My uncle August brought me. I needed to talk to you, it's about my mom." he replied.

Regina's eyes grew sad, "Henry-"

"Don't worry, she knows I'm here, but what she doesn't know is that I came to get you before you go back to Boston. You have to come with us to the wedding, you have to, Gina- I know you love my mom." Henry pleaded, looking like a little adult already in his suit.

"Slow down. Who's wedding?" Regina shook her head.

"My mom is going to marry my dad in a few hours, you have to stop her, Gina." said Henry.

Regina's eyes went wide, "She's what?" she looked up at August as he remained silent, looking back at Henry as he spoke again.

"Only you can stop her from making a mistake, Gina! Please! We have to hurry." he pleaded, tugging on the brunette's hands.

Regina stood up, "Henry, if you're mom decided to marry your father, there's nothing I can do to change that."

"But, you're wrong! My mom loves you, she told me! And, I know you love her too."

"I'm sorry to speak up on this matter, but the kid has a point, Regina." said August, "You may not get another chance. I mean, what better way to finally tell her you love her than to crash that wedding?" he shrugged.

"I lied to my mom so I could come and find you. I am not leaving until you agree to come back with me." Henry placed his hands on his hips. It was a sight that made Regina smile, as he looked very much like Emma in that very moment. He was just as challenging as she was too.

Regina bent down to Henry's level again as he, without a second thought leaped into her arms again, taking in her loving embrace as the brunette rubbed his small back soothingly, "You are truly full of surprises, Henry."

Henry smiled smugly, "You haven't seen nothing yet."

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this lovely soon to be mother, soon to be son moment, but I believe we have a wedding to crash." Kathryn spoke, snapping everyone out of their happy bubble, tossing her keys to August, "Auggie, you're driving."

"Wait!" August spoke, making everyone stop in their tracks as they headed out the door, "Shouldn't you change first?" he asked the brunette, "I mean, this just feels very much like a movie, you know you're crashing a wedding to get back the woman you love-"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Oh, for the love of God, August! This isn't Grease, their not in High School- let's go!" she rushed out the door as everyone followed her in a line.

"Lock the door!" Kathryn shouted, as August's heavy footsteps were heard running back, reaching towards the other end of the door as he clicked the lock.

"She's going to make a hell of a mom." he spoke to himself as he shut the door in place, running back out to catch up.

Everyone climbed into Kathryn's BMW convertible, strapping in with their seat belts.

"Go, uncle August!" Henry shouted, as August quickly changed the gear shift from P to D, stepping on the gas pedal as tires screeched on the road.

"Think we'll make it?" asked Henry.

"We'll make it." replied August as he maneuvered from one side to another, as he drove past one car after another. "Of course, this would be much easier if I had my bike."

"Maybe, just try to get us there in one piece, Auggie. I don't want to have to leave this baby without its parents or die without getting to tell you that I love you." Kathryn grabbed on to the door as August speeded up a little more.

August spoke as he kept his eyes on the road, "You love me?" he asked, a smile on his face as he looked over at the blonde sitting beside him. "You said it!"

"Truck!" Henry pointed ahead, spotting a broken down 18 wheeler with both signal lights flashing.

August grunted as he quickly swerved the vehicle to the left, instantly going to the next lane, causing cars to slide across the roads, as some honked behind them as a crashing sound was heard from behind as well, while Kathryn and Regina screamed in fear.

"Cool!" Henry shouted as he witnessed the car accident behind them.

Despite shitting himself, August looked ahead with a victorious smile that they were able to get out of that sticky situation without a single scratch on Kathryn's car.

"Just so we're clear," Regina leaned on to August's seat, "If _anything_ happens to Henry, Kathryn, your baby or myself while you are behind this wheel, so help me- I will come back as the living dead and eat you alive."

"I second that." Kathryn replied.

"Everyone relax. Emma and I played GTA a lot, I got this." said August, trying to make a joke of this shit-in-your-pants situation.

"You have GTA?" asked Henry, his brows furrowed.

"No, Henry!" all three adults shouted in unison.

* * *

The ceremony wasn't in a church, they had agreed to have a quick small one, in the backyard of Neal's house. Neal stood at the altar, straightening his tux as he was in a bundle of nerves. As for Emma, she stood ready as can be, in her white dress, sighing as she was about take her steps down the aisle. The wedding march came to and end from the speakers that had been set up as Neal looked up at the priest before him with a megawatt smile to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today… to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Tires screeched as August slammed on the brakes of the car as all four doors opened up as everyone came running out of the vehicle, Regina and Henry ahead of Kathryn and August.

"There she is." Henry pointed towards his mother as they ran across the living are, as they were now facing the doors that leaded into the backyard.

Regina smiled down at the boy, kissing his cheek, "Thank you, Henry."

"Wait!" Henry pulled her back as he grabbed her arm, "I have an idea." a mischievous smirk on his face.

"If there is anyone here today, who thinks that this man and this woman should not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The speakers randomly blasted with not a wedding march or Regina's voice as she took over a microphone, but by the very song that was playing at Kathryn's party, which later resulted in Regina watching the stupidest movie ever. Crowd's murmured as every head of every person seated in that backyard turned towards the speakers at the sound of What Is Love, as Regina stood in the middle of the aisle as she looked right at the blonde who had stolen her heart.

Emma's smile was immediate, the widest she had ever smiled in these past few days since they'd been a part. Her heart skipped beats, did flips and cheered as she was looking into the eyes of the woman who had changed her life for the better.

"Who is that Emma?" asked Neal, as he recognized her right away as the woman who had knocked on the blonde's door.

Emma looked over at Neal as she looked back at Regina. This was it, Regina was here for her, there was no doubt about that.

"Emma?" Neal called out to her as he stood in wonder.

"Neal…" Emma looked back at him, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Neal had a puzzled look on his face as Emma raced down the aisle as the crowd's murmurs only grew.

Regina met her halfway as Henry stopped playing the song on the speakers.

"You're here." said Emma as she couldn't stop smiling, "That's a hell of a way to get my attention." she chuckled.

"Henry told me about your wedding. After speaking to him, I came to my senses, I realized… that I wasn't going to let you marry someone else when you're in love with me."

Emma's brows furrowed, "Wha-?"

Regina held out her hand, stopping the blonde from speaking, "Please. Let me finish. This isn't an easy thing to say." she sighed, "I'm in love with you too, Emma." crowds murmured as Regina drew in a breath, unable to believe that she finally said it. "You were right. I fell in too deep and felt frightened towards my feelings for you, and I pushed you away when you came to me and needed me the most. I was just frightened, that once you knew about my past, about what I had done that you would leave me for good…"

"Regina." said Emma, taking in everything the brunette kept on saying.

"I know, I know, I'm most likely too late. But, that's why I'm here. You have to realize that if you marry him, you'll be making a big mistake just like I was about to make. I _made_ a mistake by letting you go that night, when I should have just told you how I felt too. But, I didn't think I deserved someone as amazing as you. You're too good."

"Regina."

"A lot better than I am, frankly-"

She stopped talking as Emma held her lips shut with the tips of her fingers, her green eyes looking right into her brown ones, "Gina. I'm not getting married." she shook her head, slightly smirking as Regina looked at her in wonder, "Neal is."

Regina looked over towards the altar behind Emma as she saw Neal with his bride by his side with puzzled looks to their faces. Her eyes looking over the bridesmaid dresses, which were the same style and color as Emma's was.

The brunette looked over at Henry as he was walking up to them with a smile on his face, bending down to be at his level, "Sorry, Gina. If I hadn't lied, you wouldn't of come otherwise."

Emma bend down, smiling down at Henry, as she was too happy to be mad at him right now, "You lied to me, you found out Regina was here and didn't tell me, all to lie to her and get her here?" she shook her head as Henry nodded.

"I know true love when I see it. You belong with her."

Emma hugged Henry then and there, her smile from ear to ear.

"Excuse me." spoke Neal as all three of them looked right at him, "While this is all very sweet and romantic, do you think you could possibly wait until after I've tied the knot here?"

"S-sorry." Emma bashfully smiled as she then looked over at Regina, "We'll talk later?"

Regina smiled with a nod as she nudged the blonde forward, holding Henry by the hand as they both took a seat next to Ruby and Graham, as they were soon joined by Kathryn and August, while Emma got back in her place. Neal nodded over to the priest for him to continue as the older man cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here again today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here today, who thinks that this man and this woman should not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." his eyes looked over at the smiling blonde as her eyes were focused on the beautiful brunette who sat by her son.

Emma was taken away from her dreamy state as she felt a hard glare her way, her eyes looking over at the priest, "Oh. Oh, we're good, father."

The ceremony went by smoothly and without another interruption. Soon, the after party took place as music blasted and everyone danced to their own free will. As a slow song started, Regina and Emma were quick to join one another in a dance, both women's eyes focused on only each other.

"Say it again." said Emma as she held her brunette girlfriend close to her as they swayed to the music.

Regina rolled her eyes, smirking, turning serious as she looked back into the blonde's green eyes, "I love you, Emma Swan. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

Emma looked back into Regina's eyes, "It was worth it."

Regina's head tilted as it slowly moved it, just as Emma's was in that moment, until the blonde spontaneously pulled back, "You know, technically this means, that we'll be officially breaking our arrangement. We'll have to date, and possibly sometime in the future, given that you don't grow tired of me or become extremely annoyed- we'll have to move in together."

"About that. I had a meeting with Gold, long story, but it seems I misjudged him and agreed to take him up on his idea of expanding, and for that I'll have to relocate."

Emma's eyes grew with worry suddenly, "Where to?"

Regina smiled, "You may want to start looking into bigger apartments."

Emma's heart did flips. Regina would be living back in New York and this time for good. And, she loved her, and Emma loved her. They loved each other and finally things seemed to be going just right.

Both leaned in slowly for a kiss their moment breaking as Graham patted Emma gently on the back, "Emma! I want you two to meet my new partner, this is David Nolan. His wife, Mary Margaret."

Both women smiled at the couple as they exchanged handshakes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Regina greeted, as she motioned towards Emma next, "This is my girlfriend, Emma Swan."

 _Girlfriend._ Boy, did Emma love the sound of that. She smiled over at David and looked over at Mary Margaret, as the pixie haired woman simply looked at her in surprise, recognizing her as the one who had assaulted Robin.

Heads followed the small woman as she walked away without another word of greeting.

"It was nice meeting you two." David smiled their way as he went after his wife.

Regina looked over at Emma in wonder, as Emma only shrugged, not understanding what that whole scene was about.

* * *

 **1 YEAR LATER…**

It marked a year now that Emma's bar had its grand opening and was a total success. It was better than Emma or August had ever expected. They got to play all nights, doing what they dearly loved.

Things picked up with everyone as time passed. Cora was doing well in her health and starting a fresh new life with Gold by her side, both traveling as much as they could. As Regina's business in Boston and New York only grew. While Zelena… she ended up divorcing Robin and keeping her honeymoon tickets for herself, going on a much needed vacation. Hoping to meet her true love. Ruby and Graham were scheduled to marry sometime in mid October, still loving to babysit for the Emma and Regina when they were in much need of their alone times. August and Kathryn turned out to be great parents to their one year old. They loved parenting so much, that in fact are planning on conceiving baby number 2 real soon.

As for Emma and Regina, they were as happy as ever. Living in a much larger apartment, close to both their jobs, falling more and more in love as time went by. Regina even found herself taking Henry to school from time to time, and already loving every time he would tell all his friends that she was also his mother. Life couldn't be better, honestly.

And, as this night marked it's one year anniversary, Emma wanted to do something special. Something she never thought she would have the courage to do. In front of old and new faces there that night, along with her family.

Emma sat on a chair she had set up on stage, as August sat behind her preparing his guitar.

"Tonight, I won't be playing as a closing act." her eyes met Regina's who was sitting right up front along with Henry, "I was once asked if I ever sang before, other than just played. Well, I will tonight as that person was right about something she said. She always gets her way."

Lights focused on Emma, as she looked over her shoulder, nodding at August, instructing him to start playing. And, he did. As soon as his fingers began to play, Emma's sweet voice began to sing along as August played a cover to Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Regina's eyes positively glowed as she looked up at the woman who had stolen her heart ever since the day they met in that airport. Because looking back on it now, that's exactly what happened. Ever since both women ran into each other in that airport, their hearts were completely stolen. Of that, they were sure now and not one bit afraid to admit it. Regina would sometimes lay in bed next to Emma, and watch her sleep, wondering what would have been of her had she not met Emma that bright and early morning. Truthfully, she probably would have been missing out on this wonderful life the blonde gifts her with everyday. She wouldn't of never known what real love was like.

She could no longer be without it, or Emma or Henry, for that matter. Of this she was certain.

After it was closing time, Emma talked to Ruby and convinced her to watch Henry for the night, as it was the weekend, there was no worry of him having to get up early for school the next morning. It was now just her and Regina in that bar.

Emma placed the last few clean glasses back on the shelf behind the bar, as the brunette picked a song from the jukebox to play.

Tonight was all about surprises, and Emma wanted to do one last special thing she never imagined herself having the courage to do. Her hands behind her back as she walked from around the bar, meeting the brunette halfway with a mischievous smile.

Regina couldn't help to chuckle, already loving every time Emma surprised her with something romantic. She had that look down to a key, "What on earth are you up to now, Swan?"

Emma shrugged, "Pick one."

Regina shook her head at how much of a kid Emma still seemed to behave sometimes, as she pointed towards her left arm.

Emma exposed her hand, as it was empty, chuckling, "You suck at this."

"You cheat." the brunette challenged her, her eyes falling upon a single red rose, falling quiet as she took it in her possession, as she then noticed something shiney placed in the middle of the pedals.

"Emma…" Regina's voice was a whisper as it got caught in her throat, swallowing down the lump that had formed as Emma took out an engagement ring before her.

"I did want this night to special." replied Emma, feeling more and more nervous by the second as she took Regina's hand in her own, placing the ring on her matrimonial finger. Her hands were shaking from what Regina could feel. The brunette's eyes teared up as the blonde dropped down to one knee before her, "I never imagined meeting someone as amazing as you, nor did I ever imagine that I would fall in love with you the way I did, especially that we'd be here a year later, continuously learning from each other and growing in love every single second of our lives. I want more of that, and if you say yes, I vow to make you the happiest woman and do what no other person could ever do for you."

Regina's smile grew as she pulled Emma up to her feet, pulling the blonde into her embrace as their lips were met in a hard, passionate given kiss. A kiss that was just as passionate as the first kissed they ever shared.

"Does this mean you'll marry me?" asked Emma, smiling as they both kept sharing loving, peppered kisses.

Regina smiled as she kept holding on to Emma, "Yes."

* * *

 _ **To be continued in Part 2...**_


End file.
